Skins ll: la secuela
by Miss Wong
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINIDO. El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.
1. Introducción Edward  todos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad y escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Introducción, Edwardtodos.**

"_El bien tentado por el mal."_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW.<strong>

**Y volvemos con el 'review = preview', mujeres. **

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction: **si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

_**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL **para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,** PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **solo(ejemplo):** juanita, **y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'**, **_o, sinó,**_ SU FACEBOOK,_**_ y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo_

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: The Strokes – Last Night, búsquenla en Youtube).<em>

**Alice POV**

—Está loco. Completamente loco.

La voz de Nessie se escuchó agitada desde su boca, mientras caminábamos a grandes pasos por la gran multitud mientras las luces de la noche, acompañadas por las de la hermosa luna, alumbraban todo el lugar.

Suspiré.

—No es fácil, supongo —contesté, girando a la izquierda junto con ella, caminando hacia un lugar determinado con algunas toallas y una botella de agua—. No la está pasando bien. Quiero decir, no ha sido fácil para él en estas vacaciones. No luego del accidente.

Ella rodeó los ojos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —bufó—. Es un idiota. A veces me pregunto porqué no murió en ese momento.

Giré mi rostro para observarla, horrorizada por sus palabras.

—¡Nessie! —exclamé.

Ness se encogió de hombros, mirándome como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo.

—¡Míranos! Como sus jodidas enfermeras, yendo a atenderlo porque el imbécil... —nos detuvimos, y ella suspiró, observando a Edward— … le gusta apostar dinero.

Miré hacia el frente. Y suspiré, resignada. Tal vez Nessie tenía razón, un 10%.

Edward saltaba, riéndose, sin su camiseta y con unos guantes de boxeo en sus manos, golpeándolas entre si. La gente, alrededor, no dejaba de apostar dinero para ver quien era el ganador. Edward estaba herido, tenía la boca llena de sangre y un lindo moretón en el pómulo izquierdo. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, acompañado por unas gotas de sudor.

—¡Anda, Jesse, no te rindas! —gritó, con una sonrisa.

Jesse arremetió contra Edward, y éste lo esquivó ágilmente. Jesse suspiró frustrado, pero al parecer iba ganando la pelea. Era pura masa muscular, en cambio Edward... bueno, él estaba en forma, sí, pero era delgado.

—¡Ven tú entonces, idiota! —gritó Jesse.

Edward asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, y corrió hacia él, con la esperanza de darle un puñetazo en la boca, pero Jesse lo esquivó y le pegó en la nuca, de modo que cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Un sonido horrible produjo el impacto de su caída, que todos soltamos un respingo.

Edward, en cambio, se echó a reír, y se levantó con algo de dificultad para besar a una chica que estaba frente a él, quien le dio unos susurros de aliento para ganar. Creo que era Heidi. Sí, definitivamente era ella.

Edd alzó las manos al aire, riendo, mientras que todos le gritaban palabras de aliento, o algunos "¡Ya ríndete, Cullen!".

Jesse arremetió contra él de nuevo, pero Edward lo volvió a esquivar.

—¡Joder!

La voz de Rosalie causó que Nessie y yo saltáramos del susto. Su rostro estaba preocupado.

—¿Que coño está haciendo? ¡Se supone que no puede hacer fuerza, aún tiene su costilla rota! —Rose miró hacia el frente, asustada y enfadada a la vez—. ¡EDWARD!

Él, distraído, miró hacia la multitud para ver quien lo había llamado, y Jesse aprovechó su oportunidad para golpearlo en el rostro. Edward cayó de inmediato, y un gran chorro de sangre salió de su boca. Pero él reía.

Siempre reía, el idiota ese.

"¡Uhh!" gritaban todos ante tremendo golpe. Edward sonrió y Jesse lo ayudó a levantarse, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Me debes 40 dólares, Cullen.

Edward asintió, restándole importancia.

Era obvio que no se los daría.

—Como tú digas, McAvoy.

Edward nos miró, mientras la multitud gritaba "¡Bien! ¿Quién será el próximo?". Él sonrió, con su boca repleta de sangre, parecía un vampiro que acababa de atacar a su presa. Se acercó a nosotros, tambaleándose, supuse que estaba algo mareado.

—¡Mis chicas!

Rosalie resopló, y lo empujó lejos de la multitud para sentarlo en una silla. La gran feria del invierno que, casualmente, se inauguraba en invierno, días antes que comenzaran las clases luego de las vacaciones, solía estar repleta de juegos como estos, en donde las apuestas lo eran todo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward. Podrías ser algo más responsable.

Nessie, de mal humor al igual que Rosalie, le tiró las toallas de mala gana.

—Y para colmo nosotras debemos hacernos cargo de él.

Edward tomó agua de la botella y escupió un sorbo en el suelo, para quitarse el exceso de sangre. Acto seguido, se mojó la cara tomó una de las toallas y se limpió el rostro.

—Anda, yo se que tú me quieres.

—Edward —dijo Rosalie—. Basta, ¿de acuerdo? Has tenido un accidente de puta madre, te has roto una pierna, un brazo y tres costillas, y éstas últimas aun no sanaron completamente, ¿y tu te metes en juegos de lucha por hacerte el niño lindo? ¡Puede pasarte algo!

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy más que bien. Y, quiero aclararte algo: yo soy el niño lindo, ¿vale? Y necesitaba el dinero para comprar cocaína —comentó, así como si nada.

Rosalie jadeó, con sus manos en la cintura.

—Oh, ¿ahora se supone que morirás de una sobredosis?

Edward levantó la mirada, de mal humor.

—¿Y tú de que morirás? ¿Desnutrición?

Vale, eso fue cruel.

Rosalie lo miró por unos instantes y se marchó enfadada.

—Edward... —murmuré.

—No empieces.

Heidi vino corriendo con una sonrisa hacia Edward. Nessie suspiró de fastidio, cruzada de brazos.

—Mejor vayamos por Bella —le susurré bajito a Ness, sin que Edward escuchara.

Ella asintió, y nos marchamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

—Peleaste muy bien ahí, deberías haber ganado.

Sonreí, con mis labios repartiendo lentos besos por su mandíbula y su cuello.

—Solo tuve un momento de debilidad. Es que no podía dejar de mirarte, estás guapa hoy, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

Ella rió.

—Que halagador.

Emmett, Alec y Seth llegaron en ese instante. Alec traía de la mano a... ¿Hannah? Sí, eso creo. Mientras que Seth y Emmett venían solos.

—Hey —saludó Alec, dándome una palmada—. ¿Ganaste?

Suspiré y negué la cabeza.

—No importa, robaré dinero de mi madre. He estado un mes sin consumir nada, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Postrado en esa cama de mierda con una pierna rota. Fue una tortura.

Heidi sacó algo de su bolsillo. Una pequeña bolsita, con tres lindas pastillas azul eléctrico dentro, redondas y brillantes.

—Ten, es lo único que tengo.

Sonreí ampliamente, y le di un gran beso en los labios.

—¿Ves? Por eso me encantas —tomé la bolsa y la abrí, metiendo una de las pastillas en mi boca y tragándola sin agua.

—¡Edward!

Miré hacia el frente, y sonreí.

La amiga de mamá, Mónica, al parecer estaba paseando por la feria. No era demasiado vieja, así que se me permitía decir que estaba buenísima. Me acerqué a ella sonriente y le di un gran abrazo.

—¡Mónica! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, separándome de ella al fin.

Ella me sonrió.

—Estás enorme. ¿Cuando has crecido así?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Como vegetales, ya sabes.

Mónica se echó a reír.

—Ay, Edward, tu siempre me haces reír —suspiró, con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

Suspiré.

—Me han golpeado. Están celosos de mi apariencia.

Seth bufó detrás de mi, y solté una risita.

—¡Por supuesto que lo están! Pero no les prestes atención, cariño. De todos modos... —miró un poco a mi alrededor, y me sonrió con curiosidad—, ¿qué le pasó a esa novia tuya que tenías?

Mi sonrisa se fue al carajo, y no contesté. Suspiré y me alejé de ella, tomando del brazo a Heidi y tal fez fui un poco brusco al hacerlo.

—Vámonos —le ordené.

Los chicos me siguieron con curiosidad, dejando plantada a Mónica allí, con la más ligera confusión en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—¡Dios mío! —me carcajeé—. Vale, ¡mira esto! —tomé mi shoot de tequila de la mesa y reí, sentada en la silla frente a Embry—. ¡Miren esto, idiotas! ¡Uno, dos, tres! —tomé el shoot en menos de cinco segundos, riéndome de nada—. ¡Oh Dios!

Embry, sentado frente a mi, se acercó lo suficiente y me besó. Me sorprendí un poco, pero le devolví el beso, recibiendo su lengua en mi boca mientras mis manos despeinaban su cabello y arrugaban su camiseta. Sentí una de sus manos en mis piernas, y la forma en que ésta subía lentamente por ellas, introduciéndose debajo de mi falda...

—¡Bella!

Me separé de Embry, algo aturdida y ebria, para mirar a Alice, Tanya y Nessie con el ceño fruncido, a mi lado.

—Por Dios, Bella —Nessie me jaló del brazo, bajándome de la silla y comenzando a caminar lejos de Embry—. ¿Puedes controlarte un poco?

Fruncí el ceño, de mala gana.

—¿Controlarme de qué? No estaba haciendo nada ma...

—Como sea, debemos irnos a casa —dijo Tanya, tomando mi mano—. Y dormir. Mañana es nuestro primer día de clases y debemos levantarnos temprano.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—A penas son las 11 de la noche.

Mi relación con Tanya había mejorado mucho. No se a qué se debió, pero actuábamos como hermanas. Me alegraba (muy, muy en el fondo). Giré mi rostro disimuladamente hacia la izquierda, cuando vi a Edward con los chicos, riéndose. Me miró en ese momento, y yo aparté la mirada.

—¿Te gusta aún? —preguntó Alice.

La miré, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Nessie encaró una ceja.

—Te acabamos de ver. Y no intentes fingir, Bella. Hablamos de Edward.

Fruncí el ceño y aparté la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Para nada.

Tanya rió.

—Sí, claro —murmuró.

No contesté.

Caminamos en silencio por la calle. La feria no estaba lejos de casa, así que estábamos a media cuadra de ella en menos de cinco minutos. Al llegar a la puerta, Tanya y yo no despedimos de Alice y Nessie, para entrar a casa e irnos a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente...<em>

**Edward POV**

—¿Porqué no vamos en el Volvo? —se quejó Izzy.

Suspiré, de mal humor, caminando por la calle con la mochila colgada en mi hombro.

—Estoy castigado, ¿te has enterado? ¿No? Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

Rosalie me había delatado, la muy perra. "¡Papá, mamá, Edward peleó por dinero ayer en la noche, cuando el doctor le dijo que no tenía que hacer fuerza!", chismosa. Así que ellos me habían quitado el Volvo. Mi hermoso y bendito Volvo. ¿Había algo peor que eso? Tal vez que Izzy empezaba primer año de secundaria, que iría a la misma escuela que yo, y que tendría que estar vigilando que no esté cerca de James. Sí, sabía que él haría algo al respecto.

Hermanas menores, siempre son un jodido dolor de cabeza.

La miré de mala gana.

—De cualquier modo, ¿porqué siempre te vistes como una jodida gótica? ¿No puedes ser normal?

Ella encaró una ceja.

Vamos, hombre. Izzy llevaba medias de red, botas, falda y blusa color negro con la cara de la niña del Exorcista, los ojos maquillados del mismo color y algunos mechones rosas en su oscuro cabello. Si no era una gótica, ¿qué mierda era?

—No soy gótica —replicó, de mala gana.

Bufé.

—¡Edward, Edward! ¡Espéranos!

Me volteé hacia atrás, y observé a Alec, Seth y Alice corriendo hacia nosotros. Izzy suspiró de fastidio.

Seth se acercó a mi, jadeando al igual que Alec, excepto Alice. Tal vez se debía a que ella no fumaba.

—Hola Izzy —le saludo sonriente.

—Hey —contestó Irina sin sonreírle ni mirarla.

Miré a Seth con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te has puesto perfume? —lo miré de arriba hacia abajo—. Tu ropa está limpia. ¿A que se debe?

Él se rió.

—¡Estoy listo para que mi polla haga una incursión húmeda y rápida en esta fiesta, tío!

Alice abrió un poco los ojos. Ella era la única que sabía que estaba castigado.

—No es... realmente una fiesta —me dijo.

Seth encaró una ceja.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Es la mayor noche del año. ¡Todo el mundo va a ir! —exclamó.

—Sí, todos excepto Edward —habló Izzy, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

—Que pena —dijo—. ¡Va a ser huh, wah, chugga-chugga-wah!

Alice suspiró de fastidio y le pegó en la cabeza.

—¡Edward no puede ir, está castigado, idiota!

Miré de mala gana a Seth, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—Oh, Edd, lo sien...

Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a caminar.

—Idiotas.

Alec suspiró, asintiendo.

—Seh.

—Pero iré de todos modos —repuse.

Por supuesto que iba a ir. Jamás me tomaba enserio los castigos, ¿porqué iba a hacerlo ahora? Si todos decían que esa fiesta sería lo mejor del año... Edward Cullen jamás se perdía una buena fiesta. ¡Iría cueste lo que cueste! Necesitaba tomar alcohol, fumar un buen porro y olvidarme de mi miserable vida.

Además, seguramente iría Bella.

Pero, ¿que importaba? Ni que me interesara su presencia.

Llegamos a la escuela luego de media hora. El estacionamiento de autos estaba repleto de alumnos más que de autos, realmente. Todos emocionados por empezar el último año de escuela. Aún no podía creer que solo pasaría este año aquí, con mis amigos, y luego me iría lejos a una universidad, a actuar como una persona 'adulta'. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Alice saludó a Rosalie y a Jasper a lo lejos, y se reunió con ellos. Antes de entrar, tomé a Izzy del brazo de una forma no muy amable, y la miré serio.

—No estoy de un muy buen humor hoy, así que te pido que no te metas en problemas, porque no tengo ganas de hacer de superhéroe otra vez. ¿Me has entendido?

Ella miró mi mano en su brazo, luego a mi, y lo quitó bruscamente. Sin decirme nada, se marchó. Comencé a caminar, seguido por Alec y Seth.

—No deberías ser tan rudo con ella —sugirió Alec.

Bufé.

—Lo hago por su bien. No se si recuerdas, pero la última vez que le dije que no se metiera en problemas, casi termina matándose de una sobredosis.

Alec no respondió a eso, ni yo seguí con el tema. Simplemente nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase.

Matemáticas.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy POV<strong>

Siempre supe que era especial.

No. Especial tal vez no era la palabra correcta. Tal vez, era _diferente_. Yo era diferente. Distinta a los demás. Siempre estuve a una frecuencia distinta a las demás personas. Pensaba distinto. Cuando a los cinco años mis amigas jugaban con muñecas, yo me dedicaba a quemarlas y romperlas.

Barbies... siempre tan perfectas. Rubias, altas, delgadas, y eso no me agradaba. Porque la gente no era así en la vida real. Todos vivíamos en mierda, fingiendo que todo era perfecto y a la hora de estar a solas, llorábamos como maricas por lo injusta que eran nuestras vidas. Al principio creí que yo estaba bien, y que los demás eran los extraños, los anormales, los marginados.

Pero me había dado cuenta que era yo.

Cuando nadie lograba entenderme del todo, tenía a Edward. Recuerdo que él fue quien me regaló a mi jirafa Pato, para mi cumpleaños número 8. Fue el único juguete que de verdad me gustaba. El cual era distinto a los demás, el cual no era perfecto.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que consumí drogas fue el primer día que me sentí triste. A los trece.

Había oído que las drogas te hacían feliz, que quitaban todo el dolor de tu corazón, toda la angustia y la amargura. Fue ese día en que consumí cocaína por primera vez, y fue el día en que me sentí más feliz que nunca. Y a partir de ese día, también, fue cuando comencé a hacerlo con más frecuencia. Encerrándome en una burbuja de falsa felicidad, pero... ¿que importaba? Ni que la felicidad fuera de esa burbuja, en la vida, fuera real también. Pocas cosas eran reales para mi.

Sí, yo era _diferente._

Me escapé de la clase de geografía, con la falsa excusa de ir al baño. Me dirigí a los patios traseros de la escuela, a donde nadie solía ir demasiada gente, y me senté en una de las bancas altas, frente a una cerca de metal. Tomé de mi bolso un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarros. Tomé uno, lo prendí, y aspiré el humo del tabaco lentamente, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo relajarse y un leve mareo.

Amaba esa sensación.

Escuché unos pasos a mi derecha, y con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas, giré mi rostro para ver quien era.

Y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Era alto, delgado y rubio. No lo había visto antes por Forks, tal vez era nuevo. Llevaba anchos pantalones de jean, en los cuales en la parte de la cintura colgaban cadenas, como las despreocupadas ramas de un sauce. Una camiseta blanca como la nieve, y una chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello era despeinado, muy distinto al de Edward, pues Edd solía llevarlo despeinado pero de forma ordenada. En cambio él, llevaba su cabello despeinado a propósito, como si le gustara verse como un vagabundo.

Él me sonrió, travieso, y luego frunció un poco el ceño.

—Posiblemente debería estar en historia, pero me estaba quedando dormido con esa cosa de la Revolución francesa. Así que... se buena, y no me delates, ¿si?

Encaré una ceja y lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Y tu eres...?

Él sonrió y caminó hacia mi, subió tres escalones y se sentó a mi lado.

—Benjamin. Tu eres la hermana de Edward y de la rubia esquelética, ¿verdad?

Sonreí un poquito y asentí, calando el cigarro y expulsando el humo con rapidez.

—¿Como sab...?

—Emmett es mi hermano.

Mi rostro cambió a la sorpresa repentina.

—No sabía que Emmett tenía hermanos.

Él suspiró y sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo.

—Seh, supongo que he permanecido en el anonimato.

Me miró, señalando su cigarro, y tomé mi encendedor para prender el suyo.

—¿Y donde diablos has estado, entonces? Nunca te he visto.

Benjamin expulsó el humo del cigarro y comenzó a observar el lugar, cerrando un poco los ojos a causa de los rayos del sol.

—Por ahí. Ni aquí ni allá. Durmiendo en cafeterías y robándole comida a los campesinos.

Sonreí y le di una calada a mi cigarro.

—Ah, ya veo. Vida de nómade. ¿Y eso se debe a...?

Él me sonrió.

—Mi padre cree que soy una mala influencia y me echó de casa. Bueno, en realidad me fui por mi cuenta. Un poco de las dos.

Solté una risita.

—Un poco cliché.

Benjamin se encogió ligeramente de hombros y suspiró.

—Da igual. El punto aquí es que esta noche hay una fiesta, según Emmett, en el Oregon House. ¿Irás?

Sonreí y me levanté de la banca para bajar los escalones restantes, tirando el cigarro por ahí.

—Tal vez —contesté, mientras me iba.

Lo escuché reír un poco.

—¿Eso es un sí? —gritó.

No le contesté. Simplemente me marché.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Un papel golpeó mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño y me volteé disimuladamente para que el profesor Banner no me descubriera, y tomé el bollo de papel que hace unos instantes me había golpeado; estaba en el suelo, junto a mi pierna. Levanté la vista para ver quien me lo había lanzado, y vi a Jasper sonriéndome a lo lejos, al final de la fila de las sillas.

Le sonreí y me volteé para leerlo.

"_¿Qué te parece mañana? Mis padres no estarán"_

Mi sonrisa desapareció, y me puse seria. Leí el papel unas cinco veces más, pensando que contestarle. ¡No estaba preparada aún! Pero no era su culpa, pues él no sabía que yo no estaba segura con la decisión, y no merecía que lo hiciera esperar de esta forma.

Pero siempre había imaginado que mi primera vez la perdería en un momento en el que me sintiera lista, sin preocupaciones, sin presiones. Pero también podía comprender la posición de Jasper. Él estaba enamorado de mi, y cuando te sientes enamorado tienes ganas tener un contacto más íntimo.

Pero...

Suspiré, y tomé un bolígrafo para escribir suavemente:

"_No lo se. Hablamos luego"_

Me giré, hice un bollo el papel y se lo lancé. Me di la media vuelta y presté atención al profesor Banner..

No quería ver su expresión cuando leyera mi mensaje.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Chris Daughtry – Life after you. Búsquenla en Youtube).<em>

**Jane POV**

Guardé un par de libros en mi bolso y cerré el casillero con lentitud para irme a casa, al fin el día había terminado. Pegué un salto del susto al ver a Alec apoyado ligeramente contra el casillero de mi derecha, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, mirándome. Se veía guapo, más de lo normal. Su cabello era de un marrón nuez, corto, pero con algunos mechones sobre su frente. Sus ojos grises como el cielo en un día nublado estaban inexpresivos.

_Y pensar que debía ver ese rostro por toda una semana entera, _pensé.

Mamá y papá se habían ido a casa de los abuelos, pues la abuela estaba enferma. Así que nos había dejado a cargo en la casa. Nada de fiestas, nada de cigarros, nada de invitar extraños, ni romper muebles. No me molestaba, pues ese no era el verdadero problema para mi. Era otro. Alec y yo, solos en la casa. _Solos._

—¿Podrías no hacer eso? —le reté—. Casi me matas de un infarto.

Comencé a caminar pasando por su lado, y él se dio la media vuelta para seguirme.

—Qué dramática.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. Completamente vacíos. Solo estábamos él y yo, y el ruido de nuestros pasos al caminar. Suspiré, fastidiada. Odiaba que me siguiera a todas partes. Y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba la forma en la que me miraba; con cara de "me has robado un órgano y me duele", como si yo le debiera algo, o como si le hubiese quitado una cosa importante de su vida.

—¿Qué quieres, Alec? —contesté de mala gana mientras, al caminar, me hacia una coleta en el cabello, alta y sofisticada.

Él se apuró a caminar, situándose a mi lado e intentando seguir mi acelerado caminar.

—Dos cosas —dijo.

Lo miré y encaré una ceja, incitándolo a hablar.

Sonrió un poco, travieso.

—Te has vuelto a oscurecer el cabello —comentó.

Suspiré y aparté la mirada.

—¿Y? —desafié.

Él rió.

—Bueno, lo habías teñido de rubio porque "no querías parecerte a tu hermano".

Lo ignoré, y comencé a pensar en otra cosa.

Mis botas. Sí, mis botas. No sabía porque mierda me las había puesto, dado que mis pies no daban más del dolor. Mis piernas, también. Se estaban congelando con mi falda negra, al igual que mis brazos, descubiertos por una delgada blusa blanca sin mangas. Tenía una chaqueta negra encima, pero el frío no podía evitarse.

No, no podía ignorarlo.

—Porque se me dio la gana. ¿Algo más?

Alec suspiró, algo enfadado.

—Sí. ¿Cuando dejarás de pretender que no existo? Porque yo no puedo pretender eso, no cuando estaré contigo a solas por una semana bajo el mismo techo. Y, ¿sabes? Aunque hubiera millones de personas aquí, tampoco podría pretender que no existes.

Detuve mi paso y me crucé de brazos para mirarlo fijamente y me enfadé de nuevo, ya que puso esa mirada de "me has robado un órgano y me duele", y me dió pena al mismo tiempo. Porque nada de esto era su culpa, pero igual me enfadaba. Porque debía enfadarme con alguien, debía desquitar toda la mierda que sentía dentro de mi con alguien, ¿y que mejor que utilizarlo a él?

No contesté. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No tenía argumentos con los cuales atacar, porque yo tampoco podía fingir que no existía. Él estaba en mis pensamientos cada maldito segundo.

—No empieces...

Sí, fue lo único que pude contestar. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué no empiece con qué, Jane? —replicó—. Estoy arto de todo esto. De verdad lo estoy.

Pues yo también, idiota.

—Pues tendrás que vivir con esa mierda en tu interior sin chistar, así como lo hago yo. Cada puñetero día —me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, sintiendo a la vez como mis ojos ardían y las lágrimas pedían a gritos poder escaparse de mis ojos.

Pero claro, él no podía dejarme en paz. Así que me siguió, y me tomó del brazo de una manera algo brusca.

—¿Porqué piensas que esto no tiene solución? ¿Porqué no haces nada para mejorar lo...?

Me envaré.

—¡Porque nada va a pasar entre nosotros, Alec! ¡NADA!

* * *

><p>Alec abrió la puerta de casa con algo de brusquedad y la cerró de la misma forma, pero sus labios no se separaron de los míos en ningún momento. Era un beso desesperado, desquitando en él todos los meses que habíamos estado sin un acercamiento como éste. Él no paraba de susurrar <em>«te quiero»<em>, _«te necesito», _y eso me mataba. Era como si las filosas garras de un velociraptor se introdujera en mi pecho y desgarrara la mitad de mi cuerpo.

Él se deshizo de mi chaqueta y la tiró por ahí. Caminamos a ciegas por toda la sala, tropezándonos con algunos objetos sin temor de romper nada. Hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, terminamos en la cocina. Chocamos contra una de las mesadas de mármol, y él me tomó por los muslos y me sentó sobre la mesada de modo que quedamos a la misma altura, sin antes derribar con una mano todas las ollas, platos y vasos que habían encima. Mamá iba a matarnos, pero no quise pensar en eso ahora.

Solo podía pensar en sus besos, en sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda, y de mis manos despeinando su cabello y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sólo eso.

Entre suspiros quité su camiseta por cuello, y volví a besarlo inmediatamente. El frío que hace unos minutos sentía en la escuela se había evaporado como agua al sol, pues ahora moría de calor. Con un suspiro, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Acaricié su tatuaje en su pecho, el cual era una cruz con una serpiente enroscada. Y fue cuando entendí, con los ojos cerrados y perdida en sus besos, el significado del tatuaje. Una cruz, la pureza, el bien y la justicia, seducida por una serpiente. El pecado.

El bien tentado por el mal.

Fruncí el ceño y, con dificultad, lo aparté un poco de mi, su cuerpo seguía pegado al mío, pero nuestros rostros estaban separados.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

—Nada tiene sentido —dijo—. Pero no me importa. Estoy harto de tratar de fingir que no puedo vivir sin ti. ¿No entiendes que...? Dios, ¿no ves que me está matando?

Lo miré fijamente, sus ojos... los cuales conocía más que los propios míos —eran idénticos—, cada facción de su rostro idéntica a la mía, con ese toque masculino que lo diferenciaba e mi.

Él me besó de nuevo y no me aparté. Lo recibí gustosa.

A mi tampoco me importaba nada ahora.

Besó mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mis labios, mientras que sus manos hacían un suave recorrido por mis muslos, subiendo lentamente mi falda. Su móvil, en su bolsillo, sonó en ese instante y suspiré, aferrándome más a él si eso era posible.

—No contestes —susurré entre besos, acariciando su cabello—. No contestes.

—No planeaba hacerlo.

Y el teléfono sonó, y sonó, y sonó.

Y él no dejó de besarme.

* * *

><p><em>(recomendación musical: Coldplay – Trouble. Escúchenla en Youtube).<em>

**Bella POV**

Sus labios sabían a cerveza.

Besaba mi cuello, mis labios y mi mandíbula. Mientras que el chico de atrás besaba mi hombro, y de vez en cuando tocaba mi trasero, el muy pervertido. Pero todo era al compás de la música electrónica que martillea mis oídos de una manera asombrosa.

Todos a mi alrededor saltaban, reían y se emborrachaban.

Terminé de besar los labios de... ¿John? O Gabriel, no recuerdo muy bien, y aparté la mirada hacia mi izquierda, inconcientemente. Seth y Edward me miraban, apoyados contra la pared de la entrada, mientras hablaban.

Los miré un segundo, y me separé de los dos chicos para perderme en la multitud. Caminé frenética empujando a todos; tomé una botella de cerveza y corrí hacia la puerta trasera de la disco. La abrí con algo de dificultad ya que era bastante pesada, y caminé por el bosque. Sí, detrás de la disco había cientos y cientos de árboles, típico de Forks.

Caminé un poco, lo suficiente para no perder de vista la disco, y me senté en el suelo con mi espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un gran árbol. Suspiré, con mis ojos empapados de lágrimas, y tomé un trago de cerveza. Limpié mis lágrimas con mi brazo entero y cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza contra el tronco.

Hacía frío. Bastante frío. Y no podía entender como estaba en shorts y camiseta. Aunque a decir verdad, dentro de la disco hacía calor. El sudor de la gente, las drogas, el alcohol, todo eso producía un sudor infernal.

—Hey.

Abrí mis ojos y, con el ceño fruncido, observé a Seth sentarse a mi lado en la hierva.

Lo miré por un segundo, y luego tomé un trago de cerveza, apartando la mirada.

—No me has llamado hace meses —habló.

—Me haces pensar en él —murmuré.

Él suspiró, algo enfadado.

—No eres la única, Bells. Estuve ahí con él, en el hospital, cada puñetero día. Esperando que despertara —replicó—. Y todo el mundo de verdad, de verdad la cagaba y yo solo estaba intentando... —suspiró, frustrado, y yo aparté la mirada con los ojos llorosos—. Y nadie fue a verlo hasta que despertó excepto yo, porque ha sido difícil. Deberías haberme ayudado, joder.

—¡De acuerdo! —le grité, con la voz contraída por mi llanto silencioso y llena de culpa.

Seth me miró. Pero no contestó, simplemente soltó un gran suspiro, hasta que una voz burlona resonó en el lugar.

—Déjame a solas con Belly Bells un ratito, Sethney.

Ambos levantamos la vista para ver a Edward, parado a nuestra izquierda. Seth suspiró y se levantó para marcharse, sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

Joder.

Me puse algo nerviosa. No lo había vuelto a ver después del accidente, excepto en la feria de anoche. Recuerdo como había sido todo. Un autobús lo había atropellado, según Izzy. Pero yo no había ido a verlo al hospital cuando estuvo grave, ni había ido a verlo cuando le dieron del alta y estaba en su casa, ni hablé con él en la escuela.

Hasta ahora, al parecer.

Aparté la vista cuando él se sentó a mi lado y tomé otro trago de cerveza. Uno grande. Uno muy grande.

—Has estado evitándome —comentó.

Tampoco contesté a eso. Me quedé callada, sin saber que decir.

Él suspiró.

—¿Estás enojada, o algo?

—No —susurré.

Edd bufó.

—Pues di algo, entonces.

Suspiré, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward? —contesté, cansada.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se. Tal vez un "Siento ser una perra y no haber ido a verte al hospital luego del accidente".

Me mordí el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. ¿A caso hoy era el día de hacer sentir culpable a Isabella Swan?

—No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento —le contesté.

Edward miró hacia adelante.

—No estoy enojado, si eso es lo que piensas. Simplemente... confundido —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Con lo perdidamente enamorada que estás de mi, me imaginé que irías al hospital luego de que ocurriera.

Lo último lo había dicho con arrogancia. Con demasiada arrogancia.

Lo miré enfadada.

—Pues podría decir lo mismo de ti, ya que no me has quitado la mirada de encima desde que estamos en la disco.

Él me miró, y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

_Mi favorita._

Intenté no pensar en eso.

—Es imposible no mirarte, querida. No cuando tienes a veintitrés tipos manoseándote toda.

—Eres tan...

—¿Atractivo? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Idiota, estúpido, arrogante y prepotente!

Me levanté enfadada y me tropecé con mi misma. Estaba borracha.

Edward soltó una carcajada y se paró para tomarme del brazo.

—Anda, te llevaré a tu casa.

Quité mi brazo del suyo.

—¿Perdón? Iré sola. Actúa como un 'caballero' con Heidi, no conmigo.

Comencé a caminar tambaleándome para todas partes, escuchando como Edward me seguía y chasqueaba la lengua.

—Ah, ya veo. Estás celosa.

Me volteé y lo encaré.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? —resoplé—. Por favor.

Él asintió, jodidamente divertido con la situación.

—Sip. Celosa. Celosa de que este todo el tiempo con Heidi y no contigo. Celosa de que no te hable, de que creas que no pienso en ti, celosa de que esté con otras chicas en vez de estar arrodillándome ante ti para pedirte una "segunda oportunidad" —se encogió de hombros—. Celosa.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No estoy...

Edward se acercó a mi. Serio, pero no enfadado. Calmado.

—La cosa es, Bella... —me miró a los ojos por unos segundos— … que a veces te olvido. Otras veces me ayudan a olvidarte.

Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Dejándome sola en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡I'M BAAAAAAACK, BITCHES!<strong>

¿Me extrañaron? Seguro que sí (?) aiiins, srsly, no creí que iba a empezar con la secuela tan pronto. De hecho, tenía pensado empezarla el primero de Julio, ya que no tenía demasiada inspiración. Pero... ¿saben que fue lo que me inspiró a escribir el capítulo? Gosh, si supieran las veces que borré y re-escribí el capítulo, una y otra vez hasta que quedara conforme con el resultado.

Todo empezó, cuando encontré **City of Fallen Angels** (el nuevo libro de **Cazadores de Sombras**, ¡YAAAAAAY! No saben lo feliz que estoy *-*) EN ESPAÑOL, AL FIN TRADUCIDO, y que terminara llevándome una gran desepción porque NO ESTABA COMPLETO. Pero vale, ese no es el punto (llevo esperando SIGLOS a que el foro de Dark Guardians termine de traducirlo, se tardan tanto, joder). El punto es, que **¡SPOILER!** esa escena tan hot(?) de Jace y Clary, me la imaginé con Alec y Jane, of cors, y la escribí. Y me encantó como quedó. Además de que vi la película de Jane Austen, con mi marido no-legal James McAvoy, la cual me inspiró el principio del capítulo, entre otras cosas.

Vale, espero que les halla gustado. No es demasiado interesante, el drama comenzará a partir el capítulo que viene, que será de **Alice**. Y, POR CIERTO. Habrá un personaje homosexual-gay en este fic. Puede ser cualquiera, mujer u hombre. Puede ser tanto Emmett como Jasper, o Irina como Bella. Así que díganme sus teorías de cual se pasará al otro bando amoroso. Es un tema delicado, pero que hay que tomar en cuenta ya que es hora de que nuestra sociedad narcicista hipócrita y homofóbica de mierda lo acepte.

So, ¡nos vemos en la próxima! El preview no lo enviaré mañana ni pasado, denme al menos tres días, para poder escribir el capítulo y tomar un estracto de ahí. Espero sus reviews :') los extraño (a que estoy de buen humor hoy, ¿eh? Haber leido de nuevo a Jace me levantó el ánimo a más no poder, **PERO LLORÉ AL SABER QUE EL LIBRO NO ESTABA COMPLETO**). Anyways.

POR CIEEEERTO, ¿SE ENTERARON QUE **JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER SERÁ JACE**? GOSH, MORÍ AL ENTERARME. &hearts

**—Mel.**


	2. Seth

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad y escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Seth.<strong>

"_¡Oh Dios, soy una genio!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

Me dieron un ligero golpe en la espalda con una mochila y se carcajearon.

—¡Virgen!

Luego, se marcharon.

Suspiré, de mala gana y me froté la espalda (hasta donde mis manos pudieron llegar) y recogí los libros que esos capullos habían hecho que tirara. Mi vida era un asco, un absoluto y completo asco. Mi virginidad estaba comenzando a producirme demasiados problemas, a que me molestaran en la escuela y que las masturbaciones empezaran a ser más frecuentes. Mi deseo sexual se estaba yendo por las bordas, y necesitaba tener sexo lo más rápido posible.

Pero vale, ni siquiera mis amigos me ayudaban con eso.

Edward decía que tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta, que se ofrecía a pedirle a Rosalie que me ayude con un cambio de look, y que tal vez de ese modo las chicas me verían un poco más... atractivo, y quizás mi primera vez se daría. Emmett no quería ser parte de eso, últimamente estaba raro. Jacob decía que debía darme tiempo, que algún día la perdería. Alec decía que era un perdedor y Jasper me asustaba con sus consejos: _"si tanto quieres follar, viólate a alguien, pero no te quejes si luego caes preso". _Idiotas.

Por otro lado, las chicas eran más sensibles.

Jane decía que esas cosas tomaban tiempo, y que era muy guapo y que seguro había alguna chica por ahí interesada en mi. Nessie decía que era un perdedor. Rosalie se ofrecía a hacerme un cambio de look, Alice ni siquiera quiso opinar sobre eso (creo que es virgen, me refiero a que, vamos, uno sabe conocer a los suyos), Bella se reía y decía que era tan dulce que ella lo haría conmigo si no me viera como a un hermano menor. Claire, por otra parte...

… era una zorra.

Me refiero a que, de verdad, de verdad era una zorra. Se había vuelto distinta, estaba con todos los chicos de todas las edades, sin llegar a una extremada pedofilia. Y, además, no me dirigía la palabra.

Súper.

Solté un suspiro y cerré mi casillero para dirigirme a casa. El día había terminado al fin, este tortuoso día en el cual me echaron malteada de chocolate encima y tiraron mi gorra a los botes de basura por ser virgen. Caminé hacia el aparcamiento con mi mochila colgada en mi hombro cuando vi a Bella caminar hacia mi.

—Hey Seth —me saludó, luego de haberme despeinado el cabello con su mano—. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Claro.

Ella caminó a mi lado y miró mi cabello.

—¿Dónde está tu gorra?

Suspiré.

—La tiraron en el bote de basura —comenté, de mala gana mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra.

—¿Porqué? —inquirió.

Bufé, mientras cruzábamos la calle.

—Adivina.

Bella soltó una risita.

—¿Aún te molestan por ser virgen? Es loco. Alice lo es y nadie le dice nada.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Alice era virgen!

—Es porque ella le dice a medio mundo que no lo es.

Bella se detuvo en medio de la calle, con una expresión extraña. Ojos abiertos igual que su boca, cejas levantadas y sus manos en sus mejillas. Me detuve para observarla unos momentos, con una ceja encarada y la curiosidad plasmada en mi rostro.

—¿Bell...?

—¡Eso es, Seth! —exclamó, acercándose a mi, con una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Oh Dios, soy una genio!

Asentí.

—Creo que podría decir lo mismo si me dijeras de que putas estás hablando, Bella.

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

—Mira. A Alice nadie la molesta con su virginidad porque ella jamás dijo que no era virgen. Tal vez... necesitamos esparcir el rumor de que tú ya has perdido tu virginidad.

Sonreí un poco, me gustaba la idea.

—¿Pero como? ¿Y con quién?

Ella se encogió de hombros

—Conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos como dos pelotas de baseball, y la miré estupefacto.

—¿Qué? Pero...

Bells rodeó los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, no seas marica. Todas las chicas te amarán y todos los chicos te envidiarán porque has 'follado' conmigo, soy prácticamente la chica más buena de toda la escuela —comentó con absoluta despreocupación—. Hay una fiesta en casa de Heidi mañana por la noche, podemos encerrarnos en su habitación y todos pensarán que lo estamos haciendo.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—¿Enserio harías esto por mi?

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

—Claro, eres mi amigo, quiero ayudarte. Además, será divertido. Pero debes prometerme algo.

Caminé para seguirla.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nadie debe saber que esto es un plan. Ni Alice, ni Jake, ni siquiera Edward.

Me detuve, y observé la forma en la que Bella seguía caminando, y luego se volteaba para verificar porqué no la seguí. Se acercó a mi con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pas...?

—Ya se porqué haces todo esto —dije con una media sonrisa—. No lo haces solo por mi. Lo haces también para darle celos a Edward.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, y luego soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? Estás loco...

Sonreí aún más.

—Y aprovechas la oportunidad de llevar a cabo el plan en casa de Heidi porque ellos ahora están saliendo.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó.

Sonreí y comencé a caminar.

—Oh, sí lo es.

—¡No!

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

—Entonces le dije que era una zorra porque me dijo hippie de mierda. Y fui con el director a dirección —comenté despreocupada, mientras llevaba una patata a mi boca.

Mamá y papá sonrieron al otro lado de la mesada de la cocina.

—Esa es nuestra hija. Siempre defendiendo el honor de un hippie —papá se acercó a mi dando la vuelta y depositó un beso en mi cabellera, luego, fue a buscar una cosa en un cajón de la cocina.

Sonreí, sentada en el comedor de la cocina. Amanda Stone, de mi clase de matemáticas, era una total y completa perra. Me había llamado hippie de mierda por estar escuchando a Ziggy Marley en mi Ipod. Pero por supuesto que mi ser clamaba justicia, así que la insulté hasta donde pude hacerlo, ganándome un pase extra y gratis a la dirección. No fue tan malo, Seth estaba allí por haberse quedado dormido en Literatura, y jugamos a encestar bolas de papel dentro del balde de la secretaria.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, supongo, escuchar a Ziggy no es un pecado —comenté.

Mamá frunció el ceño, llevándose sus manos a sus caderas y dejando de cortar zanahorias con su cuchilla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ziggy es un auténtico músico, como su padre. Ellos no conocen de buena música, cielo, solo viven encerrados en Lady Gaga y Brittany Spears.

Solté una risita.

—Britney, mamá.

Ella resopló y siguió cortando sus zanahorias.

—¡Ah, da igual! Mira, ¿quieres un porro?

Me reí.

Mamá y papá eran los mejores padres del mundo entero. Despreocupados de la vida al 100%, me dejaban fumar marihuana porque decían que era más natural que bostezar en la mañana. Tal vez el hecho de que fueran tan permisivos se resumía a que eran hippies drogados las 24 horas del día, pero de cualquier forma, siempre me alegraba poder contarles mis problemas y que sus consejos fueran de amigos y no de padres. Yo tenía la suficiente madurez como para necesitar una reprendida, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

—Claro —contesté.

Papá se acercó a mi y me lo entregó.

—Sabes, cariño, tenemos una buena noticia.

Llevé el porro a mis labios y lo encendí con el encendedor que papá me había entregado. Le dí una gran calada y expulsé el humo lentamente, sintiendo como todo se relajaba en mi cuerpo, una sensación más fuerte que con un cigarro común.

—¿Mmmh?

Mamá sonrió.

—Papá y yo nos iremos por un mes a una convensión hippie en New York, por los derechos del hippie. Teníamos pensado llevarte con nosotros, pero luego recordamos que no puedes perder un mes entero de escuela y tienes obligaciones.

Sonreí ampliamente. ¡ME QUEDARÍA SOLA EN CASA!

—Osea que... ¿me quedaré sola en casa?

Papá se echó a reír, mientras prendía un porro.

—Eres una pequeña niña traviesa, Vanessa. Nada de fiestas, ¿entendido?

Aja.

—Claro, no hay problema —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Mamá sonrió.

—Si te sientes sola puedes invitar a ese novio tuyo, Jacob.

Enrojecí de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé, levantándome de la silla.

Ella se carcajeó y siguió cortando zanahorias.

—_¡Dont worry, be happy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Irina POV<strong>

Que Edward estuviera castigado y no tuviera su Volvo, que Rosalie sea una perra resentida y no me deje entrar a su auto, y que Jasper se la pase las 24 horas del día con Alice era, con todo respeto, una mierda. Caminar desde la escuela a casa era una tortura, sobre todo porque Edward se había ido con la tal Heidi y tenía que volver sola, observando de lejos como James y sus patéticos amigos me guiñaban un ojo.

Estaba comenzando a cansarme y quería vengarme por mi cuenta. Al parecer todos los golpes que Edward le obsequió no fueron suficientes para que pudiera comprender que me dejara tranquila, eso hacía cada vez más cierta mi teoría de que los chicos no tenían cerebro.

Sabía que en el acontecimiento pasado había tenido un 50% de la culpa, y me hacía responsable de ello. Pero eso no significaba que debía aguantar sus miraditas de "te violaré en cuando te encuentre a solas", y planeaba vengarme de eso por mi propia cuenta, detestaba depender de los demás. Nunca había sido una chica dependiente, y tampoco seguiría siéndolo ahora.

Llegué a casa al fin. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso negro con la marca de la muerte en el centro, y abrí la puerta de la casa. No había nadie, al parecer. Seguramente papá habría ido a buscar a Collin de la escuela, y mamá posiblemente estaría haciendo las compras para la cena.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación y quitarme esta ropa. Pero al introducirme en los pasillos, escuché gemidos... en la habitación de mis padres. Pero era imposible... estaba más que segura que papá había ido a buscar a Collin de la escuela, este era el horario exacto.

Caminé muy lentamente hacia la habitación.

—¿Mamá? —llamé.

Un par de ruidos sordos se escucharon, como si alguien se hubiese caído.

—_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Apúrate!_

Su voz se escuchaba baja pero dominante. Fruncí el ceño y llegué hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba medio abierta. La empujé lentamente, sintiendo como la fina madera rechinaba, y me quedé helada.

Mamá estaba envuelta en una sábana, y a su lado, estaba uno de los clientes de papá, abrochándose el cinturón del pantalón. Era la primera vez en mi vida que me había quedado muda, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer.

—Eh... Izzy... —habló mamá, nerviosa por mantener la calma—... q-que... ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que... vendrías más tarde, por lo de la obra.

Abrí la boca para hablar en un susurro, estupefacta.

—No iba a participar en ella...

—Eh, él... él es Alfred, ¿recuerdas? —comentó, señalándolo.

El tipo me sonró, nervioso.

—¡Hey!

Me di la media vuelta y bajé a la sala, congelada.

—Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Miré la foto fijamente con un cigarro en mi mano y sentada en mi cama, frente a mi laptop. Esa foto era vieja, muy vieja, pero eso no impedía que mi estómago sintiera cucarachas y gusanos comiéndose todas mis tripas. La sonrisa arrogante de Edward no dejaba de ser la misma, y mi cabello en ese entonces tenía unos mechones azules, con una bolsa de papas fritas en mi mano.

Suspiré, y la rompí en dos mitades. Para tomar otra foto de la caja y romper la siguiente. Sí, al parecer no lo había olvidado todavía. Solo había pasado medio año, o tal vez menos, no olvidas a alguien como si nada sobre todo cuando estas realmente enamorado.

Apagué mi cigarro tras darle la última calada y seguí mirando un par de fotos, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía a la par que partía la foto en dos. Luego de romper unas cuantas, eché una mirada a mi facebook, cuando vi una publicación de Edward, la cual tenía varios comentarios de los pendejos de Félix y Demetri.

"_twitpic(punto)com/5jd(espacio)74q"_

_(quiten el 'espacio' y junten eso, y pongan un punto donde dice 'punto' para que puedan ver la foto)._

—Imbécil. Jodido imbécil...

Mi blackberry sonó en ese instante y, como pude, apagué la música y atendí el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —contesté, dejando el control de la TV a mi lado.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de Heidi mañana?

Era Edward.

—Ehh... —balbuceé, y luego recordé el plan— … sí, sí. Por supuesto.

Él rió.

—Genial, te paso a buscar.

Bufé y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Perdón? Dije que iría, pero no dije que lo haría contigo.

Edward suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Porqué eres tan amargada? ¿Estás en tus días?

Suspiré.

—Adiós, Edward —y apagué la llamada.

Me quedé en silencio un largo rato después de terminar la llamada.

* * *

><p><strong>Irina POV<strong>

—Y entonces trepamos por unos árboles, ¡y Bryan se cayó! Pero Maia supo atraparlo. El hecho es que luego fuimos a comprar muchos Skitless y los comimos luego de bajarle los pantalones a Bryan, ¡y Josh le derramó su coca-cola en sus pantalones!

La voz de Collin era insoportable en el desayuno. Contando todas sus estúpidas aventuras, con sus ojos achinados como dos granos de arróz a causa de haberse levantado hace pocos minutos, y su cabello despeinado como la melena de un león.

Edward soltó una risita a su lado, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—¿Y luego que hicieron? —preguntó.

Él sonrió.

—Y luego mamá me llamó, y me preguntó que habíamos hecho y le dije que jugamos a los Power Rangers y vimos 2 capítulos de Tom y Jerry —contestó.

Rosalie rió, y papá frunció el ceño.

—Pero le has mentido.

Collin asintió, abriendo sus ojitos como dos pelotas de tenis.

—¡No le puedes decir a mamá la verdad! Ella sólo se afligirá, se flipará y se volverá gaga —e introdujo una gran cuchara de cereales a su boca.

Edward y Rose rieron, papá frunció el ceño y me miró, aún más confundido.

—¿Está hablando en inglés?

Suspiré, seria.

—Quiere decir que la verdad duele, papá. Es por su propio bien. Por otro lado, la verdad... —y miré a mamá, quien estaba limpiando algunos platos, y la cual me miró inmediatamente al decir eso— … boom.

A mamá se le cayó el plato.

Papá la miró.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —inquirió.

—Sí, sí. Solo... solo tengo que... —me miró, enfadada y susurró—: Ya para.

—Tú para —le contesté de mala gana.

Papá nos miró confundidos, pero no replicó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—Vale, me veo como una auténtica puta.

Me miré al espejo unos minutos más, ladeando la cabeza y recorriendo mi cuerpo con mis ojos marrones. Lo único que me faltaba era unos 20 dólares en mi mano, y una inclinación sensual a un auto deportivo para verme como una zorra. No era a propósito, por supuesto; pero era parte del plan. Unas lindas medias hasta los muslos y ligas, acompañadas de unas sexys botas y un bonito y pintoresco vestido negro de tirantes, algo escotado la parte del pecho. Sí, hacía un frío de puta madre, pero también era parte del plan. Mi cabello largo y ondulado más brilloso que nunca, gracias a un tratamiento de crema que me hizo Tanya, y mis ojos de un intenso Smoky eye.

Me acerqué al espejo quitando la tapa de mi labial rojo para delinear mis labios. Sonreí; esto iba a ser divertido.

Papá estaba trabajando, así que no me preocupaba salir de la casa vestida de esta forma. Si él estuviese aquí, probablemente tendría que tapar mi provocador atuendo con un abrigo. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la puerta principal e ir a esa fiesta. La casa de Heidi no quedaba demasiado lejos de la mía, desgraciadamente, así que no me tomó más de 4 cuadras llegar. Me detuve en la tercera, en donde quedé con Seth a encontrarnos para aclarar el plan antes de ponerlo en marcha.

El pobre me esperaba apoyado contra una pared temblando de frío. Caminé hacia él y el sonido de mis botas hizo que él se diera cuenta que había llegado. Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez.

—Oh por D...

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me situé frente a él.

—Oh, vamos. No exageres, se supone que hoy follaremos así que procura no mirarme de esa forma o no lo creerán.

Él parpadeó, confundido.

—E-eh, vale.

Suspiré.

—Harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido? Y estaremos "borrachos" al llegar a la fiesta, así que actúa como uno. Tú sólo sígueme la corriente, ¡y ninguna palabra a nadie! ¿vale?

Seth asintió efusivamente.

—Bien, vamos.

Enredé mi brazo en el suyo y caminamos hacia la casa de Heidi. Desde media cuadra ya podían escucharse los gritos de los invitados y la música a todo volumen. Al llegar a la puerta, el plan comenzó.

Deshice mi brazo del suyo para rodearlo alrededor de su hombro, riéndome exageradamente y tambaleándome a causa de mi "borrachera". Él intentó hacer lo mismo que yo. Ya desde que entramos, todos nos miraron. Pude ver a Jake a lo lejos junto a Alec, quienes se miraban algo confundidos. Caminé hacia Heidi que también nos miraba, y me extrañó que no estuviera con el imbécil de Edward. Lauren estaba a su lado.

—¡Heidi! —grité, feliz—. ¡Estás tan guapa!

Ella me miró desde abajo hacia arriba, algo confundida.

—Oye, ¿estás bi...?

—¡Fabulosa! Oye, cariño —solté a Seth y me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído—. Seth me estaba contando algo así como... ¡SUPER GRACIOSO! —Heidi dió un salto cuando grité en su oído— … y aquí hay TANTA gente, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación o algo? Para que Seth pueda terminar de decirme eso ¡TAN! Gracioso que me contaba.

Heidi me apartó lentamente.

—Eh, sí, claro. Es la primera habitación a la derecha.

—¡Uuhh, genial! ¡Vamos Seth! —lo jalé del brazo y comenzamos a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Pude escuchar como Heidi gritaba "¡No, no, espera! ¡James ayúdame, ensuciaran todo!", y miles de pisadas siguiéndonos. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí como pude y entre con Seth, cerrándola y trabándola con la pequeña llave que había colgada a un lado. Escuché como Heidi me gritaba que abriera la puerta, me eché a reír.

—Cierra las ventanas.

Seth caminó hacia las ventanas y comenzó a cerrarlas.

Como pude, me quité mis bragas, Seth se volteó en ese instante, con los ojos agrandados enormemente.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué haces?

Encaré una ceja y suspiré, algo fastidiada.

—Enserio, ¿que sucede con ustedes los vírgenes? ¿Les repugnan las partes femeninas? ¿Qué crees que tengo ahí abajo, un gnomo? —rodeé los ojos y tapé la cerradura de la puerta con mis bragas.

Luego, caminé hacia su gran cama rosa y me quité las botas.

—Mmmh, me gustan estas cortinas. ¿Es color caoba? —preguntó, interesado.

Lo miré estupefacta.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Ven aquí, a la cama! —dije, palmeando el colchón a mi lado.

Podía escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta, voces inquietas, preguntándose constantemente "¿qué están haciendo?". Sonreí, ¿querían saberlo? Perfecto. Pronto lo sabrían.

Seth se sentó a mi lado y me puse frente a él.

—Bien. Ahora gruñe.

Seth hizo un gruñido tan estúpido que por poco me agarraba un ataque de risa. Era una especie de 'Muh' con 'Miau' y 'Mgghh'.

Me reí un poquito, realmente no pude evitarlo.

—¡Haslo mejor! Un gruñido sexual. Que suene convincente.

—¡Ahghmgh! —gritó.

Suspiré.

—¡Así no! —él volvió a gruñir, y le pegué una bofetada.

—¡Aagh! —exclamó, y le tapé la boca ya que nos delataba.

Abrí mis ojos y asentí.

—¡Así, así! —le susurré.

Quité mi mano de su boca y él comenzó a gruñir, contento consigo mismo por haberlo logrado con éxito.

—Ohh si —grité—. ¡OOH SÍ! ¡ESO ES, SETH! ¡OHH!

Él sonrió y siguió gruñendo.

—¡AH SÍ SETH, ERES GRANDIOSO!

El se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó a moverla, era una buena idea.

—¡Ohh sí! —tomé un libro del buró junto a la cama y le pegué en el trasero—. ¿TE GUSTA ESO, SETHNEY?

—¡Auch! —me miró enfadado—. Eso dolió.

Pero le volví a pegar de todas formas.

—¡AHH SÍ! ¿TE GUSTA ESO? ¿EH?

"¿Él no era virgen?" escuché murmurar a Lauren. Sonreí.

—¡SÍ SÍ, ME GUSTA! —gritó Seth.

Casi me carcajeaba, esto estaba estupendo. Me paré en la cama y comencé a saltar, Seth me imitó, golpeando la pared.

—¡Oh si! ¡OH SI! ¡NO PARES, SETH, NO PARES! —grité.

Él rió.

—¡NO PARARÉ, NO PARARÉ!

Reí y seguí saltando en la cama.

—Dí algo tu ahora, improvisa.

—Ehh... ¡AHORA TE DARÉ LA VUELTA Y TE LO HARÉ POR ATRÁS! —exclamó.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le pegué en el brazo.

—¡Algo más realista, es tu primera vez! —grité en susurros.

Seth se echó a reír, y siguió saltando produciendo un gran sonido estrepitoso del metal de la cama, mientras golpeábamos las paredes.

—¡Ah sí, Seth! ¡Esto es asombroso!

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

Hay no. Era la voz de Edward. Me puse nerviosa, dejé de saltar y Seth se carcajeó. Joder, sí, esto lo había hecho en parte por él, pero de todos modos me ponía nerviosa saber que él estaba ahí afuera, creyendo que nosotros estábamos haciéndolo.

"_Seth y Bella están follando. ¡A lo bestia!" _exclamó Lauren.

"_¿Qué?" _la voz de Edward no solo sonaba furiosa, sino llena de estupefacción_._

Sonreí.

—¡AH SÍ SETH, ASÍ, MÁS, MÁS! ¡NO PARES!

—¡OH SÍ BELLA, OH SI! ¡ESO HUELE MAL!

"_¿Dijo que huele? ¡Qué asco!" _exclamó Jessica al otro lado de la puerta.

Fulminé con la mirada a Seth.

—¡No seas idiota!

Él rió un poco.

—¿A caso no huele? —inquirió, saltando en la cama.

—Sí, pero no es algo que debas decir, tarado.

—Vale, vale. ¡LA VERDAD, AHORA QUE PONGO MÁS ATENCIÓN, NO HUELE TAN MAL!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¡AH, SÍ SÍ SÍ! —me giré hacia él, sudada de tanto saltar y lo miré—. ¿Listo para el gran final?

Él frunció ceño, algo confundido. Hice un puño mi mano y le pegué en sus partes privadas.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Seth gritó de puro dolor y cayó de la cama, agarrándo sus partes con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo como si hubiese tenido el peor de los orgasmos.

Y decidí acompañarlo.

—¡OOOOH SÍ! ¡WOOW!

Bajé de la cama de un salto y me puse mis botas, luego de desordenar toda la cama mientras Seth terminaba de gemir. Me dio pena. Luego de que se recuperara, se acercó a mi, rojo como un tomate y jadeando sin parar. Sonrió al acercarse a mi, y le despeiné ligeramente el cabello para dar un aspecto realista. Aunque todo su sudor y su rojez era suficiente.

—Gracias —dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia.

Él se acercó a mi y junto su frente con la mía, tomando mi mano.

—Enserio, gracias.

Le sonreí. Seth siempre me había parecido la persona más dulce del mundo.

—Igualmente.

Seth soltó una risita y caminó hacia la puerta, tomó mis bragas con dos dedos, a penas la punta, y me la entregó con algo de repulsión.

—No, bobo —tomé mis bragas y las puse en el bolsillo de su jean.

—¿Para que...?

—Evidencia —murmuré, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él asintió, con una sonrisa de ganador y se dirigió a la puerta. Me puse nerviosa de nuevo, seguramente cuando él abriera la puerta Edward estaría ahí, tal vez en primera fila. Pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Seth quitó la llave, y pude escuchar susurros más agitados, y pasos de gente alejando sus orejas de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

Sonreí triunfante, observando como todos se apartaban de mi lado mirándome estupefactos. Claro, no todos los días escuchabas detrás de una puerta como 'el niño virgen perdía' su virginidad en una fiesta, y con una de las tías más buenas de la escuela, quien era ex de mi mejor amigo y chico más guapo y popular de todo Forks.

Esto daría de hablar semanas enteras.

Caminé hacia la calle, mientras todos me miraban y murmuraban entre sí. Pude escuchar como unos grandes pasos me seguían casi furiosos, no tenía que preguntarme quien era. Lo sabía de sobra. Llegué al porsche de la casa bajando los escalones en pequeños saltitos, cuando sentí su fría mano tomar mi brazo y darme la vuelta.

—¿Qué coño ha sido todo eso? —me espetó.

Enserio, quería largarme a reír.

—Nada —dije encogiéndome de hombros, inocentemente.

Edward frunció el ceño, y se señaló el rostro.

—¿Me ves cara de idiota, o qué?

Me reí un poco.

—Anda, alégrate un poco. ¡Tu mejor amigo ha perdido la virginidad al fin! ¿No estás contento?

Edward jadeó de pura incredulidad, su rostro no tenía precio. Quería tomarle una foto, hacer fotocopias y pegarlas en todos los casilleros de la escuela.

—¿Contento? ¡Es mi jodida nov...!

Edward se calló al instante, algo sorprendido de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Sonreí ampliamente, al parecer Bells había logrado su objetivo.

—¿Tu qué? —le desafié, divertido.

Él tragó nerviosamente y era la primera vez que lo veía vacilar, él siempre había sido de palabras rápidas, jamás daba vueltas para decirte algo.

—Nada —contestó.

Me carcajeé y di un gran aplauso.

—¡Tu novia! ¡Ibas a decir tu novia! —exclamé.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sonreí y me señalé el rostro.

—¿Me ves cara de idiota? —pregunté, imitando su gesto de hace unos minutos—. Ella no es tu novia, Edward. Dejó de serlo hace tiempo y, si te importara, no te tirarías a Heidi.

Edd entrecerró los ojos.

—No seas capullo. No me interesa eso, hablo de que... bueno, las ex están prohibidas para los amigos, creí que lo sabías. Son las reglas.

Rodeé los ojos.

—¿Y desde cuando se supone que nuestra amistad tiene reglas? Heidi fue novia de Dimitri y tú te la follas. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Él bufó.

—Pues porque Dimitri me dió permiso —se encogió de hombros—. Yo no te dí permiso de tirarte a Nips.

Suspiré, algo enfadado.

—No seas tan manipulador, ¿quieres? Tú no la quieres, Edward, porque si lo hicieras desde un principio no te habrías tirado a Melissa. Es más fácil ¿no? Culpar a los demás de toda tu mierda. Porque siempre lo haces.

Edward rió.

—Como si a ella le gustaras, por favor. Tú no eres su tipo, idiota. Nerd, sin estilo y cuatro ojos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Oh, claro, ¿y quién es su tipo? ¿tú? —me carcajeé—. Eres un resentido porque ella no te dió otra oportunidad cuando estabas casi convencido de que lo haría. Te arde que la gente te de la espalda porque te crees el centro del universo.

Él se carcajeó.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó—. Ustedes no serían nada sin mi. Las chicas solo te miran porque eres mi amigo. Todos ustedes, par de inútiles, son lo que son gracias a mi.

Idiota.

—¿Enserio? Yo no lo creo así; ¿qué es de un líder sin sus seguidores? Tú no eres nada sin nosotros. Nada.

Me di la media vuelta y me marché a casa. No podía entender porqué era así, porqué luego de todo lo que había sucedido él no parecía cambiar, darse cuenta de una realidad. Vivía encerrado en su mierda y siempre culpaba a los demás de sus problemas, como si fuera lo suficientemente marica para no poder soportarlos. Pero solo yo conocía su interior, solo yo podía ver detrás de esa máscara de sarcasmo y arrogancia.

Suspiré, llegando a mi casa al fin.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Leah, cuando me senté a su lado en el sofá.

Sonreí.

—Hermanita, hoy he perdido mi virginidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Heeey, Ladies!<strong>

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Tardé en actualizar, lo sé, pero tengo_ muchísimos problemas con internet_. Estoy desde hace semanas con esto y estoy intentando solucionarlo, en cuanto pueda arreglarse prometo colgar los capítulos más deprisa. Y sí, este no es de Alice. Es de **Seth** (no en su totalidad, sinó sobre un plan que lo incluye a él), es en el que más me inspiré luego de ver **Easy A** XD así que tendrá similitudes.

Ahora, el próximo SÍ será de **Alice**. Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi :) ¡y muchas gracias por esos 49 reviews! Son un amor.

So, estoy pensando en incluír un poco más a Leah, no se si lo saben... pero a ella le gusta Jacob. Así qué, ¿quieren algun **Leah/Jacob/Nessie?** Me da igual hacerlo o no, solo que necesito ideas y me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. Como verán, este capítulo es menos dramático y más humoristico x) vale, ya.

¡Las quieeeeero, muchachas!

—**Mel.**


	3. Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad y escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Alice.<strong>

_"Al parecer, no existen los cuentos de hadas."_

Canción del capítulo:

Akron Family – Don't be afraid you're already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE, sobre el Review = preview.<strong>

Lo seguiré haciendo, pero de un modo distinto.

En vez de enviar un trozo del capítulo, enviaré un 'summary/sinópsis' del capítulo siguiente. Osea, sobre qué tratará. Porque los capítulos no los escribo un día después de publicar otro, y yo tomo los previews de un pedazo del capítulo. Y no quiero enviarles el preview 3 semanas después, ni tampoco puedo presionarme a mi misma a escribir mitad del capítulo para enviarles a ustedes un preview.

So, no enviaré 'pedazo del capítulo', sinó un Summary/Sinópsis, ¿vale?

Las quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

—¡Buenos días!

Con una gran sonrisa, entré a la sala de estar de la escuela, una mediana habitación en donde todos podíamos pasar el rato en nuestras horas libres. Había una pequeña TV, donde Edward y Jacob miraban un partido de fútbol, y una mesa de pool, en donde Seth y Nessie apostaban chocolates.

Caminé alegremente hacia el sofá principal, donde me esperaban Jane, Heidi y Ángela, seguida por el director de la escuela, Patrick.

—Bien, vayamos al grano —me senté y sonreí—. Con solo a dos días para nuestro desfile de caridad, Angie está preparada para revelarnos sus diseños, y todos estamos muy emocionados de oír el veredicto del profesor Patrick.

Patrick sonrió.

—Gracias a todos. Me acaban de confirmar que vendrá gente importante así que, es de prioridad que este desfile demuestre la creatividad y la habilidad física del colegio. Así que, Angie —le sonrió.

Ángela se levantó del sofá y se situó junto a toda la ropa colgada en un pequeño armario móvil de metal, que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de sofá.

Ella sonrió.

—Como estamos recaudando para los ciegos, nuestro tema es texturas táctiles. Así que hemos usado patrones clásicos de trajes y vestidos con distintos tejidos de que da gusto tocar. Como seda, piel sintética y terciopelo.

—Y además... —habló Heidi alergremente— … todos los materiales son orgánicos, por lo que no contaminan el medio ambiente.

Asentí, aplaudiendo con mis pequeñas manos.

—¡Sí! Aun faltan arreglos, como la música, los modelos y otras pequeñas cosas. Pero todo está casi listo —terminé.

Hace unas semanas, Heidi se había apartado al fin cinco segundos de Edward y se había acercado a mi para confesarme que tenía una estupenda idea: hacer un desfile de modas como obra de caridad para los ciegos. La idea me pareció estupenda, de modo que la pusimos en práctica. Al principio no supimos como implementarla, pero tuvimos una gran conversación con el director, y lo convencimos. Además de que nos felicitara por nuestro gran interés en ayudar a las personas, nos dijo que era un buen comienzo para principios de año, y que le daría una reputación 'solidaria' a la escuela.

Luego, comenzamos a reunir gente. Muchas chicas estuvieron interesadas en desfilar y en ayudar con los diseños. Pero el problema eran los chicos. ¡Necesitábamos modelos masculinos! Aún recuerdo cuando se lo pedí a Edward y a Emmett:

"_Me había sentado en la banca del patio de la escuela en medio de ellos, muy seria._

—_Necesito su ayuda —susurré—. Me ha pasado algo horrible, estoy muy asustada..._

_Edward miró a Emmett y encaró una ceja._

—_Qué es lo que quieres. Habla rápido —ordenó._

_Suspiré frustrada y rodé los ojos._

—_¡Bien, de acuerdo! Necesito que sean mis modelos en el desfile de caridad que Heidi, Angie y yo estamos preparando. _

_Emmett se carcajeó._

—_¿Nosotros, desfilando? Por supuesto que no —habló._

_Suspiré frustrada. Haciendo un puchero._

—_Por favor... —tomé las mangas de sus chaquetas y comencé a tironearlas ligeramente, como una niña pequeña que insistía con que le compraran un helado de chocolate extra-grande con chispas de fresa y licor de menta._

_Edward resopló._

—_Hemos dicho que no, Chuky. Fin de la __discusión__._

_Lo miré indignada._

—_¡Pero porqué! A ti te gusta la moda._

_Él sonrió._

—_Que sea increíblemente guapo y que tenga un gran sentido de la moda, no quiere decir que quiera ser marica por 3 horas y desfilar tus estúpidos diseños, cariño. Además, Emmett tiene que entrenar y yo debo salir con Lauren. _

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_¿Tu novia no era Heidi?_

_Él se encogió de hombros._

—_Un beso no sella nada. Y no, Alice, no estaremos en tu desfile."_

Patrick asintió y se levantó.

—Alice, tienes dos días para salvar el desfile. Confío en ti.

—¡No lo decepcionaré, profesor! —grité efusivamente.

Jane suspiró y se levantó.

—Bien, ahora necesitamos modelos masculinos.

Asentí, sonriendo, y tomé los bocetos de mis diseños.

—De eso me encargaré yo.

* * *

><p>Entré al vestuario de los chicos como si fuera el mío propio. Jasper y Emmett debían estar ahí, ya que Jazz era parte del equipo también. Y no me equivocaba, pues ahí estaban. Todos los chicos me silbaron cuando entré, me reí y rodé los ojos, porque hacían eso con cada chica que entraba al vestuario.<p>

Jazz me sonrió cuando me vio, al igual que Ems.

—¿Todo bien, Allie? —preguntó ya que yo no solía venir aquí a menudo, esa solía ser siempre Rosalie.

Se acercó a mi y depositó un besito en mi mejilla.

—Escucha, te necesito unos minutos —dije.

—Oye, Alice —habló uno de los chicos de equipo, Tony. Me recordaba mucho a Edward—. Cuando Jazz pare de satisfacerte, mi polla es toda tuya, ¿vale?

Todos rieron, incluso Emmett. Jazz puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un par de besos en la mejilla, ignorándolo. En cambio, yo le sonreí abiertamente, con una mano en mi cintura y mi brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

—Lo siento, Tone, pero no follo con perdedores.

Todos se carcajearon y Jazz se rió contra mi mejilla.

—Anda, vamos —me dijo, y jaló de mi brazo para marcharnos.

Salimos del vestuario y caminamos hacia las bancas del estadio de juego, donde Rose practicaba los nuevos movimientos de las porristas con las demás. Sí, Rose había vuelto a formar parte del grupo luego de haberle dejado el ojo morado a Lauren y casi romperle la pierna a Heidi; había que admitir que Rosalie era ruda en ciertos aspectos. Desde ahora, creo que le tenían miedo.

Como solía decir Emmett "Rosalie no es una gatita, es una leona".

Nos sentamos en las bancas y me sonrió.

—Puedes empezar tu primero. Quiero guardar las grandes noticias.

Me sorprendí un poco, al parecer me tenía una sorpresa.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría ser el mejor novio del mundo y ayudarme con el desfile de caridad? —inquirí, acariciando su cabello—. Necesito dos modelos guapos para caminar conmigo y con Ángela en la pasarela.

Jasper hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Eh, no lo creo, preciosa. El entrenamiento está primero.

Suspiré y me aparté de él, cruzándome de brazos con el ceño fruncido, y mi espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la banca. Lo miré de reojo e hice un puchero, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Él sonrió un poquito.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi sorpresa?

Negué con la cabeza, aún utilizando mi arma mortal convencedora de personas.

—Mis padres estarán fuera hasta el sábado, Edward y Lauren llevarán a Collin a ver Transformers, Rosalie se quedará a dormir en casa de Emmett e Izzy irá a no sé donde con no se quien. Finalmente podemos tener la casa a solas.

Mi piel se congeló, pero trate de ignorar eso y disimularlo lo mejor posible. Sonreí un poquito y aparté la mirada.

—El desfile está primero —contraataqué.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¡Otra excusa! Estuve esperando semanas para esto. ¡Tú dijiste que querías la próxima vez que diese una fiesta!

No le contesté. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle?

Él suspiró.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa —dijo, y aparté la mirada de mis pies para mirarlo a él—. Yo voy al desfile, y tú pasas la noche conmigo.

Sonreí. Ya se me ocurriría algo para cancelar nuestra 'cita'.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo —me acerqué y le dí un besito en los labios—. Oh, y trae un amigo también.

—Yo me encargo —repuso, animado.

Mis facciones cambiaron a la seriedad repentina en un instante.

—Pero... quizás no esté de humor esta noche —murmuré—. He estado muy estresada.

Jazz encaró una ceja.

—¿Estresada por si no llegas a cumplir tu reputación? —inquirió.

Me reí un poco.

—¿Qué reputación? ¡No soy una zorra! —exclamé y le pegué en el brazo.

Él se rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, por lo que cuentas, no eres virgen.

Me quedé muda, y aparté la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, exceptuando los gritos histéricos de Rosalie hacia Lauren a lo lejos, exigiéndole que haga bien las cosas.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó.

Suspiré y reí, nerviosa.

—Es solo que no estoy segura de que puedas arreglártelas conmigo —comenté con una arrogancia fingida.

Él se echó a reír.

—De verdad, no quieres saber cuántas veces me las he arreglado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No, realmente no.

Se levantó del asiento y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la banca, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Dios, era tan guapo.

—Mis ex no son nada comparadas contigo —sonrió—. Y prometo que esta noche será especial.

Sonreí y asentí.

Jazz me sonrió y se marcho de vuelta hacia el vestuario, dejándome sentada en la banca con los gritos histéricos de Rosalie a lo lejos.

—Mierda.

* * *

><p><em>Un día después...<em>

—¡ESTO ES UN DESFILE, NO UNA COMPETENCIA ATLÉTICA! —grité, sacada de mis casillas—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡caminen como damas! ¡NO COMO CHIMPANCÉS!

Mi cordura estaba totalmente perdida en lo más profundo del agujero en donde Samara Morgan vivía. La pasarela estaba armada, y las 'modelos' estaban practicando sus movimientos para desfilar. ¡Y lo hacían mal! El desfile era mañana y estas estúpidas no podían caminar como señoritas, nos faltaban modelos masculinos y... mierda, todo estaba jodido. Jasper y Tony observaban apoyados contra la pared, hasta que Jazz me hizo una seña de que fuera con ellos.

Suspiré, dejando mi agenda en una pequeña mesa junto a la pasarela, y caminé hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Jazz? —pregunté, frotándome las sienes ligeramente con las yemas de mis dedos, totalmente frustrada.

Él sonrió y señaló a Tony.

—Tone quiere participar en los modelos masculinos.

Intenté no horrorizarme, o que al menos no se notara en mi rostro.

—¿Tú? —lo miré de arriba hacia abajo.

Él sonrió descaradamente, mirando detrás de mi.

—Todo sea por desfilar junto a esa ricura...

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, y aparté la vista para dirigirla hacia donde Tony posaba su mirada.

En Ángela.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y lo miré.

—Oh no, no no no. Claro que no. ¡Esto es un desfile, no un hotel porno! Si quieres tener sexo con ella, no lo harás en mi pasarela.

Él rió y fue a bailar con Ángela, quien lo recibió gustosa pues Tony era guapo. Suspiré y gemí de frustración, apoyándome contra la pared junto a Jasper. Sentía que todo estaba saliendo mal, que las probabilidades de que mañana fuera una noche exitosa se desbordaban como agua en un vaso.

—Estoy haciendo todo mal.

Jasper me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es cierto, lo haces muy bien —luego, sonrió—. Oye, ¿vienes a casa esta noche?

Lo miré, algo alarmada. ¡Piensa, Alice, piensa! Ya no podía poner excusas, porque se daría cuenta de que era virgen y... y... no me querría más. ¡Y eso no debía suceder!

—Eh... —me mordí el labio— … que te parece si... —miré a Angela y a Tony—. ¿Porqué no vamos los cuatro a jugar bolos? Y luego de camino puedo ir a tu casa.

Él no pareció muy convencido al principio. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que luego vendrás a casa. Estoy harto de que canceles todo.

Asentí.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Marqué su número, y esperé a que contestara.

—_Ah, eres tú._

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tirado en mi cama.

—No, soy George Clooney —bromeé—. ¿Vendrás o no?

Ella suspiró.

—_¿A donde?_

—Al cine, Lauren. Prometiste acompañarme para llevar a Collin.

Ella gimió de frustración.

—_¿Tengo que hacerlo? Tu hermana me ha jodido la espalda con su rutina de entrenamiento._

Reí.

—Anda, te puedo hacer un masaje.

Lauren volvió a suspirar.

—De acuerdo.

Suspiré.

No podía negar que Lauren era hermosa.

Alta, cabello negro como el carbón y muy largo, ojos verdes y labios carnosos. Era divertida, graciosa y carismática. Pero también era perra manipuladora, egoísta y arrogante. Irónico, nos parecíamos demasiado y es por eso que era una de las personas a las que no podía manipular y con las que mejor me llevaba en este puto pueblo. Era una de las amigas más antiguas que tenía, su padre era un político muy importante amigo de mi padre, pero siempre quiso que Lauren viviera en Forks para mantenerla lejos de las cámaras y 'la perdición de la fama'. Tal vez y es muy probable qué, si no hubiese conocido a Bella, Lauren y yo habríamos tenido algo. Pero no habría funcionado, porque realmente a pesar de que fuéramos 'amigos con derechos', no la quería como algo más. Sí, estaba buenísima y me encantaba, pero solo hasta ese punto.

Fuimos a ver Transformers, Collin la estaba pasando bien, y eso era básicamente lo más importante. Al terminar la película, Collin quiso ir a jugar a juegos por lo que le dí bastante dinero para que me dejara un rato tranquilo, Lauren y yo fuimos al patio de comidas a cenar algo.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? —preguntó, tomando un refresco.

Despreocupado, introduje una patata en mi boca.

—¿Cuál de las dos?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Mmmh, ahora que preguntas... las dos.

La miré, frunciendo el ceño.

—Rosalie es una idiota pero Izzy... ¿qué sucede con ella? —pregunté, esta vez más interesado.

Lauren soltó una risa.

—La he visto muy pegada a Benjamin esta semana.

—¿Quién es ese?

Ella sonrió.

—El hermanito de Emmett. Está guapo, si me pides opinión al respecto —se encogió de hombros mirándose las uñas—, pero es un crío.

Levanté las cejas.

—¿Emms tiene un hermano? Vaya, nunca nos contó nada.

¿Un hermano? Que me jodan.

—He oído que se escapó de su casa y Emmett se averguenza de él. Todos tenemos alguna decepción en la familia.

Reí.

—Eres una chusma —llevando una patata a mi boca y dejándola en el aire cuando miré hacia unos metros, en donde vi a Seth y a Bella sentados en una de las mesas.

No parecían tener una conversación romántica, simplemente hablaban, reían, ella le golpeaba la cabeza por algo que seguramente él había dicho, y al parecer no tenían ni idea que estaba aquí. O tal vez sí, pero intentaban no mirarme. No tenía idea.

—Joder, lo único que me faltaba —repliqué, tirando la patata de mala gana en el paquete.

Lauren me miró y luego los observó a lo lejos, de mala gana y cruzada de piernas.

—No te molestaría su presencia si no te gustara Bella. Ya deja de fingir, no soy estúpida.

La miré, con cara de horror.

—Ella ya no me interesa, joder, que solo la usé un poco. Y es la presencia de ese idiota la que me molesta —contesté, de mala gana.

Ella encaró una ceja, aburrida.

—¿No era tu amigo-super-especial hace unos días? —inquirió.

Bufé.

—Es un idiota.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Es injusto que lo trates así porque se folló a una ex tuya. Te ayudó cuando James jodió a tu hermana, y estoy segura que lo volvería a hacer —miró a Seth con desagrado—. Ese niño besa el suelo que caminas.

Asentí.

—Aja, James. No se porqué te juntas con ese capullo y, mi amor —le sonreí dulcemente—. No finjas que te importo.

Ella rodeó los ojos.

—Solo me junto con James por conveniencia, tú también lo has hecho, amor mío, no reclames. Y sí, me importas un 50% —bromeó.

Resoplé y me levanté, tomando mi chaqueta de cuero y colocándomela.

—Anda, busquemos a Collin y larguémonos de aquí.

Lauren se levantó, cruzada de brazos y observándome con un aspecto divertido.

—¿Edward Cullen huyendo? Eso es completamente nuevo. Estoy impresionada.

La miré de mala gana.

—Ya vámonos, ¿quieres? —pasé por su lado, pero ella me atrajo de la chaqueta acercándome más.

Su mirada era algo amenazante y burlona.

—¿Enserio te crees el cuento de que Isabella y Seth lo hicieron? —preguntó en voz baja, sus labios carnosos de rojo mate moviéndose rápidamente.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Los he escuchado, imbécil.

Lauren sonrió y negó con la cabeza, incrédula mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Eres tan inocente, Eddie —tomó mi mandíbula con sus putas uñas de zorra para girar mi rosto hacia Seth—. Tan solo mira la forma en la que observa a las chicas, como si fueran un trofeo que jamás podrá tener. Un virgen no hace eso. Creí que eras más inteligente.

Lo miré por unos segundos y... vale, no lo veía demasiado cambiado que digamos.

—Si no follaron, ¿que ha sido todo eso entonces? —pregunté, apartando la vista de ese par de inútiles para mirar a Lauren.

Ella rodeó los ojos, quitando su mano de mi mandíbula.

—Ella darte celos, y él mejorar su reputación. No seas inútil y se mas observador —sonrió—. Pero como estás enamorado, no puedes evitar actuar impulsivamente.

Me aparté de ella algo molesto.

—No estoy enamorado, no empieces.

Lauren rió.

—Claro, como digas. ¿Quieres darle celos también?

Fruncí un poco el ceño y la miré algo interesada.

—¿Cómo?

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevo cerca de Seth y Bella, bastante cerca, casi a pocos pasos pero disimuladamente, para que no creyeran que estábamos ahí a propósito. Lauren me sonrió y se puso frente a mi.

—No los mires en ningún momento —me ordenó, tomó mi chaqueta por el cuello y me besó.

Algo sorprendido, le hice caso y no los miré, simplemente le seguí la corriente. Pude sentir sus labios sonriendo contra los míos.

—Ella te mira —susurró entre un par de besos y sonreí, sin saber porqué lo hacía.

Acto seguido, me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos, ella con una gran sonrisa.

—La amas. Y no mientas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es, Angie!

Angie había derribado todos los palos con un solo tiro. Ella dió un salto, sonriendo triunfante por haberle ganado a Jasper. Ella vino corriendo hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado, observando como Tony tomaba su bola y se concentraba en su próximo tiro.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo.

Lo estaba pasando horrible. No por este momento, sino por el que vendría después. Jasper y yo lo haríamos... y si no lo hacía bien, él tal vez dejaría de quererme. Llamé a Jane para pedirle un consejo, ella y Bella eran las únicas que sabían sobre mi virginidad. Recuerdo que me dijo: _"Los chicos solo quieren una cosa, Alice. Y cuando la obtienen, se largan"._ Pero... Jasper no podía largarse, él me amaba, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que él de verdad estaba enamorado de mi.

Pero si me amaba... ¿porqué no me esperaba?

—¡Oh, eres un idiota! —Angela se levantó y tomó su bola—. Yo te enseñaré como hacerlo, niño.

Angie apuntó y, al derribar solo 3 palos, Jasper se levantó de su asiento entre risas.

—Anda, yo te ayudaré.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó sus brazos por detrás, ayudándola a apuntar mejor. No me sentí celosa, pero no me agradó demasiado ese gesto. Los observé a lo lejos y, con mucho cuidado, me giré hacia la chaqueta de Jasper para tomar las llaves de su casa en su bolsillo y esconderlas dentro de mi bolso. Así no podría entrar a su casa y no haríamos nada.

Cuando terminaron, Tony sacó una pequeña botella de vodka de su mochila, y nos la ofreció.

—Genial —Jasper tomó un trago y se la dió a Angela.

—No —dije—, mañana es el desfile y debemos estar sobrias, ¿verdad Angie?

Ella me encaró una ceja, suspiró y tomo un trago. Ofreciéndome a mi.

—Vamos, Al. No seas aburrida.

Vacilé, suspiré y con resignación tomé un trago. Jasper me sonrió, orgulloso, y yo hice una mueca de asco. Odiaba el alcohol, bueno, no necesariamente, pero el vodka era repugnante.

—¡Oigan, oigan, lancemos todos juntos!

Todos reímos y fuimos a tomar una bola cada uno, lanzándolas al mismo tiempo. Pero la diversión no duró demasiado, pues los de seguridad vinieron a 'secuestrarnos' por llevar alcohol en un lugar público en donde no estaba permitido ingerir esa clase de bebidas. Nos lanzaron en el patio trasero y tiraron todas nuestras cosas; chaquetas, mochilas y bolsos.

Nos reímos y tomamos nuestras chaquetas. Pude ver como Jasper introducía su mano en su bolsillo para verificar que las llaves estuvieran ahi.

—Mierda. He perdido las malditas llaves —comentó de mal humor, revisando mejor su chaqueta.

Hice una mueca de absoluta preocupación, llevando mis manos a mis caderas.

—Oh, se deben de haber caído allí adentro. No hay forma de que nos dejen entrar de nuevo —me encogí de hombros—. Parece que tendremos que dar la noche por finalizada, entonces.

Jasper hizo una mueca, pero Tony sonrió ampliamente.

—No se escaparán tan fácilmente. Vayamos a mi casa. Mamá

Mierda.

* * *

><p><em>(recomendación musicál: Britney Spears – I'm not a girl, not yet a woman. Búsquenla en Youtube).<em>

—Nosotros... —Tony tomó la mano de Ángela, quién rió histérica— … nos iremos a mi habitación. ¡Disfruten!

Ellos se marcharon y Jazz me sonrió travieso, acercándose para besarme y sentándome en el sofá junto a él. Lo aparté un momento, suspirando demasiado nerviosa.

—E-espera... iré al baño un momento. No tardo.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el baño, abrí la puerta y entré cerrándola con el seguro. Mis manos temblaban y sudaban, mi respiración era agitada y mi rostro empapado de puro miedo. Me acerqué al espejo y me observé a mi misma unos momentos. ¿Me veía bonita? Acomodé un poco mi cabello, miré mis axilas verificando que no tuvieran un mal olor. Mi estómago, mi figura. Siempre había estado contenta conmigo misma, pero en este momento, a pocos minutos de perder tu virginidad... todo era distinto. ¿Dolería? ¿Sangraría? Pero lo más importante era, ¿estaba realmente preparada para esto?

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y empapé mi rostro un poco para tratar de calmarme. El agua fría siempre ayudaba. Al terminar, quité el seguro y abrí la puerta; caminé hacia donde Jasper estaba, quien ya se había quitado la camisa.

Sentí un dolor en el estómago. Nervios, seguramente. Solo sabía que quería vomitar, o algo.

Me senté a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa algo fingida. Él me besó de inmediato, su mano acariciando mi mejilla y la otra en mi rodilla. Lentamente fue inclinándome hacia atrás, de modo que quedáramos recostados en el sofá. Besó mi cuello y mis labios, mientras la mano que estaba en su mejilla hace unos minutos se dirigía hacia mi muslo y recorría mi pierna entera. Intenté controlarme para no temblar.

Él dejó de besarme unos segundos para mirarme con una media sonrisa.

Le correspondí.

—Eres increíble —susurré.

Jazz sonrío aún más.

—Y tu estás muy buena.

Dejé de sonreír lentamente.

—¿Es por eso que estás conmigo? —pregunté.

Podía escuchar los gemidos de Angie y Tony en el piso de arriba.

—Es un plus —dijo Jasper—. Eres sexy. Punto final.

Sus labios arremetieron de nuevo contra los míos, nada románticos. Con un suspiro, nos incliné hacia adelante de nuevo quedando sentados, y lo aparté lentamente.

Jasper parecía algo molesto ante ese gesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

Sonreí nerviosa.

—Los ruidos de Ang arruinan el clima —bromeé.

Jazz se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos alguien la está pasando bien.

Y volvió a besarme, nada delicado ni dulce. Desesperado, como si fuese el último día de la tierra y yo la única chica en ella, y este momento... su última follada. Estaba incómoda, esto no se parecía en nada a como sería mi primera vez, a como la había imaginado y visto en las películas románticas. En una cama con flores, las luces apagadas y, tal vez, alguna comida deliciosa. Y que a la mañana siguiente me despertaran con un desayuno entre sávanas.

Pero, al parecer, no existían los cuentos de hadas.

Su mano comenzó a subir mi falda y yo lo detuve, apartándolo.

—No... no puedo hacer esto —susurré, mirándolo en forma de disculpa.

El rostro de Jazz no tenía precio.

—¡Cariño, llevamos casi 5 meses! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusto?

Sentí un gran, gran dolor en mi pecho, porque eso había sonado exactamente a algo que Edward diría.

"Los chicos solo quieren una cosa, Alice. Y cuando la obtienen, se largan".

Lo miré por un momento, sin saber qué decirle. Lo besé de nuevo y lo empujé para que su espalda chocara contra el respaldo del sofá. Me senté en su regazo y dejé de besarlo por un segundo. Él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sabes que sí. Te amo —murmuré.

Él asintió.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

Lo empujé de nuevo y besé su cuello, y fui bajando lentamente. Con la intención de... bueno, lo que se hacía a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. Pero no pude, así que tuve el peor momento de mi vida.

Vomité en su estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Luego que Alice me vomitara encima, y que para colmo que le diera fiebre y se quedara dormida, Angie me acompañó a llevarla a casa. Me dijo que su padre no volvería hasta mañana en la tarde y no había problema en quedarnos a dormir en su habitación.

Ángela recostó a Alice en su cama y los dos nos tiramos en el suelo con algunas frazadas.

—Esto es una mierda —me quejé, en voz baja—. Se supone que me quiere, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué no lo hacemos de una puñetera vez?

Ella se echó a reír en voz baja.

—¿Ustedes nunca...?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Oh mi Dios —luego, suspiró.

Llevé mis manos atrás de mi cabeza.

—Y ahora me he metido en esta mierda de desfile, para completar mi perfecto día.

Angie rodeó los ojos.

—No es para tanto. Sólo está estresada.

La miré enfadado.

—¡Se reirán de nosotros! No se bailar como ella quiere que lo haga. Haremos el ridículo, el equipo entero estará ahí. ¡Edward! ¿Sabes lo que será convivir con él y sus múltiples burlas de que soy un marica?

Ella hizo una mueca, acostada a mi lado con su cabeza sostenida por su brazo.

—Eres su novio. y yo soy una de sus mejores amigas. Necesitamos ayudarla un poco.

Suspiré, mirando el techo, y luego la miré con una media sonrisa. Ella me imitó, algo confundida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, en voz baja.

—Tienes una curiosa reputación. Pero en realidad eres bastante sensata.

Ang rodeó los ojos. Era guapa.

—Un cumplido ambiguo. Pero lo acepto —me miró por unos segundos y luego se dió la vuelta—. Buenas noches.

Me acosté de nuevo y miré el techo otra vez.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

—¡MIERDA! —grité, fuera de mis casillas—. ¡A CASO NADIE PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN AQUÍ! ¡Tú, Richard! Pon esta ropa en donde debe estar, ¡el desfile es en tres horas, maldita sea!

Me tapé el rostro con mis manos completamente desorientada y frustrada. No encontraba a Ángela ni a Jane por ninguna parte, ni tampoco a Jasper. Las modelos aún no se sabían sus coreografías al 100% y faltaba la mitad de la ropa que Jane debía traer. ¡Esto era un desastre! Corrí para llegar a los vestidores de los chicos, en el campo de juego (que era en donde la pista de modelaje estaba acomodada). Tal vez se encontraba ahí. La gente me observaba al pasar. Absolutamente todos, y se reían al hacerlo. No entendía porqué...

Entré al vestidor y no lo vi, pero encontré su móvil en una de las bancas. Lo tomé y vi mis 7 llamadas perdidas... con 3 de Ángela. A la misma hora.

Fruncí el ceño y, furiosa, caminé de nuevo hacia el campo de juego en donde vi a Jazz y a Angie bailar en la pista, ¡y ella tenía puesto mí vestido! El sonido de mis tacones podía escucharse desde China a causa de mis pasos enfadados. Me paré frente a ellos, cruzada de brazos.

—Ese es mi vestido, Ángela.

Ella terminó de reírse con Jasper y asintió.

—Lo siento, Allie. Me cambiaré —contestó, intentando calmar sus risas.

Asentí.

—Sí, lo harás.

—Me lo pondré para el ensayo, ya vamos tarde —dijo ella.

Bufé, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Porque te he estado buscando por todas partes! —le grité.

Jasper se bajó de la pista en un salto, colocándose a mi lado.

—Hey hey, Angie solo me ayudaba con el baile.

Lo miré de mala gana.

—Oh, ¿enserio?

Jazz se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, enserio.

Sonreí.

—¡Qué convincente! —me subí a la pista y me paré frente a Angela—. Ang, ¡quítate el vestido ya!

* * *

><p>Me miré al espejo de mala gana, mientras Angie me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido.<p>

—Lo has estirado —me quejé.

El reflejo de ella en el espejo rodeó los ojos.

—No seas tonta.

La fulminé con la mirada y me di la vuelta.

—Tú les contaste a todos que vomité sobre Jasper anoche.

¡Por eso todos se reían al mirarme!

Ella encaró una ceja.

—¿Yo? ¡Yo fui quien te cuidó!

—Sí, estoy segura que se rieron bastante de mi ya.

Un par de chicas se me acercaron.

—Alice, no tienes suficientes vestidos...

—Alice, ¡no encuentro los maquillajes!

—¿Qué canción usaremos?

—Alice...

Me aparté de ellas tomando mi cien entre mis manos, confundida y frustrada. ¡Mierda!

Jasper se acercó a mi.

—¿Porqué no dejas que Angie lo use? Podrías usar el...

—¡AGH, CÁLLATE! —lo empujé mientras todos me miraban extrañados—. ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

—¡SILENCIO!

La voz del director sonaba furiosa. Me llevó a dirección dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p>Él acercó un papel a mi, sentada frente a su escritorio.<p>

—¿Qué dice ahí?

Miré la hoja con mis ojos bañados en secas lágrimas.

—Desfile benéfico de Forks —susurré.

El director asintió.

—¿Algo más?

No contesté.

Él suspiró y tomó el papel, señalándolo frente a mi.

—Empieza a las 7:30. Déjame explicarte... —se aclaró la garganta— … Los vestidos no les quedan bien a las modelos, la mitad del show todavía está por coreografiar y tenemos menos de tres horas antes de que la zona asignada se llene de estudiantes, profesores y gobernadores.

Me limpié una lágrima.

—Yo... lo resolveré. Por favor.

Creo que deberías ir a casa, Alice.

Me limpié una lágrima.

—No, director, yo... no se qué me sucedió. De verdad, puedo manejar esto.

—No, Alice. No puedes —me cortó—. Vete a casa.

Lloré al llegar a mi casa. Me tiré en mi cama y lloré todo lo que restó la tarde. Papá no había llegado y al parecer no lo haría, por lo que me hice un café y seguí llorando, empapando mi rostro de lágrimas sin parar. Preguntándome porqué todo había salido tan mal. El desfile, Jasper, absolutamente todo.

Luego de un par de horas, llamé a Jasper.

—_¿Alice?_

—Necesito verte.

* * *

><p><em>(recomendación musicál: Akron Family – Don't be afraid you're already dead. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

Entramos a su habitación entre besos. Él, con ganas de hacerlo. Yo, insegura pero intentando convencerme a mi misma de que esto era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer. Lo empujé a su cama luego de cerrar la puerta, fue raro que yo tomara la iniciativa del asunto, pero era la mejor forma de hacerle creer que estaba bien con todo esto. Me senté en su regazo y comencé a besarlo de nuevo, intentando desabrocharlos botones de su camisa.

—Alice...

No lo escuché, lo seguí besando. Pero él me apartó.

—Alice... sobre lo de hoy.

Me senté para observarlo mejor, y jugué con mis manos, mi mirada fija en ellas.

—Siento que no estamos conectados —habló en voz baja.

—Lo se —asentí—. Me... me esforzaré más. Partamos desde cero, hoy. Hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado, ¿vale?

Él me besó, y supe que estaba perdonada. Terminé lentamente y con mis manos temblando, de desabrochar los botones de su camiseta, y tirarla por algún lugar desconocido de su habitación. Lo aparté de mi y me paré lentamente, para quitarme la ropa. Fue el momento más incómodo de toda mi vida. Quité mi blusa y mi falda, quedando solo en ropa interior. Me acerqué a la otra punta de la cama y me acosté en ella, tapándome con algunas sábanas.

Jasper se acercó a mi y me besó, pero lo aparté un poco.

—¿Tienes... un...? —pregunté, algo incómoda.

Él pareció darse cuenta de eso.

Mis ojos estaban aguados.

—Oh, sí. Seguro.

Se dió la vuelta y rebuscó en el cajón de su mesa de noche para tomar un preservativo. Aproveché esa pequeña pausa para limpiarme una lágrima disimuladamente, y controlar mis manos las cuales temblaban ligeramente. Cuando Jasper encontró el preservativo, intenté no mirar cuando se lo ponía. No quería ver nada.

Se acercó a mi, colocándose encima de mi cuerpo y besándome lentamente. Acomodó su... eh, bueno, eso en mi intimidad, esperando la oportunidad para entrar. Yo miraba hacia otro lado, no quería verlo.

—Alice...

Giré mi rostro lentamente hacia él.

— … ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

Lo observé por unos momentos. Era tan lindo. Me acerqué a sus labios y le dí un beso corto.

—Te amo —susurré, bajito—. Tú me amas también, ¿no?

Mi voz temblaba.

Él asintió.

—Sí. También te amo —contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me besó, para intentar calmar de nuevo el incómodo ambiente. Y comenzó a tantear el lugar en donde debía entrar, y mis manos temblaron, pero tomé las sábanas con fuerza para que no se notara. Cerré mis ojos para que ninguna lágrima se escapara, y me mordí el labio.

Dolía demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, me encontré sola en su cama. Sola y con una pequeña nota a mi lado, que decía _"fui a entrenar"_. Me cambié, y caminé a casa sola, descalza y con mi ropa algo sucia. Descalza con mi dignidad en el país de Nunca jamás.

Cuando una chica pensaba en su primera vez, lo hacía con que el chico de sus sueños la tratara de la manera más delicada posible. Que en su voz se notara seguridad al decirle que la amaba, que la esperaría felizmente hasta el momento en el que ella susurrara contra sus labios _"estoy lista"_, y que estuviera segura que él estaría allí para ella mañana en la mañana.

Pero, al parecer, no existen los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

><p>Oh Dios. <strong>Amé<strong> este capítulo.

Las chicas que ya hayan perdido su virginidad, entenderán este capítulo a **más no poder**. Refleja toda la inseguridad de una **adolescente presionada por su novio en tener relaciones sexuales** y, mujeres, esa es una decisón que hay que pensar muuucho antes de tomarla a la ligera. Si alguna de ustedes está por perder su virginidad siendo presionadas, no sean tontas y abran los ojos :) que su primera vez sea hermosa, especial, y lo más importante... **DESEADA** y con **SEGURIDAD **en ti misma.

Bueno ya, dejo mis consejos filosóficos para otro momento. Espero que les haya gustado el de Alice. ¡**80** reviews en dos capítulos! Dos palabras:** LAS-AMO.**

El próximo capítulo será el de **Emmett**, en donde veremos mucho del misterioso y sexy(?) Benjamin.

¡Besoootes!

—**Melanie/Mel.**


	4. Anuncio

Gente, sigo viva, no se preocupen.

Quería publicar este anuncio para que se quedaran tranquilas y no pensaran que abandoné la historia, y aprovecho eso para aclarar que NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDE en publicar un capítulo, NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA. Quiero que sepan, con todo respeto, que no vivo por y para escribir Skins, que otras cosas pasan fuera de mi vida que me impiden escribir algún capítulo; entiendan eso, please.

Ahora, los motivos por los cuales tardaré un poquitín más en subir el episodio de Emmett: tuve unos problemas de inspiración, pero ya se solucionaron. El capítulo lo tengo por la mitad, solo que ahora se cagó mi notebook (más bien el cargador) y la mandaron a arreglar. Es una historia larga y por ahora debo usar la notebook de mi hermano, y no puedo escribir el capítulo desde ahí. Espero que entiendan y puedan esperar una semanita más.

Las quiero y gracias por su paciencia.

Mel.


	5. Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad y escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/deciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Emmett.<strong>

"_Déjalo ir, Emmett. Déjalo ir."_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

Radical Face - welcome home.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAN ESTO, ¡PLEASE!<strong>

Sobre el review = preview, mandaré preview y no sinópsis. No funciona XD so, tendrán preview hoy.

X.

**Emmett POV**

—Soy un hombre que luché por mis creencias. Luché por mi familia, por un propósito —la voz de mi padre era autoritaria, siempre lo había sido.

Todo el equipo lo escuchaba atentamente. Como había dicho, él era el entrenador de mi equipo en la escuela, y era el mejor.

—El hecho es que, el éxito en la vida, es solo tan importante como la gente con lo que lo compartes. Esta es su familia, este equipo —papá caminó alrededor de nosotros dentro del vestidor—. Y si pueden estar para el otro en este campo, pueden hacer cualquier cosa —me miró y asintió—. Emmett.

Como capitán de mi equipo, me levanté y me paré en el centro, sonriendo.

—Este viernes, allí van a estar 30 hombres en el campo de juego. 15 de ellos van a ser ganadores —asentí—. 15 de ellos van a ser perras. ¿Cuál les gustaría ser? —grité.

Todos rieron.

—¡GANADORES!

—¡Ganadores! Así es —sonreí—. Porque este es un equipo de ganadores. No vamos a permitirnos el fracasar, porque fracasar es de maricas. ¿Entienden el punto? ¡Vamos a aplastarlos como a hienas! —los apunté con el dedo a todos—. Porque, ¿QUÉ SOMOS?

—¡LEOPARDOS!

—¡Y LOS LEOPARDOS SON...!

—¡GANADORES! —gritaron todos.

—¡Eso es, joder! —sonreí, mientras papá me observaba orgulloso.

Siempre había sido el preferido.

No era por presumir, ni siquiera me gustaba hacerlo, pero siempre fui el consentido de mi padre. Era el capitán del equipo de mi escuela, tal y como él lo había sido a mi edad. Era estudioso, no consumía drogas (solo en los momentos necesarios, pero no me consideraba un adicto como Edward), no fumaba, no era mujeriego. Era el hijo perfecto. Siempre supe en lo más profundo de mi interior, que Benjamin me había tenido cierta envidia. Papá y él se llevaban peor que perros y gatos. Benjamin consumía drogas, fumaba, tenía una banda de rock y era incontrolable. Recuerdo cuando Charlie, el padre de Bella, lo trajo a casa una noche por estar pintando paredes con aerosol, los cuales contenían mensajes obscenos hacia Obama.

Hubo cierta época en la que papá no deseaba que me juntara con él, decía que era una mala influencia. Pero yo le hice prometer que jamás sería como él, porque no me interesaba serlo.

Al llegar a casa luego del entrenamiento, me encontré con Ben leyendo en la mesa de la cocina, mientras comía cereal. Le sonreí un poco y me dirigí a los estantes para prepararme un jugo licuado de brócoli, siempre era bueno después de mucho entrenamiento físico.

Papá se acercó a nosotros y tomó una hoja que se situaba encima del refrigerador, se acercó a Benjamin y le quitó su libro bruscamente, para darle la hoja que llevaba en sus manos.

Ben miró la hoja y luego a papá.

—¿Qué es esto?

Papá se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—Es una lista de reglas. Un contrato —contestó, con voz firme.

Ben curvó los labios y examinó la hoja.

—Es... comprensivo —se aclaró la garganta—. "Nada de chicas en la habitación." "No drogas." "No alcohol." "No robar." "Prometo terminar mis estudios."

Papá asintió.

—Sobre todo eso último, Benjamin.

Ben dejó el papel en la mesa.

—Ya te he dicho que quiero encontrar un trabajo para tener dinero y comprarme una nueva guitarra. Para la banda.

Papá se carcajeó sarcásticamente.

—¿Una guitarra? —bufó—. ¿De eso quieres vivir, Benjamin? ¿Como un vago? Tú terminarás tus estudios, te guste o no.

Benjamin puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¿A caso no puedo elegir? —preguntó, de mal humor.

Papá asintió.

—Por supuesto. Puedes elegir quedarte aquí, y portarte bien... ¡o largarte de nuevo!

Suspiré y sonreí, intentando calmar el ambiente.

—Oye, papá. No te preocupes por Ben, él lo hará bien —sonreí y le pegué unas palmadas en el hombro a mi hermano—. ¡Los McCartney juntos otra vez! Será asombroso.

Papá me miró, y luego a Ben.

—¿Porqué no eres como él? Si sigues estas reglas como yo digo... podrías ser como Emmett.

Benjamin sonrió sarcástico.

—Oh, sí, todos necesitamos un modelo a seguir, ¿verdad?

Papá lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo?

Rodeé los ojos.

—Confía en él, papá. Mira —tomé un bolígrafo de la mesa—. Ben firmará el papel admitiendo que cumple con las normas. Y yo también, como testigo.

Benjamin me miró estupefacto, y yo tomé la hoja para poner mi nombre. Luego se la pasé a Ben junto con el bolígrafo. Él escribió su nombre de mala gana y desprolijo, pero le dió la hoja a papá. Este asintió y la guardó en un cajón de la sala. Luego, me llamó para decirme algo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

—Escucha, si empieza con sus juegos mentales... solo recuerda que eres el mayor y tú mereces su respeto. Debo salir ahora, llevo mi móvil y me llamas si algo sucede. Autoridad, Emmett, autoridad.

Asentí.

—No te preocupes, papá. Se como controlarlo.

Él asintió, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?

Bostecé.

—Iré con Rosalie al parque, quiere enseñarme el nuevo diseño de los uniformes para las porristas.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegra que vuelva a ser la capitana. Dale saludos de mi parte —dijo mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

Caminé de nuevo hacia la cocina, en donde Ben había vuelto a su lectura y me senté a su lado. Ben y yo nunca habíamos sido demasiado cercanos. Tal vez en cierta época, cuando éramos niños. Posiblemente antes de que él llegara a la adolescencia. Así que no sabía muy bien como decirle esto, por lo que empecé hablando de un tema en especial.

—Tío, estoy paranoico con este partido el viernes, va a ser épico. ¿Vendrás? —inquirí, sonriendo.

Él me observó un momento, sonrió torcidamente y dejó su libro en la mesa.

—Seguro. ¿Irá papá también?

No contesté inmediatamente. Papá me había dicho que no iba a poder ir, que tenía una reunión importante con el comité de entrenadores de una escuela con la que competiríamos, y que pondría a Mark como el entrenador sustituto del partido.

—No realmente, pero... está ocupado, lo entiendo. Bella dijo que grabaría el partido con su cámara para enseñárselo luego.

Ben asintió, aun con su sonrisa en su rostro. Se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, Ben —suspiré—. Eres mi hermano menor, hemos tenido peleas, sí; pero... que le den. Me pediste perdón, es todo lo que necesitaba. Lo hemos superado, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, despreocupado.

—Claro.

* * *

><p>—Entonces le paso el balón a Tony, el capullo hace una asombrosa jugada pasando el balón a McAvoy, ¡quedan solo cinco minutos! Y entonces capturo el balón a mitad de tiempo y anoto un punto a favor.<p>

Rose sonrió sentada a mi lado en el césped.

—Ow, eso fue asombroso. Me alegra que ganaran, los Leopardos somos los mejores, pero deben preocuparse por el partido del viernes.

Le sonreí.

Rosalie era mi chica perfecta.

La conocí un nueve de Julio cuando ella tenía 10 años y yo 12. Me había mudado a Forks con mi familia porque papá había perdido su trabajo, y la conocí por medio de Edward. Él fue el primer amigo que tuve aquí. Rosalie no había cambiado demasiado comparando su actitud desde niña. Ella era (y sigue siendo) muy mandona, me había obligado a ser su novio cuando la conocí, porque decía que Heidi se burlaba de ella.

Al principio nos llevábamos pésimo, pero luego todo mejoró porque conocí a la verdadera Rosalie. La divertida, dulce y cariñosa. No la egoísta y superficial que siempre demostraba ser ante los demás. Podría decir sin ninguna vergüenza que fue mi única novia verdadera, nos peleábamos demasiado al principio y no iba a negar que había estado con otras chicas, pero era imposible quererlas de otra forma porque estaba completamente loco por Rose.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo. Rosalie había cambiado demasiado, tanto psicológicamente como superficialmente. Estaba delgadísima, los huesos en sus costillas se notaban demasiado, su clavícula se pronunciaba más de lo debido y sus piernas y brazos parecían patas de venados, delgadas y frágiles. Su cabello estaba algo seco y demacrado, pero seguía siendo largo y ondulado como siempre lo había sido. Su piel estaba más seca, y sus atributos comenzaban a desaparecer.

Ella notaba mi preocupación, así que dejó por completo de usar faldas cortas y blusas escotadas, para introducirse en sudaderas anchas y pantalones de jean que evitaran toda visión a su cuerpo, de modo que nadie pudiera notar lo delgada que estaba. Pero yo no era idiota.

Yo sí lo notaba.

Tomé una barra de chocolate de mi mochila y se la di.

—¿Quieres?

Ella tomó la barra y comenzó a mirar el prospecto. Miré alrededor del parque. El día en Forks estaba cálido, algo raro debido a que era invierno. Pero en Forks todos lo días, ya sea verano o primavera, parecía que fuese invernal.

—¿570 calorías? —ella me miró—. ¿Estás loco? Claro que no. Cómelo tú, necesitas energías para el partido del viernes.

La miré de mala gana.

—Y tú necesitas energías para animar.

Ella sonrió.

—Olvidé mostrarte el traje —tomó la bolsa a su izquierda y sacó las dos partes del uniforme. La de arriba era dorada con dos rayas rojas a los costados, mientras que la de abajo era del mismo color, pero la franja roja se situaba al rededor del final de la falda—. Alice los diseñó.

La miré sin emoción alguna, pero no dije. Ella notó mi cambio de humor. Su rostro dejó de ser pura sonrisa y se puso seria. No enfadada, solo seria.

—¿Te pones así porque no quiero comer un estúpido chocolate? Exageras. ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos por esto?

Apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol que había detrás de nosotros, cansado de su actitud.

—No vale la pena. No escuchas ni una palabra de lo que digo.

Ella suspiró y se recostó a mi lado, de costado para mirarme.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede últimamente? Siempre estás enojado conmigo. Me ignoras y me contestas feo —ella estaba seria. Muy seria—. ¿Ya no me quieres?

La observé de mala gana, ¿cómo podía decir que no la quería? Tomé su mano lentamente.

—Te quiero, Rose, no digas tonterías —suspiré—. Lo siento, solo... olvida todo lo que he dicho.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Hablo enserio, Emms. Estás raro conmigo.

La miré por unos segundos, sin saber que decir. Apreté delicadamente su mano, a veces me daba miedo tomarla, su delgadez la hacía ver tan frágil...

—No es nada, enserio. Sólo he estado... preocupado, por Benjamin, el juego del viernes —sacudí la cabeza ligeramente—. Tonterías, simplemente.

Rose se levantó del césped y se sentó en mi regazo, con sus delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello.

—Bueno, si quieres hablar con alguien y esas cosas... puedes contarme lo que sea. También soy tu amiga.

Joder, la amaba tanto. Quité un suave rizo dorado que caía por su mejilla, ocultándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Vale. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? —pregunté confidencialmente.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Me acerqué a su oído y, bajito, le susurré:

—Te amo.

Rose se rió.

—Guau, no lo sabía. ¿Desde cuando?

Le sonreí.

—Siempre.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado, y Benjamin se había ganado a todos mis amigos. Era como si me los hubiese quitado, o algo. Él no parecía darse cuenta, pero yo sí. Las chicas lo veían como un niño y lo consentían con abrazos y besos, obviamente él los disfrutaba. Se llevaba excelente con Alec, Seth y Edward, al igual que con Nessie y Jake. No estaba celoso, no lo estaba. Pero se supone que tu hermano menor no debería compartir tus mismos amigos, ¿verdad? Era un regla de la hermandad.<p>

A la única persona a quien le conté esto, fue a Alec. Podía confiar en él más que en nadie; era mi mejor amigo. Yo era la única persona en el grupo que sabía lo suyo con Jane, y me sentía agradecido de que me confiara algo tan importante como eso.

Rose, en cambio, no lo aguantaba demasiado, pero podía verla ocultar una risita cuando él hacía sus bromas de rubias junto con Jacob.

—A mi me cae bien —comentó Alec, riendo mientras íbamos a clase de matemáticas.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Es insoportable, y para colmo debo vigilar que no haga ninguna locura. Papá me encargó eso.

Él me sonrió y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Oye, esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Tony, para brindar confianza al equipo por el partido de pasado mañana. Supongo que irás, ¿verdad?

Bufé.

—Seguro, porque Benjamin nunca se pierde una fiesta. Debo echarle un ojo.

Al llegar a clase de matemáticas, me concentré en mis estudios y dejé a mi hermano para otro momento. Él no iba a arruinar la vida que yo ya llevaba planeada aquí.

No lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Benjamin POV<strong>

—¡Izzy! ¡Hey, Izz!

Corrí detrás de Irina gritando su nombre, deteniéndome cuando ella lo hizo frente a su casillero. Se dio la media vuelta para verme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, curiosa y cansada.

Jadeé un poco, llevaba corriendo más de... no lo se, no importaba. Pero no era una persona demasiado atlética, así que me agitaba corriendo pocos kilómetros.

—¿Cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo? ¡Solo al cine, ni siquiera cuenta como una cita!

Ella sonrió de lado, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su hombro en la puerta de su casillero. Hice lo mismo.

—Porque no salgo con cualquier chico —contestó.

Encaré una ceja, sarcástico.

—Me has mirado. ¡Tres veces en un día!

Izzy se encogió de hombros.

—Miro a muchas personas, eso no significa que yo quiera salir con ellas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —bufé—. Eres rara, enserio.

Ella sonrió y suspiró, abrió su casillero y tomó una hoja para entregármela.

—Si tan desesperado estás por tener una simple cita conmigo, rellénalo.

Miré el papel, algo confundido.

—¿Y esto es...?

Irina cerró su casillero.

—Una lista de cosas que no nos están permitidas hacer. Suelen gustarme los chicos... despreocupados. Si quieres una cita conmigo deberás rellenar eso y —sonrió—, necesito pruebas contundentes de que lo has hecho. No basta con decirme que lo hiciste.

Luego, tomó su bolso y se marchó, dejándome con una sonrisa en la boca.

Iba a ser sincero, la chica me encantaba. Era guapísima, pero eso no era lo principal. Era rara, cautivadora, misteriosa, y muy pero muy impredecible.

Miré y leí la lista una vez más:

"_Qué no hacer:_

_-Fumar._

_-Beber alcohol._

_-Drogarse._

_-Incendio provocado._

_-Porno._

_-Sexo en la escuela."_

Sonreí.

* * *

><p>—¿Crees que va enserio? —preguntó.<p>

Me encogí de hombros, mirando la lista en el solitario pasillo del segundo piso.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —miré a Seth y le sonreí—. ¿Estás grabando?

Él presionó el botón rojo de su cámara y la luz roja se encendió en un extremo del aparato.

—Grabando —dijo él, concentrado.

Me paré frente a la lente, sonriendo coqueto. Tomé un cigarro y lo prendí, calando el humo y expulsándolo a la cámara. Seth rió.

—Si nos encuentran haciendo esto aquí...

Sonreí y apagué el cigarro, tachando 'fumar' en la lista, con un bolígrafo.

—Valdrá la pena solo... —me acerqué a la lente y le guiñé un ojo— … por tener una cita contigo, nena.

Acto seguido, abrí mi casillero y tomé una pequeña botella de vodka. Destapé la tapa y le di un gran trago, completando el segundo pedido de la lista. Luego, tomé una bolsita de cocaína de mi mochila y la abrí. Introduje mi dedo en mi boca para humedecerlo ligeramente, y luego lo llevé a la bolsita de modo que el polvo blanco quedara pegado en mi dedo, e introduje éste en mi boca esparciendo el contenido por mis encías, sintiendo como cada parte de ellas se adormecía lentamente.

Luego, tomé el alcohol que había tomado hace unos momentos y mojé un casillero abierto que había por ahí, y después prendí mi encendedor, observando como el pequeño cubículo se prendía fuego; reí y cerré el casillero, alguien lo apagaría luego. Por último, saqué una revista porno de mi mochila y la mostré frente a la cámara.

—Espero que sea suficiente, aunque haría más si me lo pidieras.

Seth rió, filmando.

—Estás loco.

Luego de terminar la grabación, Seth me dió la cámara y fui hacia mi clase de historia, la cual compartía con Izzy. Ella se sentó un asiento más adelante que el mío en la fila de la izquierda. Revisé la lista una vez más, totalmente desinteresado en lo que el profesor decía, y vi el último 'pedido', por así decirlo.

Sexo en la escuela.

Sonreí mirando la lista, y luego miré a Izzy. Ella estaba de espaldas, por supuesto, así que no podía verme. Arranqué un papelito de la lista que ella me había entregado y lo hice una pequeña bolita, para lanzárselo a la cabeza. Ella reaccionó y comenzó a observar a todos para ver quien mierda le había lanzado una pelotita de papel, cuando se encontró con mi mirada supo que había sido yo. Sonreí y le mostré el papel, y luego la cámara, haciéndole entender que ya había cumplido con mi trabajo.

Ella no sonreía, era fría. Muy fría, podía notarlo aun sabiendo lo poco que la conocía. Se dio la media vuelta y levantó la mano, llamando la atención del profesor.

—¿Sí, Izzy?

Por un momento creí que iba a delatarme...

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó.

Suspiré aliviado. Nah, no se atrevería.

—Claro.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla me hizo señas de que la siguiera, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Me quedé un segundo sentado en la silla, algo aturdido, y luego reaccioné a su pedido.

—Oiga, profesor, también necesito ir al baño —hablé.

El profesor rodeó los ojos y suspiró, asintiendo. Sonreí y tomé mi cámara para salir del salón y buscar a Izzy, y encontré su reflejo en una de las puertas de un salón que no se utilizaba. Entré y ella estaba apoyada ligeramente contra el escritorio de la mesa, fumando un cigarro.

Como dije anteriormente, era jodidamente impredecible.

Caminé hacia ella lentamente, levantando la cámara unos centímetros y agitándola.

—Ya tengo lo que me pediste.

Izzy me miró y luego tomó la cámara, reprodució el video y sonrió poco a poco, hasta soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando incendié el casillero. Apagó la cámara y la dejó a un lado en el escritorio.

—Moriremos quemados gracias a ti.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo seguía las instrucciones de una dama.

Izzy sonrió y apagó su cigarro, tirándolo al suelo.

—Me agradas —agregó, demasiado sincera—. Eres distinto a los otros chicos, menos... capullo. Espero que tus intenciones sean buenas.

Reí.

—¿Lo son las tuyas? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Averígualo.

Sonreí, me acerqué a ella y al fin la besé. Sus labios sabían a tabaco y a fresas, su perfume era fuerte y nada empalagoso, y sus manos estaban heladas alrededor de mi cuello a la par que despeinaban mi cabello.

Y, bueno, creo que no es demasiado necesario contar que sucedió luego.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Luego de la escuela, decidí (impulsada por Nessie, claro) ir a casa de Edward a... bueno, no precisamente a discutir, pero sí a reclamarle que dejara de inventarle a toda la escuela que Seth y yo éramos novios. ¡No lo éramos! Solo lo "habíamos hecho" una sola vez, y ni siquiera había sido verdad. Pero me agradaba la forma en la que él nos miraba con odio a lo lejos cuando estábamos juntos o la forma en la que solía inventar esos estúpidos chismes por... no lo se, ¿celos? Sí, aunque el lo negara gracias a su orgullo, él estaba celoso.

Lo conocía, claro que sí. Sabía que solía usar una máscara para demostrar quien realmente era.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de su casa, presioné el timbre y esperé, el frío era insoportable, joder. Una figura delgada y mediana me atendió, era Izzy. Estaba seria, al principio me sonrió muy levemente, demasiado antipática y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

No contestó, solo esperó a que dijera algo.

Vale, sí, nunca le había caído demasiado bien a Izzy. Habían momentos en los que era agradable, otros en los que se comportaba como una perra conmigo. De hecho, creo que comenzó a soportarme menos cuando no fui a ver a Edward unos días después el accidente, en el hospital. Pero, joder, ¡tuve mis razones!

Le sonreí, intentando hacer que el ambiente fuera cálido.

—Hola Izzy. ¿Cómo estáaas? —canturreé la última parte.

Sí, fui una ridícula.

Ella sonrió inocentemente.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y tuuuu? —luego de imitarme, se puso seria. Como si quisiera decirme que soy demasiado idiota.

Suspiré, no había funcionado.

—Mira... haré esto menos incómodo. ¿Está Edward? Necesito hablar con él.

Izzy asintió y abrió la puerta para que pasara.

—Está en su habitación.

Asentí y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero la voz de ella me detuvo.

—Espera, Bella...

Me di la media vuelta.

—¿Si? —inquirí, curiosa.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café, limonada, coca-cola? ¿Un baño de burbujas, tal vez?

Suspiré, rodando los ojos.

—No Izz, gracias.

Terminé de subir las escaleras para caminar por el pasillo y llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación. Pensé en golpear, pero no; debía demostrarme enfadada y la mejor forma de hacerlo era abriendo la puerta con autoridad, como si nada me importara.

Suspiré, conté hasta tres y abrí la puerta 'enfadada'.

Edward estaba tirado en su cama jugando Playstation, se sorprendió al verme, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y puso pausa, dejando el joystick a un lado y levantándose de su cama.

—¡Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! —se burló—. Es una muy, muy pero muy grata sorpresa. De verdad, me siento afortunado.

Entrecerré los ojos cruzada de brazos.

—No te hagas.

Él bufó y asintió, regresando a su cama para seguir con su estúpido juego.

—Aja, como digas. ¿Qué quieres? —contestó, esta vez con brusquedad.

¡Agh, quería matarlo!

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y caminé hacia su escritorio, sentándome en la silla giratoria cruzada de piernas, la silla estaba a un costado de la cama.

—Quiero que dejes de inventar que Seth y yo somos novios —ordené.

Él no apartó la vista de la tv en ningún momento.

—Yo solo me dedico a contar la verdad, hermosa.

Resoplé.

—Déjame decirte que tienes una gran confusión en cuanto a las mentiras y verdades. Seth y yo no estamos saliendo.

Edward asintió.

—¿Entonces porqué follaron? —preguntó.

Sonreí un poco, me gustaba su preocupación ante el asunto. Suspiré y di una pequeña vuelta en la silla, mostrando despreocupación.

—Oh, por favor. Tu te has tirado prácticamente a todo Forks y no por eso eres novio de cada persona del pueblo. ¡Solo fue un favor que le hice! Además, ¿porqué te importa tanto?

Él puso pausa a su juego y me miró, una vez que dejé de dar vueltas en la silla; comenzaba a marearme.

—¿Porqué te importa tanto a tí lo que yo diga de ustedes?

Tardé un poco en contestar, no quería que me viera celosa. Quería hacer lo contrario, que él se diera cuenta que tenía celos para que alguna vez en su vida admitiera sus sentimientos. Su mirada era seria, al principio burlona.

—Porque Seth y tu son los mejores amigos, y no está bien que peleen.

Edd se encogió de hombros.

—No debería importarte eso, es asunto entre Seth y yo.

Asentí.

—¿Entonces estás enojado conmigo también? —pregunté.

Él rió, como si mi pregunta hubiese sonado estúpida.

—¿Enojado, porqué? ¿Crees que debería estarlo porque decidiste tirártelo a él y no a mi?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, deja de ser tan imbé...

Pero él me interrumpió, con total sinceridad.

—No guardo rencor como tú, lo que pasó entre nosotros ya sucedió. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste "Las cosas pasan. Lo superarás"? Pues yo ya lo he superado, es hora de que tú también lo hagas.

Lo miré estupefacta, ¡esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, ni la que quería escuchar! ¡Él debía decir "sí, Bella, estoy celoso"! Joder.

—Yo ya lo he superado —contesté, pero ni siquiera sonó convincente.

—Ah, claro. ¿Entonces es por eso que decidiste joderte a un chico que, por pura casualidad, era mi mejor amigo, y entonces vienes tú a decirme que fue por un "favor"?. Tú quieres llamar la atención para que vaya corriendo detrás de tí como un perro a confesarte amor eterno, ¿verdad? —se encogió de hombros—. Entonces déjame decirte que eso no pasará, así que podrías ir admitiendo que no lo has hecho con él realmente, sinó que lo has inventado porque aún me quieres, y lo sabes, y yo lo sé y todos lo hacen.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, procesando lentamente cada palabra que Edward había dicho. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Por momentos solía olvidar lo astuto e inteligente que era Edward para manipular y observar a las personas, creo que era evidente que se daría cuenta. Al fin y al cabo las mentiras no pueden estar demasiado tiempo ocultas, siempre hay alguna persona sedienta de dejarlas salir.

—¿Porqué dices que es mentira? No lo es, y...

Él rodeó los ojos, no había rastros de diversión en su rostro ni en su voz. Por una única vez en mi vida Edward y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación seria.

—Lauren me lo dijo.

Encaré una ceja, enfadándome aún más.

—Oh, Lauren. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que le creíste a Lauren?

Él no contestó, simplemente apartó la vista. Me paré enfadada de la silla.

—¿Lo sabes? —le grité—. Creíste que James y yo lo habíamos hecho, ¡y entonces te tiraste a esa estúpida y todo se jodió! ¡Porque eres un idiota y siempre arruinas todo!

Edward no contestó, estaba serio y miraba hacia otro lado.

Me di la media vuelta y me marché de su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Bajé las escaleras dando saltos y abrí la puerta de entrada para cerrarla una vez que estuve en la calle, y comencé a llorar. Solía hacerlo cuando me enfadaba; vale, solía hacerlo después de cada discusión/conversación con Edward, porque siempre terminábamos peleando, y siempre era su culpa.

Decidí ir a casa de mi mejor amigo, de Jacob. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no pasábamos tiempo juntos, montar motos y esas mierdas. Tal vez porque yo decidí juntarme un poco más con las chicas y él porque comenzó a salir con Nessie, aunque él no era la clase de chicos que ponía de prioridad a sus novias y se olvidaba de sus amigos. Aunque, de todos modos, Ness, Jake y yo habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños, por lo que me agradaba que ellos fueran novios. Tal vez me sentiría celosa si fuera otra chica, él era como mi hermano mayor y como un hijo para Charlie.

Al llegar a su casa, él me abrió la puerta y lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo, él supo de inmediato que se trataba de Edward, y fuimos a su habitación para hablar un rato. Estaba solo, me había dicho. Rebecca había salido y Billy había ido a mi casa hace unas horas.

—No entiendo nada, Bells —dijo, acostado en su cama a mi lado, mirando el techo mientras me pasaba un chocolate.

Suspiré.

—Yo se que él está celoso porque Seth y yo lo hicimos, ¡solo que no lo admite —giré mi rostro para mirarlo—. ¿No puedes hacer de espía y que cuente algo? Tu y Seth son sus mejores amigos.

Jake asintió.

—Podría, pero no funcionaría. Porque él sabría que yo te lo diría.

—¡Agh! —gemí de fastidio e introduje el chocolate entero a mi boca.

Jake me miró.

—De todos modos, tu y Seth no lo hicieron, ¿o si?

Lo miré algo sorprendida, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Qué queires de...?

Él rodeó los ojos.

—Bella, te conozco, no soy idiota. Eres mi mejor amiga desde... bueno, desde siempre. ¿Lo hicieron o no? —preguntó.

Hice una mueca.

—Vale, ya me has pillado. No, no hicimos nada —tapé mi rostro con mis manos, de frustración.

Jacob soltó una de sus grandes carcajadas, haciendo temblar la cama.

—Que va, ya lo sabía. Seth me lo dijo.

Quité mis manos y lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¡Le dije que no le contara a nadie! —reproché.

Jacob volvió a reír.

—¿Qué esperas? Es mi mejor amigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tomé otro gran chocolate de la gran caja que Jake tenía por ahí.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema —dijo él—. No creo que me diga nada, tal vez sí lo haría con Izzy.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Izzy? Ella no me soporta y dudo que quiera ayudarme en eso, además se lo dirá a Edward, estoy segura.

—¿Rose? —sugirió.

—No se lleva muy bien con Edward —contesté.

Jake se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Él te quiere, Bells...

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Ya dejen de decirme que me quiere! No actúa como si lo hiciera.

— … a su manera, claro está —agregó.

Suspiré.

—Como sea, dejemos de hablar de mi —lo miré—. ¿Como van las cosas con Nessie?

Él me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Excelente.

* * *

><p><em>Por la noche...<em>

**Edward POV**

—Entonces me reclamó en haberle creído a Lauren, pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez tiene sentido. Entonces comienzo a creer que de verdad lo hicieron. Y lo que le dije... pues, fui algo brusco, ¡pero es que a veces me saca de quicio! ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Mierda —se quejó Izzy a mi lado, caminando por la calle de la fría noche—. ¿No podíamos tomar tu estúpido auto? Estoy congelándome de frío aquí.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que digo?

Ella me miró de mala gana.

—¿A caso tengo un cartel impregnado en la frente con las palabras "Psicóloga personal de Edward Cullen, asistencia de Lunes a Viernes las 24 horas"?

Rodeé los ojos.

—No seas mala —rodeé mi brazo izquierdo en sus hombros y la atraje, dándole un abrazo mientras caminábamos. Ella hizo una mueca de horror—. Ayúdame, anda.

Izzy, con un suspiro, puso sus brazos alrededor mío, debajo de mi chaqueta. Reí con arrogancia.

—Me estás abrazando, significa que me ayudarás.

—No, significa que tengo frío porque no has traído tu puto auto —reclamó.

Resoplé.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Papá aún no quiere dármelo. Como sea, ¿me ayudarás o no?

Ella gimió de fastidio.

—¿Ayudarte en qué? Yo creo que tienes las cosas muy claras ya. Todas estas mierdas que dices significan que aún te interesa Bella. De modo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, eres inseguro pero sabes lo que sientes.

Hice una mueca.

—Suena estúpidamente cursi si lo dices así, mejor hablemos de otra cosa —suspiré—. ¿Qué hay entre tu y Benjamín?

Ella tardó unos 4 segundos en contestar (sí, los conté), creí que se apartaría cuando le preguntara eso, pero aún llevaba sus brazos debajo de mi chaqueta. Sí, hacía frío.

—Nada —murmuró—. Es solo un amigo, supongo.

Reí.

—No creas que estoy controlándote. Es solo que suelo contarte todas mis mierdas y tal vez estás harta de eso; tal vez necesitas escupir la sopa tu también.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nada que merezca ser contado, no te preocupes.

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vale, ¿irás a la fiesta también? —pregunté, cuando llegamos a la casa de Tony.

Volvió a negar.

—No, debo quedarme con Collin, papá y mamá no están.

—Vale —me aparté de ella y me quité la chaqueta—. Ten, llévate mi chaqueta.

Izzy rodeó los ojos y la tomó, se acercó para darme un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

—Te veo luego.

Acto seguido, se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—El capítulo no es bueno, ¡Elena abraza a Stefan al bajar las escaleras, y no a Damon! —replicó Seth—. De todos modos, Katherine está muy buena.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Damon debería quedarse con Katherine, punto.

—No es cierto —se quejó Jake, junto a Nessie—. Él debe quedarse con Elena, y Katherine debe morir.

Seth lo fulminó con la mirada, en broma.

—No te metas con Katherine Pierce, Jacob Black.

Me reí, porque eran ridículos. Despistada, miré hacia el frente y me encontré con Alec, Edward y Emmett viniendo hacia nosotros. Suspiré, apartando la mirada y hablando con Nessie para ignorar a Edward.

—¡Wow! ¿A que no saben lo que sucedió? Tony acaba de caerse de las escaleras —habló Alec, sonriente.

Jake rió.

—Al menos podrá jugar el viernes.

—Oigan —habló Emmett, de la nada—. ¿Esa... esa no es Claire?

Todos miramos hacia donde Emms apuntaba... y allí estaba. Con su ropa extraña y su despeinado cabello rubio, pero sin su sonrisa de psicópata. Claire al parecer había vuelto del hospital, pues se había quedado un tiempo ahí, como había mencionado en la carta que le escribió a Seth. Ella sonrió al ver a Emmett y se acercó a nosotros, todos la abrazaron excepto Seth y yo, porque no sabíamos si ella sabía...

—¿Cuando has vuelto? —preguntó Jake, rodeándola con un brazo.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, wow, bueno, ayer por la noche. Estoy mejor ahora, mucho mejor.

Seth le sonrió un poco.

—Hey Claire...

—Hey —le sonreí un poquito, deseando que no supiera nada.

Edward sonreía con malicia, el hijo de perra. Estaba divirtiéndose.

—Hola —contestó, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Hey! —bromeó Alec, todos rieron excepto yo.

—Bueno y, ¿como fue todo? —preguntó Ness, refiriéndose al hospital.

Claire se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno... fue bien. Pero, ¡quiero oír sus chismes! —dijo mirándonos a Seth y a mi—. ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?

Huvo un silencio muy, muy incómodo.

Todos excepto Jake y Nessie, nos miraron sin entender.

—¿De qué habla?

Claire frunció el ceño, sonriendo.

—Oh wow, ¿no lo saben? El amoroso Seth y la hermosa Isabella están cogiendo.

Seth hizo una mueca.

—No estamos... bueno, no de la manera en que creen, ¡enserio!

Claire rodeó los ojos.

—No mientas, Sethney. Yo se que eres un inútil, pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te da la gana.

Me envaré.

—Ya deja las pendejadas, Claire —ella me miró de inmediato—. No fue así, no tienes porqué escuchar lo que los demás dicen. Son chismes, solo eso.

Claire encaró una ceja, me ignoró y se acercó a Seth para pegarle una gran bofetada. Todos dimos un respingo al oírla porque sonó demasiado fuerte. Edward soltó una risa en ese momento y Claire se marchó enfadada.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar alejándome de todos ellos.

Necesitaba estar sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy POV<strong>

—Oh, mierda, moriría por tener esa guitarra.

Ben se paró frente a una tienda de guitarras eléctricas y se quedó contemplando una de ellas con adoración. Era una Ibanez negra, hermosa. Me acerqué a la vidriera.

—Cómprala, entonces —sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Él bufó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, lo seguí.

—Lo haría si tuviera el dinero. Le sugerí a mi padre dejar la escuela y encontrar algún empleo, pero no me dejó —protestó, pateando una lata de metal que había por ahí.

Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Edward, hacía frío.

—Puedes conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No pagan demasiado.

Reí un poco.

—¿Qué esperas, una fortuna en tu primer día de trabajo? Algo es algo, de todos modos con un empleo seguro no te darán el dinero suficiente para comprarla, deberías ahorrar por tres meses enteros.

Ben me observó por un momento, y me sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué? —se puso frente a mi, caminando hacia atrás mientras yo lo hacía hacia adelante—. Si tuviera esa guitarra, te escribiría una canción.

Sonreí.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo sería?

—Ehh —él comenzó a pensar, hasta que la idea brillante llegó a su mente—. Heeey Izz, no lo hagas maal, toma una cancióoon triste, y mejóorala. Naa na na na na naa, heeey Izz.

Comencé a reírme, pocas veces la gente lograba hacerme reír así. Pero al parecer Ben tenía ese encanto...

—Tres cosas. Uno: Esa es Hey Jude, inventa algo propio. Dos: Cantas terrible. Tres: hay un poste de luz a tu espalda.

Él se volteó rápidamente y chocó con el poste, dándose en la nariz.

—¡Ouch! —gimió de dolor y tapó su nariz con sus manos, haciendo una mueca.

Me carcajeé y seguí caminando, escuchando como él me seguía.

—Eres malvada, de verdad —se frotó por última vez el puente de la nariz y luego me sonrió—. ¿Ésto es una cita?

Encaré una ceja, y sonreí.

—No. Sólo estás acompañándome a casa.

Benjamin se encogió de hombros.

—Podría comprarte un helado y entones sería un cita. Lo he visto en las películas.

Asentí.

—Podrías, si no estuviéramos en pleno invierno y estuviera muriéndome de frío.

Él sonrió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Tienes frío ahora?

Rodeé los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: Coldplay – The Scientist, búsquenla en youtube)<em>

**Bella POV**

Hacía frío, no iba a negarlo; pero cuando tu mente se encontraba más allá de toda realidad, tiempo o distancia… no parecía importar en lo absoluto. La fiesta me había cansado, si bien era algo más tranquilo a lo que solía estar acostumbrada (no iba a negar que agradecía un poco eso, pues las fiestas alocadas ya comenzaban a cansarme), me dolía un poco la cabeza y no estaba con ánimos de festejar una victoria que ni siquiera sabía si ganaríamos el viernes, en el partido contra los Búfalos. Así que decidí entrar en una de las grandes habitaciones de la casa de Tony (la cual era jodidamente elegante), había venido aquí antes.

La habitación era tan fría como un día de invierno, había algunos sofás lujosos tapados con mantas para que no se llenaran de polvo, y las grandes ventanas llevaban unas cortinas que se mecían al compás del viento, como fantasmas. La luz estaba apagada, pero entraba algo de ella por las ventanas detrás de mí (las cuales dirigían al pasillo que conducía a la fiesta, además de la puerta de entrada), y la luna de las ventanas que se situaban frente a mí. Mis rizos formados gracias al rizador de Tanya volaban levemente. Me había quitado los zapatos y los había tirado por ahí, sentándome en una pequeña mesa alta que había en la habitación, la cual no estaba tapada por ninguna manta.

Pensé en tomar algún cigarro, pero luego recordé que había olvidado mi chaqueta dentro de la fiesta y allí se encontraba la cajetilla. Mejor, pensé; a veces era bueno parar un poco con la nicotina, debía cuidarme con eso. Ahora solo necesitaba pensar. Pensar en mí, en mis amigos, en mi padre, en quien era y en quien quería ser.

Escuché como la puerta, detrás de mí, se abría. No presté demasiada atención hasta que escuché su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó.

No lo miré, simplemente seguí observando el ventanal.

—No lo sé… —murmuré en voz baja.

Él se sentó a mi lado, con un suspiro.

—Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije —murmuré en voz baja, mirando mis manos—. No fue... tu culpa, no del todo. Las cosas iban mal entre nosotros desde hacía tiempo.

Edward me miró.

—No digas eso. No estábamos tan mal... ¿verdad?

Lo miré y asentí.

—Sí lo estábamos,, Edd.

Hizo una mueca.

—Pero todos los novios pelean...

—Pero nuestras peleas no eran de novios normales —susurré con la voz entrecortada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Pude oler el mismo perfume que tenía la primera vez que lo conocí, siempre compraba el mismo. Decía que era una especie de marca personal; que todo aquel que lo conociera a él y oliera ese perfume, lo recordarían.

Y era cierto.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me trajiste aquí? —pregunté, intentando mantener mi voz estable, pero no podía. No con Edward a solas en esta habitación—. ¿Cuándo empezamos a salir? Teníamos…

—… 13, o 14 —terminó, con una media sonrisa.

Suspiré, con el ceño algo fruncido y sin mirarlo.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que aquí había fantasmas —sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo—. Pero en realidad fue una trampa entre tú y Jake, para asustarme.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Siempre fuiste una miedosa —bromeó.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, sin saber realmente qué decir. O tal vez disfrutando del silencio, de la compañía… no lo sabía. Pero solo sentía un dolor en mi pecho, mis ojos ardiendo fuertemente y ganas de llorar.

—Solíamos hablar de lo que haríamos cuando fuéramos mayores —murmuré, dando encapé a lo que había dicho antes—. De lo perfecto que sería. ¿Recuerdas?

Edward no sonreía, lo noté porque lo observé de reojo. Estaba serio, no enfadado, solo… pensativo. Pero asintió.

Continué, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, a ambos, con el ceño fruncido y la voz totalmente quebrada. Mis esfuerzos por no llorar eran altamente notorios—. ¿Cuándo se jodió todo? Eso no es lo que tenía que pasar… ya no sé quién soy, ni qué se supone que debo hacer. Me siento tan…

—Perdido —terminó él.

Suspiré y asentí, sin mirarlo. Me sentía perdida, sola, triste. Sentía que nadie me comprendía en lo absoluto. Él me miró, y también lo miré, porque él también estaba perdido. Todos estábamos literalmente jodidos.

Edward me sonrió un poco, recordando algo…

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos hacías ver tus películas favoritas una y otra vez? Como Titanic, o 500 Days of Summer —soltó una risita—. Quería asesinarte cuando lo hacías, me volvías loco.

Sonreí un poquito, nostálgica, y encaré una ceja.

—¿Es esto una palabra de ánimo, o algo?

Él me ignoró.

—Y te pregunté por qué te gustaba ver películas que ya habías visto. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? —preguntó.

Asentí, mirando sus ojos celestes, los cuales resaltaban más que cualquier otro color en la oscura habitación.

Asentí, y suspiré, mirando mis manos.

—"Me gusta saber cómo van a acabar las cosas" —respondí.

Él asintió.

—El problema es que ahora no sé cómo acabarán las cosas —murmuré. Era raro hablar con él de ésta forma, ya que antes no solíamos hablar así, tan íntimos—. ¿Esto es parte de hacerse mayor, o algo? De niña planeé todo mi futuro, y todo lo que planeé se jodió totalmente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Se llama crecer, Nips —dijo.

Lo observé un momento, y sonreí un poquito.

—Estás mayor.

Lo estaba. Sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, eran más maduras, menos infantiles. Aunque su mirada siempre seguía siendo la misma: como la de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura, la excitación de la adrenalina en sus ojos.

Edward encaró una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo? —bromeó.

Sonreí y rodeé los ojos.

—No puedo creer que éste sea nuestro último año aquí. Y que luego iremos a la Universidad, y dejaremos todo, y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver…, esto es tan horrible.

Él suspiró.

—Sabes, ser mayor… nunca supe cómo debería ser. Creí que tal vez sería tener poder de hacer lo que quisieras. Pero al parecer no es así, es una mierda. Pero si he aprendido algo, es que no puedes luchar contra lo que eres —me sonrió nostálgico cuando lo miré—. Y tú eres Isabella Swan.

Sonreí burlona.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward Cullen que solo pensaba en fiestas y molestar a los nerds? —pregunté.

Edward rió, y apartó la mirada.

—No lo sé —contestó, sincero.

Me miró, y lo miré también. Y nos quedamos unos 10 segundos mirándonos; demasiado cerca, demasiado juntos.

—Nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice, no importa lo que pienses al respecto —susurró—. Lo supe luego de que sucedió, luego de que te enfadaste y no querías hablarme. Al principio creí que era solo un capricho y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no fue así.

Bufé.

—¿Normalidad? Nunca tuvimos algo normal.

Edd se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual. He querido distraerme todo el verano luego de la escuela para no sentir nada... pero lo siento.

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora, un frío que no era frío recorrió mi espalda y mis brazos, al mismo tiempo que sentía flaquear mis piernas a pesar de que estuviera sentada.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunté en un susurro inaudible. Quería que lo dijera de una maldita vez.

Edward tardó en contestar.

—No lo se...

Suspiré, cansada.

—¿Porqué te cuesta tanto decirlo? Maldita sea, dilo de una vez. Dame una razón para que no me vaya de esta habitación y no vuelva a hablarte nunca.

—Porque tu me quieres —habló.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es suficiente...

—Porque no quiero que te vayas.

—No es suficiente —repetí, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que no bajaban por mis mejillas.

Edward hizo una mueca de impaciencia, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—¿Qué más quieres, entonces?

—Solo dilo... dos palabras, ocho letras —susurré.

Él tardó en hablar, debatiéndose entre marcharse e irse, o realmente decirlo. Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero casi nada salía.

—Te...

No, no iba a decirlo.

Me levanté de la mesa enfadada y caminé hacia la puerta. Escuché sus pasos detrás de mi, sus fríos dedos en mi brazo para darme la media vuelta, y sus labios contra los míos. Me sorprendí al principio, lo último que imaginaba era que él me besara. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un gran, gran cosquilleo en mi vientre. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no nos besábamos, de modo que fue extraño al principio, pero fue como regresar a un lugar en el que te sentías cómoda. Besé a otros chicos luego de terminar con él, y podía jurar que era tan distinto.

Tal vez porque Edward y yo nos conocíamos en la intimidad, y él sabía como besarme, sabía como tratar conmigo. O tal vez porque simplemente aún seguía enamorada de él, como siempre. Le correspondí el beso unos segundos, llevando mis manos a su cabello, como siempre. Él me acercó a su cuerpo llevando sus manos a mi cintura, y todo el frío que había sentido en esta última hora se había evaporado. Sus labios seguían siendo dulces y picantes, su lengua tibia y resbaladiza, y me besaba como si fuera el último día en que lo haría.

También sabían a tabaco y vodka, algo común en él. Caminamos hacia atrás, entre besos, de modo que mi espalda chocó ligeramente contra una de las paredes de la habitación, pero los besos no paraban. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado para profundizarlo, mientras mis brazos rodeaban por completo su cuello, dejando de lado el frío y sintiendo calor. Mucho calor.

Volví a la realidad unos segundos después, abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de esta atrocidad y lo empujé, dándole una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¡Auch! —exclamó, tocándose la mejilla y mirándome enfadado—. ¡Porqué hiciste eso!

—No.. no... —tapé mi rostro con mis manos—. Se supone que esto no debía pasar.

—¿A caso no te basta con eso? ¿Qué mierda esperas, entonces? —replicó, enfadado.

—Sí, es todo lo que necesitaba —contesté, y me marché de la habitación dejándolo solo.

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 7:30 de la tarde en el campo de juego...<em>

**Emmett POV**

—_El partido está por comenzar... los equipos están saliendo al campo, ¡la __decisión__ final será tomada esta noche!_

El comentarista no dejaba de hablar, pero los nervios no se iban a apoderar de mi esta noche. Éramos campeones, ya estaba predicho. Era lo obvio.

—Bien, solo... solo jueguen con el corazón y esas tonterías —hablé—. Ya hemos ganado, no se olviden de eso.

Todo el equipo asintió en ronda.

—¡Vamos! —grité.

Jack tomó el balón y corrimos hacia el centro, donde nos esperaban el equipo rival. A lo lejos, Rosalie y las chicas saltaban y hacían piruetas alentándonos. Le tiré un beso desde lo lejos, y ella lo atrapó en el aire, sonriendo. Ese simple gesto me dió más fuerzas.

Y el partido comenzó entonces. Tony obtuvo el balón primero, corriendo hacia la línea rival para anotar un gol, pero los del otro equipo lo acorralaron, así que lanzó su balón a Jack quien lo atrapó de un salto, causando que todos los espectadores se sorprendieran gritando un "¡wow!", y fue cuando anotó un gol. Salté de emoción y las porristas de nuestro equipo comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

Choqué los cinco con Jack cuando nos encontramos a mitad de campo, y luego de media hora, los Búfalos anotaron un gol. Tony se enfadó pateando el suelo, y me acerqué a decirle que se relajara, que no todo estaba perdido, posiblemente nada. Media hora después, en el instante en el que estaba por hacer un gol, escuché un grito, y luego dos, y luego tres y luego un "¡Oh Dios mio!". Me giré para ver de donde venía todo eso, ya que todos los espectadores y varios de mis jugadores se habían volteado hacia las porristas. Rosalie estaba tirada en el suelo, y no se movía.

Tiré el balón por ahí y corrí hacia allá, mientras escuchaba como el partido se detenía a mano del entrenador suplente de mi padre. Al llegar, me arrodillé a su lado y le dí unas palmadas en la mejilla.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —le pregunté a las chicas.

—¡No lo se! —exclamó Heidi—. Estaba saltando en el aire y se desmayó, y creo que se rompió el tobillo por la caída.

Miré su tobillo y, sí, estaba algo torcido.

—Mierda. Llamen a Carlisle, ¿está aquí en el estadio? —pregunté.

Lauren asintió y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero Carlisle ya había llegado junto a Esme y Jasper, quienes la levantaron y la recostaron en una camilla.

—La llevaremos al hospital —dijo él.

Asentí.

—Voy con ustedes.

Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro.

—Quédate a terminar el partido, hijo, no te pero...

Negué con la cabeza, algo asustado.

—Que le jodan al partido, voy con ustedes, enserio.

Carlisle asintió.

Luego de avisarle a los chicos y dejar a cargo a Tony del equipo, fui al hospital con Jazz, Esme y Carlisle para llevar a Rosalie. Agradecí a Dios que Carlisle fuera el dueño el hospital, de modo que a Rose la atendieron ni bien llegó al lugar. Pero tuve que esperar un largo rato en la sala de espera junto con Jazz, ya que querían hacerle unos análisis para verificar el motivo de su desmayo.

Luego de una hora entera, tuve resultados.

Carlisle entró al pasillo. Jazz y yo nos levantamos al unísono.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

Él suspiró.

—Al parecer se desmayó por desnutrición. Acaba de despertar, y dijo que no comió demasiado en estos dos días por el entrenamiento con las chicas, de modo que las pocas energías que tenía las gastó en las rutinas, hasta que no quedó ninguna. Y le hice algunas radiografías, tiene los huesos muy frágiles, demasiado... diría yo. Algo similar a la osteoporosis, tal vez por eso se rompió el tobillo.

Me quedé helado, porque yo sabía. Yo lo sabía y lo había callado, no la había delatado y ahora las consecuencias estaban comenzando a aparecer lentamente.

—¿Está despierta? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Está en esa puerta —señaló—. Seguro se alegrará de verte.

Asentí, desanimado, y caminé a la puerta que señaló. Con un gran suspiro la abrí lentamente, y allí estaba. Acostada en la camilla con un yeso en la pierna, sus delgadísimos brazos descubiertos por la bata de mangas cortas. Me sorprendí de lo delgados que estaban, pues la mitad de este mes estaba usando ropa demasiado holgada que me impedía ver sus huesos.

Ella me sonrió un poquito cuando me vió, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa.

—Hey —saludó.

Me senté en una silla a su lado, sintiendo que todo era una mierda.

—¿Como te sientes? —pregunté.

—Estoy bien, en unas horas volveré a casa. Solo fue el tobillo.

No contesté, simplemente aparté la mirada hacia el yeso, y me pregunté como es que para ella todo esto parecía tan poca cosa.

—Pero de todos modos, ¡seguro que Tony estará anotando muchos goles! Vamos a ganar y...

—Rose ya... ya basta —dije, con el ceño fruncido y frotándome los ojos.

Ella me miró sin comprender, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tienes?

Quité mi mano de mi rostro y la miré estupefacto.

—¿Es enserio? "¿Qué tengo?" —la señalé a ella, de abajo hacia arriba—. Estás en la cama de un hospital, y tu y yo sabemos muy bien porqué.

Rosalie intentaba hacer como que no entendía nada.

—Pero estoy bien, solo fue...

—¡No, Rosalie! ¡No-estás-bien! —me paré de la silla, furioso e intentando no gritar—. No estás bien y lo sabes. ¿Me tomas por imbécil, o qué? ¿Crees que no se que no comes, que vomitas y todas esas mierdas? Solo mira tus putos brazos, por el amor de Dios. Eres un esqueleto y te has desmayado por eso, y podría haber una segunda vez, una tercera; tu padre me dijo que tus huesos están débiles por falta de vitaminas, que no has comido en días.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Todo ha sido por ese estúpido entrenamiento!

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Todo esto ha sido por tu estúpido capricho de querer ser perfecta.

Acto seguido, me di la media vuelta para marcharme, escuchando como ella me llamaba para que volviera. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar, aclarar mi mente.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Radical Face - welcome home. Búsquenla en Youtube).<em>

Pasé unas horas caminando por la calle sin rumbo alguno, pensando, jodiendo mi mente a cada segundo con cada maldito pensamiento. Amaba a Rosalie, la amaba demasiado, pero no sabía si podía seguir con esto. Llegué a la escuela luego de tres horas de estar caminando por todo Forks. El lugar estaba cerrado, pero el campo de juego estaba abierto, como siempre. No sabía si habíamos ganado o no, y tampoco me importaba. Solo quería descargar mi furia pateándole al balón.

Y así lo hice.

Coloqué el balón en la mitad del campo, y le pegué la patada más fuerte que jamás había pegado, el balón salió volando muy muy lejos.

—¡MIERDA! —grité.

Me froté los ojos con mis manos, y al quitarlos, vi a Benjamin caminando hacia mi, con el balón en sus manos.

Lo miré de mala gana.

—¿No están tus amigos extrañándote? —pregunté, seco.

Él me lanzó el balón y sonrió.

—Anda, sigo siendo mejor que tú. ¿Juegas?

Corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me esquivó y con su pierna puso una traba a la mía, de modo que caí boca abajo contra el césped. El balón voló por ahí, y Ben lo tomó parándose a la mitad del campo. Me paré con algo de dificultad y, furioso, corrí hacia él para quitarle el balón, pero me esquivó de nuevo poniéndome otra traba en la pierna de modo que caí otra vez. Me paré otra vez echando humo por los oídos, corrí hacia él a toda velocidad para quitarle el balón, pero él me empujó y caímos al suelo. Él se reía, y yo lo quité de encima mío de un empujón.

—Todo es tan jodídamente fácil para tí, ¿no es así? —le grité, parándome del suelo—. ¡Me he esforzado, he hecho todo lo que se supone que debía hacer y... y no pasa nada! ¡Jodí mi vida de nuevo!

Él se echó a reír.

—¡Madura, idiota! —me gritó en respuesta—. ¡Todo es fácil para mi porque hago lo que yo necesito, no lo que mi padre quiere que sea!

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

Él bufó, levantándose del cesped.

—Haces todo lo que él te dice solo por querer ser un orgullo para él. El mejor orgullo que puedes tener es ser tú mismo, no una marioneta estúpida.

Negué con la cabeza y me di la media vuelta. Comencé a caminar camino a casa, ¡jodido idiota, imbécil! Odiaba a Benjamin, lo odiaba. Se creía el mejor y todo en su estúpida vida salía como él quería. Mientras que la mia...

Abrí la puerta de casa y vi a papá hablando por teléfono, creo que estaba discutiendo con mamá. Colgó cuando me vio, mientras ponía unas cosas en su bolso.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?

—Afuera —contesté, mirando su bolso—. Papá... son las 2:00 AM, ¿a donde vas?

Él suspiró.

—Warren se suicidó —Warren era uno de sus pacientes. Sí, él también era psicólogo—. Le di a ese bastardo más tiempo, cuidados y atención que a cualquier otro en su vida, ¿y ellos me quieren cuestionar? ¿darme mierda? —bufó, sin mirarme mientras ordenaba su bolso—. Todo lo que intento y hago es ayudar, y todo lo que obtengo es ser culpado cuando las cosas salen mal. Maldita cultura, eso es lo que tiene este jodido país.

Suspiré, cansado.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo...

Él levantó la mirada y miró mi ropa, toda sucia y mis ojos llorosos con mis ojeras.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

Negué con la cabeza.

—He tenido una muy, muy mala noche...

—Tuviste una mala noche porque elegiste tenerla, ¿o es mi culpa también? —me retó.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

—Papá...

Él pasó por mi lado, tomó su bolso y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Comencé a respirar cada vez más agitadamente, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi ceño fruncido. Mis manos hecho puños y mi mirada fija en los palos de golf de mi padre, junto a la puerta. Caminé hacia ellos y tomé uno, caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a llorar, mientras golpeaba los estantes de los platos y el vidrio se rompía.

—¡AAAAGH! —golpé todo. Absolutamente todo.

Los jarrones, todo lo que fuera rompible. Descargando mi furia, golpeando la pared con el palo de golf, haciendo trizas todo.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mi, y me di la vuelta para ver a Benjamin, mirándome algo sorprendido.

—Emms...

Lo miré, llorando. Y él asintió.

—Vamos.

Lo miré, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

Asentí, y me volteé para golpear el estante de fotos, patear la mesa y tirar las sillas por ahí. Luego, tiré el palo de golf y me eché a llorar como un niño, pero Ben se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo porque era lo que más necesitaba en este momento.

—Eso es. Déjalo ir, Emmett. Déjalo ir —susurró, dando palmadas en mi espalda.

Lloré por un rato más, hasta que me cansé y me senté en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Él hizo lo mismo, a mi lado, y palmeó mi hombro.

—Gracias —susurré.

Ben se encogió de hombros.

—Que va, para eso están los hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIEEEENTO!<strong>

De verdad, lo siento. Tardé un siglo en publicar, pero es que mandaron a arreglar mi notebook y estaba con la de mi broder D: al fiiin me dieron la mía hoy, y pude terminar el capítulo. Está largo, ¿eh? XD me costó un culo hacerlo, así que quiero reviews (?)

Vale, hablando del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis favoritos (seh, digo eso con cada cap que cuelgo) pero que va. Quise reflejar esos celos que siente Emmett por Benjamin, celos que a veces los hermanos sienten entre sí. La forma en la que Emmett quiere pensar que es Ben quien siente celos de él para no admitir que en realidd es él mismo quien los siente. So, ¿qué les parece el Benjamin/Irina? A mi me encanta.

Y, oh god XD debía hacer alguna escena Edward/Bella romántica, lo sé. ¿Qué opinan del discursito de Edward? ¿Le creen o no?

El siguiente cap no se muy bien de quién será, tengo pensado que sea de Jane o de Alec XD prácticamente ellos son uno solo (?) así que no se, díganme de quien quieren que sea.

¡Las quiero, y gracias por todos los mensajes/reviews de preocupación!

—_**Mel.**_


	6. Jane

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Jane.<strong>

_"Simplemente déjate llevar…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

S.O Stereo – When a heart breakes.

**ATENCIÓN:**

Recibirán varios **SPOILERS** de la saga Mortal Instruments (Cazadores de sombras), si no leyeron la saga o no quieren spoilearse, recomiendo no leer el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

—Bien, entonces Napoleón…

Riiing, el timbre. Todos nos levantamos al instante de nuestros asientos, metimos los libros en nuestros bolsos y comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia la puerta para irnos del salón, desesperados por no querer estudiar más. Aunque no era mi problema, realmente; era muy buena estudiante (quizás la mejor).

El profesor Banner me llamó antes de que pudiera abandonar la clase.

—Jane, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Me volteé y asentí, caminé hacia él y lo miré, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Ten —introdujo su mano en una lista de papeles, y tomó un folleto para entregármelo—. Es un folleto para Yale, se que estás interesada y no es por halagarte, pero podrías conseguir una beca allí sin problemas.

Inspeccioné el folleto por unos minutos.

—¿Y para conseguir la beca debería tener un promedio de…?

Él sonrió.

—No creo que sea necesario, tu promedio en todas las materias es bueno, lo suficiente para que puedas conseguir una beca. Deberías intentarlo, seguro lo conseguirás.

Sonreí.

—Vale, gracias Banner —lo despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me marché.

El profesor Banner era el mejor, siempre llevaba una actitud juvenil y se interactuaba con nosotros de una forma increíble, nada a comparación de los otros profesores idiotas, quienes nos trataban como a chimpancés en un zoológico. La universidad Yale, en New York, era una buena oportunidad y no iba a rechazarla. Mamá estaba interesada en esa universidad también, así que era perfecto.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, así que caminé hacia los comedores y pedí algo de pizza, luego fui hacia una de las mesas en las cuales Alice, Bella y Rosalie estaban sentadas. Las tres con caras de muertas.

Rosalie era mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero, nos parecíamos demasiado. Me senté a su lado y la observé un momento: había estado llorando.

—Rose, ¿qué…?

Ella contestó antes de que pudiera finalizar mi pregunta.

—Emmett no me habla.

Miré a Alice.

—Terminé con Jasper —contestó.

Luego, miré a Bella.

—Edward me besó —dijo.

Levanté un poco las cejas.

—Vale, creo que eso solo puede significar una cosa: pijamada en mi casa, esta noche. Quiero oír los chismes, ¿saben?

Rosalie suspiró.

—Y mucho helado con vodka —contestó desanimada.

Alice la miró extrañada.

—¿A caso tú no eras anoréxica? —preguntó.

Rosalie la miró de mala gana.

—¿A caso tu no eras vigen? Ah, no, la perdiste por ser una ingenua.

Vale, Rosalie podía ser dura.

Alice se levantó enfadada y se marchó. Rodeé los ojos y me dispuse a comer mi comida. Era un coñazo tener que escuchar y jamás poder contar nada; solo Rosalie sabía lo mío con Alec, nadie más. Así que esta noche debía mantener mi boca sellada y guardarme toda esa mierda para mí, como siempre solía hacerlo. No era como si pudieses hablar con tus amigas de algo así; "hey, chicas, siento una fuerte atracción hacia hermano. ¿No es genial?", por supuesto que no.

Luego de que la aburrida comida terminara, el director anunció por los altavoces que la profesora de matemáticas no había podido ir, por lo cual se nos otorgaba una hora libre.

Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, aburrida, escuchando algunos piropos de los chicos de quinto (que va, era popular y era guapa), cuando de repente, James se me acercó y detuvo mi caminata.

—Mike quiere salir contigo.

Encaré una ceja, apoyándome contra la pared cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Mike quiere salir contigo —repitió.

Suspiré, era la única que se llevaba bien con James. No me importaba si era un hijo de puta.

—¿Porqué él y no tú? —hice una mueca.

Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres que salga contigo, o qué?

Encaré una ceja, era obvio que estábamos coqueteando, o algo.

—Eres el único que vale la pena en esta estúpida escuela. Todos son unos idiotas —dije, colocando una mano en mi cintura y observando a los muchachos que había a mi alrededor.

James bufó.

—¿Y Edward? ¿No estás coladita por él como todas? —preguntó.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Edward es un tarado niño de papá, no es mi tipo.

James sonrió con malicia.

—Sí, es un idiota. Si quieres podemos…

Lo miré aburrida.

—No voy a ayudarte en nada; tus problemas con Eddie los arreglarás tu solito, Jimmy.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Volviendo al tema, Jenny —se acercó un poco a mi—. ¿Salimos esta noche?

Acomodé un mechón de su increíble cabello rubio, quitándolo de su frente.

—Esta noche no puedo, reunión de chicas en mi casa. Tal vez mañana.

Él sonrió.

—Bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sorpréndeme.

Me hice a un lado y comencé a caminar, alejándome de él. Seguramente me llevaría a un jodido hotel para que lo hiciéramos, conocía a James y ese era su estilo. Pero mi poder femenino siempre lograba controlar a todos, de modo que lo convencería de ir a jugar bolos, o algo por el estilo. Me encontré con Alec en el camino, él se acercó a mí y comenzó a caminar a mi lado. No tenía una expresión demasiado amigable en el rostro.

—¿Porqué hablabas con él? —preguntó algo enfadado.

Ce-lo-so.

—Porque se me daba la gana.

Volvió a mirarme con enfado.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que le hizo a la hermana de Edward? —preguntó.

Asentí, sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo que le haya hecho no es problema mío. Mientras no lo haga conmigo…

Alec resopló.

—Eres tan putamente egoísta.

Me detuve y lo miré algo irritada.

—Y tú eres patético. Ya déjame en paz.

—Además de egoísta eres hipócrita. Hace unos días estabas tan fresa conmigo, "¡Oh Alec, te quiero!" y ahora te comportas como una perra.

Bufé, sarcástica.

—No es mi culpa que todo esto parezca repugnante.

Y me marché.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

—Mierda.

Siempre era lo mismo todos los días, cuando me dirigía al baño a peinar mi asombroso cabello, el peine desaparecía, y solo podía haber un sospechoso en toda esta maldita casa: Rosalie.

Caminé algo enfadado y cansado hacia su habitación, porque de seguro ella lo tenía. Cuando llegué a la puerta (la cual estaba abierta), la encontré sentada en su cama, llorando. Me apoyé contra el marco, con mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans, mirándola con una mueca extraña.

—Oye, ¿tienes mi peine? —pregunté, algo incómodo—. Porque lo estoy buscando.

Ella sollozó y negó con la cabeza. Me quedé un segundo ahí parado, debatiéndome entre entrar a la habitación a consolarla o largarme de allí. Quería irme, la verdad, pero la pobre comenzó a darme tanta lástima que terminé acercándome a la cama. Me senté con cuidado a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunté. Ella sollozó, y un horrible moco le salió de la naríz—. Por el amor de Dios, Rose —tomé un pañuelo de su mesa de noche y se lo entregué—. Qué asco, límpiate.

Rosalie se limpió los mocos y tiró el papél por ahí.

—E-estoy trist-te —gimió en llanto.

Bufé.

—Sí, lo he notado. ¿Pero qué te ocurre?

Ella intentó calmarse, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano y sobándose la nariz.

—E-mmett no m-me habla —tartamudeó—. Está m-muy enojad-do conmigo.

Suspiré.

—Vale, pero deja de lloriquear. Pareces cerdo camino al matadero —la miré, con algo de pena—. ¿Has intentado llamarlo?

Ella asintió.

—Como mil veces, pero no contesta —susurró, esta vez dejando de llorar.

Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Bueno, ya. Si quieres puedo hablar con Ems, con algo de manipulación de mi parte tal vez te llame —sugerí.

Rosie dejó escapar un sollozo, negando con la cabeza.

—Él y-ya no m-me quiere más…

Pocas personas podían lograrlo pero, de verdad, el corazón se me partió en ese momento. Rodeé mi brazo en sus hombros, y ella instintivamente me abrazó para romper a llorar de nuevo. Rose y yo no teníamos una gran relación, cada vez que hacía algo ella iba de cotilla a mamá y se lo contaba. Pero vale, era mi hermana, no la odiaba. La quería en el fondo.

—Hey, no digas eso —dije—. Él te adora.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él me odia, y yo soy una idiota…

Asentí.

—Sí, eres un poco idiota, la verdad. Pero él no te odia, solo está dolido. Quizás deberías esperar a que se calme.

Rose se separó de mí y me observó por un momento. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos, celeste puro. Y pude notar que su rostro estaba delgadísimo. Parecía Jack Sparrow convertido en esqueleto. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi piel.

—Siempre te admiré, ¿sabes?

Sonreí un poquito, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso se debe a…?

Ella se limpió una lágrima y dijo con voz entrecortada:

—Nunca dejas que nadie te haga daño, siempre te mantienes fuerte. Nunca te veo sufrir por algo, es como si estuvieras feliz siempre —susurró.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo me baño en cocaína y me desligo del mundo, de esa forma todo parece divertido y feliz. Como estar en la fábrica de Charlie, o ser un Teletubbie.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, suspirando y bajando levemente la mirada hacia sus manos.

—No deberías consumir tanto.

Le di un leve empujón a su hombro.

—Y tú deberías comer un poquito más.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, pero luego ella habló.

—No es tan sencillo.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Vamos, Rose. Cambia esa cara, ¡tú eres Rosalie! La rubia cabrona, la patea traseros. No eres una colegiala llorona.

Bufó.

—La gorda…

Reí un poco.

—La hermana de Edward Cullen, el chico más apuesto y popular y asombroso del planeta tierra, y de las galaxias.

Rosalie rió un poco.

—Eres tan creído…

—Y tú demasiado humilde, querida. Vamos, anímate.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego asintió.

—Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

—Alec…

Él no contestó.

—Alec… —tomé la manga de su sudadera y la moví, como una niña pequeña que intentaba llamar la atención de su madre—. ¿Estás enojado?

No contestó; siguió mandando mensajes de texto desde su móvil. Me revolví incómoda en el sofá, sentada a su lado. Estábamos solos en la casa, mamá y papá habían llamado diciendo que se quedarían un rato más en Cancún, porque habían encontrado a unos viejos amigos de la secundaria. Cosa que empeoraba las cosas aún más, ya que no me agradaba del todo estar a solas con Alec.

—Alec… siento lo que dije, ¿vale?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, así eres tú. Dices algo y luego te disculpas, pretendiendo que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado —contestó fríamente.

Suspiré, cansada.

—Mira, siento intentar ser razonable…

Alec dejó su móvil a un lado y me miró enfadadísimo.

—¿Razonable? ¿Decir que lo nuestro es "repugnante" quiere decir ser razonable? ¿Engañarte a ti misma es ser "razonable"? Lo siento si no comparto tu idea del razonamiento, Jenny, para mí no eres razonable; eres_ idiota_.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

—¡Pues lo es, imbécil! —respondí en su mismo tono, levantándome del sofá—. ¿A caso eres ciego, o qué?

Alec se levantó del sofá también.

—¡Sí, estoy ciego! ¿Y qué? ¿No es eso lo que el amor debe hacer? Te engañas a ti misma y eso me enferma, porque tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Y lo sabes, no finjas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensarían papá y mamá? ¿Sabes lo que harían si…?

Él soltó una risa amarga y sarcástica.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que ellos digan? No me interesa, eso no cambiara la forma en la que te quiero. Y no tienen porqué enterarse.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estaríamos mintiendo. A todo el mundo, ¿tú quieres eso? Eso no es lo que quiero para mi vida.

Alec me miró con algo de desprecio.

—Le diría a todo el mundo si pudiera, pero no lo hago por ti. Así que no estoy mintiendo; tú lo haces.

Se marchó luego de decir eso, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, dejándome sola en la sala. Volví a sentarme en el sofá, y lloré un rato en silencio. Él tenía razón, se que la tenía, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, y él no entendía eso. Mamá y papá eran algo religiosos, y el incesto estaba mal visto ante los ojos de Dios, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que dirían si tan solo lo supieran! Encendí la TV y me acosté en el sofá.

Creo que luego de eso me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV<strong>

—Es una idiota —protesté.

Emmett suspiró a mi lado, aburrido.

—Es normal, Alec. No es fácil…

—Mira —dijo Edward, a quien por primera vez le había contado lo de Jane, tal vez a causa del alcohol—. Las mujeres son todas raras, ¿vale? Así que no sirven para nada, solo para follar. Ve y tirarte a alguien, Alec. El amor no sirve en estos tiempos.

Bufé.

—Mira quién habla, besaste a Bella la semana pasada. Y ella te golpeó, de modo que el amor no te quiere.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sólo la besé porque se me dio la gana. Y no, es al revés: yo no quiero el amor. Complica todo.

Asentí, y le di otro trago a mi cerveza, terminando el trago por completo. "¡Eh, Keith, tráeme otro!" grité, pero el viejo solo respondió un "No seas vago, ve a buscarlo tú mismo". Bufé y me levanté perezosamente de mi asiento y pedí otra ronda de cerveza, luego volví a la mesa a sentarme con los chicos.

—¿Y qué pasó con Rose, Ems? —pregunté.

Él suspiró, amargado.

—Creo que lo nuestro se acabó. Al menos para mí.

Edd hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero tal vez deberías darle otra oportunidad. Ha estado llorando todo el día, ¡escuchando Someone like you, de Adele! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —Eddie dejó pasar unos segundos para mantener intriga. Él siempre fue así, le gusta hacerse rogar. Luego, habló al fin—: Yo te lo diré, eso es aterrador, porque no escuchar a una Rosalie hablando de su "Osito sexy brutal" es raro, muy raro.

Impresionado, comencé a aplaudir.

—Edward Cullen dando consejos de amor. Bravo.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Solo digo estas mierdas porque estás enamorado del culo, Emmett. Y ella también, y es mi hermana y si la haces llorar te romperé la puta cara a pesar de que seas mi amigo.

Emmett bufó.

—Y ella rompe mi corazón todo el tiempo.

Edward hizo una mueca de asco.

—Ya, basta de cursilerías. Me dará diabetes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya POV<strong>

—Esta blusa es linda —dijo Bella, tomándola del perchero y apoyándosela levemente encima, mirándose al espejo.

—Te queda bien —contesté, avaluándola—. Deberías comprarla, combina con tu cabello.

Ella rió un poquito, y se volteó.

—¿Has elegido algo? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—No, quiero una… —me quedé en silencio cuando observé a Jake y a Seth comprando ropa a pocos metros de nosotros, en la misma jodida tienda—. Mierda.

Bella comprendió que había visto a Jake. Y él también me vió.

—Dios, que hago… —le murmuré.

—Tranquila, no vendrá. No es tan idiota.

Pero se equivocó. Jacob y Seth comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros.

—Mierda —susurró Bella.

Jake se paró frente a mí, algo incómodo.

—Hey Tanya.

Lo miré con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, cruzada de brazos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nada solo… quería saber como estabas.

Resoplé.

—Oh, ¿ahora quieres ver como estoy? —pregunté, sarcástica—. Gracias, eso es muy compasivo.

—No sabía que decir —dijo él—. Lo jodí, lo se.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, Jacob. Tú te jodiste con Nessie cuando se suponía que debías estar conmigo. ¡Oh! Luego de que Bella me golpeara con una roca en la cabeza —miré a Bella, quien había hecho una mueca—. No es nada personal, no te preocupes.

Jake suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

—Iré a probarme vestidos —contesté, de mala gana y me marché uno de los probadores.

Me senté ahí, sin cambiarme, y suspiré. Jake no me gustaba ahora, pero luego del accidente él no me llamó, ni hizo nada. ¡Se comportó como un capullo conmigo! Escuché como abrió la pequeña puerta y entró, sentándose frente a mí en el suelo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo no lo observaba, pero él sí a mí. Lo que hacía que me pusiera nerviosa.

—¿No ves que intento hacer las cosas bien? —dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Lo miré algo triste.

—No puedes —respondí.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—¡Tú me humillaste! Nessie ni siquiera te quería, jugaba contigo. De todos modos da igual, ya no me gustas.

Él no contestó, así que yo seguí.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para que me quieras más que a ella, ¿no? —pregunté.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

Lo miré indignada de nuevo.

—Pero tú me lo debes, Jake. ¡Tú me lo debes! —protesté.

—¡De acuerdo!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Así que tendremos una cita como amigos hoy —le ordené.

Jake hizo una mueca.

—Pero le prometí a Seth ir a tomar unas cervezas al bar de Keith…

—Bien, que venga con nosotros. Le diré a Bella que sea su cita.

Jake sonrió un poco.

—Oh, le va a gustar eso.

Resoplé.

—No me importa si no le gusta, lo va a hacer —le ordené.

Jacob rió un poquito.

—Vale. Supongo que después de lo que pasó entre ellos; él estaba muy animado, ¿sabes?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Perdón?

Él asintió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ya sabes, cuando lo hicieron —sonrió—. Le dije que era un chico muy, muy afortunado.

Me quedé helada. ¿Hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Porqué Bella no me dijo nada? Asentí, de forma que él pudiese pensar que yo sabía de lo que hablaba.

—C-claro. Sí, ella dijo que era lindo —mentí.

Jacob bufó.

—¿Lindo? Él estaba completamente extasiado. Pero… es un secreto, ¿vale?

Asentí.

—Sí, de todos modos ella siempre me cuenta todo…

Él asintió.

—Lo supuse.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: Switchfoot – Your love is a song. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

**Rosalie POV**

Marqué su número por centésima vez, y puse altavoz. Esperé, y esperé, y no me rendí, y Emmett contestó al fin.

—_Di qué quieres de una vez._

Hice una mueca, él nunca me hablaba así. Me tomé unos segundos para armarme de valor y hablarle, no era fácil. Había dejado de llorar gracias a que me llevó por un frapuccino en Starbucks. Sí, no debería comer nada. Pero necesitaba algo dulce; lo había vomitado luego al llegar a casa, así que mi voz sonó algo afónica cuando le hablé:

—Necesito que hablemos, por favor —no quería que mi voz sonara como una súplica, pero así fue.

Él suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Ya está todo dicho, ¿no crees?_

—Emmett, por favor… esto es enserio. Necesito que hablemos.

Él tardó unos minutos en contestar, pero lo hizo.

—_Te veo en el bar de Keith en media hora._

Y colgó.

Me quedé en silencio luego de terminar la llamada. ¿Habíamos terminado, o algo? No, eso no podía suceder… y yo me iba a encargar de que no sucediera. Me levanté de mi cama y me cambié; unos simples jeans, unas botas y una sudadera. Hacía frío, y no tenía ganas de estar demasiado producida. No me maquillé, ni me arreglé el cabello, simplemente lo dejé largo para que pudiera calentar un poco mi cuello, y me puse unos guantes en las manos.

Bajé las escaleras con las llaves de mi Mercedes en mis manos, y fui hacia el garaje para irme al bar de Keith. No había nadie en casa, así que no me preguntaron a donde me dirigía. Abri la puerta del auto y entré en él, haciéndolo funcionar y yendo de camino al bar.

Lo hice rápido, conducía de la misma forma que Edward. Al llegar, estacioné el auto en la esquina del bar y entré en él. Estaba cálido dentro, gracias a la calefacción. Keith se acercó a mi, con su gorda pansa saliéndose de su lugar, sus dientes chuecos y su calvo cabello.

—¡Rosalie! Hace tiempo no te veía aquí.

Sonreí un poco y le di un beso en la mejila.

—Hola Keith. ¿Has visto a Emmett? —pregunté, observando los asientos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Emmett? ¿Se supone que debería estar aquí? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí, de seguro no ha llegado aún. Lo esperaré.

Me despedí del viejo Keith y caminé hacia una de las mesas disponibles, me senté allí y esperé. Jugué algunos juegos en mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Jane, diciéndole que íbamos a hablar. A lo cual me contestó "buena suerte". Al levantar la vista, vi que Emmett había entrado y saludaba a Keith, luego me buscó con la mirada hasta que me encontró. Estaba serio, nada feliz de verme. Me puse algo nerviosa, pero levanté mi mentón con orgullo demostrando confianza.

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó en la silla del frente.

—Bien, aquí estoy —dijo en forma de saludo.

Asentí.

—Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió el día del partido —empecé.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya demasiado para hablar sobre ese día, Rosalie. Todo está dicho, al menos para mí.

Fruncí el ceño, algo enfadada.

—"¿Todo está dicho?" —resoplé—. Emmett, te lo resumiré: ¿estás terminando conmigo?

Emmett se sorprendió un poco de que fuera tan directa. Pero él debía saber que yo odiaba dar vueltas con las cosas, prefería que me dijeran algo rápidamente a estar esperando siglos para oírlo.

—No, yo… —suspiró, refregándose los ojos—… creo que necesitamos un tiempo, quizás.

Resoplé.

—¿Un tiempo? Eso no funciona para mí. O estás conmigo, o no estás.

Su rosto se transformó por completo: puro enfado.

—¡Pues prefiero estar soltero a estar con una chica que solo le importa vomitar y ser una desnutrida! —su voz no era dulce ni pacífica, de hecho había gritado un poco.

Miré mis manos bajo la mesa.

—No es tan así… —susurré.

Él bufó, hirviendo fuego.

—Sí, es así. Y eres una egoísta, ese es tu problema. Solo piensas en ti misma, y yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida observando si comes o no, yendo detrás de ti a los baños para revisar si has vomitado o no. Te estás matando a ti misma y me estás llevando contigo. Yo no quiero eso para mí.

No contesté, porque no sabía qué decir exactamente. Sentía mis ojos llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas lentamente.

—No quiero que terminemos, Ems —susurré, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y aún mirando mis manos.

—Tú harás que terminemos con todas tus mierdas —respondió de forma dura.

Negué con la cabeza, limpiando fugazmente una lágrima que se cayó por mi mejilla. Emmett notó eso.

—No lo entiendes.

Emmett suspiró, cansado.

—¿Qué coño debo entender? ¿Qué no te importa nadie más, que sufres desordenes alimenticios y que me tomas por idiota?

Lo miré, esta vez llorando. No me importaba que todos nos estuviéramos viendo, los demás podían joderse.

—¡No te tomo por idiota! —sollocé, medio suplicando—. No digas esas cosas…

—¡Sí lo haces! —contestó, levantando la voz, intentando contenerse pero era obvio que no funcionaba—. ¡Crees que nunca me daré cuenta de tu delgadez, de que vomitas!

Sollocé de nuevo.

—Mira… te prometo que no lo haré más. Lo juro. Pero no terminem…

Él negó con la cabeza, levantándose de la silla.

—No prometas nada, olvídalo. Yo me voy —y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bar.

Me levanté de la silla inmediatamente, desesperada, y comencé a seguirlo.

—¡Espera! ¡Ems, no te vayas! —grité al llegar a la calle.

Él se dio la media vuelta, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Me acerqué a él, llorando. No había nadie a nuestro alrededor, era de noche y hacía un frío terrible, ¿quién querría estar en las calles a esta hora?

—Por favor no te vayas… —lloré—… tú dijiste que nunca terminarías conmigo, que nunca me dejarías.

La expresión de Emmett seguía siendo fría.

—La gente cambia de opinión a veces, Rose.

Sollocé de nuevo.

—N-o puedo creer q-que estés terminando c-conmigo —lloré—. No te v-vayas, por favor…

Emmett me miró con algo de pena y vaciló un poco al principio, pero luego volvió a su postura de antes.

—Lo siento, Rose. Pero es lo mejor…

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero lo seguí.

—¡Emmett! —grité, y él se volteó—. No hagas e-esto… yo te amo... eso no cambia, nunca c-cambiará…

Él asintió.

—Yo también te amo, Rose. Por eso hago esto.

Y se marchó.

Lloré todo lo que restó de la hora. Fui hacia mi auto y entré en él, me quedé unos segundos en shock, llorando. No podía creer que habíamos terminado luego de tantos años. Lloré, y lloré, y no paré. Y conduje a casa en el mismo estado, llorando, y entré a casa de la misma forma: llorando. Edward estaba mirando South Park cuando llegué, y se levantó al instante al verme. Se acercó a mí, poniéndose en frente y lentamente preguntó que me sucedió.

—Rose, ¿qué…?

Pero hice algo que no me imaginaba haber hecho en otra ocasión: me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuerte, llorando en su pecho. Él me devolvió el abrazo fuertemente en forma de consuelo.

—E-emmett terminó c-conmigo…

Él suspiró, con algo de enfado.

—¿Quieres que hable con él, o algo? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, aún llorando.

—No h-ay caso. Se acabó.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—¿Cómo, cómo sucedió una cosa así? —me gritó.

Suspiré, caminando hacia la puerta de casa y la abrí.

—Él quería un revolcón y yo también —contesté.

Le había dicho a Jacob que nunca le mencionara a Tanya que Seth y yo lo habíamos hecho 'de mentira', porque la conocía, era una chismosa y le contaría a toda la escuela, y el rumor de que Seth y yo lo hicimos debía continuar. Todos debían pensar que era verdadero.

—¡Eso no es un revolcón, es una atrocidad deletreada "g-e-e-k"!

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y yo comencé a subir las escaleras.

—¡Eres una vaquita con tus secretos!

Me volteé, algo enfadada.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora no puedo acostarme con alguien? —me quejé.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras, escuchando como Tanya me seguía.

—Eso no es alguien, ¡es un retrasado cuatro-ojos!

—De acuerdo, bien. ¡Me sentí con ganas de acostarme con él! No tengo que preguntarte —contesté.

—¡SÍ, SI TIENES! —gritó.

Me volteé, en shock.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Tienes que preguntarme! ¡Tienes qué!

Luego, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Cabreada, golpeé la puerta con mi pierna y fui a mi habitación.

Estúpida.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: S.O Stereo - When a heart breakes. Búsquenla en youtube)<em>

**Jane POV**

Desperté luego de unas horas, con mi espalda hecha trizas; el sofá no era demasiado cómodo que digamos. Me di cuenta que llevaba una manta encima, cosa que no había colocado allí cuando me acosté en el sofá. De seguro fue Alec. Suspiré y me sentí culpable, le había tratado horrible y él sin embargo me colocaba una manta encima.

Miré la hora en el pequeño reloj que había sobre la TV, eran las 8:34 de la noche. Me levanté del sofá y subí las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Alec y hablar con él, supuse que estaba allí, ya que no se encontraba en la sala. Y así fue: estaba recostado en su cama jugando X-box, las luces estaban a pagadas y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la TV.

Él no me miró en ningún momento al verme entrar, cerré la puerta detrás de mi y caminé hacia la cama, sentándome frente a él.

—Lo siento —susurré.

Él puso pausa al videojuego, y me miró serio, esperando a que dijera algo más. Y así lo hice.

—No es fácil para mí, ¿vale? No creas que eres el único que…

—Tampoco eres la única —me cortó de forma fría.

Suspiré, sintiendo como mis ojos ardían.

—Mira, yo… —me callé por un segundo, pero luego continué— … ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Tengo las mejores notas en la escuela, soy jodidamente inteligente en todo lo que hago, pero no se qué debo hacer con esto. Supe… supe que había algo entre nosotros desde, no lo sé, desde siempre, y no supe qué hacer contra eso. Aún no lo sé. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en orfanatos distintos por un año entero? Si mamá y papá se enteran de lo nuestro, no dudo en que eso vuelva a suceder, y yo no podría soportarlo otra vez, ¿o tú sí? Prefiero tenerte como mi hermano a no tenerte en absoluto…

Él se sentó, su rostro quedando cerca del mío.

—¿Y se supone que debo quedarme ahí sentado mientras tú sales con chicos, te enamoras, te casas…? —su voz se crispó—. Moriré un poquito cada día, mirando.

Mis ojos ardieron demasiado, que una lágrima se escapó por mi mejilla, la limpié al instante. Imaginar a Alec haciendo lo mismo, casándose y enamorándose... simplemente no podía soportarlo.

—No, porque entonces no te importará… —intenté reprimir un sollozo, y él lo notó—. Por favor, si solo fingimos y pretendemos que…

Él bufó.

—¿Fingir? No hay nada que fingir. Te amo, y te amaré hasta que me muera, y si hay alguna vida después de eso… te amaré también entonces.

Esta vez sollocé, era demasiado para mí.

—No lo digas, no digas todo eso…

—Sólo digo la verdad —me cortó—. Salgo con otras chicas para intentar… joder, para intentar no sentir lo que siento, pero no puedes luchar contra eso_. No quiero_ luchar contra eso, porque no estoy avergonzado de lo que siento.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué propones hacer, entonces?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente déjate llevar, Jenny.

Y me besó.

* * *

><p>Sé que está corto :c ¡LO SIEEEEEEEEEENTO!<p>

Es que enserio, gente, no se me ocurre demasiado para el Alec/Jane, así que PLEASE, en sus reviews denme muchas, pero muchas ideas para la pareja. Intento copiar algunas cosas de Jace y Clary, ya que gracias a ellos se me ocurrió la idea de poner un incesto en el fic, pero no quiero copiar todo, quiero poner cosas más originales. So, denme ideas.

¿Les gustó lo poooco del capítulo? Espero que sí. Créanme que solté algunas lágrimas con el Rosalie/Emmett, amo escribir de ellos y Rosalie me da tanta pena, la pobre sufre una enfermedad que no solo afecta tu salud, sino tu mente. Ella a veces no quiere ser así, pero no puede evitarlo.

Prometo publicar más rápido el capítulo que viene, es que llevaron mi pc a arreglar de nuevo -.- pero pronto la tendré conmigo. No se de quién será el próximo capítulo, así que será como una sorpresa, o algo. Quizás sea de Claire, no prometo nada.

¡Los amo!

—_**Mel.**_


	7. Izzy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, y un 50% de la trama es mía, el resto... es de Skins.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic contiene lenguaje fuerte, énfasis a las drogas, bisexualidad/homosexualidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Skins ll: La secuela.<strong>

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Izzy.<strong>

_"Doctora corazón"_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

Huma – I cant sleep in silence (escúchenla al principio del capítulo).

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy POV<strong>

El teléfono sonó.

No me levanté de mi cama, solo suspiré, fumando un cigarro. Habían pasado dos meses; dos horribles meses. Papá se había enterado de que mamá lo engañaba con un amigo del hospital, de modo que se separaron. Había habido muchos gritos ese día, demasiadas discusiones. Mamá terminó en alguna especie de depresión, de modo que comenzó a tomar las pastillas para bipolaridad que Edward no solía tomar hace tiempo; no precisamente porque no las necesitara, sino porque no le apetecía hacerlo.

Papá se había mudado a un pequeño departamento a pocas cuadras del hospital. Rosalie había llorado demasiado ese día rogándole que no se fuera. Pero él dijo que era lo mejor y que vendría por nosotros a pasar la tarde como "familia" todos los domingos. Collin aún seguía en casa sin entender demasiado la situación, pero todos intentando que no notara la tención que había alrededor. Mamá vivía durmiendo de modo que parecía que no teníamos padres. Nosotros cocinábamos, lavábamos y hacíamos los quehaceres de la casa. No éramos una familia realmente.

Me levanté de mi cama en bragas y una blusa negra, y bajé las escaleras lentamente para atender el teléfono que, habiendo pasado varios minutos, no paraba de sonar. Miré el remitente cuando tomé el teléfono, era papá.

—Hola papá —saludé.

—_Oh, hola cariño. No creí que estuvieras despierta a esta hora…_

Le di una calada a mi cigarro, y expulsé el humo lentamente. Observando la hora, eran las 7:00 de la mañana.

—No dormí bien.

—_Deberías dejar de tomar tanto café, tesoro. Solo llamaba para saber cómo están las cosas en casa. Te portas bien con tu madre, ¿vale?_

Asentí, mirando hacia la sala a mamá acostada en el sofá, durmiendo.

—Tengo que irme, de hecho. Limpieza.

Él rió.

—_Claro, claro. El trabajo de las mujeres nunca termina _—bromeó.

Reí secamente.

—Sí, já-já. Adiós papá.

—_Adiós. Oye, ¿puedo hablar con…?_

Pero corté la llamada.

Caminé hacia la sala, en donde mamá estaba recostada. La casa era un jodido desastre. Habían algunas esculturas rotas, vasos y tazones de cereales vacios desde hace semanas. Ropa, etc. etc. Me acerqué a mamá, con mi cigarro aún en la mano. Sí, se había enterado que fumaba. Y no le importó demasiado, nada le importaba últimamente…

—Buenos días, mamá —saludé.

Ella abrió los ojos, algo confundida.

—¿E-está todo bien? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Estamos bien, sí —le tranquilicé—. Te... esto… ¿vas a vestirte hoy?

Mamá llevaba el mismo pijama desde hace tres días.

—Claro… claro, cariño —dijo, asintiendo. Luego, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos.

La observé por un momento. No es que de la nada haya sido la hija más cariñosa del mundo, pero extrañaba a mi mamá. Parecía como si realmente no estuviera aquí.

—Vale —murmuré, bajito.

Luego, me largué hacia la cocina. Todos estaban durmiendo, o eso creía. Así que me dispuse a preparar alguna mierda de desayuno; nadie sabía cocinar en esta jodida casa excepto yo y, además, no había demasiado para cocinar ya que Jasper quien era el encargado de ir al supermercado, se había olvidado de comprar las cosas que le pedí. Por lo que deberían conformarse con café y pan de ayer.

Escuché a Edward bajar las escaleras y sentarse en el comedor de nuestra gran (y desordenada) cocina.

—¿Falta mucho para el desayuno? —preguntó.

—No me apures —le repliqué, prendiendo la cafetera y, al ver que tomaba la botella de leche sobre la mesa, me dispuse a darle una pequeña advertencia—: La leche está vencida, yo no me molestaría en desayunar.

Edward resopló y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, mirando su casilla de mensajes. Sí, estaba en una etapa de 'Bella-me-gusta-y-es-hora-de-que-lo-admita', solo frente a mí, claro.

—¿Todavía nada? —pregunté, sirviéndole una taza de café.

—Nada —contestó, algo malhumorado y dejando su teléfono en la mesa.

Suspiré.

—¿Cuántas veces la has llamado? —pregunté mientras limpiaba la mesa.

—39.

—¿Sms?

—141.

—¿Y nada? —inquirí, extrañada.

Él suspiró.

—Nada.

—Guau, Bella te odia mucho.

—Seh —musitó, pensativo.

—Bueno, jodiste totalmente su relación —comenté, despreocupada.

—Vale —dijo, algo malhumorado.

—Irrumpiste y lo jodiste todo.

—¡Vale, ya! —me retó a la par que me fulminaba con la mirada—. La am… bueno, eso. Ya sabes.

Resoplé.

—¿Amor? —rodeé los ojos—. Amor, amor, amor. ¿Para qué sirve? Absolutamente para nada.

—Como sea.

* * *

><p>—Quiero tu trabajo de arte para este jueves, Izzy. ¿De acuerdo?<p>

Suspiré.

—Ya le he dicho que mi perro se comió mi tarea.

Benjamín rió a mi lado.

—Pues deberás hacerla otra vez.

Riiing, el timbre sonó. Rodeando los ojos, tomé mi mochila y salí del salón junto con Benjamín.

—Odio las clases de arte. ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Da Vinci? —bufé.

El rió.

—Seh, son una jodida mierda pero, ¿Qué va? Es divertido ver a Pansy-oxigenada lamer pintura azul. No me extrañaría que un día se transformara en un Avatar.

Sonreí y luego suspiré.

—¿Emmett te ha dicho algo sobre Rose? —pregunté luego de un rato.

Las clases de pintura habían terminado, de modo que me iba a casa. Hoy solo Benjamín y yo debíamos ir a la escuela, él se había inscripto en arte por mí, para 'pasar tiempo de caridad conmigo', de modo que ahora debía volver a casa.

—Nada de nada. Sigue enfadado. ¿Cómo está ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hueca como siempre.

Ben rió.

—Qué novedad. Oye, debo irme, tengo ensayo con la banda. Te llamaré luego.

—Vale, estaré esperando por tu llamado impacientemente.

—Já-já, muero de risa —se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Vamos, hombre, ni que fuéramos novios—. Te veo luego.

Luego de que se fuera, caminé a casa. No estaba muy lejos de allí, dado que la casa de Emmett tampoco y Ben ensayaba en su garaje. Al llegar a la puerta, me encontré con Seth sentado en el porche.

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos.

—¿Todo bien, Seth? —hablé.

Él giró su rostro hacia mí, y me sonrió, recién dándose cuenta que estaba allí.

—Solo estaba, eh… mirando tu basura —dijo, señalando la bolsa.

Encaré una ceja, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Quieres ver a Edward?

Seth alzó las cejas.

—Bueno… eh… ¿por qué no? —sonrió, algo nervioso—. Ya que estoy aquí, já.

—Aja, vamos —caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, seguida por Seth.

Llegamos a la sala y Edward estaba allí, sentado en mesa de la cocina. De espaldas.

—Hey, ya llegué —anuncié, sentándome en una silla a su lado.

Seth entró también.

—¿Todo bien, Edd? M-me… preguntaba qué tal te iba.

Edward lo miró de mala gana.

—Increíblemente bien, gracias.

Seth estaba nervioso, oh sí.

—H-e… he estado preocupado desde que…

—… ¿te tiraste a mi novia? —comentó Edward.

Sonreí un poquito, observándolos. Eran ridículos.

Seth rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, no era tu novia —luego suspiró, y al ver la botella de leche vencida en la mesa la tomó—. ¿Te importa si…?

Edward le sonrió un poquito, malicioso.

—Para nada. Adelante.

Edward lo observó con satisfacción, la forma en la que Seth tomaba la leche vencida. Me quedé en silencio, aún observándolos. Poniendo atención a cada gesto, detalle y comentario que se hacían el uno al otro.

—Qué… ácido —comentó Seth, riendo un poco.

Miré un sobre que había en la mesa, con el nombre de Edward.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Es de Bella —contestó.

Lo miré un segundo y luego tomé el sobre, abriéndolo. Era un reloj bastante lindo, y estaba roto.

—Se lo regalé a Bells en plan "no soy tan capullo", pero obviamente le importó mierda —explicó.

Seth suspiró, nervioso y culpable.

—Edd, es culpa mía. Bella estaba… fue como si… yo llenara un agujero —Seth cerró los ojos ante lo que había dicho, dándose cuenta de que sonaba extremadamente pornográfico y pervertido—. Quiero decir… no _ese_ agujero.

Mamá entró al comedor en ese momento, algo borracha. Llevaba una botella de vino en su mano.

—¿Quién quiere oír el mejor chiste del mundo sobre vergas? —comentó, riendo.

—Hey Esme —saludó Seth.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—Mamá, ahora no…

Mamá comenzó a hacer como si estuviera metiéndose una a la boca, haciendo arcadas. Seth la miró con asco, al igual que Edward. Me levanté algo enfadada y la saqué de la habitación para llevarla a su cuarto.

Ella reía.

—¿Les ha gustado mi chiste? —preguntó, mientras la recostaba en su cama.

—Sí, les ha encantado.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, Collin entró en ese momento a la habitación. Mirando con pena y curiosidad a mamá.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó.

Miré a mamá unos segundos.

—No. Solo está… cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

—No estamos progresando, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Edward, sentados en el sofá frente a su gran plasma.

—No, Seth.

Suspiré.

—Estaba solo. Y a veces cuando te pasan cosas malas, necesitas…

—Una cogida —habló.

—Sí. ¡No! —hice una mueca. A Edward le gustaba confundir a la gente.

—Bella era mi novia —replicó.

Hice otra mueca.

—Edward, no era tu novia. No querías estar con ella —protesté.

Sé que era injusto y debía decirle que Bella y yo jamás lo hicimos, pero vale… necesitaba prolongarlo un poco más.

—Bueno, ahora sí, así que jodete.

Tomé un sorbo de la leche que llevaba en mis manos. Estaba rica, solo algo ácida. Luego de un rato de silencio, mirando Futurama sin realmente mirarlo, él habló.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, y nos peleábamos?

Asentí.

—Como cuando le dijiste a la Srta. Stevens que yo había afeitado al hámster.

—Seh, como eso. Y luego no nos hablamos en todo el día, y tomaste tu bicicleta rosa con rueditas…

—¡No era rosa! —me quejé, mirándolo de mala gana—. Era magenta.

Edward continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Dijiste que lo sentías e hicimos nuestro saludo de manos especial, y ya está. Arreglado.

—Sí, fácil.

Nos miramos, y él sonrió un poquito; acto seguido, dejé la botella de leche en la mesa de adornos, y los dos nos levantamos del sofá al mismo tiempo. Cruzamos mano derecha y mano izquierda, formando una X. Luego nuestras manos hicieron un choque, otro choque en puño, chocamos dos veces nuestras caderas, otro choque de manos en el cual nuestros dedos hacían un gracioso baile, un aplauso, escupimos nuestras manos y volvimos a juntarlas.

Luego nos sentamos otra vez, y ninguno habló por un rato, excepto yo.

—No ha funcionado, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Edward, se levantó y se marchó.

_Eres idiota._

Asentí.

_Te "follaste" a la chica equivocada. Es a Claire a quien quieres. Solo te has "tirado" a Bella porque, afrontémoslo, los chicos son idiotas. Y no había nadie más a quien joderse, lo que es absolutamente patético. ¿O no?_

Pestañeé, confundido y creyendo que una voz en mi cabeza relataba lo pendejo que soy, cuando vi a Izzy sentada a mi lado. No sé cómo llegó ahí, ni cuando, pero era ella quien había dicho todo eso.

La miré de mala gana.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca, Izzy, que espiar a la gente y meterte en sus cabezas no es súper cool?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pero tengo razón.

—Tú siempre tienes razón —me quejé, malhumorado—. Tú y tu puto hermano siempre tienen la puta, puta… razón.

Suspiré y tomé un sorbo de leche. Ella me observaba sin apartar la vista.

—Esa leche tiene dos semanas —habló.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Está bien. He puesto un poco de cacao dentro. Está un poco pastosa, eso es todo.

Me levanté del sofá, soltando un "mierda" y caminando de un lado a otro, como león encerrado en una jaula.

—¿Porqué la jodo siempre? —le pregunté, buscando una maldita respuesta a mi patética vida.

—Pareces… —ella me miró de arriba hacia abajo— … bastante bueno en eso.

Suspiré.

—Claire no quiere hablarme.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Saqué una pequeña tarjeta de mi bolsillo y se la entregué.

—Vino en el correo.

La tarjeta decía "vete al carajo y muérete, oh wow"

—Mi vida es una mierda otra vez —repliqué—. ¿Mi mejor amigo? Lo jodí. ¿La chica que me gusta? Lo jodí.

Ella me miró fijamente.

—¿Darías cualquier cosa por arreglarlo todo? —preguntó, muy seriamente.

Asentí.

—Pero eres incapaz de hacer nada que exija esfuerzo, concentración o ingenio.

—Yep.

—Las mujeres son un completo misterio para ti.

—Ya lo captas —respondí sarcástico.

Izzy ladeó el rostro.

—¿Eres bueno en arte? —preguntó.

La miré confundido.

—¿Uh?

—Mi trabajo de arte. Trata sobre las emociones y tú pareces bastante… emocional. Así que tú puedes hacerlo por mí.

Me encogí de hombros, sin entender aún.

—¿Y?

Ella me miró de mala gana.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Yo arreglaré tu puto problema.

Levanté mis cejas.

—¿Enserio?

Izzy rodeó los ojos.

—Sólo esta vez.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguient<em>e…

Toqué la puerta de la casa de Claire tres veces. Esperé un minuto, y ella me atendió. Se sorprendió un poco al verme, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, y luego me sonrió un poco.

—Hey Izzy.

—Hey.

Ella se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Tenía puesto un pijama bastante provocador, y se escuchaban gemidos desde su habitación, era más que obvio que se encontraba en alguna especie de orgía.

—¡Claire, vienes o no! —gritaron desde su habitación.

Me senté en el sofá tranquilamente.

—¡En un minuto! —respondió Claire, y luego me miró—. ¿Qué necesitas, Izz?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hierva, más que nada. Alec le dijo a Edward que comenzaste a vender.

Ella sonrió y tomó una pequeña caja para dármela.

—Y de buena calidad.

Abrí la pequeña caja de madera y me encontré con una buena bolsita de marihuana. La tomé y le di el dinero; mientras ella lo contaba, hablé:

—Seth dice que lo siente. Lamenta haberse follado a Bella.

Ella me sonrió.

—¿Enserio? Oh wow, eso es increíble. Pero una lástima; porque me he dado cuenta que el sexo desenfrenado es mucho mejor que una estúpida relación amorosa. De hecho, Izzy, debo atender unos asuntos ahora mismo. Gracias por tu compra.

Se metió en su habitación y me dejó sola. Bufé, indignada, y le mandé un sms a Seth, el cual decía "ven a mi casa inmediatamente, trae pinturas y e dibujo que has hecho". Así que me largué de la casa de Claire y me fui a la mía.

Yo solucionaría esta mierda cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

Toqué el timbre de la casa de Edward, y fue él quien me abrió.

Se sorprendió un poco al verme, y me sonrió muy levemente, como si se alegrara de verme.

—Hey, ¿está Izzy?

Su sonrisa desapareció, y me miró de mala gana apartándose para que pasara.

—Está en su cuarto.

Asentí y entré. Justo cuando iba a subir la escalera, él habló:

—¿Se la vas a meter a mi hermana, es eso? ¿Primero mi novia, y luego mi hermana?

Me di la media vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nah, esperaré a que tenga 18, para que sea legal.

Rodeé los ojos y terminé mi recorrido por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Izzy. Ella me abrió y me dijo que me sentara en su escritorio, saqué el dibujo que había hecho de una pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba colgada en el hombro, y se lo mostré.

El dibujo era yo, con mis gafas y mi gorra, con la palabra "PERDEDOR" abajo.

Izzy observó el dibujo con asco.

—"Perdedor" no es una emoción —dijo.

Bufé.

—Lo es para mí —repliqué y suspiré—. Crees que es una mierda, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¡He usado cuatro biromes! —protesté, y ella me miró sin ninguna gracia—. ¡Las he comprado! ¡Cuatro! Me debes 6 dólares.

Izzy se levantó de su cama y, con un suspiro de cansancio, se quito la blusa dejando solo su brasier negro a la vista. Me alarmé un poco.

—Hey hey, Izzy, ¿qué haces? —pregunté.

—Hay una fiesta en la escuela hoy, una fiesta lujosa y tengo que ir —luego me miró—. Y tú no irás. Tienes 24 horas, Seth, para producir algo que no parezca un trabajo para retrasados de primaria.

Ella tomó un vaso con agua y me lo dio.

—Moja el pincel aquí, y no se te ocurra salir de esta habitación hasta que hayas terminado —me ordenó.

Joder.

—Mira, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, ¿sabes?

Ella se sentó en su cama frente a mí, y comenzó a saltar en ella soltando gemidos.

—¡Ah, ahh ah, sí! ¡Es grande, Seth! ¡Más, más, más!

Me alarmé, abriendo mis ojos como platos.

—¡Bien, lo haré! —le grité en voz baja.

Ella me sonrió y se levantó tomando su vestido para marcharse.

—Disfruta.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

La fiesta era más que aburrida. No había alcohol, solo ponche y música clásica. La escuela no solía hacer fiestas tan elegantes, pero era el cumpleaños del director y decidieron hacer una por primera y única vez en sus vidas. Me había comprado el mejor traje, Rosalie lo había elegido por mí, aunque no había venido hoy; además de estar emo como siempre dijo que tenía que quedarse con Collin ya que nuestra jodida madre era un puto zombie.

Mi vida no era para nada fácil.

Observé a Bella venir hacia mí, me tomó del brazo y me jaló para que la siguiera.

—Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Rodeé los ojos, malhumorado. Ahora venía el discursito de mierda, ese típico de ella. Fuimos al salón de matemáticas y ella cerró la puerta.

—Esta vez es enserio, Edward —ella fue quien empezó—. Deja de decir cosas sobre Seth y yo.

—Anda, deberías agradecérmelo. Son la pareja perfecta, de verdad.

Hice ademán de marcharme, pero ella me detuvo. Vacilando al principio, como si quisiera decirme algo y no estar segura de hacerlo. Me la quedé mirando, impaciente y aburrido a que dijera algo.

—Joder, mira… nada pasó entre nosotros, ¿vale? Fue una mentira que creamos.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —pregunté, malhumorado.

Bella suspiró, algo nerviosa.

—Lo inventamos. Él quería que dejaran de molestarlo por ser virgen y… bueno, se me ocurrió la idea de crear el rumor de que la había perdido conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y por qué él no me ha dicho nada? —repliqué.

—Él quiso, pero yo se lo impedí —encaré una ceja y ella rodó los ojos—. Te conozco, Edward. Se lo ibas a decir a medio mundo.

—Ya, genial.

Me di la media vuelta para marcharme, pero ella me lo impidió de nuevo.

—No estás enojado conmigo por eso. Estás enojado porque no devolví ninguno de tus llamados desde ese día.

Entrecerré los ojos, enfadado y cansado. Sabía a qué se refería; aquella noche cuando la besé. No habíamos vuelto a hablar después de eso.

—Deja de decirme lo que siento —repliqué, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy harta de esto —Bella se acercó a mi lentamente—. Siempre estamos buscando excusas para todo, pero no lo haré más. Sé que le dijiste a Rosalie que me querías…

La aparté para marcharme. Sabía que no podía confiar en Rosalie…

—No empieces.

Pero ella me volvió a detener.

—Y también se lo dijiste a Jake. Se lo dices a todo el mundo excepto a mí.

Me quedé callado, mirándola enfadado; odiaba toda esta mierda. ¿Jake no se suponía que era mi mejor amigo? No debía haberle dicho absolutamente nada.

—No me importa lo que digas, me escucharás esta vez —ella llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me tensé. Sus ojos estaban aguados y su nariz roja—. Edward… yo te amo. Te amo demasiado, y… me consume. Y sé que tú me amas también.

No contesté, no sabía qué decir. No sabía lo que sentía. Bueno sí, pero al mismo tiempo no. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, intentando contener las lágrimas y hablando con voz quebradiza.

—Vamos, dime que me amas también —insistió—. Y todo lo que hemos hecho, todas las mentiras y las mierdas… fueron por algo. Dime que fue por algo —suplicó.

Suspiré, tomé sus manos delicadamente y las aparté.

—Tal vez lo fue. Pero ya no.

Ella contuvo un sollozo, y me aparté de ella para largarme de ahí. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Solo quería tomar un arma y matarme. Era un imbécil, un cobarde. Un idiota. Quería largarme de allí, de modo que comencé a buscar a Izzy para marcharnos, y me quedé helado al verla vendiéndole a un chico mi reloj, el reloj que le había regalado a Bella.

Me acerqué a ella furiosa cuando el muchacho se fue.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le pregunté enfadado—. ¡Porqué lo vendiste, se lo había regalado a…!

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Déjala ir, Edward. Ella ya lo ha hecho —dijo señalando a Bella a lo lejos.

Me volteé y la vi con McAvoy, ella lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. Me volteé y miré a Izzy de mala gana.

—Nos vamos a casa. Ahora —le ordené.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy POV<strong>

—Bien hecho**, **Sethney.

Seth se había quedado dormido en mi cuarto, pero había terminado el dibujo. Eran corazones de todos colores, oscuros, góticos. Y llevaba escrito dramáticamente "sin esperanza".

Sonreí, lo había hecho bien. Al día siguiente, desperté temprano. Bajé a la sala y Edward estaba sentado con su teléfono en su mano.

—La he llamado —murmuró.

Me senté frente a él.

—¿Si? ¿Ha contestado?

Él negó con la cabeza, desanimado.

—No. Solo suena y suena.

Suspiré.

—Mientras siga sonando, ella sabrá que estás ahí.

Me levanté para marcharme, pero él habló deteniendo mi paso.

—No puedo creer que hayas vendido el reloj.

Me di la media vuelta y lo miré.

—¿Quién dijo que lo he vendido?

Acto seguido, me marché de la sala. Dejándolo con la intriga en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

Caminé hacia la casa de Claire demasiado enfadado. Izzy me dijo que había follado con un chico de primero. ¡De primero! No, esto iba a parar ahora mismo. No iba a dejar que se jodiera todo otra vez.

Toqué la puerta de su casa y Alec me atendió. ¿Alec?

Él suspiró al verme.

—Ella no quiere verte, Seth.

Me puse nervioso y ansioso.

—No me importa una mierda, ¿vale? ¡CLAIRE! ¡CLAIRE! —grité.

—Vamos, Seth, es mejor que te vay…

—¡No! —lo empujé para pasar, y llegué a la sala. Claire estaba sentada en el sofá. Había estado llorando—. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Alec se puso a mi lado.

—Vamos, Seth…

—Está bien, Alec —dijo Claire—. Estoy bien.

Alec rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, pero cuidado, ¿eh? —me dijo, señalándome con un dedo—. O si no… —miró a Claire, sin apartar su dedo de mi rostro— … ¿qué haré?

Claire sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Arrancarle la cabeza a pedazos y escupirlos en el agujero? —sugirió.

—Seh —dijo Alec, amenazándome—. Probablemente no haga eso —susurró para mí—. Pero, seeh.

Luego, se marchó dándome un "empujón" en el hombro. Rodé los ojos, era un idiota. Miré a Claire, enfadado y dolido.

—¿Qué quieres, Seth? —preguntó luego de minutos en silencio.

La señalé con el dedo.

—Quiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, ¿vale? Ya sabes, cogerte todo. Cogerte todo lo que se mueve. Solo… detente.

—Tú empezaste.

—¡No me importa! —grité, enfadado—. No-me-importa. Eres cruel, te odio.

—Yo más —atacó—. ¿Porqué no vas a casa de Bella y te revuelcas con ella? ¡Oh, otra vez!

—¡Solo dame un puto, respiro, vale! —le grité—. ¡Somos tú y yo! Lo sabes y estás siendo estúpida.

—Mi turno.

—¡No, no es así! ¿Sabes? Mi padre dice que eres especial. Pero no. Vas puteando por ahí como una niña malcriada.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Bella, Seth! ¡Bella!

—¡No quiero a Bella! —le grité—. ¡Nunca he querido a Bella! Te quería a ti, pero tú… tú… Dios —me senté en el sofá, casi llorando—. Nunca tuve sexo con Bella. Solo fue un rumor que creamos porque quería que dejaran de molestarme por ser virgen. Solo fue eso…

Claire se quedó en silencio un gran rato. Impactada.

—Yo también te quiero, Seth.

La miré, sorprendida. Ella se sentó a mi lado, pasándose al otro sofá y me besó. Luego, creo que quitó mi camiseta, y yo la suya. Y lo hicimos en el sofá.

Y fue con ella con quien perdí mi virginidad, y de verdad.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical<em>: _Shiny toy guns -_ _season of love. Búsquenla en youtube)._

_Dos días después…_

**Bella POV**

Caminaba por Ports Angeles. Era de mañana, y necesitaba un paseo. Hacía calor, y era un milagro aquí en Forks. Habían inaugurado un Starbucks en la avenida 5, y decidí ir por un frapuccino. Pero en frente del local, estaba Edward apoyado contra su Volvo, como si supiera que iría allí. Llevaba un peluche en sus manos y una cajita de chocolates.

No podía creerlo.

Me paré frente a él, algo sorprendida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Llamé a Tanya y me dijo que irías a Starbucks. De modo qué —me dio la caja de chocolates—, supuse que tenías hambre. Como siempre.

Tomé la caja con algo de inseguridad, y luego me dio el peluche. Sonreí un poquito.

—¿Ositos cariñosos? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Rosalie lo escogió.

Sonreí un poquito.

—Gracias por el reloj.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué?

Asenti, encogiéndome de hombros.

—El reloj. Sé que te lo envié roto. Pero me lo has vuelto a enviar.

Edward se quedó en silencio, penando algo. Luego asintió, restándole importancia.

—Claro.

Suspiré, esta vez volviendo a la realidad.

—Edd, de verdad… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tienes razón —dijo él—. Fui un cobarde cuando me fui en la fiesta. Y tenías razón en todo lo que has dicho.

Miré la caja de chocolates para no mirarlo a él.

—Quiero creerte —lo miré—. Pero no puedo. Me heriste muchas veces.

Él sonrió un poquito, su arrogancia nunca, nunca se iba.

—Puedes creerme esta vez.

Asentí.

—Oh, ya —suspiré y miré la caja, y luego lo miré a él—. ¿Eso es todo?

Edward me miró por un momento, un momento largo. Y luego habló, sonriendo un poquito.

—Yo también te amo.

Sonreí, sin pode creerlo. Me acerqué a él y lo besé, y él también me besó. Y por un segundo todo era perfecto, y ese vacío que había sentido desde que terminamos se había vuelto a llenar. Como si te hubiesen quitado algo por un tiempo, algo que te devolverían después.

—¿Puedes decirlo dos veces? —dije contra sus labios—. Es enserio.

Él rió.

—Te amo —un beso—. Te amo… —otro beso—, van tres. Te amo —otro beso—, cuatro…

Y todo era perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy POV<strong>

—¿Mirando Vampire Diaries?

Volteé mi rostro y me encontré con Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta, entrada a la sala. Tenía las llaves de su Volvo en mano, acababa de llegar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Somerhalder lo vale.

Él sonrió un poco y caminó para sentarse a mi lado.

—Gracias por lo del reloj —habló.

Suspiré dramáticamente y lleve un puñado de palomitas a mi boca.

—Se un mariquita con Bella, no conmigo —luego lo miré, y le sonreí un poco—. De nada.

Edward rió, y lo que quedó del resto de la hora lo gastamos en Vampire Diaries, él me contó cómo le fue con Bella y yo le dije como había solucionado los patéticos problemas amorosos de Seth.

Al día siguiente, me tocaba entregar el trabajo de pintura. Pero no lo hice, ni tampoco exhibí el de Seth.

—Lo único que nos falta es tu trabajo —djio sonriente—. Y tendremos nuestro récord del 100% otro año.

Sonreí un poco.

—Está acabado.

—¡Oh! —dijo alegremente—. Espléndido. Dime, ¿qué emociones has plasmado?

Lo pensé durante un momento.

—Ira, celos, amargura, cansancio, esperanza, lujuria… amor.

Ella me miró impresionada.

—Un asombroso banquete. Y… ¿dónde está? —preguntó, observando los cuadros de las alumnas con la esperanza de encontrar el mío.

Miré hacia mí alrededor, y luego a sus ojos.

—Está en todas partes.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—N-no… no entiendo.

—Es conceptual. Simplemente no puede verlo.

Ella asintió.

—Estás diciendo que no lo has hecho…

—No —le corté—. Digo que no puede verlo —luego suspiré—. Adiós, Madame Deluca.

Luego me di la media vuelta y me marché. Quizás no estaría tan mal (considerando los eventos pasados), crear alguna estúpida web para ayudar a los pobres y patéticos corazones rotos.

¿O no?

* * *

><p><strong>LO-SIENTO<strong>.

Es lo único importante que tengo para decir. No pude actualizar rápido porque **mi pc es una verga**, me odia, me quiere mandar al infierno, **ME-DETESTA.** Se acaba de romper de nuevo, y tenía el capítulo por la mitad. De modo que tuve que escribirlo _tooodo_ otra vez. Estoy en una mini notebook que la escuela nos dio, y ahí escribí el cap. So, espero poder publicar el próximo más rápido.

**AHORA, SEÑORITAS,** sobre el capítulo: Como todos lo pedían (_y porque en mi interior lo deseaba_)** Bella y Edward volvieron otra vez**; pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea color de rosas… oh no, esto es _Skins_, y muchas cosas se interpondrán en el camino para separarlos. La pregunta es… **¿será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlas?** Uuhh.

Otra cosa: **amo a Izzy**. Ha solucionado el problema amoroso de su hermano y su mejor amigo, ¿a poco no es una genia? Effy Stonem vive en ella, yo lo se.

Vale, LAS AMO. Espero reviews, ya que en el cap anterior no recibí tantos, y no las culpo. No me gustó a mi tampoco.

**Xoxo, Gossip Girl** (?)


	8. Rosalie

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Rosalie.<strong>

_"No quiero morir..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_The Amazing Broken Man - New Year Son._

* * *

><p><em>Dos meses después…<em>

**Rosalie POV**

—¡Dije que quería caviar, no sushi! —le grité por teléfono a la encargada del catering de comidas—. ¿A caso no escuchan bien? Arreglen ese error, ¡ahora!

La mujer dijo que no me preocupara, y cortó el teléfono. Observé con atención a los demás empleados arreglar la ropa de mis hermanos y haciendo infinitas llamadas telefónicas. Con un suspiro, caminé hacia la sala y me senté en una silla frente a la mesa.

—Cariño —mamá, quien había bajado las escaleras en ese instante, se acercó a mí y posó su mano en mis hombros—. ¿No estás siendo un poco…? Quiero decir, quizás deberías relajarte…

Negué con la cabeza, desilusionada.

—¡No, mamá! Mi fiesta de cumpleaños y de Jasper debe ser perfecta. Nada puede fallar; no todos los días cumples 18 años, es una edad especial.

El sábado era mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 18, junto con la de Jasper. Y como éramos muy adinerados, la fiesta sería en un salón especial de Forks, el más costoso y exclusivo. Lo peor de Forks era que todos aquí eran 'pueblerinos' y no había nada elegante. Había querido hacer mi fiesta en New York, pero papá me dijo que los invitados quizás no poseían el dinero suficiente para viajar a NY. Por lo que, a regadientes, tuve que planear todo aquí, Jazz no tenía demasiadas ganas de festejar, dado que para él los cumpleaños no eran una gran prioridad, pero aceptó de todos modos por el hecho de que yo estaba extasiada por la idea de la fiesta. Como un buen hermano mellizo, siempre accedía a todas mis peticiones. Lo amaba.

—De acuerdo, pero intenta relajarte, Rose. ¿Quieres que te prepare algún aperitivo?

Mamá estaba mejor ahora. Su depresión se había ido, pero ella y papá no habían vuelto. Supongo que yo fui la más afectada ante su separación, era quien mejor se llevaba con papá y el no tenerlo en casa me deprimía demasiado. Lo iba a visitar todos los días después de la escuela; estar cerca de él me hacía sentir tranquila y segura.

Asentí y me paré de la mesa.

—Sí, pero yo lo haré; no te preocupes.

Mamá asintió y tomó las llaves junto al mueble de la puerta de entrada.

—Iré a comprar la cena. Vuelvo en unos minutos —anunció, y se marchó.

Caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a prepararme un sándwich tras otro, comiéndolos con desesperación. Moría de hambre, no había comido nada en toda la semana, excepto una manzana y muchísima agua. Estaba demacrada; tanto por fuera como por dentro. Tenía la piel demasiado seca, y ni siquiera con las cremas más costosas lograba que esa contextura áspera se largara. Tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas, pero las tapaba con maquillaje. Mi cabello era un asco, un absoluto y completo asco. Demasiado seco, demasiado opaco, la semana pasada encontré un gran mechón de él en mi almohada, solía caer con frecuencia, y ya me estaba asustando. Mi cuerpo… parecía un monstruo. Pero mi ropa holgada lo disimulaba a la perfección.

Había tenido un desmayo en casa de Jane el viernes, y le hice jurar que no dijera nada, cosa que aceptó a regadientes.

¿Y Emmett? No me hablaba, como de costumbre; pero tenía esperanzas. Lo había invitado a mi fiesta, para que pudiera ver que nuestro rompimiento era cosa del pasado, y que lo había superado completamente.

Al terminar mi sándwich número 20, tomé una botella de agua y comencé a beber, sin respirar. Jadeé al terminarla, la dejé en la mesada de la cocina y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y fui al baño, también cerrando la puerta. Abrí la ducha y, con un suspiro, me arrodillé frente al retrete y recogí mi cabello. Luego, lo más desagradable: metí mis dedos para producir arcadas y vomité. Duró 20 segundos.

Luego de unos minutos arrodillada frente al retrete y sin apartarme, me asusté. Comenzaron a darme unas fuertes taquicardias sin parar. Eran tan fuertes que de verdad me asusté, era la tercera vez que me sucedía y era muy fuerte. Me costó respirar; llorando del miedo, senté en suelo intentando respirar hondo pero no podía, joder.

Edward tocó la puerta en ese momento.

—Rose, ¿estás bañándote? —preguntó ya que no había apagado la ducha—. Rose, necesito el jodido peine, ¿lo tienes tú? ¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí?

No contesté.

Escuché como la manija de la puerta giraba y él entraba. Mi relación con Edward había mejorado mucho, quizás porque él ya no era tan imbécil como antes o porque… bueno, no lo sé. Solo sabía que me agradaba poder hablar con él sin discutir como solíamos hacerlo.

Su rostro cambió al verme llorando y con vómitos dentro del retrete.

—Joder, Rosalie —caminó hacia mí y apagó la ducha, luego se agachó hasta quedar más o menos a mi altura—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sollocé y toqué mi pecho con la palma de mi mano, la cual estaba temblando.

—T-tengo taquicar… taquicardias… —tartamudeé.

Edward suspiró.

—Tranquilízate, intenta respirar despacio… —habló.

Negué con la cabeza, llorando.

—N-no puedo… no puedo r-respirar… el corazón me late m-uy fuerte —sollocé, mirándolo asustada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes respirar, simplemente crees que no puedes hacerlo. Se irá si te tranquilizas y respiras despacio. No te asustes.

Asentí y cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme, pensando en otra cosa. Y lentamente como Edward dijo, las taquicardias comenzaron a disminuir. Mis manos no dejaron de temblar por el susto, pero las taquicardias se fueron.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí, abriendo los ojos.

Edward suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Hubo un silencio luego de que él se sentara; yo había dejado de llorar, pero mi rostro seguía empapado de lágrimas secas, mis manos seguían temblando y no había apartado la mirada del retrete, aún lleno de vómitos. No había tirado la cadena.

—Esto tiene que terminar, Rose. Hablo enserio —dijo Edward con voz firme, rompiendo el silencio—. Si no lo terminas tú, lo haré yo. Y le diré todo a mamá.

Me giré para mirarlo, furiosa.

—¡Te prohíbo que abras tu maldita y asquerosa boca! —le grité—. ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

Él me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, con desprecio y con asco.

—¿Qué no tengo derecho, dices? Eres mi jodida hermana, tengo todo el derecho del mundo —replicó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Si dices algo le diré a mamá que aún consumes… —le amenacé.

Edward bufó.

—¿Qué crees que dirá? "¡Oh, no lo sabía! ¡Qué mala madre fui!" no se sorprenderá, porque siempre lo supo y jamás le importo demasiado. Así que amenázame con algo mejor, porque eso no funcionará.

Me levanté del suelo enfadada y tiré el botón del retrete, antes de marcharme del baño le dije:

—Será mejor que no digas nada si no quieres que te arruine por completo.

—No si yo lo hago primero —me contestó, de forma fría.

Me encogí de hombros con absoluta indiferencia.

—Ya veremos.

Luego me marché.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

—Estás siendo algo injusto, Emmett.

Él me miró de forma insólita.

—¿Injusto? Ella lo es. No come nada, Ness. Y pretende que haga como si me diera igual —protestó y tomó una lata de tomates del estante para enseñármela—. ¿Es esta?

Asentí y la tomé para meterla en el carrito de compras. Caminé por los estantes contrarios y compré dos potes de helado.

—Sí, pero está enferma, Ems. De hecho, me da lástima, pobrecita. Seguro se muere de hambre todos los putos días y aguanta todo eso porque "esa voz en su cabeza" le dice que no coma. Es una víctima más de esta puta y oxidada sociedad narcisista de mierda.

Él se carcajeó.

—Serías una presidenta muy particular —comentó, y me pasó una bolsa de azúcar.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Todo es culpa de las modelos y sus metáforas, "se delgada y la vida es mejor". Al carajo con eso, yo necesito mi dosis diaria de grasas y cerveza.

Él suspiró.

—Ojalá Rose fuera como tú.

Sonreí y metí una bolsa de sal en el carrito.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Es la verdad. Ella es muy… siempre fue demasiado superficial. Pero jamás creí que llegaría a estos extremos —comentó.

—Ya te lo he dicho, está enferma. ¿A caso no has leído sobre la anorexia? ¿Ana y Mia? Por el amor de Cristo, ¿en qué planeta vives?

Él bufó.

—Al parecer en el normal —miró su hora—. Oye, tengo práctica con el equipo. Debo irme.

Asentí.

—Vale —me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por acompañarme a comprar.

Él sonrió.

—Te veo luego.

Terminé de meter algunos productos más en el carrito y finalicé mi compra. Luego, me dirigí a casa. Papá y mamá aún seguían en esa convención hippie que, al parecer, había durado más de dos meses. Pero no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrada a quedarme sola en casa por más de un mes, ellos siempre solían hacer viajes de este tipo. Me dejaban una tarjeta de crédito y lidiaba con eso sin problemas. Llegué a mi casa caminando como una jodida perra, con las 10 bolsas de comida en mis dos pequeñas manos; sentía que me cortaba los jodidos dedos. Jacob no había querido acompañarme a comprar (sí, se quedaba varios días en casa) porque decía que era una mierda haciéndolo y no era lo suyo. Así que, por algún milagro divino de nuestro santo Dios, me encontré a Emmett en la entrada y le supliqué que me ayudase. Un punto de suerte para Nessie el día de hoy.

Abrí la maldita puerta a empujones y dejé caer las bolsas en el sofá inmediatamente, miré mis manos: estaban bien. Suspiré, estirándome ya que sentía mi espalda partirse en 56 pedazos.

—Joder, deberías haberme acompañado. Por suerte me encontré a Emmett y me ayudó —comenté, caminando hacia mi habitación.

Jake rió tirado en la cama, jugando X-box como un jodido hijo de perra, mientras mi pobre cintura se partía gracias a las compras. Joder, que la igualdad de género era un puto problema en nuestra maldita sociedad.

—¿Ves? No hubiese sido necesario que fuera.

Rodeé mis ojos, apoyando mis manos en mi cintura.

—Eres un idiota, Black —suspiré, marchándome de la habitación—. He comprado helado, de todos modos. ¿Quieres?

—¡Vale! —gritó desde la habitación.

Tomé dos recipientes y cucharas. Coloqué un poco de helado de chocolate y pistacho dentro y luego de guardar el embase en el refrigerador, fui hacia la habitación y me senté en la cama, entregándole su recipiente de helado.

—Mierda —masculló, mientras en la tv aparecía un sangriento "GAME OVER".

Reí, burlándome de él.

—Te dije que debías pedirle ayuda al carpintero, no al policía. Iba a matarte luego.

Jacob rodó los ojos, algo malhumorado.

—¿Porqué una chica me está dando consejos sobre videojuegos? —protestó.

Bufé, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Solo es sentido común. ¿Cuándo un policía ha sido justiciero y confiable? Todos son unos hijos de puta. En cambio los carpinteros son agradables, como Mario Bros. Y los mexicanos.

Él me miró con una media sonrisa por unos segundos, luego rió y apartó la mirada a la tv.

—Estás loca.

Sonreí.

—Eso dicen.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Quizás a excepción de sus maldiciones constantes producto del videojuego, pero en cambio yo…, estaba pensativa. Demasiado. Así que decidí romper el silencio con una pregunta que llevaba revoloteando en mi cabeza hace ya varios días, y necesitaba preguntársela. Mejor afuera que adentro, decía Shrek.

—Jake…

—¿Mmh?

Hice una mueca.

—¿Soy una buena novia? —pregunté.

Él sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la tv.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Suspiré.

—No lo sé… todo esto de las relaciones es raro para mi, ¿sabes? Los hombres me irritan; todos. Sí, tu incluido —aclaré cuando me miró, sonriendo—. Los compromisos, la cursilería… todo.

Él rió, ladeando el rostro mientras mataba un zombie desesperadamente.

—Bueno, eres una novia muy peculiar, no voy a negar eso.

Me mordí el labio.

—Sí pero… ¿hago las cosas bien? Quiero decir, ¿hago lo que se supone que debe hacer una novia?

Jake rió.

—Si una novia debe emborracharse con tequila los sábados y los viernes, maldecir y desvelarse cuando las promociones de compra llegan a su móvil a las 4 de la madrugada, además de haberle tirado con un zapato a su novio por preguntarle si quería pizza mientras miraba The Walking Dead…

Rodeé los ojos.

—Ya, lo capté. Soy una novia de mierda.

—... eres la mejor novia del mundo. Peculiar, sí, pero la mejor —terminó, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

Sonreí, satisfecha conmigo misma.

—Aw, y eso que iba a tirarte otro zapato ahora mismo —él se carcajeó—. Has sido inteligente, Black. Te ganas más helado.

Tomé su recipiente y caminé sonriente hacia la cocina por más helado. Quizás las relaciones no eran lo mío, pero Jacob hacía que valga la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Luego del entrenamiento, llegué a casa.

Las cosas con el equipo iban bastante bien. Las cosas con papá también, pero entre él y Benjamín… bueno, no me preocupaban; nunca se habían llevado bien y no esperaba que lo hicieran ahora. Ben se pasaba todos los viernes en casa de mamá, siempre había tenido una mejor relación con ella que con papá. Cansado, caminé hacia la cocina y me serví algo de jugo de naranja, moría de sed después de tanto entrenamiento.

Disimuladamente volví hacia la sala con el vaso en mi mano y vi la computadora en su escritorio. Suspiré, harto, y caminé hacia ella para prenderla. Fui hacia google y escribí algo que quise escribir hace ya demasiado tiempo: anorexia y bulimia.

Le di clic al primer link que encontré y, con cierta incomodidad en mi pecho, comencé a leer:

"_La__Anorexia__es una enfermedad que se caracteriza por el deseo de verse muy delgada, y esto se logra a base de ayunos prolongados y__restricciones alimentarias. La enfermedad suele tener un comienzo lento, progresivo que, a menudo, suele pasar desapercibido para los padres, logrando tomar conciencia__de la enfermedad ya cuando su hija se encuentra demasiado delgada y ha perdido una importante cantidad de peso, presenta una negativa a comer rotunda o perciben que se les ha retirado la menstruación._

_La__Bulimia__se caracteriza por alternar períodos de restricción alimentaria, con episodios de ingestas copiosas, llamados__atracones__, y seguidos de vómitos__auto inducidos o provocados por la misma paciente o por el uso de laxantes o diuréticos. Estos episodios de sobrealimentación descontrolada unen el descontrol y el placer. La presencia de este atracón es justamente lo que define a la enfermedad._

_La__Anorexia__y la__Bulimia__pueden comenzar como una adicción a la__dieta. Estos trastornos de la__conducta__alimentaria se dan principalmente entre mujeres entre 11 y 18 años, pero pueden aparecer también en mujeres de hasta 25 años. Actualmente, en el__campo__clínico__suelen verse varones con este tipo de padecimientos y mujeres con algunas características de la enfermedad que superan los 30 años._

_La dieta, en sí misma, es una práctica beneficiosa, porque permite una buena__alimentación, colabora con la__salud__del organismo y purifica el cuerpo. Pero cuando la dieta se transforma en una cuestión esclavizante, no puede salir de ella nada positivo."_

Suspiré y, con algo de miedo, le di clic a "síntomas".

"-Negación de la enfermedad.  
>-Miedo intenso a la obesidad.<br>-Se ven gordos, a pesar de tener bajo peso.  
>-Rechazo a mantener el peso en nivel normal.<br>-Caída del cabello.  
>-Amenorrea, piel seca.<br>-Hipotensión e Hipotermia.  
>-Cortan los alimentos en trozos pequeños.<br>-Comen lentamente.  
>-Mastican largo rato antes de tragar.<br>-Prefieren pequeñas porciones.  
>-Tiran escupen o esconden la comida.<br>-Pueden consumir anorexígenos, laxantes y diuréticos.  
>-Cuentan las calorías de cada alimento.<br>-Tienen rituales con la comida.  
>-Realizan hiperactividad para bajar de peso.<br>-Se aíslan socialmente.  
>-Se tornan irritables.<br>-Existe depresión en el 40 ó 45 % de los casos.  
>-Tienen conductas obsesivas.<br>-Se imponen auto exigencias.  
>-Rechazo a la sexualidad.<br>-Pueden darse atracones.  
>-Usan ropa suelta (se tapan el cuerpo)."<p>

Dejé de leer levantándome de la silla rápidamente, no podía seguir leyendo. Todos esos síntomas Rosalie los tenía, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nadie podía.

Excepto ella misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Apagué la TV y me quedé en silencio, sentada en el sofá de la sala. La casa estaba muy silenciosa, Edward había salido con Seth y Jasper había llevado a Collin a sus clases de piano. Mamá no estaba tampoco, no sabía a donde había ido. Miré mis manos un rato, era patética. Escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras y me volteé rápidamente, algo asustada. Creí que estaba sola.

Era Izzy.

—Ah, eres tú —musité—. Hey

Caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Llevaba una navaja en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, dándole a entender que no hacía nada. Ella me ignoró y se quedó observando el vacío igual que yo, en silencio. Lo único que podíamos escuchar era el tic tac del reloj, y quizás al nuevo gatito de Collin maullar.

—¿Has pensado en la muerte? —preguntó, en voz baja.

La miré confundida.

—¿La muerte?

Ella asintió, mirando su muñeca con la navaja en su mano.

—¿Has pensado en la gente? ¿En lo que dirían si murieras? —deslizó la navaja suavemente por su muñeca—. Podría estar muerta en un segundo, cortarme aquí y desangrarme hasta morirme. Todo es tan… frágil. ¿Has pensado en cuan fáciles serían las cosas si murieras?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas lentamente, aunque sin escaparse ninguna por mis mejillas. Asentí, mirando al vacío.

—El problema es que pocos tenemos el valor de hacerlo —dijo Izzy—. Morir y dejar todo atrás… el amor, los amigos, la familia. Pero aunque esas parezcan cosas hermosas, duelen; ¿verdad?

Me limpié una lágrima.

—El amor duele —susurré.

Ella asintió, despreocupada.

—Sí, por eso es una mierda —luego, miró la hora—. Vaya, que tarde es. Saldré un rato, ¿estarás bien aquí sola?

La miré de mala gana.

—No pretendas que te importo. Vete.

Izzy sonrió insolentemente.

—Como quieras.

Luego, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, y se encontró con Jasper a punto de entrar.

—Oh, hey Izz. ¿Salías? —preguntó, entrando a la casa.

—Sí, vuelvo en un rato —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Jazz me vio y dejó las llaves en la mesa decorativa junto a la puerta. Luego, caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Después de 10 segundos sin contestar, comencé a llorar y lo abracé, negando con la cabeza. Él no supo qué decir al principio, pues era obvio ya que no tenía la menor idea de qué me sucedía.

—Rosie, ¿qué tienes?

Seguí llorando sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Estoy t-triste…

Él rió un poco y me apartó, pero su brazo aún seguía rodeándome.

—Mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, ¿no estás contenta? Todo salió perfecto como tú querías, de hecho, mamá me acaba de llamar al móvil y dijo que traerían tu vestido esta noche. Rosa y con muchos brillantes, como tú lo pediste.

Sonreí un poquito, limpiándome las lágrimas.

—¿Enserio?

Jazz asintió, sonriendo.

—Enserio.

Hice una mueca y suspiré, ocultando mi rostro en mis manos.

—Será horrible. No quiero ver a Emmett mañana… —me quejé.

—¿Porqué lo has invitado, entonces? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros y quité mis manos de mi rostro.

—Quería que viera que superé lo nuestro completamente.

—Pero eso no es así… —habló.

Me quedé en silencio un momento y luego me levanté del sofa, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—No. ¿Sabes qué? Saldré. Sí, eso haré. Llamaré a Dimitri y saldremos. Llegaré cuando el vestido haya llegado —dije, muy motivada.

Él encaró una ceja.

—¿Dimitri? ¿Enserio?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Sí, Jasper, Dimitri.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y tomé mi móvil para llamarlo. Yo iba a superar a Emmett como sea, y el que sufriría era él por darse cuenta de qué se perdía.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

—Entonces me gritó que cerrara mi maldita boca o me "destruiría".

Nessie hizo una mueca luego de tomar un trago de cerveza.

—Es complicado. Emmett aún no logra entenderlo.

Bufé y mordí un trozo de pizza.

—Emmett no logra entenderlo porque es un retrasado mental que no convive con ella las 24hs del día. No sabe como es, lo que dice y lo que hace —repliqué de mal humor.

—No digas eso —dijo Seth, sentado a mi lado—. Él quiere a Rose…

Jacob asintió.

—Sethney tiene razón, Edd.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Me da igual lo que sienta por ella, no es problema mío.

Nessie suspiró, ignorándolos.

—De todos modos, ¿qué harás? Porque me imagino que harás algo, ¿verdad? Fueron unas simples taquicardias que pudieron ser algo peor, y podría serlo con el tiempo.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto que haré algo —confesé.

Seth me miró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió.

—Le diré todo a mi madre. Pero no ahora, lo haré luego de su fiesta. No quiero arruinársela, estaba emocionada por eso.

Jake asintió.

—Haces bien.

Suspiré.

—Eso espero.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: Soho Dolls – Stripper. Búsquenla en <span>youtube).<span>_

**Rosalie POV**

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! —grité con la botella de vodka en mi mano, sentada en uno de los elegantes sofás.

Dimitri rió a mi lado, junto con Félix, tomando champine.

—Vaya, el lado salvaje de Rosalie Cullen, quien lo diría…

Reí, acalorada y algo borracha, aunque no tanto.

—Enserio, no puedo creer que abrieran un club nocturno. ¿Victor Vitrola? Es asombroso —dije emocionada observando a las sexys strippers bailar en el escenario—. No le digan a nadie que vine aquí, sobre todo con ustedes. No soy una chica que frecuente estos lugares.

Félix movió su mano con despreocupación.

—Relájate, lo que pasa en Vitrola, se queda en Vitrola.

Reí, atontada.

—¿Saben? Yo también hago eso —comenté, observando a las strippers.

Dimitri me miró divertido y sumamente interesado.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no subes y lo demuestras? Está más buena que todas esas chicas.

Rodeé los ojos, sonriente.

—Sé lo que intentas, Dimmy —él rió pero luego lo miré, encarando una ceja—. No crees que vaya a subir allí, ¿verdad?

Dimitri rió, y Félix también.

—Se que no lo harás.

Resoplé. No había nada que una Cullen no pudiera hacer. Dejé mi botella en la mesada frente a nosotros y lo miré, desafiante.

—Cuídame el vodka, ¿quieres? —miré el vodka y luego hice una mueca—. No, mejor me lo llevo; quiero seguir bebiendo.

Los dos encararon una ceja y asintieron. Se acomodaron en el sofá dispuestos a disfrutar el espectáculo. Me levanté del sofá, sonriendo, y caminé hacia el escenario. Subí los escalones y llegué al centro, donde las demás strippers me sonreían dándome ánimos; aunque no los necesitaba, siempre fui extremadamente segura de mi misma.

Con la botella aún en mi mano y bebiendo ocasionalmente, comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado hacia el otro, muy despacio. Sonriendo y escuchando piropos de la gente, me quité la flor que ataba mi cabello y lo solté, cayendo en cascada. Llevé mis manos al cierre de mi vestido y lo bajé lentamente; Dimitri y Félix sonrieron, sin poder creerlo. Debajo de ese vestido llevaba otro algo más provocativo, color crema. Quité el que tenía anteriormente y todos me silbaron, reí como idiota. Luego, me dejé llevar. Mi cuerpo se movía al compás de la música, mis ojos estaban cerrados y no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero sea lo que sea… lo hacía bastante bien, o eso gritaba la gente.

Luego de que mi baile terminara y me diera cuenta de que eran casi las 11 de la noche, les pedí a los chicos que me llevaran a casa. Mañana era mi fiesta y debía dormir temprano hoy, habría mucho que hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>—¿Te dijo algo más? —pregunté, apoyada contra la columna del balcón, observando las horribles casas de Forks.<p>

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—¿Importa acaso?

Suspiré, irritada.

Ángela pasó cerca de mí, sonriente y con un bonito vestido negro.

—¡Gran fiesta, Rose! —me alentó, mientras se marchaba.

La miré largarse de allí y sonreí sarcástica

—¡Gracias! Feliz cumpleaños a mí también —rodeé lo ojos y me quité el cabello del rostro—. Esta fiesta es una mierda.

Jake me miró borlón.

—¿No lo estás pasando bien?

—¡No! —le grité en respuesta, enfadada—. Mi ex no me habla, mi hermano tampoco y Lauren está teniendo toda la puta atención aquí.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hice una mueca y levanté un poco mi vestido para poder caminar.

—Necesito un trago.

Me largué del balcón y fui hacia la mesa de bebidas, tomé una botella de whisky y me encerré en el baño del salón. Le puse traba al cubículo y me quedé allí un rato.

Un buen rato.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: The fray – Little house. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

**Emmett POV**

Reí.

—¿Has pasado esa parte de la comisaría? La vi en youtube. Nemesis es aterrador, debes darle con la escopeta —le dije a Jake.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Nessie dice que lo haga con el rifle.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Las mujeres no sirven para videojuegos. Usa la escopeta, has lo que te digo.

—No creas que no te oí —la voz de Nessie resonó detrás de mi, ella venía caminando hacia nosotros con Bella y Edward—. Oigan, ¿han visto a Rosalie? La estoy buscando y no la encuentro.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Dijo que iba por un trago, ¿no está en una de las mesas? —preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya hemos buscado ahí.

Suspiré.

—Quizás está en...

—… allí está —me interrumpió Nessie, observando hacia adelante.

Me volteé y vi a Rosalie subir las pequeñas escaleras del escenario para dirigirse al micrófono. Llevaba una botella de whisky en la mano y se tambaleaba. Al parecer estaba borracha. Me crucé de brazos y esperé unos minutos, seguramente daría un espectáculo. La conocía como la palma de mi mano.

—¡Hola, hola a todos! —anunció.

Todos los que no la habían visto hicieron silencio y la observaron sonrientes, esperando un hermoso discurso proveniente de la cumpleañera. Pero no sería así, yo lo sabía.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Wow! Qué bien, ¿se están divirtiendo? —preguntó. Sus palabras se le chocaban, no hablaba con total claridad.

"¡Sí!" gritaron todos, emocionados. Ella rió.

—¡Bien! —se tomó unos segundos, mirándonos a todos y sonrió un poco—. Me gustan los secretos, ¿saben? El otro día miraba las estrellas desde mi ventana y me dije a mi misma… ¿y si fueras una estrella? Ellas guardan secretos, ¿entienden lo que digo?

Joder, estaba completamente borracha. Todos rieron debido a las idioteces que decía, todos excepto nosotros y sus padres, los cuales estaban algo avergonzados. Ella rió de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de la botella que llevaba en su mano.

—¡Oops! Al parecer he bebido de más —todos se carcajearon, igual ella—. Pero, ya, ya. Pongámonos serios, ¿vale? Como decía; me encantan los secretos, y creo que sería agradable… ahora que todos estamos aquí juntos, dejar salir algunos, ¿qué les parece?

Nadie contestó, todos se miraron entre sí; confundidos.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Mmmh, sí, los secretos son divertidos pero dan miedo, ¿eh? Bueno, no me interesa, ¡contaré algunos de todos modos! —ella comenzó a observar detenidamente a todos sus invitados y luego sonrió—. ¡Heidi, por ejemplo! ¿Sabían que quiso tener relaciones con el profesor de biología para que aprobara su examen? ¡El pobre se negó! Es feo que te rechacen, ¿eh, Heidi?

Heidi puso una cara de horror a pocos pasos de nosotros, nadie sonreía excepto Rosalie.

—Mmmh, sí, es feo. Pero vale, vayamos con otro. Algo más personal. Todos conocen a mi hermano Edward, ¿verdad? —ella observó a Edward con puro odio en su mirada. Miré a Edd, quien hacía lo mismo mientras tensaba la mandíbula—. El chico popular, guapo… Drogadicto.

Una ola de murmuraciones y cotilleos comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, Rosalie sonreía.

—Lo he visto el otro día inyectándose algo. Pero… ¿saben qué es lo peor? Mi pequeña hermana Irina, ella quiere mucho a Eddie, ¿saben? Creo que a veces quiere ser como él. Es por eso que sé que vende drogas. Con nadie más y nada menos que Mike Newtton. ¡Oops, Eddie! Es difícil ser un buen ejemplo para los menores, ¿verdad?

Irina no sabía en dónde meterse. Suspiró a la par que Esme la miraba interrogante, pero ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

—¡Y Bella! No nos olvidemos de Bella. Su follada con Seth no fue más que un rumor para que el pobre pudiera dejar de ser un nerd y ella pudiera darle celos a mi hermano; aunque claro, ¡él se follaba a Heidi en ese entonces! O a Lauren, ¿o era Jessica? Oh, creo que perdí la cuenta… ¡es que fueron tantas! —escupió con todo el veneno posible.

—Ya es suficiente —protestó Edward detrás de mí.

Nos dio un empujón y caminó entre la gente para subir al escenario e intentar bajarla de allí. Pero ella tuvo algo más que decir.

—Bueno, ¡me da igual lo que digan, los odio a todos! —se carcajeó—. ¡En especial a ti, Lauren! ¡Ramera!

Edward sonrió y la empujó para comenzar a hablar por el micrófono. Suspiré, esto iba de mal en peor.

—Rose, ¡no seas maleducada! Falta contar algo más, no querrás que nuestros invitados se queden con las dudas de lo que esconde nuestra adorable Rosalie, ¿verdad?

Rosale lo miró algo confundida, no podía procesar todo tan rápidamente, su ebriedad se lo impedía.

—¿Sabían que Rosalie sufre desórdenes alimenticios? —preguntó, divertido. Nadie contestó—. Ya saben; vomitar, laxantes, lo ha hecho muchas veces, de hecho, ayer la encontré vomitando en su baño, ¿pueden creerlo? Pobrecilla, aunque de verdad no me da lástima. Se merece lo peor, es una perra manipuladora y egoísta. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza, shockeada.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó.

Edward rió.

—¡Hey, porqué! Dijiste que los secretos eran divertidos. ¡Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe! Serás el centro de atención otra vez.

Miré a Esme, quien estaba al borde del llanto y a Carlisle, quien se debatía entre subir al escenario y terminar con la escenita o dejar que Edward la terminara.

Rosalie, ya casi llorando, empujó a Edward y se dirigió a la gente.

—¡La fiesta se ha acabado! —gritó.

Bajó del escenario y caminó rápidamente, como pudo, hacia el baño de damas y se encerró allí. Pude observar como antes de entrar allí había pasado por la mesa de comidas y había tomado una bandeja de chocolates. Me puse algo nervioso; Rosalie y comida dentro de un baño no eran una buena señal, sobre todo en su estado de nerviosismo y embriaguez.

Debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

A los 20 minutos ya había acabado toda la bandeja de chocolatesmientras lloraba. Edward había sido un capullo de mierda, ¡no tenía derecho a decir todas esas mierdas! Yo solo había dicho la verdad, de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esta estúpida fiesta**.** Sollocé porque mi vestido rosa estaba arruinado y mi cabello era un asco al igual que mi aliento a whisky. Comencé a sentirme mal luego de unos 20 minutos más. Estaba sudando bastante y me dolió el pecho, y me dieron ganas de vomitar. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, pues los vómitos los causaba yo misma, no los sentía venir por su cuenta. No pude controlarlo y me vomité encima, sobre el vestido.

Sollocé porque lo había arruinado, y porque las taquicardias volvieron otra vez. Me puse nerviosa y me toqué el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar. Mi sudor aumentó y sentí un frio recorriéndome el cuerpo entero mientras temblaba. Poco a poco todo comenzó a ponerse negro.

Lo último que recordé fue la voz de mamá llorando a mi lado y pidiéndole a papá que llame una ambulancia.

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_Recomendación musical:__ The Amazing Broken Man - New Year Son__. __Búsquenla en youtube)._

Mis ojos estaban pegajosos y tardé unos segundos en abrirlos, pero logré hacerlo. Lo primero que vi fueron paredes blancas, muy blancas; el sonido de una máquina y una sonda en mi nariz, así como cables en mis muñecas y en mi pecho. Estaba en un hospital y recostada en una cama. Fruncí un poco el ceño, algo aturdida y giré mi rostro a mi izquierda: mamá y papá estaban a mi lado. Mamá estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, había estado llorando, lo noté por sus ojos. Y papá estaba parado a su lado con su uniforme de médico puesto, él estaba serio y muy pálido.

Ella me sonrió un poquito y se limpió una lágrima.

—Hola, amor.

Fruncí el ceño y comencé a reaccionar un poco más rápido, observando a mí alrededor algo alarmada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Q-qué pasó? —tartamudeé.

Mamá no contesto, simplemente suspiró.

—Ahora no, Rose. Debes descansar, habrá tiempo luego.

Negué con la cabeza, algo frenética.

—¿Qué pas…?

Mamá me miró, llorando e intentando controlarse.

—Tu corazón se detuvo 20 segundos —habló con la voz quebrada—. Te detectaron anorexia y bulimia nerviosa, cariño…

Cerré mis ojos, haciendo esa típica mueca de llanto que muestra a gritos el no poder contener las lágrimas, y lloré. Mamá tomó una de mis manos e intentó calmarme, darme palabras de aliento, pero yo seguí llorando. Apreté su mano fuertemente, y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

—N-o quiero morir…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a morir, no lo harás —susurró.

—No quiero m-morir —sollocé—. Tengo miedo…

Ella dio un beso a mi mano e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba para quitarme las lágrimas.

—No temas, tesoro —susurró mamá—. Superaremos esto juntos, toda la familia. No debes hacer esto sola, estamos aquí para ti…

Negué con la cabeza, llorando.

—T-todos me… me odian… —sollocé—… Edward, Irina, Emmett…

Mamá negó con la cabeza, limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Shh… amor, no te odian. Ellos te aman, y están muy preocupados por ti y solo quieren ayudarte —rió un poquito, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Edward lloró, ¿sabes? Lo vi, pero lo negó.

Sonreí un poquito, muy poco.

—¿Está aquí?

—No, salió a tomar algo de aire… —me susurró.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—No quiero hablar con nadie ahora, pero dile que lo siento. Y dile que lo quiero.

Mamá sonrió un poco y asintió, acariciando mi cabello.

—Se lo diré, tranquila. Te dejaremos descansar un tiempo ahora, necesitas fuerzas.

Asentí. Ella me sonrió un poco y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cadena de plata la cual tenía un dije, me lo entregó. Lo tomé con la mano que no llevaba esos horribles cables y lo leí en silencio; tenía grabada las palabras "El Señor es mi pastor, y nada me faltará". Suspiré y apreté fuertemente el dije, llevándolo a mi corazón. A pesar de que éramos disfuncionales, éramos cristianos. Habíamos abandonado algunos hábitos como ir a la iglesia y orar en familia, pero seguíamos creyendo de todos modos. O al menos yo lo hacía.

Mamá se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse; y papá (quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese rato) se acercó a mí para depositar un beso en mi frente.

—Te amo —me susurró.

—También yo —murmuré.

Él abrió la puerta para marcharse, y dejó pasar a alguien más. Alguien con quien no imaginé que me toparía.

Emmett.

Papá le dio unas palmadas en el hombro antes de marcharse y dejarlo pasar por completo. Emmett cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de mi izquierda, junto a la cama en donde yo estaba. Había estado llorando, tenía los ojos llorosos e hinchados, con algunas ojeras.

—Hey —susurró.

Aparté la mirada y giré el rostro hacia la pared de mi derecha.

—Vete —susurré.

Tardó unos 6 segundos en contestar.

—¿Qué?

Una lágrima se me escapó.

—No soy buena para ti —me sobé la nariz rápidamente y luego hablé con voz más firme—. Vete.

Emmett suspiró, algo enfadado y dolido. Luego sentí que se levantaba del sofá y se iba de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Lloré todo el rato después de que se hubiese ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Me marché del hospital lo más rápido que pude. Odiaba los hospitales, sobre todo sabiendo que Rosalie estaba internada en uno. Fui hacia su casa, la puerta estaba cerrada sin llave por lo que me fue fácil entrar; subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su habitación. Busqué en su habitación lo que fuera que pudiese encontrar, y así lo hice. Revistas, muchas revistas y varios libros sobre bajar peso, desórdenes alimenticios y dietas estrictas. Laxantes, los cuales estaban debajo de su almohada, entre otras cosas.

Fui hacia el jardín e hice una pequeña fogata, y comencé a quemar todas esas cosas. Estaba llorando en silencio, no me importaba si era de marica o lo que mierda podía ser, no me importaba absolutamente nada.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y supe que era Edward. Me volteé un segundo para verlo, llevaba una botella de cerveza en la mano. Me giré otra vez y seguí contemplando el fuego, soltando algunas lágrimas.

—No hay futuro sin ella —hablé.

—Que le jodan al futuro —dijo él detrás de mí, duramente.

Suspiré. Dentro de una de las revistas había una foto juntos, sonriendo a la cámara. En esos tiempos en los que ella era _Rosalie_ y yo era _Emmett. _Rosalie y Emmett, sin espacios para dietas o peleas, simplemente nosotros dos, felices y sonrientes como lo fuimos desde pequeños.

Quemé la foto también, y Edward me tomó del hombro volteándome rudamente, luego tomó mis hombros con sus dos manos. Me quebré y lloré, resistiéndome a su agarre pero él forcejeaba de todas formas.

—¡No hay nada más! —grité—. ¡No sin ella!

—No hay nada ahora, Ems —habló.

Dejé de forcejear y los dos caímos al suelo, y lo abracé, llorando. Él suspiró y me devolvió el abrazo, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Qué hice… qué hice… yo lo supe todo y no dije nada. ¡Qué he hecho! —sollocé en su pecho.

—Fuiste al final de la puta tierra —dijo él, apartándose de mí, sentándose a mi lado—. Al final de la puta tierra.

Lloré, desgarrado por completo, totalmente perdido. Pero él siguió hablando.

—Vas a tener que ir más lejos ahora, Ems. Por ella… por ti… por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>SI QUIEREN VER EL VESTIDO DE ROSALIE, vayan a mi perfil que ahí les digo el link para verlo : )<strong>

**JELOOOOOOU compadres. **

Definitivamente el capítulo más **emo** y **dramático** que he hecho, lo amé btw XD espero que el final no haya quedado demasiado **gay**, you know, el abrazo entre Eddie y Ems, pero así está en la serie entre **Freddie y Cook** y como que entre ellos se ve bien macho y 'aww', espero que aquí no quede demasiado **gaytorey**.

Anyway; se que tardé, lo sé. Pero como siempre mi pc, y esas mierdas. Hoy me la dieron, era el disco duro y se lo cambiaron, de modo que ahora al parecer funcionará bien (me borraron toooodas las canciones .l**. hijos de puta**), pero vale, las tengo a ustedes (?) –marica!modeon- so, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. **Amo** escribir de Rosalie, creo que es mi personaje favorito aquí en el fic, la adoro.

Vale, todas preguntan por **el cap de Jacob**: ¡RELAX! Habrá capi de Jacob y será **bien dramático**, lo aclaro XD contendrá mucho Nessie/Jake, so, estén preparados. El siguiente cap no se de quien será, debo ver bien porque tengo una lista de los capítulos en un orden y debo ordenarlos acorde a los acontecimientos que vayan sucediendo.

Okay, ¡espero reviews! Las quiero. **(PROMETO VOLVER CON EL REVIEW = PREVIEW, SOLO DENME UN POCO DE TIEMPO A ORGANIZARME)**

—_**Mel.**_


	9. Todos

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary: **El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Todos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Take That – When we were young._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW. <strong>Dejen un review y les mando por **PM (a las que tienen cuenta en FF)** un adelanto exclusivo del siguiente capítulo de Skins. Y las que **NO tienen cuenta en FF**, déjenme su** Twitter o Facebook**, y se los mando por ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Una semana después…<em>

**Rosalie POV**

Había cosas que no se podían evitar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cosas que desearías que no sucedieran y suceden, cosas que sería mejor dejarlas en tus pesadillas y que no se hicieran realidad.

Una de ellas era haber estado a punto de morir. Otra, ir a la escuela.

Mi estadía en el hospital había sido de una semana. Nadie, nadie vino a verme excepto Jasper, mamá y papá. Edward simplemente me envió un mensaje de texto al móvil e Irina ni siquiera se inmutó en preguntar cómo estaba. Jane me llamó, y dijo que no podía venir. Nessie y Jake también me llamaron, pero nadie vino. No me importaba, pues no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola y pensar. Me diagnosticaron Anorexia y Bulimia nerviosa, y me dieron un largo sermón de que comer era importante por millones de mierdas que no me interesaban. Solo podía pensar en cómo eché a Emmett del hospital luego de su corta visita. Pero había sido por su bien, porque estar conmigo le hacía daño y yo no quería herirlo, porque lo amaba.

Bajé del auto de Edward desde la parte trasera, mientras que Jazz y él salían desde la delantera. Lo primero que sucedió en el aparcamiento fueron millones de miradas posadas en mí. Era obvio, pues el rumor de mi casi-muerte y enfermedad se había esparcido hasta la médula del estudiante más insignificante.

—Tranquila, solo ignóralos —me dijo Jasper colocándose a mi lado.

Asentí, algo apagada de mi misma. No era una persona a la que le gustara pasar desapercibida, pero lo que más quería en este momento era desaparecer, o tener aquella capa de invisibilidad que Harry Potter solía usar. De hecho, no quería venir a la escuela, pero según mamá solo serían dos días, para poder pedir algunos apuntes y esas cosas pues luego comenzaría un estricto tratamiento de recuperación.

—Yo me despido, gente. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en el almuerzo —nos dijo Edward, y se marchó corriendo.

Jasper y yo caminamos para entrar a la escuela y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Un par de chicas me miraban de arriba hacia abajo mientras hablaban en susurros. Tragué sonoramente e intenté ignorarlas. Seguí caminando, sumamente incómoda, cuando observé a Jane correr hacia a mí a lo lejos, para darme un gran abrazo.

—Oh Dios, no puedo creer que estás aquí… —susurró cerca de mi oído.

Cerré mis ojos y le devolví el abrazo a mi mejor amiga, suspirando.

—Tampoco yo.

Ella se apartó de mí y me miró unos momentos, quitando un cabello de mi rostro en forma cariñosa.

—¿Estás bien, Rose?

Sonreí un poco.

—No realmente.

Jane hizo una mueca y luego miró a Jasper.

—Puedes irte, Jazz. Me quedaré con ella.

Él asintió.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Jane asintió y lo observó marcharse. Luego tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—Estuve muy preocupada. Quise ir a verte, de hecho fui pero el doctor me dijo que no podía verte.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Te dijo eso? Mi padre no me ha dicho nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no importa eso ahora. Lo importante es que estás aquí, sana y salva —me consoló.

Seguimos caminando un poco más, cuando en uno en uno de los pasillos Jacob, Alice y Emmett caminaban hacia nosotros sin saber que estábamos ahí. Jake fue el primero en verme y en señalarme con su dedo, lo cual empeoró las cosas porque los que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verme.

—Joder —mascullé por lo bajo.

Jane miró a Emmett a lo lejos y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Lo dices por Emmett? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Por todo.

Ellos tres se acercaron a mí. Emmett estaba distante, con sus manos en su chaqueta del equipo, pero no paraba de mirarme.

—¡Hey! —Jake se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo fuerte, esos tan típicos de él—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Sonreí un poco, absolutamente forzada para que el momento no sea tan mierda.

—Ayer en la noche.

Él se apartó de mí y Alice fue la siguiente en abrazarme.

—Qué bueno que hayas vuelto —dijo ella en forma de saludo—. Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

Se apartó de mí sonriendo tristemente y el momento se volvió tenso, por el hecho de que Emmett y yo no decíamos nada. Me armé de valor para ser la chica fuerte que era antes de toda esta mierda, y le saludé en voz baja, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Hey.

Emmett asintió.

—Hola.

Dios, quería que la tierra me tragara.

Jane se dio cuenta de eso y decidió intervenir.

—Eh, bueno, nosotras nos vamos…

—Sí, es una buena idea —calmó Alice—. ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Luego de eso, nos marchamos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

—¡Vamos, Bradley! —le animé, tomando fuertemente su gordita mandíbula entre una de mis manos para que mirara al móvil de Alec, el cual filmaba toda la escena—. ¡Sonríe a la cámara!

Félix se carcajeó y rodeó a Bradley con el brazo, a su otro lado.

—¿Por qué tan tenso, Bradley? —preguntó, a la par que le pegaba un manotazo en la cabeza.

—¡D-déjenme en paz! —se quejó.

Reí.

—Oh, vamos, solo queremos ser tus amigos —sonriendo, levanté su sudadera desde la parte trasera tal forma que su espalda quedara descubierta, y la coloqué sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole ver. Luego, lo empujé y cayó boca abajo contra el piso del patio de la escuela.

Toda la multitud a nuestro alrededor se reía, mientras que yo destapaba la lata de coca-cola que llevaba en mi otra mano, y se la derramaba encima.

—¡Déjenme! ¡O acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer! —gritó, intentando quitarse la sudadera de su rostro.

Rodeé los ojos y me agaché a su lado, quitándosela y tomándolo del pecho para que me mirase.

—De hecho, no. Además, tú te lo ganas, gordito. Te pedí que hicieras mi tarea de matemáticas y no quisiste, ahora pagas el precio.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Se nota que no tienes inteligencia para hacerla tú mismo.

Reí.

—Pero soy guapo, y eso lo compensa. Tú eres bien feo.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Apúrate, capullo, la batería está por acabarse.

Me levanté del suelo y me acomodé la camiseta.

—Bah, apágala. Ya he terminado con este pendejo.

—¡Bien, gente, el espectáculo ha terminado! Pueden revivirlo esta tarde en Facebook, no se preocupen —anunció Felix.

Todos rieron y se marcharon, mientras que Bradley intentaba pararse. Alec, Felix y yo nos marchamos por los pasillos, riéndonos y agradeciendo que ningún profesor hubiera visto todo eso, normalmente nadie veía nada en esta puta escuela. Éramos los dueños de ella.

Caminando despreocupadamente por el segundo piso, nos encontramos a lo lejos con la chica nueva. Se llamaba Bree, creo que había llegado hoy.

—¿Esa es la nueva? —pregunté, mirándola desde lejos.

Alec asintió.

—Vayamos a saludarla.

Felix se encogió de hombros y nos acompañó. Bree estaba revisando sus horarios en su casillero, algo confundida ya que llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Nos acercamos amigablemente hacia ella y la rodeamos.

—Hey —saludó Alec—. Soy Alec, eres la nueva, ¿verdad?

Ella se volteó y nos sonrió, algo extrañada.

—Hey, sí. Soy Bree.

Le sonreí encantadoramente.

—Soy Edward, el chico más gua…

—… más guarro de todo Forks —corrigió Felix—. Y yo soy el más guapo.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Sí, soy un pervertido, pero también soy guapo.

Bree rió, rodeando los ojos.

—Alice me habló de ustedes.

—¿Alice? —Alec frunció el ceño—. ¿La conoces?

Bree asintió.

—La conocí hace unos minutos, no ha parado de hablarme en todo el camino hacia aquí. Es linda.

Asentí.

—Genial. Hay una fiesta en casa de Alec esta noche, ¿quieres venir?

Ella asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estupendo. Alec te dará la dirección, yo los veo luego.

Palmeé la espalda de Felix y me marché a buscar a Bella quien supuse quizás estaría con Nessie. En el camino, prendí un cigarro, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela a grandes zancadas con el cigarro y expulsando el humo delicadamente. Sí, me importaba un carajo, de todos modos no había profesores aqu…

—¡Edward, tira ese cigarro ahora mismo! —me gritó Angy, la profesora de Cívica, la cual acababa de salir del baño de profesores.

Rodeé los ojos, ignorándola.

—Vale, Angy —seguí caminando y no lo tiré.

Seguí caminando hacia mi destino: el casillero de Nessie. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y seguramente estaba con ella. Al llegar, mi teoría se confirmó: estaban juntas. Y las encontré hablando sobre… ¿zombies?

—Entonces leí que un Apocalipsis Zombie podía ocurrir, y me compré un libro de…

—Oigan —interrumpí, rodeando uno de mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Nessie, y el otro alrededor de Bella—. Lamento interrumpir lo que será una gran aventura apocalíptica que, sin sonar como un capullo, solo sucederá en sus mentes porque los zombies no existen. Ness, no sé qué te has fumado, pero necesito hablar con Bella. A solas.

Ella rodeó los ojos.

—Cuando un zombie pise Forks, tú serás el primero que será mordido.

Le sonreí de forma encantadora.

—Y tú serás la primera persona a quien morderé —dije, dándole unos golpecitos en el cuello con mis dedos.

Ness encaró una ceja.

—¿Enserio? Pues yo llevaré una escopeta en…

—¿Me harías el favor de marcharte? —le pregunté.

Ella gimió de fastidio.

—Joder ¿Por qué mierda han vuelto? Mi mejor amiga no tendrá tiempo para mi ahora… —quitó mi brazo de sus hombros bruscamente y se marchó, mientras la escuchaba quejarse diciendo "… sí, claro, para amigos como estos mejor no tenerlos…"

Reí un poquito y, con mi brazo aun rodeando los hombros de Nips, la jalé para comenzar a caminar por los pasillos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, curiosa.

Le di una calada a mi cigarro y lo tiré por ahí.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?

—¿Qué fiesta?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No te han dicho?

Ella rió un poco.

—¿Qué fiesta? —volvió a preguntar.

—Alec dará una fiesta en su casa esta noche. ¿Vendrás? Es algo así como una reunión, no tan alocado.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No sé si pueda…

La miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por?

Nips rodeó los ojos.

—Me han dado demasiada tarea de álgebra —se quejó, a la par que se ponía frente a mi caminando hacia atrás mientras yo lo hacía hacia adelante, tomando mis manos—. Y debo hacer esa jodida maqueta de los pulmones para el viernes, y es demasiado porque ni siquiera compré los acrílicos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo haré tu tarea. Soy excelente en álgebra, terminaré más rápido que tú y podrás venir a la fiesta —sugerí.

Nips suspiró.

—¿Y la maqueta?

Sonreí.

—Le pediré a alguien más que la haga…

Ella intentó golpearme pero yo la empujé un poco.

—¡Edward! —se quejó, en reproche.

Me reí.

—Vale, joder. Mañana comparemos las mierdas esas y te ayudaré a hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Te veo luego, tengo historia.

—Suerte.

Nos dirigimos a direcciones opuestas y entré a mi siguiente clase: Biología.

Hoy sería un día largo. Muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Luego de que las clases terminaran, la hora del almuerzo llegó. Cada uno de nosotros nos reuniríamos para comer, por lo tanto Rosalie también estaría ahí. Estaba algo nervioso, pues quería ver su reacción al negarse a comer, si es que lo hacía. Por otro lado, quería encontrar el momento para preguntarle por qué me había dicho eso en el hospital. No tenía muchas ganas de preguntárselo, pero Alec me insistió en hacerlo.

Sabía que ella no estaba pasando para nada un buen momento, podía notarlo en su rostro. Pero tampoco iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, de todos modos nosotros no habíamos roto del todo, nos estábamos tomando un tiempo.

Al llegar a nuestras mesas de siempre, varios estaban allí sentados. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Seth, Jake, Alec y Jasper. Alice estaba hablando con la tal Bree a lo lejos en donde pedíamos la comida. Me senté con ellos soltando un suspiro agotador.

—Yo quiero espagueti —dijo Alec.

Se levantó, y fue a buscarlo. Rosalie y Jane llegaron en ese momento, lentamente. Rose llevaba una expresión de puro fastidio cuando un par de chicas pasaron a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué miran? —les dijo de muy mala gana. Luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó de forma brusca.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Voy por tu comida? —preguntó.

Rosalie asintió, y Jasper se levantó para buscar su comida. Bella le sonrió un poco a Rose, quien le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

—Siento lo que dije de ti y Seth ese día… —dijo.

Bella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—De todos modos lo que has dicho fue cierto.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Igualmente no estuvo bien. No sé qué me sucedió…

—Yo si —dijo Edward, hablando por primera vez—. Bebiste mucho whiskey.

Rosalie lo miró de mala gana.

—Hablo enserio…

Edward rió.

—También yo.

Ella lo ignoró y esperó a que Jasper llegara con su comida. Ella no me miraba, me ignoraba constantemente. Suspiré, impaciente, porque quería que la hora del almuerzo terminara para hablar con ella. Observé a todos a mi alrededor, aburrido. Lauren estaba mandando mensajes con su móvil, y pude notar que Edward también estaba usando el suyo, los dos estaban mandándose mensajes el uno al otro, nunca entendí del todo su amistad. Benjamín estaba haciendo el payaso como siempre, parado sobre una de las mesas bailando como Michael Jackson, todos a su alrededor se reían.

Bufé, porque era un idiota, y observé a Jasper traerle una hamburguesa con papas fritas a Rosalie. Se lo dejó en la mesa y escuché como le susurraba algo.

—Cómetelo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie asintió, sin apartar la mirada de la comida y, acto seguido, colocó su mano en su frente y su brazo en la mesa, ocultándose un poco el rostro y reposando su cabeza en su mano. Comenzó a comer lentamente, y pude notar como su pierna temblaba debajo de la mesa. Nessie intentó sacar un tema de conversación para calmar el ambiente, ya que nadie podía evitar mirar a Rosalie comer.

—Eh, bueno, ¿sabían que un Apocalipsis Zom…?

—Oh, no, ¿de verdad seguirás hablando de ese tema? —le interrumpió Edward, aburrido.

Nessie lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces? —exigió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿De lo guapo que soy?

Bella rió, tomando un trago de coca-cola.

—¿A qué hora será la fiesta? —preguntó, reposando su mejilla en el hombro de Edward.

Últimamente ellos estaban bien desde que volvieron, al parecer.

—Esta noche a las 8 —contestó Alec.

Seth sonrió, emocionado.

—Será divertido, ¡Bree irá también!

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es Bree?

—La chica nueva —dijo Edward, señalando con su mentón un punto exacto de la cafetería—. Y al parecer se hizo amiguita de Alice.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa con su hamburguesa a medias, y se arregló un poco el cabello.

—Yo… vuelvo en un momento —dijo.

Jasper encaró una ceja.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo… tengo que buscar a Félix porque necesito decirle algo. No tardo.

Rosalie se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Me levanté y comencé a seguirla lentamente para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Todos me miraron interrogándome con la mirada, pero no les respondí el gesto. Caminé, y la seguí hasta que supe su destino.

El baño de las chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Caminé apresurada hacia el baño de las chicas, casi corriendo. Cuando al fin llegué, me encontré con Claire lavándose las manos, era la única chica en el baño ahora. Le sonreí un poquito, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oh, wow, no sabía que habías vuelto.

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré, acercándome al espejo, uno de mis peores enemigos. Abrí el grifo del agua y mojé mis manos para mojar un poco mi rostro.

—Sí, llegué ayer en la noche.

Ella me sonrió.

—Guay.

Suspiré, mirándome al espejo.

—Claire…

—¿Si? —preguntó, mirándome curiosa.

—¿Crees que se pueda disfrutar del poder? —pregunté.

Ella me miró, seria, y asintió levemente.

—Dejé de comer y todo el mundo tuvo que hacer lo que yo decía. Eso era poder —murmuró—. No dejé de comer por que quisiera ser delgada, sino porque quería tener influencia en las personas. Todos hacían lo que yo quería.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Disfrutaste de eso?

Claire miró el vació.

—Creo que fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

—¿Por qué no seguiste haciéndolo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me enamoré de Seth, y él fue la única persona que nunca hizo algo por mí solo porque yo no comiera. Entonces tuve que cambiar eso para llamar su atención. Porque sabía que si dejaba de comer lo perdería.

Asentí, apartando mis ojos de los suyos y posándolos en el grifo de agua.

—Por amor…

Ella asintió.

—Aja —Claire miró su hora—. Oh, wow, es tarde… tengo que ir a matemáticas. Te veo luego.

Claire se marchó y me dejó sola. Me miré al espejo y me vi tan, tan horrible, que no pude evitar la tentación y entré a uno de los compartimientos. Abrí la tapa del retrete, me arrodillé, y vomité. Me sentí más liviana luego de eso, pero terriblemente culpable. Me senté contra una de las paredes del compartimiento y me eché a llorar. Porque el doctor me dijo que no volviera a purgarme, y lo había hecho.

Alguien entró en ese momento al baño, y giré mi vista rápidamente. Era Emmett.

Lo miré en shock, con las lágrimas resbalándose por mi rostro. Él me miró con pena, no vi enfado en su mirada lo cual me alegró, no quería discutir con él.

—Rose…

Rompí a llorar de nuevo.

—J-juro que no q-quería hacerlo… n-o pude evitarlo, yo… —me limpié las lágrimas con mis manos temblando—. Solo… no le digas a Jasper, por favor…

Emmett suspiró pesadamente, y asintió. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

—N-no sé c-cómo parar esto —susurré, medio llorando y mirando mis rodillas las cuales estaban fuertemente pegadas a mi pecho—. Es más f-fuerte que yo…

—Si esto es más fuerte, ¿por qué hay muchas chicas que lograron superarlo? —preguntó.

Bufé y lo miré de mala gana, limpiándome una lágrima.

—También hay chicas que han muerto…

Él frunció el ceño, enfadado.

—No digas eso… no te vas a morir

Resoplé.

—Bueno, hace una semana mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto. Estuve a punto de morir.

Emmett asintió.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en la pared.

—Siento lo que te dije en el hospital… —susurré.

Él también apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré.

—Porque si estás conmigo sufres. Y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Emmett suspiró, algo cansado, y se levantó del suelo. Estiré mi mano para que la tomara y me ayudara a pararme también. Luego, me recargué contra la pared.

—No es tu culpa. Fui injusto contigo al principio, porque solo creí que era un capricho, pero era algo serio y terminé contigo por eso, cuando debía haber estado aquí para ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacer todo eso…

Él asintió, interrumpiéndome.

—Rose, quiero hacerlo, porque te amo y…, Dios, nunca podrás entender lo importante que eres para mí. Y cuando te llevaron al hospital y me dijeron que casi… —él tragó saliva, se le hacía imposible terminar la frase—… que casi…

Asentí, haciéndole entender que sabía lo que no podía decir. Me limpié una lágrima y volví a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Me das un abrazo? —murmuré.

Él inmediatamente me jaló de la cintura y me abrazó muy fuerte. Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y oculté mi rostro en él, cerrando mis ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, por todo…. —sollocé.

—Shh… todo está bien. Todo será mejor ahora, ya verás —susurró.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

—Entonces compraré una escopeta, o una Magnum, o quizás un rifle de asalto y me ocultaré en el Machupichu. No podrán encontrarme ahí —comenté, tirada en mi cama con Jake viendo Zombis Nazis.

Él hizo una mueca y me miró de mala gana.

—Ness, esta es la peor película que vi en mi vida.

Rodeé los ojos.

—¿Prefieres Mary Poppins?

—Mary Poppins es un clásico. Pero, ¿Zombis Nazis? —aburrido, tomó la portada de la película—. ¿Desde cuándo los Zombis son Nazis?

Sonreí.

—Desde que salió esa película.

Él soltó una risita y tiró la tapa por ahí, luego suspiró.

—¿Qué harás estas vacaciones? —preguntó—. Ya sabes, antes de la universidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Fumar hierva hasta que me dé una sobredosis, quizás?

Jake rió.

—¿Qué dices de un viaje? ¿Tú y yo? —preguntó, girando su rostro para verme a los ojos.

Sonreí, extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado. Podemos ver hasta dónde nos alcanza.

Reí.

—Estás loco.

Él rió conmigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

Rodeé los ojos.

—No es eso. Es que… bueno, al carajo. Quiero ir a México.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿México?

Asentí.

—Sep, México. Tequila, comida picante y Thalía. Me gusta Thalía.

Jacob volvió a reír.

—Estás loca.

Sonreí.

—Eso dicen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Solo iría a la fiesta porque Bree había sido invitada.

Ella era estupenda, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella. Tuvimos mucho en común desde que le hablé hoy en la escuela, y estaba segura de que podíamos ser buenas amigas. Jasper no dejaba de mirarme en ningún momento, lo cual me ponía de los nervios.

Él y yo no estábamos para nada bien, pues luego de que eso ocurriera, yo había terminado la relación. Él se mostró sorprendido por eso, porque creyó que yo lo había disfrutado cuando lo hicimos, pero no había sido así, ya que me había presionado desde que comenzamos a salir en tener un encuentro más íntimo. Me había humillado y roto el corazón, y no iba a perdonarlo por eso, no importaba si seguía un poco enamorada. Me había decepcionado.

Bree había venido con nosotros a la fiesta, de modo que al llegar, todos nos sentamos en el suelo (salvo Edward y Bella, quienes se apartaron de nosotros y se tiraron en el sofá a besarse un rato) porque Alec quería que jugáramos al juego de la botella.

Rosalie y Emmett no habían venido con nosotros, se habían ido juntos luego de la escuela, al parecer habían vuelto.

Una vez todos sentados, Alec colocó una botella de cerveza vacía en el medio, y se sentó a mi lado.

—Bien, esto es una especie de bienvenida para Bree —anunció alegremente—. Así que, Bree, ¿me haces el honor de girar la botella?

Bree rió un poco y asintió. Se acercó a la botella y con su mano la giró. La botella indicó que Seth y Felix debían besarse.

Todos nos reímos.

—¡Joder, no! —gimoteó Seth, enfadado

—¡No sean maricas y bésense! —grito Edward a lo lejos, en el sofá junto a Bella.

Seth le enseñó el dedo del medio y, con algo repugnancia, se acercó a Felix para darle un pequeño beso. Todos volvimos a reír, pues era divertido. Luego fue el turno de Jake de girar la botella, y ésta indicó que Jane y Alec debían besarse.

Alec se puso serio al igual que Jane, mientras que todos les incitaban a besarse. Yo no reí ni los alenté, pues era una de las pocas que sabía la verdad entre ellos.

—¡Uh, incesto! —exclamó Seth—. ¡Anda, bésense!

Jane negó con la cabeza.

—Ni de coña, es mi jodido hermano. Jake, tira de nuevo la botella.

—¡Tramposa! —gritó Edward a lo lejos, aunque estuviera comiéndole la boca a Bella al parecer estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía aquí.

Jake rodó los ojos y giró la botella de nuevo. Y ésta indicó que Bree y yo debíamos besarnos.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Dos chicas besándose es sexy. Vamos, quiero un buen beso. Con lengua y todo.

Hice una mueca, riendo un poco. Bree se acercó a mí y a parecer no estaba avergonzada por eso, era bastante extrovertida y atrevida. Posó su mano en mi cuello y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Lo primero que sentí fueron cosquillas en mi estómago, no sé por qué. Ella era delicada al besar, quizás porque era mujer; sus labios tenían sabor a fresas y supe que era por su labial, me tensé un poco cuando ella introdujo su lengua en la mía porque era demasiado raro, nunca había besado a un chica. Solo podía sentir sus labios, su sabor a fresas y un intenso perfume a vainilla desprenderse de su cuello. El beso duró bastante, o eso creí yo. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por unos momentos, como en un transe.

Felix y Alec comenzaron a reírse emocionados.

—¡Wow, eso fue intenso!

Me aparté de ella completamente sonrojada, con una risita nerviosa. Bree se rió, y le tocó a ella girar la botella. Solo pude darme cuenta que Jasper me miraba sin parar, y que Edward y Bella habían subido las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

No sabía a qué habitación habíamos entrado, solo sabía que había una gran cama, que nos besábamos como locos y que posiblemente íbamos a follar. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Cerré la puerta de una pequeña patada hacia atrás y quité su chaqueta, luego su blusa marrón, dejándola solo en su sostén negro los cuales quitaría más tarde. Prácticamente le comía la boca, y podía sentir un sabor metálico: sangre. No sabía de quien era ya que los dos nos mordisqueamos como salvajes. Me dirigí entre besos a su mandíbula, muy lentamente haciendo que ella soltara una risita posiblemente porque le causaba cosquillas. Ella despeinó mi cábelo como siempre y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando subí hacia sus labios y mordí el inferior de ellos.

Mi Iphone sonó en ese momento en el bolsillo de mis jeans, anunciando un mensaje de texto. Pero lo ignoré.

—¿No vas a contestar? —pregunto Nips, sin dejar de besarme.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—Nah.

Joder, que no quería prestarle atención a nada más. Moría de calor, estaba ansioso y lo único que quería ahora era follarla ahí mismo. Me quité la camiseta algo desesperado, y ella rió por eso, dejé mi Iphone en la mesa de noche y caminé hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla, y la levanté unos centímetros del suelo para tirarme en la cama con ella. Besé su cuello y fui bajando lentamente, besando toda la extensión de su piel hasta llegar a su vientre, en cual besaba mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans, para comenzar a tener sexo de verdad.

Pero mi estúpido Iphone sonó de nuevo.

Ella rió algo-demasiado acalorada y lo tomó de la mesa de noche dispuesta a apagarlo, supongo. Pero no, al parecer iba a ver quién mierda me enviaba mensajes sin parar. Me acerqué a ella y besé su mandíbula de nuevo, luego su cuello.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté en su oído voz baja, sin dejar de besar su piel.

Ella me apartó algo brusca y enfadada, para mirarme y leer el mensaje en voz alta.

—"Cariño, ¿vendrás a mi casa para ya sabes qué? Te espero, ¡contéstame! –Lauren".

Suspiré de mal humor, y me tiré pesadamente en la cama a su lado.

—Joder —mascullé.

Lauren zorra, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que me mandara un mensaje.

Bella se levantó enfadada de la cama y se abrochó el botón de pantalón, para luego acomodarse el cabello y colocarse su blusa.

La miré algo aburrido.

—¿Enserio te irás? Creí que querías follar salvajemente.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Quizás lo quería hasta que esa puta te mandó un mensaje.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Te quejas de que soy "mujeriego" pero tú eres una celosa insoportable. ¿A caso no puedo hablarme con Lauren porque tú y yo estamos saliendo? Eres mi novia, Nips, no mi dueña.

Bella me miró estupefacta.

—¡No hablo de eso, estúpido! "Cariño" y "¿Vendrás a mi casa para ya sabes qué?" joder, que si James me enviara algo así tú te pondrías como loco.

Bufé.

—Por el amor de Dios, ya conoces a Lauren con sus "oh, cariño", y eso de "ya-sabes-qué" no es lo que tú piensas. Me dijo que fuera a su casa por drogas, porque ya se me habían acabado. Eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar el drama y volver aquí?

Bella ni siquiera me contestó, terminó de ponerse su chaqueta y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—Te veo luego —contestó secamente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Cuando el juego terminó y observé a Bella bajar enfadada de las escaleras para marcharse, Bree dijo que ya debía irse, de modo que la acompañé a la calle para despedirla.

—Estuvo divertido lo de hoy, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sonriendo.

Ella asintió, colocándose su chaqueta.

—Hay que repetirlo, me divertí mucho.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Podemos quedar mañana para hacer la tarea juntas, si quieres. También tengo historia como tú.

Bree asintió.

—Claro, será divertido.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, sin saber qué decir.

—Eh, vale… —hablé—. Adiós.

—Nos vemos luego.

Pero no se fue, ni yo me alejé. No sé por qué ni como, pero me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual no sucedió, ya que le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Fue muy rápido y tierno, ella me miró sorprendida, apartándose.

—Alice, ¿qué haces? —preguntó.

Cuando ella preguntó eso quise que la tierra me tragara.

—Yo…

—Alice, que nos hayamos besado en ese juego no quiere decir que yo sea… tu sabes… eso.

Asentí, rápidamente y sumamente sonrojada.

—No no, lo sé, yo solo…

Bree suspiró, algo incómoda.

—Mejor hablamos mañana.

Luego, se subió a su bicicleta y se marchó. Yo estaba en shock.

—Mierda.

* * *

><p>Aquí les dejo una foto de como más o menos <strong>está Rosalie de delgada<strong>, para que se hagan una idea, porque siento que al describirlo no basta: .com/muj/() () ordinateur.() com/wp-content () /uploads/2009/06/ () anorexia_

Quiten los "()" y junten los links.

* * *

><p><strong>DIOS MIO, LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO. LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO.<strong>

Joder, perdónenme por tardar tanto, pleeeeeeease :( pero tuve un **bloqueo de los grandes **y no podía calmarlo. Recién ahora se recuperó y volvió la inspiración. Espero que me perdonen y que mis lectoras sigan ahí a pesar del tiempo que paso. Srsly, me siento super mal XD please, forgive me, **como dice Bryan Adams**.

Vale, se que este capítulo no es muy emocionante, pero lo será el siguiente, que es de Bree. Y sep gente, no habrá **Alice/Jasper** porque Alice necesita salir de ese closet tan amado que ella tiene, con sus faldas de Prada y sus zapatos de Gucci. Alice tendrá cierta **preferencia sexual hacia las mujeres**, y esto está absolutamente inspirado en la **MEJOR PUTA PAREJA DE SKINS**, Emily/Naomi. Espero que no les moleste, esto es Skins y habla realidades, y si ven la serie amarán a Naomili XD

Vale las quiero mucho y gracias por la espera**. JURO POR MI VIIIIIDA** que no tardaré en publicar el siguiente cap. Dejen **review** y tendrán el **preview**. Las quiero.

—_**Mel.**_


	10. Despedida

Bueno chicas, posiblemente este sea el último anuncio que haga. Lo haré largo, para que puedan entenderme un poco mejor. He estado en fanfiction desde hace muchísimo tiempo, conozco cada autora, cada fanfic y cada fandom que puede existir. Conocí a gente hermosa con la cual hoy mantengo un fuerte vínculo a pesar de las distancias. He escrito cosas que por siempre quedarán en mi corazón, pero siento que mi tiempo aquí terminó.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo entré a esta pagina porque escribir no era un hobbie ni un pasatiempo, era mi vida. Sentí que fanfiction era como una escuela en la cual practicaría mi escritura al límite, y así lo hice. Pero luego llega la hora de ir a la universidad, y siento que ese momento está llegando. Hasta hace poco LA idea de mi vida vino a mi mente gracias a las miles de súplicas que le entregué a Dios, y estoy a punto de escribir la soñada saga que desee escribir toda mi vida. Quizás me tome años y años desarrollarla por completo, es un trabajo delicado explorar cada personaje, cada idea, cada libro; pero se que serán los mejores años de mi vida. Y en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa o escribir otra cosa que no sea esa idea que tengo en mi mente.

Soy una mierda, lo sé; porque no terminé ningún de los que tengo. Y lo siento muchísimo. Pero yo no escribo para complacer a los demás, sino para deleitarme a mi misma. Y ahora no puedo escribir Skins, ni Mi vida con Edward, ni Penumbras, por más que quiera. Quise actualizar Skins en navidad, solo pude escribir media página. Quise actualizar en Año Nuevo, apenas pude escribir un párrafo. Pido que me comprendan, estoy que salto de emoción por esa idea que Dios me dio y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en los personajes, la trama y todo eso.

Y seguramente me dirán que regale mis fics a alguien para que los termine, y estuve pensando en eso. Pero se me complica, gente, porque como dije anteriormente, los fics no solo los escribía para complacer a los demás, sino a mi misma. Ya no me complace escribir Skins y no quiero regalar algo que es mío a otra persona para que lo termine, la cual seguramente tomará un rumbo muy distinto al que yo quería tomar.

Lo siento, sé que les jode porque sentiría lo mismo si fuera un fic que siguiera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto decirles que si algún día sale una saga de libros fantásticos con un protagonista llamado "Neal", quiero que sepan que seré la autora.

Las quiero mucho y les agradezco todos esos reviews y alertas que me regalaron durante tanto tiempo. No borraré los fics por motivos sentimentales, supongo. Quizás siga escribiendo alguna que otra tontería, drabbles y algunas viñetas, pero nada que me mantenga atada a una publicación constante.

Hasta siempre.

Mel.

Aquí les dejaré lo poco que puede escribir de Skins:

* * *

><p><strong>Claire POV<strong>

—Te veo luego entonces.

Le sonreí a Seth, quien me sonreía algo nervioso.

—De acuerdo.

Él asintió, sonriendo y se acercó a mi vacilando, para darme un pequeño y rápido besito en los labios.

—Adiós.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Oh wow, adiós.

Él se despidió con su mano mientras se iba a su clase de matemáticas. ¡Él era tan dulce! Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia historia, la cual compartía con Bella y Nessie. Una idea había estado rondando en mi cabeza toda la tarde, ¡hacer una fiesta de pijamas! Papá y mamá me habían dicho que irían a casa de la abuela con Quil por una noche, y la idea de una noche entre chicas me entusiasmaba mucho. No había hecho algo así en mucho tiempo, y era divertido salir de las rutinarias fiestas alocadas para introducirse en una charla íntima de chicas sobre chocolate, modelos y moda.

Al llegar a mi clase de historia, Bella y Nessie se encontraban sentadas juntas esperando junto con los demás estudiantes a que la profesora llegara. Me acerqué a ellas con una brillante sonrisa y me senté en un escritorio frente a ellas.

—Haré una pijamada esta noche. ¿Vendrán? —dije en modo de saludo.

Bella hizo una mueca, sacando de su mochila su carpeta con algo de brusquedad.

—No puedo. El profesor Banner nos asignó un trabajo de biología a Edward y a mí, debemos entregarlo mañana.

Nessie la miró extrañada.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —luego se encogió de hombros—. No quiero decir que no lo sea, pasar una noche estudiando con ese subnormal debe ser una tortura, y no solo una noche, porque un segundo a su lado ya es un infierno. Pero como a ti te gusta pasar tiempo con él…

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Estamos peleados, ya te lo dije.

—Como sea —comenté—. Si no puedes venir no importa. Ness, ¿vendrás?

Ella asintió.

—Claro, porqué no.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Oh wow, genial.

Lauren y Jessica entraron al salón en ese momento. Lauren miró a Bella cuando se acercó, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Así que pelearon? —preguntó, divertida.

Bella le dedicó una fulminante mirada.

—No es asunto tuyo —atacó.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Él me lo dijo, de todos modos. Al parecer fue "mi culpa" —dando el tema por terminado, miró con burla el cabello de Nessie—. Bonita peluca, Nessie. ¿De qué está hecha?

Nessie la miró de la misma forma.

—De los pelos del coño de tu madre.

Lauren rodó los ojos y se marchó. Bella se carcajeó.

—Esa fue buena.

Nessie resopló.

—Me tiene harta, es una puta —luego me miró—. ¿A qué hora es la reunión?

Sonreí.

—A las 7 de la tarde, supongo. Les diré a las demás si quieren venir.

Bella hizo una mueca, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Joder, yo quiero ir. Si llego a terminar rápido el trabajo quizás me pase por allí. No prometo nada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes, podemos salir mañana y repararlo.

La profesora llegó en ese momento y me senté para escuchar la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Me miré al espejo desde el baño de las chicas y suspiré. Hoy definitivamente era mi día, no sabía por qué, pero lo era. Había comido y no había sentido mucha culpa por eso; de hecho, me había distraído al instante jugando al Piedra Papel o Tijera con Alec, que me había olvidado un buen rato de mi peso. También había encontrado fotos mías hace unos años debajo de mi cama, en una caja. Y noté lo feliz que era, lo hermosa y divertida que me veía, y la forma en la que nada me afectaba. Siempre había sido una chica demasiado fuerte, no iba a permitir que un estúpido trozo de chocolate arruinara mi vida. Yo debía volver a ser la misma Rosalie de antes.

Esa que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela como si de una pasarela se tratara, y que todos me miraran embobados porque yo era todo lo que ellos no podían ser. Que las chicas envidiaran mi largo y rubio cabello y que todos los chicos quisieran tenerme de novia. Yo debía volver a ser la misma. Yo iba a ser la misma.

Y solo había una única cosa que podía volverme a convertir en la de antes: ser la capitana de las porristas otra vez.

Me había enterado que Lauren había pasado a ser la capitana, pero yo iba a recuperar mi puesto fuese como fuese. Me acomodé el cabello y corregí los tirantes de mi vestido vintage. Había dejado de usar ropa holgada para tapar mis huesos y mis partes delgadas. No iba a ocultarme, no lo haría.

Salí del baño y comencé a buscar a Emmett para decirle mi noticia, pero no lo encontraba. Seguí caminando, subiendo al segundo piso y lo vi. Estaba en su casillero hablando con Angela muy animadamente. Pude notar como ella le coqueteaba un poco, y aunque él no le respondía exactamente de la misma forma, por momentos le seguía el juego. Me quede allí mirando, cruzada de brazos cuando Heidi se me acercó desde atrás.

—Han estado así toda la semana —comentó inocentemente mirando a Emmett y a Angela—. Se están llevando muy bien, al parecer.

Gire mi rostro y la miré con asco. Odiaba a Heidi.

—Todos saben que él es mío.

Ella me sonrió.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó con malicia.

Resoplé, observando de nuevo a Angela y como le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emmett para marcharse. Comencé a caminar hacia él, alegremente y no iba a reprocharle nada, pues yo sabía que yo lo era todo para él, y teniéndome a mí era imposible que se fijara en otra chica, sobre todo si era fea como Angela.

—Hola —le salude, de bastante buen humor.

Él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió levemente, colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a él para darme un besito en los labios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, rodeando su brazo en mis hombros mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Sonreí.

—Muy bien —luego suspiré—. Oye, estaba pensando en algo.

Él me miro, curioso, vestido con su traje de futbol americano.

—¿En qué? —preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en unirme a las porristas otra vez.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres, sabes que te apoyaré. Pero… no lo sé, ¿estás segura? Rose, la última vez que fuiste animadora te rompiste un tobillo.

Asentí.

—Lo sé, también pensé en eso. Pero necesito distraerme con algo —le dije—. Porque si no lo hago estaré pensando en _hacer eso_, y lo haré. Necesito estar ocupada —dije refiriéndome a vomitar.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces hazlo, si crees que es lo mejor.

Sonreí un poco, asintiendo.

—Lo intentaré. Iré a hablar con el director para pedir el puesto de capitana otra vez.

—Vale. Suerte, porque Lauren es la capitana ahora y no creo que quiera darte el puesto tan fácilmente.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contesté, algo seca.

Él rió.

—No seas mala —me reprochó.

Sonreí.

—Solo defiendo lo que me pertenece.

Y al decir eso, pensé en Angela y en cómo le coqueteaba a _mi _novio. Y sentí una cosa horrible en mi interior, como gusanos, al recordar como Emmett le devolvía el gesto aunque fuera minúsculo. Me coloqué frente a él y rodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —le susurré.

Emmett sonrió levemente contra los míos.

—Yo más.

Luego de eso, nos marchamos por caminos distintos. Él fue a entrenar con el equipo, mientras que yo me dirigí a la oficina de director Patrick para reclamar mi anterior puesto.

Al llegar, entré en la recepción y Kate, la secretaria, le avisó al director por teléfono que yo quería hablar con él. Al parecer estaba desocupado, por lo que entré enseguida.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó con entusiasmo luego de darle un gran sorbo a su taza de café—. Me alegra verte.

Le sonreí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, y me crucé de piernas.

—Sí, estoy muy bien ahora.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte bien. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó.

Vale, Rose. Tú puedes.

—Quiero reclamar mi puesto de capitana otra vez —dije así, sin más.

Patrick rió un poco.

—Bueno, eso es algo complicado ahora considerando que…

—¿Qué Lauren es la capitana ahora? —interrumpí—. Lo sé. Pero… mire, estoy mucho mejor ahora. Empezaré un tratamiento la semana entrante, y mi mamá arregló un horario especial para que pueda seguir asistiendo a clases. Y de verdad, de verdad quiero recuperar mi puesto. Siento que debo distraerme con algo para no volver a caer en lo mismo otra vez.

Patrick me miró por un momento, luego suspiró y bajó la mirada para anotar algo en un cuaderno.

—Debería negarte tu petición, por ley escolar. Pero considerando que eres una de nuestras alumnas más viejas y tienes un excelente promedio de calificaciones, creo que podría hacer una excepción.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Enserio? —exclamé, intentando controlarme.

Él me devolvió una sonrisa modesta.

—Hablaré con Lauren para informarle sobre el asunto. Puedes ir por tu uniforme en los vestidores, hoy hay entrenamiento.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé, feliz, y me largué de la oficina.

Casi corrí hacía los vestidores, con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro y ganas de saltar como un niña de 6 años. Todos me miraban extrañados, sí, aún seguían hablando de mi a mis espaldas. Y hablarían más ahora que supieran que volvía a ser la capitana de las porristas. Al llegar al campo de juego, pude ver a Emmett entrenando con los chicos.

Emmett me vió a lo lejos, yendo hacia los vestidores de las chicas y me hizo unas señas.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —gritó.

Sonreí y asentí.

—¡Sí! —grité el triple de fuerte.

Él me sonrió y levantó su dedo gordo en señal de OK. Corrí hacia los vestidores y abrí mi casillero, allí seguía mi sexy uniforme dorado y rojo, diseñado por Alice. Me cambié, colocándome mis tenis deportivos y el uniforme. Me peiné el cabello e hice una sofisticada coleta de caballo en lo alto de mi cabeza. Dejé mi mochila en mi casillero y lo cerré con llave.

Luego, salí de los vestidores y me dirigí a los pasillos de la escuela, en donde todas las miradas se posaron en mí y en mi uniforme. Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre si "¿Es capitana otra vez? ¡No puedo creerlo!" lo cual me fascinaba. Sonreí, satisfecha, cuando un par de manos me empujaron violentamente contra un par de casilleros. Era Lauren.

Jadeé de la sorpresa, y la empujé para que se apartara de mí.

—Tú hiciste esto, ¡le dijiste al director que querías mi puesto! —gritó.

Un gran grupo de personas se pusieron a nuestro alrededor para presenciar la pelea.

—Nunca ha sido tuyo, ¡tú me lo quitaste!

—¡Sí, y qué! —Lauren me bofeteó y yo jadeé de la sorpresa.

Me giré hacia ella tomándome la mejilla golpeada.

—¡No puedes golpearme!

—¡Sí que puedo! A menos que te vuelvas a desmayar por desnutrición, zorra —me gritó.

Tomé sus hombros salvajemente y la estampé contra uno de los casilleros, tomé sus cabellos y los jalé de un lado para otro mientras todos reían y apostaban una ganadora. Ella me empujó y caí al suelo, pude ver a lo lejos a Jake y Edward a venir hacia nosotras. Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me sostuvo de un brazo para que no fuera tras esa puta a darle su merecido. Edward intentaba calmar a Lauren entre risas.

—¡Oigan, basta! Son un equipo, ¿recuerdan?—gritó Jake, intentando calmar las cosas.

—Oh, por favor, ¡ella ya está en un equipo, en el equipo de las desnutridas! —gritó con sarcasmo.

Jadeé, intentando escaparme de los brazos de Jake. Edward tomó a Lauren del brazo y se la llevó entre la multitud.

—¡Al menos a mí no me pagan por chupársela a alguien! Deberías trabajar de prostituta, ¡te quedaría tan bien! —le grité mientras ella se iba.

Mierda.


	11. FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES

ODIENME, ODIENME: **¡FELIZ DIA ATRASADO DE LOS INOCENTES!**

Srsly, hace como una semana me enteré que era el día de los inocentes, y yo **AMO** ese día, y no pude hacer ninguna broma. Pero las elegí a ustedes(?) XD

**NO ABANDONARE SKINS,** era solo una pequeña broma que mi pobre alma necesitaba hacer.

Si bien la nota tenia algunas partes de verdad, como que escribiría mi saga, y que dejaría Penumbras y Mi vida con Edward. Pero no abandonare Skins, no podría XD me encariñe mucho con el fic. So, tendrán capi esta semana, quiero actualizar lo mas rápido posible antes de que las clases comiencen.

NO LES PIDO PERDON(?) me divertí haciendo la broma XD amo hacer bromas.

Las quiero, bobis.

Mel.


	12. Claire

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>Claire

_"¡Siempre arruinas todo!"_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW.<strong>

**Y volvemos con el 'review = preview', mujeres.**

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction:**si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

_**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL**__para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,__**PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **__solo(ejemplo):__**juanita,**__y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'__**,**_o, sinó,_**SU FACEBOOK,**__y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_The National – Slow Slow._

* * *

><p><strong>Claire POV<strong>

—Te veo luego entonces.

Le sonreí a Seth, quien me sonreía algo nervioso.

—De acuerdo.

Él asintió, sonriendo y se acercó a mí vacilando, para darme un pequeño y rápido besito en los labios.

—Adiós.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Oh wow, adiós.

Él se despidió con su mano mientras se iba a su clase de matemáticas. ¡Él era tan dulce! Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia historia, la cual compartía con Bella y Nessie. Una idea había estado rondando en mi cabeza toda la tarde, ¡hacer una fiesta de pijamas! Papá y mamá me habían dicho que irían a casa de la abuela con Quil por una noche, y la idea de una noche entre chicas me entusiasmaba mucho. No había hecho algo así en mucho tiempo, y era divertido salir de las rutinarias fiestas alocadas para introducirse en una charla íntima de chicas sobre chocolate, modelos y moda.

Al llegar a mi clase de historia, Bella y Nessie se encontraban sentadas juntas esperando junto con los demás estudiantes a que la profesora llegara. Me acerqué a ellas con una brillante sonrisa y me senté en un escritorio frente a ellas.

—Haré una pijamada esta noche. ¿Vendrán? —dije en modo de saludo.

Bella hizo una mueca, sacando de su mochila su carpeta con algo de brusquedad.

—No puedo. El profesor Banner nos asignó un trabajo de biología a Edward y a mí, debemos entregarlo mañana.

Nessie la miró extrañada.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —luego se encogió de hombros—. No quiero decir que no lo sea, pasar una noche estudiando con ese subnormal debe ser una tortura, y no solo una noche, porque un segundo a su lado ya es un infierno. Pero como a ti te gusta pasar tiempo con él…

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Estamos peleados, ya te lo dije.

—Como sea —comenté—. Si no puedes venir no importa. Ness, ¿vendrás?

Ella asintió.

—Claro, porqué no.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Oh wow, genial.

Lauren y Jessica entraron al salón en ese momento. Lauren miró a Bella cuando se acercó, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Así que pelearon? —preguntó, divertida.

Bella le dedicó una fulminante mirada.

—No es asunto tuyo —atacó.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Él me lo dijo, de todos modos. Al parecer fue "mi culpa" —dando el tema por terminado, miró con burla el cabello de Nessie—. Bonita peluca, Nessie. ¿De qué está hecha?

Nessie la miró de la misma forma.

—De los pelos del coño de tu madre.

Lauren rodó los ojos y se marchó. Bella se carcajeó.

—Esa fue buena.

Nessie resopló.

—Me tiene harta, es una puta —luego me miró—. ¿A qué hora es la reunión?

Sonreí.

—A las 7 de la tarde, supongo. Les diré a las demás si quieren venir.

Bella hizo una mueca, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Joder, yo quiero ir. Si llego a terminar rápido el trabajo quizás me pase por allí. No prometo nada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes, podemos salir mañana y repararlo.

La profesora llegó en ese momento y me senté para escuchar la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Me miré al espejo desde el baño de las chicas y suspiré. Hoy definitivamente era mi día, no sabía por qué, pero lo era. Había comido y no había sentido mucha culpa por eso; de hecho, me había distraído al instante jugando al Piedra Papel o Tijera con Alec, que me había olvidado un buen rato de mi peso. También había encontrado fotos mías hace unos años debajo de mi cama, en una caja. Y noté lo feliz que era, lo hermosa y divertida que me veía, y la forma en la que nada me afectaba. Siempre había sido una chica demasiado fuerte, no iba a permitir que un estúpido trozo de chocolate arruinara mi vida. Yo debía volver a ser la misma Rosalie de antes.

Esa que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela como si de una pasarela se tratara, y que todos me miraran embobados porque yo era todo lo que ellos no podían ser. Que las chicas envidiaran mi largo y rubio cabello y que todos los chicos quisieran tenerme de novia. Yo debía volver a ser la misma. Yo iba a ser la misma.

Y solo había una única cosa que podía volverme a convertir en la de antes: ser la capitana de las porristas otra vez.

Me había enterado que Lauren había pasado a ser la capitana, pero yo iba a recuperar mi puesto fuese como fuese. Me acomodé el cabello y corregí los tirantes de mi vestido vintage. Había dejado de usar ropa holgada para tapar mis huesos y mis partes delgadas. No iba a ocultarme, no lo haría.

Salí del baño y comencé a buscar a Emmett para decirle mi noticia, pero no lo encontraba. Seguí caminando, subiendo al segundo piso y lo vi. Estaba en su casillero hablando con Angela muy animadamente. Pude notar como ella le coqueteaba un poco, y aunque él no le respondía exactamente de la misma forma, por momentos le seguía el juego. Me quede allí mirando, cruzada de brazos cuando Heidi se me acercó desde atrás.

—Han estado así toda la semana —comentó inocentemente mirando a Emmett y a Angela—. Se están llevando muy bien, al parecer.

Gire mi rostro y la miré con asco. Odiaba a Heidi.

—Todos saben que él es mío.

Ella me sonrió.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó con malicia.

Resoplé, observando de nuevo a Angela y como le daba un beso en la mejilla a Emmett para marcharse. Comencé a caminar hacia él, alegremente y no iba a reprocharle nada, pues yo sabía que yo lo era todo para él, y teniéndome a mí era imposible que se fijara en otra chica, sobre todo si era fea como Angela.

—Hola —le salude, de bastante buen humor.

Él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió levemente, colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a él para darme un besito en los labios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, rodeando su brazo en mis hombros mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Sonreí.

—Muy bien —luego suspiré—. Oye, estaba pensando en algo.

Él me miro, curioso, vestido con su traje de futbol americano.

—¿En qué? —preguntó.

Me mordí el labio.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en unirme a las porristas otra vez.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres, sabes que te apoyaré. Pero… no lo sé, ¿estás segura? Rose, la última vez que fuiste animadora te rompiste un tobillo.

Asentí.

—Lo sé, también pensé en eso. Pero necesito distraerme con algo —le dije—. Porque si no lo hago estaré pensando en _hacer eso_, y lo haré. Necesito estar ocupada —dije refiriéndome a vomitar.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces hazlo, si crees que es lo mejor.

Sonreí un poco, asintiendo.

—Lo intentaré. Iré a hablar con el director para pedir el puesto de capitana otra vez.

—Vale. Suerte, porque Lauren es la capitana ahora y no creo que quiera darte el puesto tan fácilmente.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Eso ya lo veremos —contesté, algo seca.

Él rió.

—No seas mala —me reprochó.

Sonreí.

—Solo defiendo lo que me pertenece.

Y al decir eso, pensé en Angela y en cómo le coqueteaba a _mi _novio. Y sentí una cosa horrible en mi interior, como gusanos, al recordar como Emmett le devolvía el gesto aunque fuera minúsculo. Me coloqué frente a él y rodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —le susurré.

Emmett sonrió levemente contra los míos.

—Yo más.

Luego de eso, nos marchamos por caminos distintos. Él fue a entrenar con el equipo, mientras que yo me dirigí a la oficina de director Patrick para reclamar mi anterior puesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Salí de la clase que compartía con Claire y Nessie para dirigirme a una de esas máquinas de bebidas que estaban en los pasillos del segundo piso. Moría de sed, literalmente; había almorzado pizza y estaba putamente salada. Mi garganta era un desierto.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la primera que encontré y metí cinco dólares en la pequeña abertura que tenía, dándole al botón de coca-cola. Cuando mi gaseosa salió del pequeño rectángulo de abajo, la tomé y abrí desesperada la tapa para poder beber un poco. Luego, como tenía hora libre, me dirigí a los jardines de la escuela a sentarme en una de esas bancas que había por allí. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y hace un rato había llovido bastante, típico en Forks. Por lo cual a mi alrededor no había nadie.

Nadie excepto James, Laurent y Mike.

No había vuelto a cruzar palabras con James desde el año pasado, cuando 'terminamos' por culpa de Edward, en realidad. Y más aún cuando había drogado a Irina, también había querido hablar conmigo en ese entonces, pero no le había dirigido la palabra tampoco.

Él me observaba junto con los demás, y les susurraba cosas a sus patéticos amigos mientras me miraba, como si estuviera hablando de mí. Me tensé un poco, ya que estar sola en un espacio compartido por esos imbéciles, no importaba si estuvieran a un metro de distancia, no era algo bueno.

—Me echaron de química porque hice explotar la formula de Toby Cavanaugh en su cara.

La voz de Edward estaba cargada de diversión. Me alegré (aunque estuviéramos "peleados") que apareciera, la miradita de James me ponía nerviosa, creía que en cualquier momento se levantaría de las escaleras en donde estaba sentado y caminaría hacia mi.

Giré mi rostro para encararle una ceja. Él actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, y si bien yo lo trataba de forma normal, aun seguía algo resentida sobre la otra noche en esa fiesta.

—¿No puedes estar en un lugar sin joder las cosas? —le pregunté, sarcástica.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo e introduciendo a su boca un dorito de la bolsa que llevaba en su mano mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la banca.

—Hacer las cosas más divertidas es mi especialidad —acercó el paquete de Doritos hacia mi—. ¿Quieres?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Recuerda que tenemos el trabajo esta noche, no te olvides.

Edd masticó otro dorito y asintió.

—Por eso te buscaba. ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por tu casa? —preguntó.

Tomé un sorbo de coca-cola, sintiendo como esa sed que sentía se esfumaba lentamente.

—A las 7, luego de que papá vaya a trabajar.

Él levantó las cejas.

—Sabes que adoro a Charlie y me encanta hablar con él. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya cuando él esté? Dime que tramas, Swan.

Resoplé.

—No tramo nada, Cullen. Y exactamente, si se ven comenzaran a hablar por más de cinco horas y quiero terminar el trabajo lo más pronto posible. Claire me invitó a una fiesta de pijamas y tuve que decir que no —me quejé.

Él hizo una mueca fingida.

—Qué rápido quieres deshacerte de mí. Todavía estás enojada por lo de Lauren, ¿verdad? —comentó, y rodeó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros para atraerme hacia él. Me quise zafar de su abrazo, pero él tenía más fuerza que yo así que no pude hacerlo. Y de todos modos hacía frío, así que le permití el insignificante gesto. Pero nada más que eso.

—Sí —le dije.

—No se nota —dijo con sarcasmo.

Suspiré de fastidio.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

Él rió.

—La verdad que no.

Rodeé los ojos y giré mi rosto para observar a James mirándonos, sonriendo un poco y susurrarle algo a Laurent.

—¿Qué miras? —me preguntó Edward, al parecer sin darse cuenta que James estaba allí.

—A James —susurré, seria.

Observé como Edward les dirigió una mirada bastante seca. Por un momento temí que se levantará y fuera hacia allá a molerlo a golpes, Edward era así. Demasiado impulsivo, no le importaba nada y sobre todo cuando James andaba alrededor.

Edward levantó una de sus manos en su dirección y les señaló el dedo del medio. Me reí un poco y me separé de él para tomarlo del brazo y bajarlo.

—¡Para! ¿A caso quieres que vengan? —le reproché.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Mejor si vienen, así les enseño quien man…

Resoplé, irritada y me levanté tomando su mano, jalándolo para que se levantara. Lo hizo a regadientes, sin apartar la mirada de James.

—Ya, cálmate. Vámonos, nos toca matemáticas.

De mala gana, Edward me hizo caso y nos marchamos. Pude escuchar una risita de James a lo lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Al llegar, entré en la recepción y Kate, la secretaria, le avisó al director por teléfono que yo quería hablar con él. Al parecer estaba desocupado, por lo que entré enseguida.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó con entusiasmo luego de darle un gran sorbo a su taza de café—. Me alegra verte.

Le sonreí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, y me crucé de piernas.

—Sí, estoy muy bien ahora.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte bien. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó.

Vale, Rose. Tú puedes.

—Quiero reclamar mi puesto de capitana otra vez —dije así, sin más.

Patrick rió un poco.

—Bueno, eso es algo complicado ahora considerando que…

—¿Qué Lauren es la capitana ahora? —interrumpí—. Lo sé. Pero… mire, estoy mucho mejor ahora. Empezaré un tratamiento la semana entrante, y mi mamá arregló un horario especial para que pueda seguir asistiendo a clases. Y de verdad, de verdad quiero recuperar mi puesto. Siento que debo distraerme con algo para no volver a caer en lo mismo otra vez.

Patrick me miró por un momento, luego suspiró y bajó la mirada para anotar algo en un cuaderno.

—No creo que sea posible, Rosalie…

Hice una mueca.

—Por favor, por favor… —insistí.

Él suspiró.

—Debería negarte tu petición, por ley escolar. Pero considerando que eres una de nuestras alumnas más viejas y tienes un buen promedio de calificaciones, quizás podría hacer una excepción.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—¿Enserio? —exclamé, intentando controlarme.

Él me devolvió una sonrisa modesta.

—Hablaré con Lauren para informarle sobre el asunto. Puedes ir por tu uniforme en los vestidores, hoy hay entrenamiento.

—¡Gracias! —exclamé, feliz, y me largué de la oficina.

Casi corrí hacía los vestidores, con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro y ganas de saltar como un niña de 6 años. Todos me miraban extrañados, sí, aún seguían hablando de mi a mis espaldas. Y hablarían más ahora que supieran que volvía a ser la capitana de las porristas. Al llegar al campo de juego, pude ver a Emmett entrenando con los chicos.

Emmett me vió a lo lejos, yendo hacia los vestidores de las chicas y me hizo unas señas.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —gritó.

Sonreí y asentí.

—¡Sí! —grité el triple de fuerte.

Él me sonrió y levantó su dedo gordo en señal de OK. Corrí hacia los vestidores y abrí mi casillero, allí seguía mi sexy uniforme dorado y rojo, diseñado por Alice. Me cambié, colocándome mis tenis deportivos y el uniforme. Me peiné el cabello e hice una sofisticada coleta de caballo en lo alto de mi cabeza. Dejé mi mochila en mi casillero y lo cerré con llave.

Luego, salí de los vestidores y me dirigí a los pasillos de la escuela, en donde todas las miradas se posaron en mí y en mi uniforme. Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre si "¿Es capitana otra vez? ¡No puedo creerlo!" lo cual me fascinaba. Sonreí, satisfecha, cuando un par de manos me empujaron violentamente contra un par de casilleros. Era Lauren.

Jadeé de la sorpresa, y la empujé para que se apartara de mí.

—Tú hiciste esto, ¡le dijiste al director que querías mi puesto! —gritó.

Un gran grupo de personas se pusieron a nuestro alrededor para presenciar la pelea.

—Nunca ha sido tuyo, ¡tú me lo quitaste!

—¡Sí, y qué! —Lauren hizo un puño su mano y arremetió contra mi ojo, yo jadeé de la sorpresa, resbalándome hacia atrás sin caer del todo y protegiendo mi ojo con la palma de mi mano. Ardía como los mil demonios.

Me giré hacia ella, mirándola estupefacta.

—¡No puedes golpearme!

—¡Sí que puedo! A menos que te vuelvas a desmayar por desnutrición, zorra —me gritó.

Tomé sus hombros salvajemente y la estampé contra uno de los casilleros, tomé sus cabellos y los jalé de un lado para otro mientras todos reían y apostaban una ganadora. Ella me empujó y caí al suelo, pude ver a lo lejos a Jake y Alec a venir hacia nosotras. Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me sostuvo de un brazo para que no fuera tras esa puta a darle su merecido. Alec intentaba calmar a Lauren.

—¡Oigan, basta! Son un equipo, ¿recuerdan?—gritó Jake, intentando calmar las cosas.

—Oh, por favor, ¡ella ya está en un equipo, en el equipo de las desnutridas! —gritó con sarcasmo.

Jadeé, intentando escaparme de los brazos de Jake. Alec tomó a Lauren del brazo y se la llevó entre la multitud.

—¡Al menos a mí no me pagan por chupársela a alguien! Deberías trabajar de prostituta, ¡te quedaría tan bien! —le grité mientras ella se iba.

Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Entré al baño de chicas algo enfadada luego de que, en mi clase de química, Edward hiciera explotar una fórmula en la cara de Toby Cavanaugh; lo negativo del asunto era que yo me encontraba sentada con ellos, de modo que también exploto (en parte) sobre mi brazo. No dolía, obviamente eran químicos seguros. ¡Pero había desgarrado la manga de mi suéter! Además de dejarlo más negro que el mismísimo carbón. Algo alterada, abrí el grifo de agua principal y me quité el suéter para mojar un poco la manga y quitarle la suciedad. Quizás si luego lo cosía… no, estaba arruinado.

Gemí de frustración y lo hice un bollo tirándolo a un cubo de basura que había por allí, y me limpié el brazo negro. Distraída, levanté la mirada hacia el espejo y noté un leve moretón en mi pómulo derecho, del cual no me había percatado hasta ahora. Sigilosa, cerré el grifo (gracias al cielo era la única en el baño) y me acerqué para inspeccionar mejor la pequeña herida. Había sido papá, como siempre.

Solía ponerme maquillaje sobre aquellos golpes pequeños que no se notaban, y de ese modo nadie se daba cuenta que estaban ahí. Pero había olvidado lo que había pasado ayer en la noche de modo que también olvidé el moretón. Con un suspiro, abrí mi bolso y tomé un poco de base para cubrir la herida, seguramente todos la habían visto pero no me importaba, detestaba tener moretones en el rostro.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

Alguien entró en el baño en ese momento, era Bree. La miré al instante, algo alarmada. Ella suspiró haciendo una mueca.

—Joder…

Seguramente no le había agradado encontrarse conmigo después de aquel beso que le di en la fiesta de Alec hace una semana antes. No me había vuelto a hablar después de eso.

Ella se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero yo caminé hacia ella algo insegura para impedirle que se fuera…

—Bree, no te vayas, espera…

Ella se dio la vuelta algo resignada, y esperó a que hablara.

—Yo… —jugué con mis manos, nervioza— … mira, siento lo que pasó en esa fiesta. De verdad.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, no es como si te odiara o algo. Es solo que no quiero que confundamos las cosas, ¿entiendes?

Asentí, desesperada.

—Sí, sí, tampoco yo. Podemos ser amigas, de verdad.

Ella pareció pensarlo, se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Bree era guapa, su cabello era muy largo y lacio, color avellana. Sus ojos eran muy grandes y grises, y tenía labios carnosos y grandes. Vale, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando que era guapa.

Bree asintió.

—Vale.

Sonreí, feliz.

—Genial. Claire, la rubia delgadita, me invitó a una fiesta de pijamas junto con mis amigas, y me dijo que te preguntara si querías ir.

—¿A qué hora es? —preguntó.

—A las 7. ¿Vendrás?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

Sonreí, y busqué en mi bolso un bolígrafo y un papél para anotarle la dirección. Se la di y ella la tomó guardándola en su mochila.

—Nos vemos allá, entonces —dijo en modo de despedida.

Luego, se marchó del baño de chicas.

Suspiré, había sido más fácil de lo que creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Caminé muy, MUY enfadada por todos los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Había faltado a todas las clases que me tocaban luego de la pelea con Lauren, y me importaba una mierda. Desesperada, abrí por primera vez mi bolso dorado y saqué un pequeño espejo para observar si tenía algo en el ojo, pues me dolía demasiado. Y no me equivocaba, estaba muy morado y tenía partido en un extremo de la ceja. Sollocé, porque me veía más horrible de lo que me sentía.

Cerré la tapa del espejo con coraje y de la misma forma la guardé en mi bolso. Me giré para doblar uno de los pasillos, cuando me encontré a Emmett con Ángela hablando. Me oculté rápidamente detrás de la pared para escuchar lo que decían. Se oía a la perfección, pues todos estaban en clases y no había nadie en los pasillos.

—Vale, ¿luego de la escuela? —dijo Ems.

—Seguro —le contestó Ángela, divertida.

Me acerqué un poco para poder observar lo que hacían además de escucharlos.

—De acuerdo. Te veo en el aparcamiento.

Ella se acercó a él con confianza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos!

Luego se marchó, de un muy buen humor. Emmett rió un poco y, con una sonrisa, abrió su casillero para ordenar algunas cosas, aún no me había visto. La furia que tenía por el ojo morado se había aumentado aun más gracias a Ángela. ¿Es que acaso tenía que odiar a cada perra de esta escuela?

Cuidadosamente me alejé bastante de donde estaba Emmett, sin hacer sonar mis tacones, para luego caminar estrepitosamente de nuevo hacia su casillero. Así el pensaría que estaba llegando allí y no que había estado de chusma oyendo sus conversaciones con Ángela. Escuché como él cerraba su casillero y se acercaba al extremo de la pared para ver quien se acercaba. Su mirada ni siquiera se posó en mí, sino en mi ojo morado y el cual cada vez se hinchaba más.

Se acercó a mí, con sus cejas levantadas y sus ojos grandes como dos naves espaciales. Una gran cólera protectora cruzó por su rostro, pues habían golpeado a su novia. Obviamente.

Al colocarse frente mio, tomó mis mejillas con las palmas de sus manos para girar un poco mi rostro y observar mi ojo.

—¿Quién mierda te…?

—Tú quien crees —escupí, enfadada e indignada.

Él me miró.

—¿Lauren?

Asentí, de mal humor.

—Esa perra —mascullé.

Emmett suspiró, quizás más tranquilo de que haya sido ella y no un chico.

—Ve a la enfermería, y luego habla con Patrick…

Bufé, negando con la cabeza.

—No, de esto me encargaré yo.

Él me miró algo enfadado.

—Rosalie, no hagas ninguna idiotez de la cual puedas arrepentirte…

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a arrepentirme? —acomodé mi bolso en mi hombro—. Te veo luego.

Comencé a caminar a un lado contrario al suyo, cuando su voz interrumpió mis pasos.

—Te veo mañana, en realidad —dijo, mientras yo me giraba y lo observaba desde una distancia no tan larga—. Voy a casa de Angie luego de la escuela.

_Angie._

—¿Para qué? —le pregunté, y desee no sonar tan posesiva ni mandona. Prácticamente le ordené una respuesta.

Él frunció el ceño, algo confundido por mi tono de voz y se encogió de hombros.

—Me pidió que sea su 'tutor' de biología por un tiempo, por sus malas calificaciones.

Asentí, sonriendo forzadamente.

—Bien. Qué bien. Bueno, te veo mañana entonces.

Me giré y seguí caminando, pero él me interrumpió de nuevo.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —preguntó, algo inseguro.

Me giré y negué con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

—No, para nada. Solo son amigos.

Él asintió.

—Claro.

Volví a asentir.

—Bien.

Luego de eso, me marché al baño de chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

—¿Vamos a McDonalds luego de la escuela?

Le sonreí a Jacob.

Aún me era imposible asimilar el hecho de que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Me refiero a que, vamos, hemos sido amigos desde niños; nuestras madres se juntaban a chismorrear como cotorras sobre las desgracias amorosas de Mary Everdeen, la vecina del frente. Y nuestros padres iban (y aun lo siguen haciendo) a pescar todos los domingos. Mientras que nosotros nos juntábamos con Bella para hacer castillos de arena en La Push. Que fuéramos algo más que "La hippie & el perro", como solíamos llamarnos desde siempre, era extraño. Pero no por eso era desagradable.

Aún nos seguíamos tratando como mejores amigos; hacíamos bromas, jugábamos al Halo y seguíamos fumando hierba sin parar en su cobertizo. Solo que ahora… bueno, había un par de extras. Como besos, y otras cosas más íntimas y divertidas. Era más bien como si fuéramos amigos con derechos. Las cursilerías no eran nuestro fuerte, él me demostraba que me quería con actos, no con palabras, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento, eran una perdida de tiempo e ilusionaban a las personas para luego joderlas de la peor manera. Los actos no.

—Baja del caballo, vaquero. Tengo otra vida aparte de cuidarte a ti —le reproché, en broma.

Él soltó una de esas típicas carcajadas suyas, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo de los aparcamientos de la escuela. Ya faltaba media hora para que terminara nuestro día escolar y prácticamente me había fugado de computación para esperar el timbre de salida en el aparcamiento.

—Hey, yo puedo cuidarme solo. De todos modos, ¿porqué no?

Suspiré, dejando mi bolsa hippie a un lado.

—Porque Claire va a arrancarme los ojos, pisarme las tripas, triturarme los pulmones y comerme los riñones si no asisto a su fiesta de pijamas esta noche. Me la paso todo el puto día contigo, Bella dice que parezco una antisocial.

—Ah, seh, me dijo eso también. ¿Quieres que me vista de chica así voy con ustedes? —preguntó.

Me reí; Jake era genial.

Lo miré encarando una ceja.

—Sabes cuanto detesto los travestis; desde que Lola _Culoprieto_ le tiñó el cabello a mi madre en los 90'.

Jake volvió a carcajearse.

—Ese lunar en su frente…

Bufé, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No era un lunar, era una cosa asquerosa llena de pus.

Él asintió.

—Mmmh, cierto. Vale, supongo que tendré que pedirle a Edward que me haga compañía esta noche.

Negué con la cabeza.

—El subnormal debe hacer un trabajo de biología con Bells, por eso ella no podrá venir a la pijamada. Pero puedes salir con Seth y jugar Soggy Biscuit**(1)*** como los patéticos perdedores que son.

—Tú siempre tan dulce amable y delicada, Ness.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sí, bueno, soy un encanto. No puedo evitarlo.

Él rodeó los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Jet – Shes a genious. Búsquenla en Youtube).<em>

**Rosalie POV**

Tomé un poco de papel higiénico y lo mojé levemente con un poco de agua en el grifo del baño de chicas. Luego, lo reposé cuidadosamente en mi ojo lastimado para intentar calmar un poco el ardor. Hice una mueca por el dolor, y suspiré tirando el papel que ya estaba todo despedazado gracias al agua. Necesitaba un paño y hielo.

Heidi, Tanya y Jessica entraron en ese momento al baño. Las miré de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieren?

Heidi fue la primera en hablar.

—Queríamos pedirte perdón, Rose —comento, algo apenada—. ¡Lauren fue una zorra por golpearte de ese modo!

Encaré una ceja, incrédula. Estas zorras eran así, primero vivían a mi disposición y decían que era su mejor amiga; luego, algo sucedía y se iban con la puta de Lauren. Pero asentí de todos modos, me convenía tenerlas de mi lado. Además, últimamente me sentía algo sola, si bien me juntaba con Nessie, Bella, Claire y las demás, no tenía verdaderas amigas, excepto Jane.

—Me alegra tenerlas de vuelta.

Ellas sonrieron y se acercaron a mí para darme un abrazo. Falsas.

—¡Te extrañábamos!

Sonreí, amaba ser adorada.

—También yo —separé de ellas y sonreí—. Ahora que somos amigas otra vez, harían cualquier cosa por mi, ¿verdad?

Jessica frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó.

—Síganme y verán.

Caminé hacia la salida del baño sintiendo como me seguían rápidamente. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases terminaran, de modo que me dirigí por instinto al lugar en donde Lauren, James, Victoria, Mike y Laurent se reunían siempre. Caminaba con seguridad, nada me detendría.

Al llegar, los vi. Ella estaba hablando de mí, quejándose mientras fumaba un cigarro. Ella giró su vista hacia mí en cuanto entré al patio trasero, lo primero que hice fue acercarme a ella y tomarla de los cabellos para jalarla hacia la pared más cercana y estamparle el rostro contra los fríos ladrillos. Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa.

James se levantó alarmado igual que con los otros idiotas. Heidi y las demás me miraban asombradas.

—Que sea la última vez que me golpeas de esa forma —le dije de forma calmada y amenazante cerca del oído y su rostro. Estampé su frente con la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no le pasara nada grave, pero para que le doliera—. La última.

Lauren me miró peligrosamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado conmigo, Rosalie —jadeó por los tirones que le daba a su cabello negro—. Puede que seas la hermana de Edward pero… No sabes… ¡ay! ¡No sabes con quien te metes!

Reí sarcásticamente.

—No, bebé, creo que la que no sabe con quien se mete aquí eres tú —la jaloneé fuertemente de los cabellos—. ¿Me has escuchado? Yo soy la perra desquiciada de este pueblo.

La solté bruscamente de modo que ella cayó al suelo. James fue el primero en ir hacia ella y ayudarla a levantarse. Laurent me miró muy fijo.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, zorra —me amenazó.

Le dediqué una mirada muy seca.

—¿Me drogarán al igual que lo hicieron con mi hermana? —resoplé—. Van a necesitar algo mejor que eso si quieren joderme de verdad. Perdedores.

Me di la media vuelta otra vez escuchando como Jessica, Heidi y Tanya me seguían. Tanya rodeó su brazo alrededor del mío.

—Vaya, eso fue genial.

Sonreí arrogantemente y me encogí de hombros.

—Procuren no joderme también si no quieren terminar como Lauren —les advertí.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Sonreí de nuevo. Rosalie Cullen había vuelto otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire POV<strong>

Verifiqué por última vez que las cajas de pizza, las botellas de coca-cola y los tarros de helado estuvieran en su debido lugar. Había comprado el juego Twister para la ocasión, y las bolsas de dormir eran de las Bananas en Pijamas. Como les había dicho a Nessie y a Bella anteriormente, mis papás habían salido con Quil, así que tenía la casa a mi entera disposición. El timbre sonó y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, ¡ya habían llegado!

Corrí hacia la puerta principal y la abrí algo desesperada. Y allí estaban Nessie, Alice, Bree y Jane.

Fruncí un poco el ceño.

—¿Y Rosalie? —pregunté, ya que no la veía entre la multitud.

—No ha querido venir —dijo Jane, siendo la primera en entrar.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Vale, ¡he comprado Twister para jugar! —grité emocionada.

Nessie levantó las cejas y asintió.

—Guau, que divertido.

Asentí, sonriendo.

—Pero primero debemos ir a preparar brownie. Los ingredientes están en la cocina, ¡vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

Vale, esto era una mierda.

No era que no me gustaran las pijamadas ni las reuniones extra-femeninas. Pero vamos, esto no era lo mío. Yo era una chica alocada y complicada, ¡esperaba algo de música y cigarros, al menos! Suspiré, frustrada, y caminé hacia la cocina con las demás. Los ingredientes para el brownie estaban allí en la mesada principal. Chocolate, harina, leche, huevos y azúcar. Todas nos encogimos de hombros y nos dispusimos a hacer nuestra parte.

Jane y yo tamizábamos la harina mientras que Bree, Alice y Claire batían los huevos. Claire puso algo de música, creo que era Oasis, y no recuerdo la canción pero hablaba de cocaína. Cuando recordé que tenía una bolsita de heroína en polvo. Miré disimuladamente hacia Claire, con la intención de que no me mirase, y tomé la bolsita de mi bolsillo enseñándosela a Jane.

Ella abrió los ojos y casi suelta una carcajada. Asintió rápidamente, y abrí la bolsita para echar el pequeño polvo en la harina. Lo mezclé un poco para que no se notara, y seguí tamizando más harina. Jane estaba que se partía de la risa.

—¿De qué ríen? —preguntó Bree.

Jane intentó calmarse y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Nada, nada.

Me mordí el labio y sonreí, pero suspiré. Esto era aburrido, deseaba que Bella estuviera aquí, era más divertido cuando estaba junto a ella.

—Es una pena que Bella no haya podido venir —comentó Alice, de casualidad.

Jane asintió.

—Me pregunto como le estará yendo con el trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Suspiré con mis ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Hacía frío, bastante frío, creo que había olvidado encender la calefacción o algo; pero luego, los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer lentamente. Mi cuarto. Tarea. Edward.

Mierda.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, y me senté en mi cama como si algo me hubiese pinchado la espalda, al ver a Edward dormido frente a mí, con parte de su brazo reposado en mi cintura. Con el ceño fruncido, golpeé fuertemente su brazo. El reaccionó al golpe de inmediato.

—¡Ay!

Me levanté de la cama de un salto.

—¡Qué, como, cuando, donde, porqué! —me quejé exageradamente.

Edward frunció el ceño, adormecido. Se sentó en la cama mientras bostezaba.

—Estuvimos haciendo el jodido trabajo y nos quedamos dormidos —me explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Abrí mi boca, indignada.

—¡No! No, no, no. ¡Se supone que estoy enfadada contigo! —dije refiriéndome a ese 'abrazo' con el cual me desperté—. Además estabas en el suelo.

Me lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Me dolía la espalda.

Bufé.

—Claro, para ti el deporte no existe.

Él sonrió traviesamente y encaró una ceja.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, ¿no crees?

Sonreí.

—Salvo que te veas obligado a quitarte la camisa.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Solo fue aquella vez.

Él miró la hora en su reloj y se levantó de un salto, acomodándose los botones de su camisa blanca.

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Olvida el pasado. Antes de meterte en mi cama hicimos una buena redacción.

Él tomó su chaqueta de jean y se la puso.

—Pues espero que puedas terminarlo tú sola, debo irme.

Encaré una ceja, estupefacta.

—¿Qué? ¿Y el trabajo? ¡Hay que terminarlo para mañana! —le reproché.

Él rió.

—Mentira, no debo ir a ningún lado. Solo tengo frío —agregó, refiriéndose a la chaqueta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Bien, que pena. Pues yo sí debo irme —enfadada, camine hacia mi armario y tomé una chaqueta bastante abrigada.

Lo escuché bufar.

—¿A dónde?

Me di la media vuelta y le sonreí.

—A la fiesta de Claire. Lo siento, Edd, espero que puedas terminarlo tú solo.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres mala.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedo ser lo bastante mala por los dos.

Edward sonrió travieso.

—Mmmh, sí, tengo cicatrices en mi espalda que lo demuestran.

Fruncí el ceño con asco, y tomé su mano para jalarlo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y que de ese modo nos marcháramos. Bajé las escaleras y lo escuché detrás de mí.

—Sabes, dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarlo en libertad —dijo

Resoplé, caminando hacia la entrada principal de mi casa.

—Y también que si le odias debes echarle a patadas —y lo tomé de su chaqueta para empujarlo fuera de la puerta, hacia el porche.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y comencé a caminar hacia la calle, escuchando como Edward me seguía. Joder, parecía un pato, no me dejaba tranquila.

—Te adoro cuando me dices groserías.

—Oh, cierra la boca —proteste, de mal humor—. Ven, acompáñame a comprar tequila.

Edward se carcajeó, cruzando la calle a mi lado. Toda la cuadra estaba vacía, éramos los únicos caminando por allí; hacía un frio de puta madre y parecía como si en cualquier momento millones de dementores llegaran elevados desde el cielo para chuparlos el alma, todo estaba demasiado frio y agradecí no resbalarme en el suelo, el cual estaba peligrosamente resbaloso. Cuando Edward y yo hablábamos, vapor salía de nuestra boca. Me pregunté porque no había empezado a nevar ya.

—Creí que la fiesta de Claire era 'tranquila'. Que jugarían twister y esas mierdas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo tomaré yo. Ella ha dejado todo eso, según dice.

Edward bufó.

—Seguro.

Al llegar al primer kiosco que encontramos (¡ni siquiera podía comprender como estaba abierto!) compré una botella de tequila, legalmente era mayor de edad, así que Phill no pudo negarme vender el producto. Edward compró una también, diciendo que necesitaba algo fuerte pues se congelaba del frio, el alcohol era bueno ingerirlo a estas temperaturas tan bajas. Fuimos caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de Claire, sin apuros. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía notar las nubes acumularse una al lado de la otra, quizás llovería esta noche, como todas las malditas noches en Forks.

De tanto deambular de aquí para allá, el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en nosotros, más en mi que en él, y era bastante notorio. Voz poco fácil de distinguir, calor, mareos, poca coherencia, risas extremadamente consecutivas y rojez en los ojos.

—¡Hay que hacer una fiesta! —grité, emocionada. No faltaba mucho para terminar mi tequila, Edward había optado por tomar muy lentamente, así que quizás por esa razón él no se veía tan afectado bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó, interesado.

—¡Hay que llamar a toooodos… —di un giro mientras caminaba frente a él— … nuestros contactos, e invitarlos a la fiesta de Claire!

Edward me miró divertido.

—¿Estás segura, Nips? Se supone que era una "pijamada tranquila"…

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

—Que le jodan a la fiesta tranquila, ¡hay que descontrolarnos! ¡Wow! —y bebí un poco más.

Edd sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sacando su Iphone de sus jeans.

—Si tú lo dices…

Y las llamadas comenzaron a fluir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

—¡Wow! ¡Sí! —me carcajeé, saltando junto a Bree en el trampolín que había en el jardín de Claire.

Me sentía rara, muy rara, y se debía al hecho de que Jane me dijo que pusieron drogas en lo brownies. ¡Yo jamás había probado nada de eso! Me habían ofrecido incontables veces, pero yo me había negado. Ni siquiera me gustaba tomar alcohol del todo, ¡ni siquiera había probado un cigarrillo en toda mi vida! Era una experiencia nueva para mí. Todo era de colores brillantes y sudaba un poco, no era como estar borracho pues estabas consiente de lo que hacías.

Bree y yo caímos sentadas luego de un gran salto y nos reímos.

—Guau, eso fue genial —dijo ella, quitándose el cabello de la frente, agitada al igual que yo.

Reí con ella y asentí.

Ella me miró por un ratito, y yo no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía cuando la miré. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre hacer algo, no muy segura si se trataba de los efectos de las drogas. Ella se arrodilló como pudo, y se inclinó para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Al principio me tensé, confundida, pero era descortés rechazar un beso, ¿verdad?

No muy segura al principio le correspondí, pero al ver que ella no se alejaba, decidí relajarme un poco. Era extraño besar una chica, muy extraño. Sus labios tenían otra textura distinta a la que los chicos solían tener. Labios mas suaves, pequeños, tiernos; además de ese sabor a lip gloss inconfundible. Ella se separó de mi un poco, con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio y suspiró. Luego los abrió e me miró por un momento, para luego hacer una mueca.

—Solo por las drogas… ¿vale? —me dijo.

Sonreí un poquito, nerviosa.

—C… claro… —tartamudeé.

Entonces ella se volvió a acercar a mí para besarme de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(Recomendación musical: The National - Slow Show. Búquenla en youtube).<p>

**Claire POV**

La fiesta no me gustaba para nada. Todas estaban absolutamente drogadas bailando y cantando Bon Jovi, ¡y se suponía que mi fiesta no debía ser de este modo! Terminé mi zumo de naranja y dejé el vaso en la regadera de la cocina, cuando escuché el timbre y fruncí el ceño al ver luces que alumbraban la ventana. Confundida, me acerqué a esta y corrí la cortina para observar.

Autos.

6 autos y millones de personas paradas con alcohol en sus manos.

Jadeé.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

Caminé furiosa hacia la puerta principal y la abrí para encontrarme con Bella, Edward, Alec, Jake, Seth, y millones de personas detrás de ellos esperando poder entrar. Miré a Bella estupefacta, aunque sospeché que era idea de Edward.

—Bella… ¿qué…?

—¡Wow, fiesta! ¡Hola Claire! —gritó emocionada, y entró a mi casa dando la invitación a todos los demás.

Bella estaba bastante borracha, tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano y supuse que no era la primera. Edward me guiñó un ojo con inocencia y se fue con Félix por allí, mientras toda la multitud de personas que no conocía entraban sin parar.

Estafa furiosa, ¡ardiendo de furia, mejor dicho!

Miré a Seth, quien era el más tranquilo de todas las personas que entraban.

—Seth, que…

Él rió un poco.

—A mi no me mires, fue idea de Bella —comentó.

Con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, me dirigí hacia Bella quien estaba saltando junto a Nessie en frente de la sala, donde todos estaban ya instalados, y con lágrimas en mis ojos la empujé violentamente. Ella se tambaleó un poco, confundida.

—Hey, porqué hiciste es…

No la dejé terminar.

—¡Te odio, te odio! —le grité. Toda la gente que gritaba y bailaba al compas de la música se había callado para escuchar la pelea—. ¡Siempre arruinas todo!

Bella seguía confundida.

—¿De qué hablas, Clary? —ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien mi nombre.

Jadeé.

—¡Nunca te pedí que trajeras a toda esta gente! ¡Se suponía que sería una noche de chicas! —me limpié las lágrimas, temblando—. ¡Sabías que yo había dejado las malditas drogas! ¡Tú y Nessie lo sabían y todo les importa una mierda!

Bella suspiró, aun borracha.

—Vamos, no te enojes, solo fue…

—¡No, no fue nada! —grité—. ¡Siempre arruinas todo! ¡Igual que con Seth, cuando inventaste que te lo habías follado!

El rostro de Bella cambió de la confusión al enfado al instante. Se acercó y me empujó un poco.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —me gritó—. ¡A él ni siquiera le gustabas! Lo único que tuviste que hacer era actuar como una pequeña zorra, follándote todo lo que se movía para que él reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que te quería.

La empujé, enfadada.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te odio!

Me di la media vuelta y corrí hacia el baño para encerrarme allí y no salir jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—¡Mierda! —grite de frustración

Me masajeé los ojos unos segundos, demasiado mareada para pensar con claridad. Me había peleado con una de mis mejores amigas por una idiotez, joder. Caminé hacia el baño en donde Claire se había escondido, pero alguien me detuvo por el brazo.

Me giré, confundida y con sueño y vi a Seth.

—Bells, ¿porqué dijiste todo eso? —me dijo algo enfadado.

Suspiré y quité mi brazo.

—Ahora no, Seth. Prometo compensarte luego.

Me marché y subí las escaleras hacia el baño. Apoyé mi frente en la puerta y la golpeé tres veces. Estaba muy mareada, en cualquier momento me caería o algo.

—Vahamos Cla… claire… déjame entrar—suspiré— … lo siento, lo que te dije lo siento… ¿me perdonas? Vamos…

Ni siquiera entendía lo que decía. Charlie iba a matarme si llegaba a casa así, aunque él no estaría, sabía que Sue se lo diría. Sobre todo Tanya.

Ella abrió la puerta.

—¡No! —me dijo, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. ¡Te odio! ¡Olvídate que soy tu amiga, porque a partir de ahora dejé de serlo!

Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Cuando el beso terminó, fruncí el ceño con una media sonrisa. Inmediatamente nos giramos para ver por la ventana a millones de personas bailando y lanzando objetos en el aire por doquier. Las dos reímos.

—¿Cuándo llegó tanta gente? —pregunté, riendo.

Una voz varonil resonó en el jardín, no muy lejos de nosotras. Dándome cuenta de que había un tercero.

—El tiempo pasa rápido cuando besas, ¿verdad?

Mierda.

Las dos nos giramos algo alarmadas para encontrarnos con un Edward apoyado contra el marco de entrada al jardín, sonriendo muy divertido con una botella de vodka en su mano. Me congelé, porque habría deseado que me hubiese visto todo el mundo excepto él.

Bree se rió, ella estaba más bajo los efectos de las drogas que yo.

—Uhhhhh —y se tiró hacia atrás en el trampolín—. Esto es tan genial.

—Seguro que lo es, ¿eh? —comentó él.

Me levanté alarmada del trampolín y caminé hacia donde Edward estaba, lo tomé del brazo y lo introduje dentro de la casa otra vez, arrinconándolo cerca de la cocina.

—Dime que viste —le exigí.

Él sonrió.

—A dos chicas compartiendo saliva en un trampolín. De hecho, me recordó a una porno que vi en Redtube sobre dos chicas en un trampolín que un día deciden…

—¡Edward, basta! —le grité en voz baja—. Prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que viste. Júralo.

Edd negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en su corazón.

—No se jura, Alice.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No te hagas el niño bueno ahora, hablo enserio. Júrame que no dirás nada a nadie sobre lo que viste. En especial a Jasper.

Edward rodó los ojos y asintió, alejándose de mí.

—No diré nada, no te preocupes.

Suspiré, esto era malo.

Muy malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Rendida, me marché del piso de arriba y bajé las escaleras pesadamente, cuidando que no me tropezara debido a mi borrachera. Edward fue el primero en acercarse a mi entre toda esa multitud.

—¿Hablaste con Claire? —preguntó.

Asentí y masajeé mis ojos.

—Me voy a casa.

—Vale, te llevo.

Sin oponerme, caminamos hacia la calle y nos subimos a su Volvo, el cual había traído luego de llamar a todo el pueblo para la fiesta en casa de Claire. La cabeza se me partía en mil pedazos, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y tomar una aspirina, sobre todo porque gracias al movimiento del auto, me habían entrado unas leves nauseas.

—Joder, todo esto es tu culpa, Edd —le reproché de forma tranquila, pues no tenía ganas de gritar.

Él bufó, al parecer se había enojado por eso.

—¿Mi culpa? Te recuerdo, Nips, que tu fuiste la que quiso comprar tequila y luego se emborracho y luego insistió en llamar a millones de personas para que hicieran una fiesta en casa de Claire. Deja de decir idioteces, estás borracha.

Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo.

—¿Porqué tu no estás borracho?

—Porque alguien necesita hacerse cargo de ti en ese estado, mira lo que has hecho ya.

Lo miré indignada.

—¿Lo que "he hecho"? ¡Tú lo permitiste!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Tú tomas las decisiones, por algo eres mayor de edad, ¿no? Claro, si es que aún lo eres.

¡Imbécil!

—Mira, detén el auto, me iré sola.

Edward resopló.

—No hace falta, ya hemos llegado.

—Claro que lo hemos hecho —protesté—. Si conduces como un animal.

Tambaleándome me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta tan fuerte con la intención de que se rayara y Edward se cabreara.

Idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Soggy Bisquit(1)*: Es un juego que consiste en eyacular sobre una galleta y el último que lo hace se la tiene que comer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡FOTO DE LA DELGADEZ DE ROSALIE EN MI PERFIL! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Yay, pude terminar el capítulo!<p>

Lol, se asustaron con la nota, ¿eh? XD prometo no asustarlas de esa forma, pero fue tan divertido. Vale, espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me encantó escribirlo. Si bien no se trata de Claire en su totalidad, pasan bastante cosas divertidas, de verdad me encantó como quedó.

El próximo es de BREE, y de verdad va a estar MUUY bueno, porque… já, no lo diré, sorprais. Lo que no me gustó del capítulo fue el final, no sabía como darle un buen cierre, este capi está basado más o menos en el capítulo de Pandora y pues, ese final es GENIAAL y no podía ponerlo aquí, so.

¿Qué creen que estará pasando entre Emmett y Angela? ¿Y James? ¿Tramará algo? ¿Y creen que Edward diga algo sobre lo de Alice? Mmhh, lo dejo a su criterio, bitches.

Vale, **NOTICIA:**

Tenía pensado hacer un video fanmade (**DE LOS BUENOS**, no como el último que hice XD ¡ya se usar **Sony Vegas**, anyway!) sobre Skins el fic, osea, poner a Edward, a Bella, y a los demás personajes, etc. Y no se si hacer un video para cada personaje, o ponerlos a todos juntos en uno solo. **Ustedes decidan**.

Las quiero, ¡gracias por leer!

—**Mel.**


	13. Bree

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Bree<strong>

"Contigo… me siento una mejor persona"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Pumb - Cut._

* * *

><p><strong>Bree POV<strong>

Si había algo que me gustaba de toda la semana, eran los viernes. En Forks todo era tranquilo, pero los viernes se descontrolaban de una forma sobrenatural; el viernes pasado el oficial de policía Charlie (creo que también era el padre de la tal Isabella), había arrestado a 5 chicos de Ports Angels por correr picadas en sus motos a las 3 de la madrugada. Así que quizás hoy sucedía algo interesante, por lo que quizás era un buen día para mi.

Me levanté de mi cama y me duché. Me quedé un buen rato bajo el agua, pensando en la fiesta de Claire hace tres días. Alice y yo nos habíamos besado; dos veces, aun no superaba el acontecimiento. Intenté mentalizarme a mi misma que solo había ocurrido por las drogas, solo por eso. Pero quizás no era tan cierto del todo.

Al terminar mi ducha me cambié, y bajé a la cocina para desayunar cereales, sin antes verificar que todo en mi mochila estuviera preparado y en su lugar. Mis papas dormían hasta tarde, así que estaba sola en la casa. Tomé mi bicicleta y partí camino a la escuela.

Al llegar, observé que todo mi curso estaba en la sala de descanso, al parecer esperando a que el profesor Banner llegara. Al entrar, me senté en una de las mesas junto a Nessie, quien hablaba sobre Mario Bross junto con Seth, el chico de las gafas.

—Oh, hey Bree. ¿Qué onda? —preguntó la hippie.

Esa chica me caía terriblemente bien.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—¡Hola Bree!

Cerré mis ojos al oír la voz de Alice detrás de mí, jodidamente entusiasta. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Hey —murmuré.

Intenté ignorarla, de verdad intenté hacerlo, así que comencé a observar a los pocos que conocía de aquí. Edward, el chico del cabello revoltoso, estaba despreocupadamente tirado en uno de los sofás junto con la chica que se parecía a Megan Fox, Lauren. Los dos reían a carcajadas sobre algo que les causaba gracia, se veía que eran buenos amigos. Al otro lado, estaban Bella y Rosalie sentadas en el sofá, al parecer bastante malhumoradas. La rubia observaba al que creo que era su novio, el capitán del equipo y del cual olvidé su nombre, hablando con una chica que creo que su nombre era Angela, sobre unos apuntes que llevaba en su mano.

Bella, por otro lado, intentaba hacer caso omiso a las carcajadas de su novio y Lauren, las cuales no paraban. Al parecer se estaban burlando de alguien porque Edward no dejaba de señalar un punto exacto en un rincón de la gran habitación.

Banner entró en ese momento, apagando las luces de la habitación. Todos gritaron del susto, pero él tomó una linterna y se alumbró el rostro.

—¡En tiempos pasados antes que los de ahora, había una todopoderosa y flamante lucha! —gritó con aspecto siniestro—. Entre dos reinos grandes y orgullosos, ¿cómo decir esto sin sangre?

Pero su discurso no duró demasiado, pues Margaret, la vice-directora de la escuela entró a la sala y prendió las luces soltando un gran suspiro.

—Vale, tranquilícese todo el mundo —dijo. Todos reímos—. Gracias, Banner, fue una introducción fascinante.

El Profesor Banner hizo una mueca y se acercó susurrándole:

—¡Pero no he acabado!

Margaret lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Sí, lo has hecho! —le gritó en susurro.

Banner rodó los ojos y luego nos dirigió una mirada divertida, levantando su brazo en lo más alto.

—¡Pongámoslo a votación!

Todos nos carcajeamos.

Banner sonrió y se situó junto a Margaret.

—Un poco de drama, ya sabes… para el impacto…

Margaret lo ignoró y comenzó su discurso.

—Muy bien, es simple. Queremos un presidente estudiantil —abrió un papel que llevaba en su mano y comenzó a leer—. Esto será una… posición escogida democráticamente, para una única persona talentosa, y así activamente mostrar excelencia en asuntos de representación de estudiantes. Y ustedes, mis pequeños consumidores de educación, van a elegir a este presidente votando. La elección es la semana próxima, así que si desean presentarse como candidatos a presidente, por favor hablen con Banner después de la asamblea.

Acto seguido, Margaret se marchó junto a Banner, quien le hablaba en voz baja sobre el proyecto.

Alice sonrió a mi lado.

—Deberías postularte.

Resoplé, y tomé mi bolso para marcharme de esa sala mientras Alice me seguía.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. No pienso ayudar a que este sitio funcione —protesté.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras doblábamos al pasillo de la derecha.

—No lo entiendo, ¿porqué no? —preguntó—. Tu te preocupas por todas estas cosas.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Igualidad, medio ambiente, feminismo, el… eh… derecho a no cerrar la boca nunca.

Me di la media vuelta para mirarla sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Genial. Me haces sonar genial.

Luego, seguí caminando y, por supuesto, ella me siguió.

—Vamos, tú entiendes de política, siempre hablas de ello.

Me volví a dar la media vuelta, cansada.

—Alice. Hemos tenido como tres conversaciones en toda nuestra vida. Así que la idea de que sabes de lo que estoy hablando es ridícula.

Alice se me quedó mirando por un momento, creo que pareció triste ante mis palabras.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

Justo antes de que se diera la media vuelta para marcharse, el chico este… Edward, apareció a nuestro lado con una gran sonrisa. Estaba de un muy buen humor, y Nessie me había dicho que cuando él estaba de buen humor no era una buena señal.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó alegremente—. Oh, el amor está en el aire.

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y se marchó enfadada. Él se puso frente a mí, sonriendo.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Vete a la mierda —mascullé.

Me di la media vuelta para marcharme pero su voz me interrumpió de nuevo.

—Oye, Breetish, he estado pensando —detuvo mi paso colocándose frente a mí de nuevo. Me detuve con un suspiro, agotada. Él me miró de arriba hacia abajo—. Deberías ver más partes masculinas.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

Edward asintió, despreocupado.

—Sí, tú y yo. Deberíamos ponernos a ello. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

Mi cara demostraba estupefacción total.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí con aburrimiento—. "¿Ponernos a ello?"

Él sonrió.

—Sí, definitivamente.

Me reí, al fin captando su mensaje.

—Tienes las mismas probabilidades de hacerlo conmigo que de ser elegido como presidente estudiantil de este basurero.

Edward se me quedó mirando con una mirada que no me gustó nada.

—¿Quieres apostar? —oh no—. Porque me encantan los retos.

Asentí, desafiante.

—Claro.

Él también asintió.

—Cariño, tenemos un trato.

Él se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, y yo me asusté porque realmente entendí el significado de todo esto. ¡Sí el ganaba como presidente estudiantil, tendríamos que tener sexo!

—¿Qué? ¡No, no no, no! —grité a sus espaldas.

Él se carcajeó mientras se marchaba.

—¡Un revolcón asegurado, Bree! —gritó desde lejos.

Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Fui caminando hacia la oficina del profesor Banner para postularme como candidato a presidente, la tal Bree me propuso un reto y yo lo acepté sin ningún inconveniente. Cuando llegué a su oficina, entré sin pedir permiso, con una sonrisa. Un pendejo delgaducho y con gafas, Tom, estaba postulándose.

—¿Todo bien, Banner? —le saludé amistosamente—. ¿Aquí te postulas para lo de presidente?

Banner me miró sin poder creer que yo estaba allí por esa razón.

—¿Tu? ¿Presidente?

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Algún problema?

Banner no sabía que decir.

—Um… no, no… fantástico. ¡Una carrera de dos caballos! ¡Sí!

Tomé el bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesa y escribí mi nombre en el papel de la solicitud.

—¡Que el mejor hombre gane! —exclamó Banner con entusiasmo—. ¡Oggy oggy oggy!

Levanté mi mirada, sin entender, y miré a Tom esperando que el comprendiera algo. Pero el pendejo no entendía nada.

Banner suspiró.

—Bien, vale, solo tienen que llenar el formulario.

Con mi excelente caligrafía terminé de completar los requisitos, y Tom y yo salimos de la oficina. En realidad fue él el primero en abrir la puerta, y luego de eso se escuchó un golpe. Escuché como el tarado murmuraba un "Estúpidas. Todas las chicas son estúpidas", seguramente era gay, hasta que descubrí el motivo de su comentario. Al parecer Bree se había subido a una caja y había estado observando por la parte cristalina de la puerta, y cuando él la abrió, ella se cayó.

Al salir de la oficina, la encontré tirada en el suelo de culo con sus codos apoyados en el suelo.

Me carcajeé al verla, era patética.

—Puedo ver tus bragas —le dije señalándola.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cubrió con su vestidito, sentándose mejor en el suelo.

—¿Tú? ¿Presidente?

Rodeé los ojos.

—¿Por qué todos siguen preguntando lo mismo? Yo, presidente. Tú, mi esclava —dije haciendo un movimiento de caderas, como si la estuviera follando.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco y se levantó enfadada del suelo, cargando su mochila a su hombro.

Suspiré, levantando mis brazos.

—¿Porqué luchar contra ello, Bree? Yo quiero, tú quieres. Vamos a juntarnos y pasarla bien.

Bree se cruzó de brazos.

—No podrías hacerme sentir bien ni engrapando tu lengua en mi clítoris y estando parado en una mezcladora de cemento.

Me carcajeé fuertemente, me agradaba esta chica, era divertida. Ella se giró y comenzó a marcharse, pero yo no me rendía tan fácilmente.

—Demasiado coño para no aprovechar la oportunidad, nena —le grité.

Ella me mostró su dedo corazón mientras se marchaba.

Volví a reír, esto sería divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Cuando la escuela terminó, y casi todo el mundo comenzó a marcharse, me senté en una de las bancas en la entrada a la escuela. Hacía algo de calor, la verdad, el tiempo se había vuelto loco y no podías predecir exactamente como estaría el clima cada día. Tomé mi móvil y le marqué a Emmett, ya que lo había estado buscando por toda la escuela no había podido encontrarlo. Habíamos quedado en ir al cine a la salida de la escuela, ¡pero no estaba!

Luego de cuatro timbrazos, atendió.

—_¿Rose?_ —preguntó, seguramente gracias al identificador de llamadas.

—¿Dónde estás? —me quejé—. Te estoy esperando en…

Escuché un suspiro de su parte.

—_Joder, lo siento, conejita. No podré ir hoy, estoy de camino a casa de Tony y luego debo ir a terminar un trabajo con Ángela._

Me enfurecí.

—Emmett, ¡lo prometiste! —refunfuñé.

—_De verdad lo lamento, prometo compensarte mañana._

Resoplé.

—¿No podías avisarme, al menos? He estado media hora aquí sentada en frente de la escuela esperándote.

Emmett rió un poco, al parecer por algo que Tony le había dicho.

—_Me olvidé, Rose, lo siento. Prometo que iremos mañana._

—Jódete, Emmett —de muy mala gana corté la llamada, y guardé el móvil en mi bolso.

Me quedé allí sentada un rato, con ganas de llorar y al mismo tiempo con la necesidad de golpear a alguien. Emmett había comenzado a dejar nuestros planes como algo secundario, porque ahora su prioridad era el equipo y ser tutor de Ángela. Su novia al parecer había dejado de existir, ya que no era la primera vez que me dejaba plantada en esta semana. Me había prometido acompañarnos a Jane y a mí por unas blusas a Seattle y solo fue Alec, pues Emmett estaba 'ocupado'.

Suspiré, aburrida, y de pronto alguien se sentó a mi lado. Era Félix.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —preguntó, de la nada.

Le eché una mirada. Yo no solía mirar a otros chicos, quiero decir, solía importarme más burlarme del atuendo de todas las patéticas chicas de Forks, y jamás me había tomado la molestia de observar a los chicos, considerando que tenía novio hace más de 3 años. Pero debía admitirlo, Félix era muy guapo, tenía ese aspecto de chico malo con sus jeans rasgados, su cabello azabache desordenado y esa mirada que penetraba el alma, derramando peligro constante. Pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, Dimitri y él eran uno de los dos mejores amigos de Edward, después de Jake y Seth.

Suspiré, apartando la mirada ya que sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de como lo evaluaban mis ojos.

—Emmett me plantó, otra vez —protesté.

Él hizo un movimiento de cejas y hombros, como si lo que le hubiese dicho no fuera algo nuevo para él. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se acomodó mejor en la banca, mirando la calle con aspecto aburrido. Comenzaba a anochecer lentamente.

—Sabes, aun no entiendo bien porqué sigues con él. Demasiados años juntos, ¿no te cansas?

Rodeé los ojos, mirándolo de forma burlona.

—Será mi futuro esposo, Felixiano —él detestaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo, según Edward—. Además, soy una chica decente, no cambio de novio así como así.

Félix me miró, sonriente.

—¿Y por mi?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por ti qué? —exigí.

—¿Cambiarías de novio por mi?

Me carcajeé y lo miré recelosa.

—¿No estabas coladito por Heidi? —inquirí, cruzándome de brazo.

Félix rodó los ojos, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Nah, ese es Dimitri.

Dimitri llevaba siglos babeando por Heidi, ella no le hacía mucho caso, quiero decir, habían salido un tiempo y luego habían terminado. Luego habían vuelto, y habían terminado otra vez. Ahora estaban en proceso de reconciliación, creo, eran un desastre.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando a Félix por unos segundos. Él era divertido, muy divertido; hacía las mejores fiestas, sabía como entretener a alguien. Y una ola de rabia se me cruzó por mis venas al pensar que no debería estar aquí con él, sino con Emmett. Que él debería haber cancelado todo por estar aquí conmigo, y no era justo. No era justo que él se estuviese divirtiendo con su estúpido amigo y la perra de Ángela mientras yo me lamentaba por su ausencia.

Yo podía divertirme también. De vez en cuando, toda chica necesitaba sacar su lado salvaje. Quizás era mi momento ahora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —pregunté, sin romper el contacto visual—. Esta noche.

Félix arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó.

Sonreí un poco, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Quiero divertirme. Estoy harta de ser responsable y todas esas cosas. Salgamos, vayamos a alguna fiesta o algo, quiero alocarme. Podemos ir los cuatro; tu, Dimitri, Heidi y yo. ¿Qué dices?

Él sonrió maliciosamente y se levantó de la banca, extendiéndome su mano para que la tomase.

—Andando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree POV<strong>

Llegué a casa en bicicleta, algo cansada y frustrada por aquella "apuesta" que Edward y yo habíamos hecho. Realmente comencé a considerar unirme a los candidatos para presidente, sobre todo si el precio de perder era hacerlo con él. Debía ganar, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mamá se encontraba durmiendo, así que directamente me dirigí a mi habitación, pero me encontré con algo inesperado.

Alice sentada en mi cama, como si estuviera esperándome. Me la quedé mirando unos segundos, intentando analizar la situación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me apoyé contra ella, sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le pregunté.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Tu mamá me dejó entrar hace unos minutos. Es muy dulce.

Suspiré.

—Es un jodido cliché —protesté.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Es un lindo cliché.

Me encogí de hombros, dejando mi mochila tirada por allí.

—¿A qué has venido, de todos modos? —inquirí.

Alice abrió su bolso y sacó de él cuidadosamente un papel. Pude darme cuenta que se trataba del formulario para la inscripción a candidato como presidente estudiantil.

—Quería darte esto —contestó, dejando el folleto sobre mi cama.

—Eres muy molesta.

Ella sonrió un poquito.

—Sí, bueno, parece que lo inspiras en mi.

Me quedé un segundo en silencio y tomé mi mochila la cual había tirado en el suelo. Busqué entre todas las cosas que allí tenía uno de los folletos que Banner me dio, y lo dejé sobre la cama, junto al que Alice había dejado.

—Jinx —susurré.

Alice sonrió, sorprendida.

—¿Vas a participar? —dijo, mirando los folletos y levantándose de mi cama—. Genial. Te ayudaré con el formulario.

Hice una mueca.

—No, Alice. No necesito ninguna ayuda.

Alice se me quedó mirando por un momento, luego, tomó su folleto y lo metió dentro de su bolso, mientras lo colgaba a su hombro.

—Bien, bueno, nos vemos.

Rápidamente se marchó de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad. Con un suspiro de agotamiento me dirigí a mi cama y me senté en ella, tomando el folleto y observándolo.

Escuché unos ruidos y la puerta volvió a abrirse, Alice había vuelto a entrar, me miraba algo enfadada.

—Sólo para que sepas; lo primero que pienso cuando te veo no es "quiero follarme a esa chica". Nos besamos dos veces, estuvo bien; pero también esta bien sólo estar contigo, cuando no te comportas como una idiota, claro.

Me sorprendí bastante de sus palabras, no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Eh, gracias…

Ella siguió como si no la hubiese escuchado.

—Deberías lanzarte para presidente porque creo que serías muy buena en eso. Es así de simple, ¿vale?

Asentí, algo intimidada por sus palabras.

—Vale… entonces deberías… quedarte, si quieres.

Alice asintió, orgullosa.

—Bien. Claro. Lo haré.

Luego, se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

—Oh Dios, ¡nunca había probado esto! —exclamé, borracha, y miré a Félix—. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Él rió.

—Cachaza brasilera.

Heidi rió a mi lado, tomando mi mano efusivamente.

—¡Todo me da vueltas! —exclamó, igual o más borracha que yo—. ¡Hay que bailar!

Heidi se levantó y jaló de mi mano para que me levantara junto a ella, y fuésemos a la pista de baile. Habíamos ido a una disco en Ports Angeles, y creo que de verdad me había pasado con el alcohol. Me reía de todo.

—Aguarda, si estás tan emocionada con los tragos… —interrumpió Dimitri, sacando un cigarro de su cajetilla—… quizás deberías darle la oportunidad a este.

Me carcajeé y negué con la cabeza.

—Oh no, no no no no no, absolutamente no. No es lo mío.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —preguntó Félix, sentado a mi lado en el pub.

Bufé.

—Oh, no lo sé, ¿cáncer, quizás? —dije sarcásticamente.

Dimitri rodó los ojos.

—No seas aburrida, prueba.

Él me tendió el cigarro y vacilé al principio antes de tomarlo con mis dedos y colocarlo en mi boca. Jamás, jamás había probado un cigarro en mi vida, los odiaba, pero hoy estaba tan borracha que realmente no podía impedirme nada a mi misma. Dimitri encendió su encendedor y lo colocó en la punta del cigarro, cuando éste se prendió y comenzó a largar humo, hice lo que había visto en todas las películas: aspiré el humo, y me ahogué.

—Mi… mierda… —tosí, haciendo una mueca.

Félix se carcajeó.

—Tómatelo con calma. Aspira el humo, y luego respira para que vayan tus pulmones. Luego lo expulsas.

Hice lo que me indicó, y no me ahogué esta vez, pero si me sentí bastante mareada y podía percibir un ligero ardor en mis pulmones. Confundida, Heidi volvió a jalar de mi brazo para llevarme a la pista de baile.

—¡Ven, vamos a bailar! —exclamó, tambaleándose.

Reí y la seguí, perdiéndome al compás de la música electrónica mientras le daba otra calada a aquél cigarro, haciendo una mueca por el efecto que me producía. Ahora entendía a Bella y a Nessie, la forma en la que vivían de fiesta en fiesta, porque esto era asombroso. Sentía que podía con todos, que era libre, que nadie podía decirme que hacer o como actuar. Siempre había cuidado demasiado mi reputación, Jane decía que era como Blair Waldorf, de Gossip Girl. Era dedicada, no me comportaba como una zorra, usaba ropa sexy pero decente, y me hacía respetar.

De modo que esta salida nocturna debía ser exclusivamente secreta, nadie podía enterarse de ella. Absolutamente nadie, y me iba a encargar de que así fuera.

—Uh… creo que quiero vomitar —dijo Heidi, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Me reí tontamente y la tomé cuidadosamente del brazo.

—Ven, cariño, vamos al tocador…

Comenzamos a caminar entre la multitud y pude observar como Dimitri y Félix se levantaban para seguirnos.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó el primero.

—Quiero vomitar… ¡Rose apúrate! —exclamó Heidi, algo avergonzada.

—¡Aguántate un momento! —le respondí.

Los cuatro caminamos hacia el baño de mujeres y entramos. Realmente ya no se respetaba la privacidad, de modo que los chicos entraban tranquilamente al baño de las chicas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer cosas prohibidas en los cubículos. Al entrar, fuimos hacia los grifos de agua y Heidi vomitó sin parar, me reí y tomé su cabello para que no se ensuciara. Dimitri reía, y Heidi intentaba decirle que no la mirara, que le causaba pena, pero cada vez que quería hablar sus vómitos la interrumpían, impidiéndole una explicación.

—Será mejor que la llevemos a casa —sugerí, con pena.

Dimitri asintió.

—Seh, mejor. Vámonos.

Cuando nos aseguramos que Heidi había terminado de vomitar —me alegré un poco por ella, ahora estaría un poquito más delgada—, salimos del baño y caminamos entre la multitud para irnos de allí. Dimitri había cargado a Heidi ya que ésta se encontraba demasiado ebria para dar un paso sin caerse, y Félix y yo los seguíamos desde atrás. Él tomó mi mano en el camino, y yo reí suspirando melancólicamente.

—Bueno, parece que la diversión ha terminado ya —me quejé.

Félix frunció el ceño y de un ágil movimiento me tomó por la cintura, acercándome a él y haciéndome caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

—Puede que sí, pero no para nosotros dos.

Y me besó. Quizás en otro momento hubiese impedido aquel gesto, contestándole alguna frase sarcástica haciéndome rogar, pero en este momento estaba demasiado ebria como para pensar con claridad, y me sentía demasiado decepcionada de Emmett al dejarme plantada. De modo que quizás tomé el gesto como una pequeña venganza de mi parte. Le devolví el beso algo efusivo y él rió contra mis labios.

—Anda, llevemos a Heidi a su casa y luego terminamos lo que empezamos.

Sonreí, y él me jaló del brazo para ir a su auto, en donde Dimitri y Heidi nos esperaban. Cuando entramos en el vehículo, Félix llevó a Dimitri y a Heidi a sus casas, para luego detener el auto en una vacía y oscura calle, introduciéndose en la parte trasera del auto. Al principio se acercó a mi para besarme, era un beso lento y suave, sus besos eran distintos a los de Emmett; estos estaban cargados de puro deseo contenido. Suspiré, frunciendo el ceño, moría de calor, y no precisamente por el clima.

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa negra y él rió contra mis labios.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí, sin dejar de besarlo, y las cosas comenzaron a fluir.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Jason Walker – Everybody lies. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

**Jane POV**

Me quedé helada al observar a unos… tres metros, a Rosalie besando a Félix, completamente ebria. Ella no me vió, por supuesto, e hice todo lo posible para que no lo hiciera, pero aún seguía en shock. Estaba al tanto de lo decepcionada que se encontraba porque Emmett le había plantado, ella misma me había mandado un mensaje de texto contándome la situación, pero nunca creí que fuera a hacer algo así. Pero al fin y al cabo así era Rosalie; impredecible.

Suspiré, agotada, y tomé del brazo a Alec, que era la razón principal por la cual estaba en esta estúpida disco. Me había llamado completamente borracho, y mañana teníamos escuela, eran como las 2 de la madrugada.

—Alec, vámonos, joder.

Él rió y levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¡Jenny! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Lo ignoré y lo tomé del brazo otra vez para llevarlo fuera de la disco, en la calle. Él tenía en su otra mano una botella de cerveza, y se tambaleaba de un lado para otro. Nos adentrábamos en una calle oscura, completamente alejados de aquella disco, solo podía escucharse la música a varios kilómetros, retumbando como los latidos de un corazón. Estaba helado afuera, éramos los únicos en la calle, todos dormían; y el viaje sería una tortura… no había podido tomar prestado el auto de mis padres así que tuve que venir en autobús a buscar a Alec, y ahora sería imposible volver de la misma forma, los autobuses no estaban disponibles a estas horas de la madrugada. Debíamos volver caminando.

—¡Y yo estoy aquí! —comenzó a cantar, o más bien gritar—. ¡Borracho y loco! Y mi corazón idiota, siempre brillaráaa… ¡Y yo te amaré, te amaré por siempre! Nena…

Suspiré irritada.

—¡Cállate, Alec! Vamos, mamá se preocupará si se da cuenta que no estamos en casa.

Él frunció el ceño y quitó su brazo bruscamente.

—¡Déjame! —protestó—. ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de que me des órdenes, como si fueras mi madre. "¡Alec, no hagas esto!" "¡Alec, esos sándwiches eran para la cena, porqué los has comido!"

Cerré mis ojos y volví a suspirar, masajeando mis cienes con frustración y cansancio. ¿Por qué siempre debía sacarlo de estos apuros? Él siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones en las cuales yo debía ser quien lo salvase; peleas, deudas de dinero gracias a los estúpidos porros que compraba, tareas sin entregar, faltas en la escuela, etc. Era como si tuviera 6 años y yo fuera la encargada de cuidarlo.

—Alec…

—"¡Alec, aléjate de mi, soy tu hermana, y sé que soy jodidamente indecisa, pero no puedo evitarlo porque soy muy estúpida!" "¡Oh Alec, te quiero, te odio, te quiero, te odio, soy tan bipolar!"

—Basta, Alec —le reprendí, enfadada.

Sus cejas se alzaron y me señaló con el dedo.

—¡Ves, ahí estás tú otra vez diciéndome qué hacer! —se quejó, no se entendían muy bien sus palabras gracias a la borrachera, de modo que llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y resoplé, indignada.

—Estás borracho. No sabes lo que dices —murmuré más para mi misma que para él.

Alec negó con la cabeza, caminando —más bien tambaleándose— a mi lado.

—Sé exactamente lo que digo, Jenny —protestó.

_Jenny_. Él era la única persona en el mundo que me decía Jenny. No sabía por qué mis amigos y mis padres no lo hacían, dado que era prácticamente un apodo oficial de nombre "Jane"; pero todo el mundo simplemente me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Nadie me decía Jenny, sólo Alec.

—Yo opino que no —le contradije, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Pero Alec no iba a dejar que mi opinión ganara la pequeña batalla. Él siempre debía tener la última palabra.

—Yo creo… que opinas que "no" porque te es difícil aceptar todo esto —empezó—. Sabes que soy irresistiblemente sexy, pero soy tu hermano, y bueno eso afecta a ambos ¿no? Sí, creo que de eso se trata. Pero como no soy marica, me cuesta ocultar mi sufrimiento. Y bueno, tú eres una chica. Las chicas pueden ser maricas siempre, porque… son chicas —Alec soltó una risita boba. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, daban risa, pero lo último que hacía yo era reírme—. Pueden hablar y llorar de sus sentimientos. Pero yo soy un chico, y te quiero, y estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que tú quieres. Y yo haré lo que yo quiera, porque ya no soy un niño. Soy grande.

Solté un suspiro y detuve mi caminata para mirarlo, su monologo de mierda estaba comenzando a cansarme, y lo hubiera dejado solo allí en la calle para que por su cuenta averiguara como volver a casa solo. Pero estaba borracho, y no era tan hija de puta como para abandonarlo allí, podía pasarle algo o meterse en alguna pelea.

Lo miré aburrida, sin expresión alguna.

—Ah, sí, eres grande. ¿Qué harás, entonces? —pregunté.

Él sonrió con sorna, haciendo evidente su estado de ebriedad.

—Haré lo que se me pegue la gana.

Y entonces me besó.

No reaccioné al principio, simplemente me sorprendí. Lo hice porque él estaba tan ebrio que no imaginé un gesto así de su parte, creía que simplemente estaría quejándose un buen rato sobre cualquier idiotez, pero no creí que me besaría. Lo primero que tomé en cuenta al reaccionar, fue el insoportable olor a cerveza que emanaba de su boca y su ropa, todo él olía a cerveza. Al principio mantuve mis ojos abiertos, intentando pensar en una forma de escapar de aquél gesto, pero mi conciencia siempre se quemaría y haría cenizas cada vez que él me bese.

Siempre era así, todo el jodido tiempo y no entendía como eso seguía sorprendiéndome.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, porque besarlo era como beber agua luego de un año sin consumirla, ser un desierto andante, sentir que me quemaba todo el tiempo. Él llevó sus brazos enteros a mi cintura, apretándome a su cuerpo, y los míos rodearon su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su castaño cabello, como el mío. Fruncí el ceño cuando algo frío me tocó la mejilla, y luego me di cuenta de que la lluvia había tomado presencia de la escena cuando millones de gotas de agua empaparon mi cabello y mi ropa.

Un beso bajo la lluvia. Vaya, romántico, ¿a que no?

Fruncí el ceño, aun sintiendo sus labios morder los míos, sus manos recorrer mi espalda y mi cintura por debajo de mi chaqueta y su lengua tibia sobre la mía.

—Alec, es tarde… debemos… —él calló mis quejas con más besos, de esos que matan en vida— … debemos ir a casa… mamá y papá…

—Que les jodan… —se quejó, dejando mis labios y reposando su frente sobre la mía, respirando algo agitado mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su rostro—… que les jodan a todos, Jenn. Somos tú y yo ahora, nada más importa.

Cerré mis ojos y lo besé, sintiendo como sus labios devoraban los míos con desesperación. ¿Hace cuanto había estado mirando las agujas del reloj para poder besarme? Esperando el momento justo, ¿hace cuanto?

Sí, quizás él tenía razón.

Nada más importaba ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree POV<strong>

—Ya puedo imaginarlo. "Soy Bree, ¡conóceme!"

Resoplé, riendo, y le pasé a Alice la pequeña botella de vodka que tenía aferrada a mi mano. Estábamos acostadas en el suelo, hablando cosas de chicas, supongo. Habíamos decidido que se quedaría a dormir, sería como una especie de pijamada, o algo.

Suspiré.

—¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? Ya sabes, ser presidenta y todo eso.

Alice se encogió de hombros, mirándome.

—Creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Levanté mis cejas, algo acalorada por el vodka.

—¿De verdad?

Ella sonrió, y luego nos quedamos en silencio. Con algo de dificultad, me puse boca abajo, y ella me imitó, pasándome la botella de vodka para que pudiera darle un sorbo.

—Me estaba preguntando… —empecé.

Alice me miró.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió, curiosa.

Sonreí, riendo porque sería estúpido.

—Las lesbianas… ¿qué hacen?

Alice hizo una mueca, riendo, y me robó la botella para darle un sorbo.

Me reí.

—Quiero decir, en la cama.

—¡Se lo que quieres decir! —contestó ella, riendo—. Pero, ¿qué sabré yo sobre eso?

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Tú nunca…?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¡No, nunca!

Reí con ella.

—Me refiero a que, osea, ¿es todo cadenas y cuero? O…

—¡No! —ella volvió a carcajearse—. Quiero decir, no lo se… sólo hacen lo que nos hacemos a nosotras mismas. Pero la una a la otra. Probablemente un poco más agresivamente. Y con, tú sabes, aceites y esas cosas.

Me carcajeé, y la miré por un momento.

—Aceites, ¿eh?

—Sí, y esas cosas.

Las dos volvimos a reír, y nos pusimos acostadas otra vez. Con un suspiro, me reí de nuevo.

—Aceites. ¿En donde los pones? —pregunté.

Ella rió

—En ensaladas.

Me carcajeé.

Alice era muy, muy divertida.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las aves fue lo que me despertó.<p>

Me dolía horriblemente la cabeza, mi cuerpo también se sentía algo congestionado, y mi cabello era un desastre. Abrí mis ojos, y vi a Alice durmiendo a mi lado. Con un suspiro, me la quedé observando por unos momentos. Su cabello era corto hasta sus hombros, de un negro intenso y su peinado era divertido, pequeños mechones llendo hacia todas direcciones. Llevaba un maquillaje muy sofisticado y suave, aunque apenas podía notarse, estaba todo corrido y ensuciando su rostro.

Al darme cuenta de como la observaba, creyendo que de verdad era bonita, me levanté de mi cama algo enfadada por mis pensamientos. La observé darse la vuelta, completamente dormida, y me dispuse a buscar una blusa decente que ponerme. Debía ir a la escuela.

—Qué estás haciendo… —me susurré en voz baja.

Luego de que me hubiera cambiado y desayunado un baso de jugo de naranja, partí junto con mi bicicleta hacia la escuela. Al llegar, me quedé indignada viendo algo que de verdad no quería ver.

Edward estaba en el techo de la escuela del aparcamiento con un megáfono, acompañado de sus inseparables amigos Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater. Estos dos últimos sostenían un gigante cartel con la cara de Edward y un "¡Vota por Edward Cullen, y tus sueños se harán realidad!"

—¡SOY EDWARD! —gritó el idiota ese, hablando por el megáfono. Una enorme multitud de gente gritaba emocionada desde abajo—. ¡VOTA POR MÍ! ¡VOTA POR LA FIESTA SIN FIN!

—Oh Dios… —me quejé, sin poder creerlo.

No me había dado cuenta que Bella, su novia, estaba parada frente a mi, mirándolo como si no lo reconociera.

—Creo que lo perdí —dijo ella, al parecer se había dado cuenta que yo estaba a su lado.

—¡EDD, EDD, EDD, EDD, EDD, EDD! —gritaba la gente, saltando y hacienda un puño con su mano.

Suspirando, me bajé de mi bici y la llevé caminando hasta poder encontrar el lugar en donde aparcarlas.

—¡Hola!

Una voz chillona sonó detrás de mí. Supe que era Alice.

—Hey —le contesté, algo indiferente, mientras seguía caminando.

—Te fuiste temprano —dijo ella.

Asentí, sin mirarla.

—Si. Yo, eh… tuve cosas que hacer —luego me detuve, me giré y la miré—. Alice, yo…

Pero ella me interrumpió.

—Oh, olvidé decirte. Hice esto con anticipación —buscó en su bolso, y luego sacó un par de folletos para entregármelos. Eran publicitarios, mi rostro estaba en ellos, acompañado por un "¡vota por mí!". Luego me miró—. Entendí el mensaje, Bree, voy a manejarlo. Solos somos amigas. Pero hay una cosa de la cual preocuparse ahora —luego señaló el techo, supuse que hablaba de Edward—. Bueno, no puedes dejarlo ganar ahora, ¿o si?

Sonreí un poco, y asentí. Luego de esa pequeña charla, nos dirigimos a nuestra clase con el profesor Banner, el cual no sorprendió al anunciarnos que no daría clase hoy, sino que trabajaría con nosotros en el proyecto presidencial. Así que invitó a todos los candidatos a dar un pequeño discurso al frente, como una manera para poder promocionarnos.

Todos lo habíamos hecho bien, excepto Edward, quien no se esforzó en lo absoluto para convencer a los estudiantes de que él debía ser el presidente, ya que lo único que hizo que todos quisieran eso fue encender un porro y que Banner se lo apagara enfadado. Ya todos habían gritado a su favor.

Cuando el timbre del recreo sonó, y la mayoría se fue a la sala de descanso, Alice y yo aprovechamos para comenzar a darme publicidad. Algo emocionada, me paré en una de las mesas y suspiré, totalmente preparada.

Toda la gente allí me miró.

—¡Todos, escuchen! —grité para llamar la atención—. Si votan por mi, me aseguraré de que todas y cada una de sus voces sean escuchadas. Voy a hacer de mi trabajo llegar a conocer a cada uno y…

—¡Manzanas!

Una voz escandalosa me interrumpió, Edward había llegado al lugar dispuesto a estropear mi discurso. Llevaba una pequeña cajita con frutas, las cuales comenzó a repartir.

—Manzanas y peras. ¡Consigue tus manzanas y peras! —exclamó.

Me enfadé y lo señalé con mi mano.

—¡Ven, por eso tienen que decidir! ¿A caso quieren a un presidente cómico o…?

—¡BANANAS! —gritó esta vez, sacando una de su estúpida caja.

Todos se carcajearon y aplaudieron.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le grité, furiosa.

Él levantó las cejas y rió, señalándome también.

—¿Yo soy estúpido? Mírate, eres jodidamente graciosa —dijo él.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Al menos yo me preocupo por algo —ataqué.

Él rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno preocuparse? A nadie aquí le importa. ¡Sólo queremos FIESTA! —gritó, descontrolado. Y toda la multitud comenzó a gritar y aplaudir.

No podía creerlo.

—Edward —empezó Alice, y toda la multitud silenció—. ¿No crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que seas una mierda?

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos y escuchando como todos gritaban y murmuraban un peligroso "¡Uhhh!"

—Alice… —susurré. No quería que me defendiera.

Edward sonrió.

—Ow, eso es dulce. Hacer que tu novia te defienda —escupió—. Un poco de apoyo moral, ¿eh? Qué tierno.

Mis ojos comenzaron a desear llenarse de lágrimas, mientras todos reían, así que me bajé de la mesa enfadada escuchando los pasos de Alice tras mío.

—Bree, yo solo…

Me di la vuelta, enfadada.

—¡Sólo déjame en paz! —le grité.

Luego me largué de allí. Me fui a casa, y me importaba una mierda la escuela y las materias y los profesores y las faltas, lo único que hice fue marcharme a casa y llegar a mi habitación para llorar como una condenada, horas y horas sin parar.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

—Tengo que encontrar el mejor atuendo para mañana en la noche, ¡no veo la hora de ir a cenar con papá! —exclamé, emocionada.

Caminé alegre hacia el desayunador de la cocina con una bandeja de nachos, en donde mi mejor amiga Jane me esperaba ordenando las invitaciones para su cumpleaños, el cual sería la semana entrante y con las que yo le estaba ayudando. Luego de la escuela habíamos quedado en mi casa para planear todo.

Jane sonrió cuando me senté junto a ella.

—Deberías elegir ese vestido amarillo que te compró Esme el mes pasado. Aun mantiene el color de la temporada —comentó.

Dejé la bandeja de nachos en la mesada y comencé a ayudar a Jane con las invitaciones otra vez.

—O el rosa que Alice me compró en mi cumpleaños —luego suspiré, sonriendo—. No puedo esperar. ¡Va a ser perfecto!

Jane sonrió.

—Guau, mírate. Eres todo un sol radiante —bromeó.

Reí.

—Bueno, ¡estoy de buen humor! Sucede —exclamé—. A veces porque saqué un 10 en matemáticas y a veces porque mi papá y yo salimos a cenar juntos.

Jane hizo una mueca, como sonriendo sin mirarme, simplemente acomodando sus invitaciones.

—Y, a veces, porque las cosas van bien con un chico. ¿Emmett y tú hablaron hoy? —me preguntó.

Ella estaba al tanto de lo enfadada que me había sentido cuando él me plantó. Suspiré, haciendo una mueca de irritación; Emmett había intentado hablarme como si nada hubiese sucedido hoy, pero yo lo había ignorado. Pues que aprendiera la lección, él no debía plantarme de esa forma.

—¿Te refieres a que me haya plantado por segunda vez y que hoy se sentara con Ángela en dos clases seguidas? —inquirí sarcástica, y seguí ordenando sus invitaciones.

Jane sonrió un poquito.

—Bueno, eso es un no —un pequeño silencio inundó la cocina antes de que Jane lo interrumpiera. Me echó una pequeña mirada—. ¿Qué hará Félix esta noche?

Me tensé, y la miré algo aburrida.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? —aclaré.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ustedes son amigos... y Rose, mira, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Sería la última persona en juzgarte.

La miré, algo enfadada.

—Con más razón.

Jane se me quedó mirando por un momento, y luego suspiró, rendida.

—Rose, te vi con Félix en Ports Angeles. Fui a la disco por Alec, y los vi.

Aparté la mirada, irritada y enfadada con todo el mundo. Hice una mueca, resoplé y entrecerré mis ojos.

—No sabía lo que estaba pensando —dije, y la miré—. Quiero decir, haberme acostado con él después de esa fiesta, ni siquiera…

Jane abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con él? —casi gritó, sin poder creerlo.

La miré alarmada, temerosa de que Edward pudiera escuchar algo.

—¡Shhh!

—¡Ugh, Rose! —exclamó.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de no juzgar? —le reclamé, mirándola desde arriba hacia abajo.

—¡No lo hago! Pero creí que él no era tu tipo, ¡además tú estás con Emmett! —exclamó.

Bien, vale, en cierto modo ella tenía razón. Yo no era una chica soltera y hubiese sido menos escandaloso si así lo fuera, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarme, de hecho, yo había tenido mis motivos. Era mi problema, no el de ella.

—Oh bueno, Emmett se la pasa con Ángela todas las tardes, ¿y yo soy la zorra?

Jane cerró los ojos.

—Dime que no te acostaste con Félix por venganza, por Emmett y haberte dejado plantada.

Resoplé, con ironía.

—Bueno, no fue porque creyera que era Ian Somerhalder. Estaba borracha, pero tenía claro quien era —la miré de mala gana—. Además, tú has tenido sexo con demasiados chicos del instituto, eso te convierte en una zorra, ¿o no, Jane?

Ella me miró enfadada.

—Qué gran punto —luego, tomó furiosa sus invitaciones y se levantó de la silla como si esta le quemara el trasero.

Me levanté también, divertida.

—Entonces aprendí de la mejor —critiqué.

Jane se dio la media vuelta, mirándome a los ojos.

—Si te acostaste con Félix, eso te vuelve una zorra y también infiel.

Bufé.

—¿Qué, estás celosa porque no te lo tiraste tú primero? —solté una risa—. Además, por favor, tú te has acostado con James miles de veces cuando a escondidas deseabas follarte a tu hermano. Eso ya es un poco asqueroso, ¿no crees?

Jane se me quedó mirando, sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Edward llegó a la cocina en ese momento, comiendo doritos, él notó la tensión del lugar, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Hey Jenn —saludó—. Oye, ¿ya te vas? ¿Podrías decirle al pendejo de tu hermano que me llame? No contesta su teléfono.

Jane no apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—Si, iba hacia casa ahora —miró a Edward, y luego a mi otra vez—. Ya no quiero estar aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por? —preguntó.

Yo le sonreí un poco a Jane.

—Porque yo no quiero que siga aquí —Jane se me quedó mirando, y yo la saludé con la mano como despedida.

Ella suspiró y le sonrió un poco a Edward.

—Le diré a Alec que te llame, no te preocupes.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Escuché el golpe de la puerta principal cerrarse fuertemente. Con un suspiro de irritación me senté en la silla frente al desayunador, y masajeé mis sienes. Edward se sentó frente a mi, curioso.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —preguntó.

—Nada —contesté de mala gana. Luego lo miré—. ¿Has… hablado con Félix hoy?

Él se me quedó mirando por un momento, y luego asintió, sin apartar el contacto visual.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

Me rasqué detrás del cuello, disimulando un poco.

—¿Te ha… dicho algo? —pregunté, con evidente temor en mi voz.

Edward sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó.

Suspiré y me levanté de la silla, negando con la cabeza.

—Nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Bree me había llamado, su voz sonaba congestionada como si hubiese estado llorando. Me sentí culpable por eso, sabía que no tendría que haberla defendido hoy en la tarde, en la escuela, pero simplemente no creí que todo eso sucedería.

Ella dijo que quería que fuéramos a algún lado, le pregunté a donde, pero ella dijo a donde sea. De modo que las dos recogimos nuestras bicicletas y me dispuse a llevarla a un lugar a donde me encantaba ir. Era un lago, entre la frontera de La Push, estaba escondido entre todo el bosque que emanaba de Forks, recorrimos un gran camino pero al llegar, nos detuvimos.

—Es lindo —dijo ella, parada frente al lago—. Es un lugar muy lindo.

Le sonreí.

—Es uno de mis favoritos.

Luego, me alejé de ella y comencé a quitarme la camiseta. Obviamente Bree entendió el significado: iba a meterme al lago. Ella hizo una mueca.

—No he traído traje de baño…

Reí.

—Tampoco yo —la miré, esperando a que hiciera algo—. Vamos, el sol no brillará para siempre.

Bree hizo una mueca.

—¡Alguien podría mirarnos! —exclamó.

Reí, mirándola desde abajo hacia arriba.

—Cariño, tu cuerpo no es tan especial.

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió, suspirando.

—Vale. Pero no mires.

Reí.

—Como tú digas.

Me di la media vuelta, y ella también lo hizo. Sentí como la ropa se desplomaba en el suelo, y me giré para mirarla, rompiendo las reglas del juego. Luego, se volteó para verme, y encaró una ceja.

—Dije que no miraras —me retó.

Me reí.

—¡No lo hice!

—¡Sí lo hiciste! —entonces, ella me empujó al agua entre risas.

Grité, histérica, porque estaba muy fría.

—¡Vamos! ¡Entra! —le grité.

Entonces, ella saltó al agua también, gritando como una niña de 6 años.

—¡ESTÁ HELADA! —gritó.

Me carcajeé.

Luego de jugar un rato en el agua, anocheció. Así que decidimos hacer una pequeña fogata; ella había traído vodka —no es que me agradara mucho beber alcohol, pero me había acostumbrado a hacerlo más a menudo—, entonces nos sentamos frente a ella para calentarnos un poco.

—¿Estás bien, All? —preguntó.

No contesté, pues estaba muy concentrada en ponerle pequeñas ramitas a la fogata.

—¡Hey! ¿Me oyes? —preguntó, pasando su mano frente a mi.

Sonreí y la miré.

—Sabes, es la primera vez que me preguntas algo —le dije.

Bree sonrió un poco mientras fruncía el ceño, mostrando confusión.

—¿Qué, hoy?

—Siempre —le corregí.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, entonces responde. ¿Estás bien?

Resoplé.

—No, estoy pasando el peor momento de mi vida. El clima apesta. La compañía es todavía peor —dije, mirándola desde abajo hacia arriba.

Ella rió, mientras encendía un cigarro.

—Amén.

La observé fumar curiosamente. Había visto a mucha gente fumar, casi todos mis amigos lo hacían y también mi padre, pero yo jamás había cedido a hacerlo; no llamaba mi atención y además era peligroso. Pero Bree me miró, y luego sonrió entendiendo la situación.

—Nunca has fumado, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió y me ofreció el cigarro.

—¿Quieres intentar? No es la gran cosa.

Dudé al principio, pero al final acepté. Yo nunca hacía nada de esto, y quizás era bueno probar cosas distintas y nuevas, siempre vivía en la monotonía, sintiéndome no muy parte de mi grupo de amigos ya que ellos solían hacer cosas que yo no.

Coloqué la punta del cigarro en mi boca y calé el humo. Curiosamente no me ahogué, había aspirado muy poquito, pude sentirme algo mareada y un ardor en mi pecho. Fue extraño.

Ella rió un poco.

—Eso es. Toma poco humo si no quieres ahogarte.

La miré y le sonreí un poco, y nos quedamos así por unos minutos. Mirándonos, sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra, y fue en ese momento que ella se acercó a mi y me beso. Me sorprendí de que lo hiciera, hubiera sido más lógico y menos sorprendente si yo hubiera dado la iniciativa, pero me agradó que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Tomó mi rostro entre mis manos y me siguió besando, y yo no hice otra cosa que tomar los bordes de su blusa para quitársela. Ella respondió al gesto levantando sus brazos para que fuera más fácil. Hizo lo mismo con mi blusa, quitándomela, y luego siguió besándome, y quedamos acostadas, ella encima de mí.

Y entonces hicimos el amor. Y podía jurar que esto había sido muy distinto a cuando lo hice con Jasper.

Esto no fue a obligadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree POV<strong>

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del son rozaron mis ojos. Lo habíamos hecho, yo lo había hecho.

Con una chica.

No podía creerlo, aun seguía en shock. Yo no era gay, yo no podía ser gay, era imposible. Enfadada y con ganas de llorar, simplemente me puse mi chaqueta ya que después de lo que sucedió nos cambiamos; tomé mi bolso y mi bicicleta y comencé a caminar por el camino en donde habíamos venido, que parecía de carretera. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí luego, y supe que Alice se había despertado.

—¡Dos veces! —me gritó, y pude escuchar enfado en su voz—. ¡Vas a hacerme esto dos veces!

Seguí caminando con mi bicicleta, no me volteé.

—¡Bree! ¡Tú, mierda, detente ahora mismo!

Me volteé, enfadada, con los ojos a punto de desbordar lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —reclamé.

—No te atrevas a dejarme en tu cama otra vez —dijo.

Suspiré.

—Tengo que irme —contesté, y seguí caminando.

Y seguí caminando, y seguí escuchando su grito detrás mio.

—¡Te conozco, Bree! ¡Sé que estás sola! —la escuché gritar—. ¡Y creo que necesitas que alguien te quiera!

Comencé a llorar mientras caminaba.

—¡Bueno, yo te quiero! —gritó, y creo que estaba llorando al igual que yo—. Así que, ¡se valiente, y quiéreme tu también!

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la escuela después de haber dejado a Alice allí sola, me preparé ya que hoy se seleccionaría al presidente estudiantil y sabía por mucho que yo no iba a ganar, pero como decían por allí, la esperanza es lo último que muere. Cansada y sin nada que hacer, ya que teníamos hora libre, me adentré en un salón vacío y me senté en el escritorio del profesor a mirar mi lista de contactos desde mi móvil. Pensé en llamar a Alice, pero no podía, no después de lo que le había hecho.<p>

Suspiré, porque estaba muy jodida. Y me alarmé cuando escuché un par de voces avecinándose hacia el salón; inmediatamente me levanté y me escondí bajo el escritorio. Pude darme cuenta que se trataban de Banner y Margaret. Escuché atentamente lo que decían.

—Correcto —dijo él—. Bueno, este recuento de votos no va a hacerse solo.

Pude escuchar como colocaba lo que parecía ser una caja sobre el escritorio en el que yo me había escondido.

—Hay algo que quiero dejarte claro —dijo Margaret—. Ese chico no va a ganar.

Me tensé. ¿Hablaban de Edward?

—¿Edward? —dijo Banner—. Podría ganar. Parece muy popular.

—No, Banner —dijo Margaret—. Él… no… va… a… ganar.

Banner soltó un jadeo.

—Oh no, quiero decir… eso va en contra de… estoy totalmente en contra de eso. Totalmente.

Margaret suspiró.

—¿Te imaginas lo que sería si él fuera presidente? Un caos. Él no puede ganar, Banner.

Banner suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, tienes razón.

Escuché atentamente las siguientes palabras de Margaret.

—Así es como funcionara. Votos para Bree, este montón —escuché un ruido de papeles, posiblemente los votos—. Votos para Tom, este montón. Votos para Edward… este montón.

Y escuché un ruido de papeles bastante sonoro.

—Bien, bien —dijo Banner—. Creo que vamos a necesitar pechos más grandes…

—Cállate y continúa con esto.

Oh, mierda… ¡ella estaba guardando los votos de Edward en sus putas tetas! Eso era trampa, y si bien estaba de acuerdo en que Edward no podía ganar, y que todo sería un caos si así fuera, esto iba en contra de las leyes del consejo estudiantil. Era jugar sucio.

Cuando ellos se largaron de allí, la misma Margaret anunció por los altavoces que ya era hora de elegir al presidente, y que todos nos reuniéramos en la sala de descanso. Cuando terminó el anuncio, fui rápidamente hacia allí. No vi a Alice entre la multitud, y me sentí algo mal. Banner nos hizo poner a Tom, Edward y a mi (ya que habíamos sido los únicos en postularnos para ser presidentes estudiantiles) en una pequeña fila al frente.

Margaret se puso frente a nosotros con un papel, mirando a la multitud que nos observaba impacientes (o más bien a Edward), esperando un ganador.

—Bien. Y el ganador es… —hubo una pausa, y luego habló—… ¡Bree!

Nadie dijo nada. Hubo un absoluto silencio, y Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo. Creo que la única persona que habló en la multitud fue Nessie.

—¡Allí tienes tus manzanas y peras, Edward! ¡Trágatelas! —gritó, burlándose.

Margaret me miró, sonriente.

—Bree, querida, ¿tienes algunas palabras?

Já, claro que las tenía.

Di un paso al frente. Me giré, y miré a Margaret.

—Deberías tener más confianza —comenté.

Ella dejó de sonreír, confundida.

—¿Qué?

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Quiero decir, tus tetas están bien.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Probablemente un poco planas, pero no hay necesidad de llenarlas —me acerqué a ella y metí mi mano insolentemente en sus pechos, para quitar los papeles que ella había escondido.

Una oleada de murmullos se extendió por el salón. Nadie podía creer lo que veía. Indignada, comencé a leer cada papel que había tomado entre mis manos.

—Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Y Edward —con un suspiro, señalé a Edward quien moría de risa—. Ahí tienen a su presidente.

Una oleada de gritos y risas comenzó a resonar por las paredes, todos gritando el nombre de Edward. Él se acercó a la gente, sonriendo arrogantemente.

—Y mi primer acto como presidente de esta escuela, es declarar este desorden ¡abierto!

Divertida, caminé hacia el timbre y lo presioné, y un fuerte ring se extendió por todo el colegio. Edward tomó un mata-fuegos y lo encendió, lanzando espuma por todos lados mientras todos tiraban las sillas, rompían papeles y gritaban contentos. Entre todo ese ambiente salvaje, vi a Alice a lo lejos, se había estado sentando en la última fila, por eso mismo no la había visto. Ella me miró, y yo la miré, y me sentí tan culpable que me marché al mismo salón en el cual me encontraba anteriormente.

Quería estar sola.

Caminé por los pasillos un rato hasta llegar allí, y cuando lo hice, me sorprendí enormemente de ver a Edward allí. Entré al salón, curiosa, pensando como rayos había llegado antes que yo. Quizás me había encontrado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no le había prestado atención a nada más.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí al entrar.

Él me sonrió cuando me vio, estaba agachado y hurgando en los cajones del escritorio.

—Estoy buscando tres pelis porno, dos estrellas ninjas y un vibrador que el puto de Banner me confiscó.

Sonreí un poquito y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Crees que van a expulsarte por esto? —pregunté, refiriéndome al desastre que causó su nombramiento a presidente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tendrían que explicar por qué, ¿no? Lo veo —dijo, levantándose—. Cuando esto haya terminado lo intentarán y harán como si nunca hubiese pasado.

—Quizás tengas razón.

Edward rió.

—Solamente me postulé de presidente para molestarte, obviamente —se burló.

Reí.

—Obviamente.

Caminé hasta sentarme en un escritorio individual frente a Edward.

Suspiré.

—¿Nunca desearías que las cosas fueran simples? —dije.

Edward asintió.

—Las cosas son simples. Gané. Y ahora vamos a follar, ¿verdad?

Reí, mirando hacia otro lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca dije…

—¿Estás segura? —me interrumpió, riendo—. Estás segura realmente de que nunca lo dijiste porque…

—Aguarda…

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo —insistió él.

Con un suspiro, me levante y me acerqué a él para besarlo. Él no pareció sorprenderse de ello, es como si nunca se sorprendiera de nada. Me separé unos centímetros de él, y Edward sonrió mirando mis labios.

—Todas vienen con Eddie al final.

Luego volvió a besarme, esta vez caminando hacia adelante, haciéndome ir hacia atrás. Sus labios eran rudos contra los míos, nada delicados ni dulces, simplemente rudos. Tropezamos ferozmente contra unos escritorios, gemí por la sorpresa, y él tiró todos los libros que allí habían con una de sus manos y nos acostamos sobre ese escritorio, mientras él desabrochaba mi camisa, dejándome solo en brasier.

Sin querer giramos hacia la izquierda y caímos al suelo, grité por la sorpresa y el dolor. Nos levantamos aun entre besos, y tenía que admtir que Edward era guapísimo y era un experto en estas cosas, por la rápida forma de desabrochar botones de camisas y tocar y besar.

Luego de que hubiera desabrochado su camisa, me arrepentí de lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Edward… Edd… —intenté apartarlo de mi, pero él lo hizo por su cuenta, jadeando y mirándome confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Hice una mueca.

—Esto no está bien…

—¿Qué?

Suspiré.

—Lo siento. Es que simplemente no me parece… bien.

Edward asintió.

—Es suficiente, entones —dijo mientras comenzaba a abrocharse la camisa.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿No vas a intentar convencerme? —pregunté—. La mayoría de los chicos lo harían.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—La mayoría de los chicos no son yo, nena. Te gusto, estoy bien con eso.

Me reí, porque sonaba patético. Rodeé los ojos.

Pero él siguió.

—Así que obviamente hay otra razón por la cual no quieres cogerme. Y es probablemente una buena, porque tú eres, ya sabes…

Lesbiana. Iba a decir lesbiana, lo sabia. Joder.

Él se me quedó mirando unos momentos, y luego suspiró.

—… inteligente.

Miré mis manos, y luego a él. Me acerqué y le di un besito en la mejilla.

—Eres mucho más tierno de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa. ¿Verdad? —dije, mientras abrochaba mi camisa.

Edward rió.

—Que te den.

Reí un poco.

—Que te den a ti también.

Luego de eso, me marché.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto y marqué el número de Alice. Ella atendió al instante.

—_Hey_ —susurró al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola —murmuré.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, muy incómodo, pero yo decidí romperlo. Era lo más justo.

—Yo quiero a alguien —dije—. Necesito a alguien. Tienes razón.

Escuché su respiración acelerada.

—_¿Y…? _

Me limpié una lágrima.

—Y… cuando estoy contigo, siento que soy una mejor persona. Me siento más feliz. Menos… sola —sollocé—. Pero no es tan simple, ¿verdad? Estar con alguien.

—_¿No lo es? _—dijo ella.

Me sobé la nariz.

—No. Quiero decir, no lo se —volví a sollozar—. ¿Podemos… quedarnos en el teléfono un ratito, sin decir nada?

—Si… podemos —contestó ella, con una voz dulce, como si quisiera hacerme entender que no estaba enojada conmigo.

Muchas veces cuando nos enamoramos, o creemos estarlo, o simplemente no sabemos que sentimos, solemos rechazar el sentimiento, porque le tememos a lo desconocido. Si simplemente fuéramos más… abiertos, o más confiados, las cosas quizás serían menos difíciles.

Ser o no ser, he ahí la cuestión.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY,<strong> ¡al fin lo terminé! Me siento tan feliz, amé el capítulo.

Adoro a Bree y a Alice, sobre todo a **Alice **porque es **TAN** Emily3 Skins es lo mejor, really. Gracias a todas por sus reviews :D y perdonen la tardanza, de verdad.

Bueno, ahora quiero que **presten atención a esto:** quiero que me digan **QUÉ** quieren ver, sobre **QUÉ** pareja, si quieren que hayan peleas entre ciertos personajes, díganme quienes y porqué, denme ideas de lo que quieren ver en el fic. Se acerca el cumpleaños de **Jane y Alec**, ¿quieren algun escándalo en ese día especial? Quiero que me digan, porque en el primer Skins que escribí creo que la escena más esperada fue la pelea de **Bella y Edward**. Díganme en este, **qué escena quieren ver**.

**SOBRE FÉLIX Y ROSALIE: **Vengo shippeandolos desde ya hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo, porque Félix me recuerda a Chuck Bass aka el amor de mi vida, y Rose a Blair Waldorf, Gossip Girl. Si les gusta la pareja, diganme si quieren algun triángulo, porque no tengo de esos aquí. Denme opiniones.

**SOBRE BREE Y EDWARD:** Relax, please, que a Edward no le gusta Bree ni nada. Todo eso que hizo de intentar follar con ella, simplemente fue una forma de distracción, para hacerle ver realmente que quizás Bree es gay, porque si no lo fuera o si no quisiera a Alice, ella lo habría hecho con Edward, ya que Bree tuvo experiencias con chicos. Edward solo quiso confundirla.

¡Las amo! **Dejen reviews**, please, prometo publicar más pronto de ahora en adelante ;)

—**Mel. **


	14. Alec&Jane

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Alec&amp;Jane.<strong>

"Feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Christina Perri – A Thousan Years._

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…<strong>

**Jane POV**

—¿Están todas? —preguntó mamá, sentada a mi lado en la mesa.

Asentí, sonriendo. Mañana era nuestro cumpleaños, mío y de Alec por ser gemelos, mellizos, no sé qué mierda éramos, lo importante es que ya tenía todo preparado para la fiesta. Ya tenía listas las invitaciones, y hasta hace dos días no sabía donde haríamos la celebración; Forks no tenía muchos salones festivos, y los pocos que había eran horribles. Así que a Edward se le ocurrió una buena idea ahora que era el "presidente de la escuela"; festejarlo allí. Ya había hablado con Patrick, el director, y lo haríamos el sábado. Y como hoy era viernes, habían suspendido el día de clases para poder hacer los arreglos de decoración y demás, Edward lo estaba preparando todo, dijo que ese era nuestro regalo de su parte.

Edward era un capullo con todas las letras, pero a veces era tan tierno en ciertos aspectos. Era como si lo hiciera adrede, y al darse cuenta de su dulce actitud volviera a erguirse para hacerse el malo. Era un patán, pero un patán dulce.

Mamá sonrió.

—Va a ser increíble. ¿Ya tienes pareja para ir? —preguntó, curiosa.

Bella había sugerido la idea de hacer de nuestro cumpleaños una especie de baile de graduación. Todos debían de ir con vestidos elegantes y con pareja, para hacer más interesante la idea; cosa que me agradó, necesitábamos algo diferente.

Me encogí de hombros, mirándola neutralmente.

—Bueno, habíamos quedado con Alec en ir juntos, ya sabes, como somos los del cumpleaños y todo eso…

Mamá suspiró sonriente, mirándome emocionada y muerta de amor.

—Oh, Jenn —y ella puso su mano en mi hombro—. Adoro que sean tan unidos.

Sonreí forzadamente, sin mirarla y fingiendo acomodar las invitaciones.

—Sí, bueno. Somos gemelos, ¿no? —pregunté, con algo de sarcasmo y sin la intención de herirla.

Mamá sonrió y asintió, apartando la mirada.

Suspiré; después de la semana pasada en el callejón, ya había decidido dejar de ignorar a Alec de esa forma. Quiero decir, no habíamos hecho nada más o hablado sobre ese día y él probablemente no se acordaba demasiado de esa noche, había estado completamente ebrio. El hecho es que me lastimaba ignorarlo cuando él también sufría por ello, así que simplemente lo trataba como mi amigo, mi hermano, el chico que me gustaba. En resumen, nos llevábamos bien; siempre lo habíamos hecho, solo que nuestros sentimientos complicaban un poco las cosas. Él se había sorprendido de mi buen trato en toda la semana, pero no preguntó por ello, simplemente lo dejó pasar y disfrutó de ello.

Me levanté de la silla y coloqué rápidamente las invitaciones en una pequeña caja de madera.

—Iré a mostrarle las invitaciones —le dije a mamá, refiriéndome a Alec.

Ella asintió y también se paró de la silla.

—Vale. Iré a preparar la cena, Aro llegará en cualquier momento.

Tomé la caja de madera entre mis manos y me dirigí a la habitación de Alec, subiendo las escaleras de a saltitos. La puerta estaba abierta, él jugaba videojuegos tirado en su cama, como siempre, así que decidí ser algo fastidiosa y me senté frente a él tapándole la vista a la TV. Sonreí cuando él me fulminó con la mirada por ello, y agité la pequeña caja entre mis manos.

—Ya terminé las invitaciones —anuncié.

Él suspiró, rodando los ojos y poniendo pausa al juego para sentarse y tomar la caja y abrirla. Con un suspiro y un bostezo, me eché hacia atrás regresándome los ojos.

—Estoy tan cansada —me quejé—. Estuve haciendo las invitaciones toda la mañana…

—Qué exagerada —dijo—. Están bien, demasiada purpurina y plumas rosas.

Reí, masajeando mis ojos.

—Hay plumas azules también, están al fondo.

—¿Para qué las azules? —preguntó.

Quité mis manos de mis ojos y las coloqué en mi estomago, suspirando y mirando la caja.

—Para los chicos. Las plumas rosas son para las chicas.

Alec frunció los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ingenioso.

Bostecé de nuevo, moría de sueño, y eso que era sábado y podía haber seguido durmiendo hasta tarde. Pensando en como darle las invitaciones a Rosalie ya que no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde esa discusión en su casa, se me ocurrió decirle a Alec que le de la invitación a Edward para que éste se la entregara a Rose, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hablar con ella.

—Oye, ¿verás a Edward hoy? —pregunté, aun acostada.

Alec tomó su teléfono y asintió, haciendo una mueca.

—Me llamó hace cinco minutos, quiere que vaya a la escuela para ver la "gran magia que ha hecho" en el salón —se burló. Y luego me miró atentamente—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Hice una mueca.

—Necesito que le des la invitación de Rose para que él se la de a ella.

Alec rió, y se acomodó mejor en su cama, con su espalda apoyada contra el marco.

—¿Aun siguen peleadas? —inquirió.

Rodeé los ojos y asentí, frustrada.

Él frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

—¿Por qué pelearon?

Mierda.

De la nada, el pequeño angelito y el pequeño demonio aparecieron a los dos costados de mi cabeza. El ángel gritaba "¡No se lo cuentes, Emmett es su mejor amigo y él se lo dirá!", mientras que el demonio susurraba un "Vamos, cuéntaselo, ¿qué podría pasar? Él no se lo dirá a nadie…"

Estúpido demonio.

Me senté en la cama algo indecisa, jugando con mis manos y me giré para mirarlo, ya que yo me había acostado en la cama horizontalmente.

—Alec, debes jurarme que no dirás nada. Es algo super-secreto —le dije.

Él sonrió, emocionado.

—¿Jugamos a los agentes ahora?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Hablo enserio. Esto es enserio, jura que no dirás nada.

Alec rió.

—Joder, tranquilízate Jenny, no diré nada. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, creyendo que mi pelea con Rosalie había sido una tontería.

Pero no lo era.

Tomé aire y comencé a hablar.

—Rosalie se acostó con Félix.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par, como dos pelotas de futbol. Su boca también se abrió un poco y quise reírme por su expresión, pero no podía por que lo que contaba era bastante serio.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar, estaba sorprendidísimo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me mordí el labio.

—Pues, cuando estábamos en esa disco, cuando fui a buscarte… —comencé, y él asintió restándole importancia, como si supiera de qué hablaba y además yo no quería entrar en detalles—… los vi juntos, besándose. Y luego fui a su casa y hablamos y dijo que se habían acostado.

Alec negó con la cabeza, absorto.

—No puedo creerlo.

Resoplé.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccioné? Jamás pude esperar algo así de ella; quiero decir, ha estado con Emmett por tanto tiempo, y estaba tan enamorada. O lo está.

—O lo estaba —corrigió él, algo enfadado. Era obvio, Emmett era su mejor amigo, su dolor era el de él también—. Si lo quisiera no hubiera hecho todo eso, no después de todo lo que él hizo por ella cuando la internaron.

—Pero yo creo que ha sido por venganza. Ella estaba enfadada con él porque la había plantado por Ángela —fruncí el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿hay algo entre ellos?

Alec encaró una ceja.

—¿Emms y Angie? Joder, no, solo son amigos. Creo. Pero de todos modos ha ido demasiado lejos, no puedes vengarte de algo que ni siquiera sabes que sucedió, al menos necesitas pruebas para ello. Pobre Emms…

Asentí.

—Si, sobre Emmett, te prohíbo que le digas algo sobre esto.

Alec me miró por un momento, dudando.

—Jenny…

—No, Alec —le interrumpí—. Te conté esto porque sabía que no le dirías nada. Dejemos que se entere por su cuenta, saldrá a la luz en cualquier momento, no creas que Rosalie lo podrá mantener oculto por mucho tiempo, no pudo hacerlo con su enfermedad.

—Pero es mi mejor amigo, Jane, jamás me perdonará que no se lo haya dicho. Las verdades duelen por un rato, y sanan. Las mentiras cada vez que te acuerdas de ellas.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Pues que se enfade con Rosalie por haber sido la que jodió todo, no tú; simplemente quieres protegerlo. Como yo.

Alec se me quedó mirando por unos momentos, como pensando que hacer, y luego asintió.

—Vale, no diré nada —luego suspiró y miró la hora—. Será mejor que vaya a ver a Edward. ¿Vienes?

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—Ve tú. Estoy cansadísima.

Alec se carcajeo.

—¿Por hacer tarjetas? —se burló.

Rodeé los ojos y lo ignoré.

—Cállate. Iré a dormir un rato —le dije.

Él sonrió fugazmente y se levantó de la cama para tomar su móvil y volver a mirar la hora.

—Joder, Edd va a matarme, mejor me voy —guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y luego se inclinó hacia mi para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Te amo.

Sonreí un poco cuando él dijo eso y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación. Un fuego que no era fuego y millones de cosquillas tomaron presencia de mi estómago en ese momento, al igual que un frío que no era frío se apoderaba de mi piel.

Suspiré, algo triste por eso.

—Yo también te amo —susurré en la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Acostada en su cama, suspiré.

Esto ya se había convertido en una especie de rutina, ir a casa de Bree y besarnos y hacer esas cosas. Casi todos los días, la verdad, pero al parecer solo era eso: besos a escondidas. Bree no solía interactuar mucho conmigo en público, y si lo hacía solo demostraba ser mi "amiga".

Yo enrollaba un mechón de su largo cabello entre mis dedos, algo aburrida. Ella llevaba una expresión pensativa, miraba hacia el techo, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, así que decidí preguntarle que le pasaba.

—¿Estás bien? —susurré.

Ella giró su rosto para mirarme y me sonrió un poquito.

—Sí… —contestó.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

—Este es mi cuarto. Nadie puede entrar.

Luego, se dio la media vuelta y se colocó boca abajo, y yo seguí jugando con su cabello. Era tan largo.

—Detesto tu cabello —me quejé—. El mío nunca crece así.

Bree rió un poco.

—Puedes cortármelo y hacerte una peluca con él.

Sonreí y me quedé en silencio por un ratito, pensando. Nadie sabía lo nuestro, excepto Edward, aunque él tenía entendido que solo había sido un beso y nada más, pero no era así. Solía burlarse y preguntarme cuando será la boda ahora que estaba permitido el matrimonio entre gente homosexual, pero simplemente se burlaba, no se lo tomaba enserio porque creía que no había nada entre nosotras.

Y sí, estaba un 98% segura de que me gustaban las chicas. No sabía como lo sabía, solo sentía que lo sabía. Era un poco complicado, la verdad.

Aun jugando con su cabello, decidí romper ese cómodo silencio de una vez.

—Bree, quiero decírselo a la gente —susurré.

Ella tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—¿Qué eres gay?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque ella no me viera.

—Quiero decirle a la gente sobre nosotras —ella no contestó, así que agregué algo más—. Ven a la fiesta de Jane conmigo. Como si estuviéramos… juntas.

Bree suspiró con cansancio.

—No quiero hacer eso…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se dio la media vuelta, colocándose boca arriba para mirarme.

—Al, no es asunto de nadie —se quejó.

Volví a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿A quién le importa lo que los demás…?

—Alice —me interrumpió—. No soy… como tú. No estoy segura, como tú lo estás.

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué no estás segura?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿No pueden ser las cosas complicadas?

Asentí.

—Bien. ¿Te gustan los chicos también? —pregunté.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—. Tal vez sólo me gustan los chicos, excepto por ti.

Enfadada, me di la media vuelta.

—Eso es genial —me quejé—. Que bien te conoces a ti misma —suspiré, intentando tranquilizarme—. Ven a la fiesta conmigo…

Ella no contestó. Así que enfadada me levanté de su cama y comencé a vestirme. ¡No era justo! Me coloqué mis jeans, mi blusa y mi chaqueta. Mis botas y comencé a buscar mi bolso.

—Alice… —insistió ella, con la voz quebrada.

La miré enfadada una vez que encontré mi bolso y lo colgué sobre mi hombro.

—No, Bree. ¡No soy tu experimento! —luego me detuve frente a la puerta, mirándola—. Aun seguimos besándonos a escondidas.

Luego, me marché.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Quité mis lentes de luto y suspiré dramáticamente.

—Perdóneme padre porque he pecado —comenté, sentada en el confesionario de la Iglesia principal de Forks—. Ha pasado… mucho tiempo desde mi última confesión.

El cura habló al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué te atormenta, hija mía? —preguntó calmadamente.

Hice una mueca y pensé en la forma en la que Félix y yo lo habíamos hecho en la parte trasera de su auto. Quise vomitar en ese momento.

—Después de haberme peleado con mi novio hacía exactamente una hora y 20 minutos yo… —suspiré—… sucumbí a la embriaguez, fumé mi primer cigarro y entregué mi cuerpo a un chico insoportable y engreído; lo único bueno es que es tan cerdo que hago como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El cura aclaró su garganta ante mis palabras.

—Perdón —me encogí de hombros—. Ni siquiera soy católica.

—No me digas —dijo él.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Por qué tuve que acostarme con Félix Bass? —me lamenté—. Mis amigos no lo van a entender nunca. Estoy preparada para mi castigo, lo que usted y Dios crean justo. Latigazos, eh… ayuno, ponerme esa cosa con pinches en mis partes íntimas…

—Hagamos algo más razonable, ¿no crees? —dijo el cura—. No bebas, no te desnudes, y evita aquellos que puedan descarriarte.

Hice una mueca, ¡qué aburrido!

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias padre, me ha ayudado mucho —luego me levanté, pero volví a sentarme cuando tuve otra cosa más que decir—. ¿Usted concede deseos?

El cura resopló.

—Soy un cura, no un genio.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Pues, la próxima vez que hable con "Él", ¿le podría pedir que mi novio deje de hablarse con la estup… la pecadora, de Ángela?

Como él no contestó, con un suspiro me marche de la Iglesia. Bajé las escaleras de la entrada vestida como para ir a un velorio, toda de negro. Me coloqué mis lentes negros otra vez y comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa tranquilamente, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso con mis tacos. Emmett y yo estábamos bien ahora, había quedado tan desesperada después de lo que sucedió con Félix que fui corriendo hacia Emmett para pedirle perdón por haberme enfadado cuando me dejó plantada, quería tenerlo de mi lado antes de que pudiera escuchar algo de la mano de Félix. Lo peor de la situación era que ellos eran amigos.

Estaba jodida.

Seguí caminando cuando un lujoso auto negro comenzó a andar muy lentamente a mi lado, y la ventanilla se abrió de repente. Era Félix.

—Oh bueno, este es el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarte —dijo él, riéndose, refiriéndose a la Iglesia.

Me quite mis lentes y lo miré irritada mientras caminaba y el auto me acompañaba.

—Vete, Félix. He estado en comunión con Dios para pedirle el poder de evitarte.

Él sonrió.

—¿Podrías el considerar dejar evitarme si te pido que vengas conmigo al cumpleaños de Jane?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Iré con Emmett. Y, además, como tu "amigo" no creo que sea demasiado agradable para él si supiera…

Pero Félix me interrumpió.

—Si supiera cuanto he disfrutado el acontecimiento de la noche pasada en la parte trasera de este auto.

Enfadada, me acerqué al auto y a la ventanilla, mirando sus ojos fijamente.

—De este momento en adelante, los eventos de la semana pasada no volverán a ser mencionados. ¿Está claro? —le amenacé.

Félix sonrió de lado.

—Tan claro como el recuerdo de tus gemidos que he grabado con mi móvil y he estado reproduciendo una y otra vez.

Miré hacia otro lado, quizás algo avergonzada.

—Bueno, borra la maldita grabación. Porque para mi eso nunca ha pasado —le reté.

El rostro burlón de Félix se fue por completo, esta vez me taladraba con la mirada.

—Te veo mañana en la fiesta.

Resoplé y me alejé del auto.

—Si es que estás invitado —y comencé a caminar.

Le escuché gritar detrás de mí un enfadado "¡Eso nunca me ha detenido antes!".

Imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

—Aun no puedo creer que me saqué un 10 —dijo Ángela, emocionada.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras anotaba unos apuntes en la mesa. Habíamos ido con Angie al bar de Keith a terminar una tarea y a revisar su último examen, el cual había tenido una muy buena calificación.

—Es porque tienes al mejor tutor del mundo —presumí, mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza.

Ella sonrió y siguió mirando unos apuntes, además de haberle ayudado en biología también me había pedido que revisara algunas de sus tareas de matemáticas, y como yo era bueno en casi todas las materias, me dispuse a ayudarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué resultado tienes? —preguntó, mirándome.

Eché una mirada a mis apuntes.

—Bueno, la primera vez me ha dado 0. Pero yo lo revisé y me dio… uno.

Angie sonrió, acercándose un poco a mí.

—A mi también me da uno —dijo.

Asentí.

—Sí, hay que… eh, revisarlo porque a veces el producto de cantidades negativas da un número positivo…

Ella se acercó más.

—Sí… como el cuatro y el seis negativo.

Asentí y sonreí un poco.

—Claro. Muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un tutor estupendo…

Luego nos besamos. Vale, no puedo decir que ella se inclinó a mí y me besó, porque yo también incentivé el gesto. Y sí, estaba consiente de lo que hacía, absolutamente consiente. Nos besamos por unos minutos, cuando decidí terminar el gesto porque sabía que no estaba bien.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos.

—Espera… lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —me rasqué la nuca—. No es justo para Rosalie.

Angie hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Mira, sé que a veces puede ser realmente cruel pero…

Ella me interrumpió.

—¿Por qué te gusta? —preguntó de nuevo, o más bien lo exigió.

Me envaré. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, vacilando sobre algo que no supe.

—¿Y a ti? Se supone que son amigas, ¿no? Vamos, todos somos buenos y malos, Rosalie es… más sincera en eso y…

—¡Se acostó con Félix! —casi me gritó.

Me quedé en silencio dos minutos, y contados. Ella tenía un rostro de culpabilidad, y yo de estupefacción. ¿Qué Rose hizo qué?

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, no pude decir nada más.

Angie se mordió el labio.

—Siento soltártelo así de sopetón, pero…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes…? ¿Quién… quién te dijo eso?

Ella suspiró.

—Nadie en especial, lo leí en Facebook. Lo puso James.

Bufé, tranquilizándome.

—¿Le crees a James? El pendejo odia a Edward y hará cualquier cosa con tal de joderlo, sobre todo si eso requiere inventar un rumor sobre Rosalie, considerando que son hermanos.

Angie asintió, nada convencida.

—Sí, bueno, espero que tengas razón.

Suspiré y tomé mis cosas guardándolas en mi mochila.

—Me voy, hablamos luego.

Luego me marché, aun sin poder creer lo que Angie me había dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—No lo creo —comenté, ladeando el rostro y frunciendo el ceño con mi mano sobre el teléfono, y éste apoyado en mi oreja—. Bonnie me cae bien.

Nessie bufó al otro lado del teléfono.

—_¿Te cae bien? Estás mal_ —se quejó ella.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche. Papá había ido a trabajar y Sue se había ido a dormir temprano, al igual que Tanya. Así que en cierto modo estaba sola en casa; y como hoy darían maratón de Vampire Diaries, Nessie y yo quedamos en verlo al mismo tiempo mientras hablábamos por teléfono. Tirada en el sofá, le di un mordisco a mi trozo de pizza y fruncí el ceño, algo enfadada.

—¿Dónde mierda se supone que está Katherine? —me quejé—. Extraño a esa perra.

—_Igual yo. Pero el nuevo villano es Klaus ahora, no creo que…_

Bip bip.

Suspire.

—Aguarda, tengo otra llamada, no cuelgues.

Separé el teléfono de mi oreja y pulsé el botón de siguiente llamada.

—¿Hola? —pregunté, sin apartar la vista de la TV.

—_¿Bells?_

Sonreí.

—Hey Jake. ¿Todo bien? —pregunté.

Él suspiró al otro lado del teléfono.

—_No, la verdad. Necesito que vengas a casa, se trata de Edward._

Al oír su nombre me senté en el sofá como si algo me hubiera pinchado la espalda. Fruncí el ceño y dejé de prestarle atención a la TV.

—¿Edward? Jake, ¿qué pasó? ¿Está bien? —pregunté, asustada.

Escuché un ruido sordo.

—_Está completamente drogado, no sé que mierda ha tomado. Estoy solo en casa. ¿Puedes venir ahora? Sé que está lloviendo pero…_

Asentí, apagando la TV y levantándome del sofá rápidamente.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes por eso. En 15 minutos estoy allí.

—_Gracias Bells, nos vemos._

Luego colgó el teléfono. Mientras buscaba una sudadera que ponerme, le dije a Nessie que tenía que irme.

—Ness, joder, lo siento, pero te llamo luego. Se trata de Edward, al parecer está en problemas.

—_No me sorprende. Vale, te llamaré después._

—Adiós —y corté la llamada.

Me coloqué mi sudadera y tomé las llaves de mi ya arreglada furgoneta para marcharme a casa de Jacob. El corazón me latía bastante fuerte, y podía decirse que estaba algo asustada. Odiaba cuando Edward se drogaba, quiero decir, yo no era precisamente la persona más indicada para juzgar ese aspecto de su vida, ya que también solía consumir algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Pero era eso, de vez en cuando. Edward lo hacía cada puñetero día, sabía que también traficaba, y hasta hace poco había tomado 300 dólares de su madre para pagar "algo", tenía algunas deudas. Podía considerarse realmente una adicción lo que él tenía, y una muy grande.

Llegué a casa de Jake al instante, manejé quizás más rápido de lo que Edward solía manejar, es que estaba asustada. Solo quería que él estuviera bien. Bajé de la furgoneta y me mojé entera gracias a la lluvia, sí, pero eso no me importaba. Entré a casa de Jake por mi cuenta ya que la puerta estaba algo abierta, y caminé por la sala llamando su nombre.

—¿Jake? —medio grité.

Escuché unos pasos y él llegó, había salido de su habitación.

—Ven —dijo, y se dio la media vuelta para que lo siguiera.

Caminé detrás de él rápidamente con las manos y el corazón temblándome, y fue cuando entré a su habitación que lo vi.

Edward estaba tirado en la cama de Jake con sus jeans algo sucios y sin su camiseta. Tenía el cabello más despeinado de lo normal, sudaba a horrores y estaba golpeado. Sí, golpeado. Tenía un gran moretón en su ojo y el labio absolutamente partido y lleno de sangre. Supe por qué no llevaba su camiseta puesta, al parecer la había manchado. Edward reía un poco, absolutamente ido de su pensamiento, y se refregaba el ojo que no estaba golpeado.

Caminé rápidamente hacia él, y me senté a su lado algo histérica, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Edward, me escuchas? —pregunté.

Él dejó de refregarse el ojo y me miró, algo confundido. Luego rió encarando sus cejas.

—¡Nips! —exclamó, como si la situación y que yo estuviera allí le pareciera divertidísima.

Suspiré, mirando a Jake.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —pregunté.

Jake se apoyó contra la pared de su habitación, muy serio.

—Venía con mi moto de casa de Edward luego de que Izzy me dijera que él había ido a mi casa. Así que llegué aquí y estaba tirado en la puerta, drogado como lo ves. Y me asusté por sus golpes, tiene uno muy grande en el tórax.

Instantáneamente tomé el brazo de Edward y lo levanté cuidadosamente para encontrarme con un moretón del tamaño de un zapato.

Jake siguió hablando.

—Entonces llamé a Félix y le pregunté si Edward estaba enemistado con alguien además de James. Lo único que me dijo es que Edds debía dinero por unas drogas, y supuse que alguien lo molió a golpes por no haberle pagado —luego miró la hora—. También he llamado a Seth, viene en camino.

Suspiré, mirando a Edward, cuando este se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, y se inclinó para vomitar sobre un balde que ágilmente Jake colocó frente a él. Hice una mueca y le aparté cuidadosamente el cabello completamente mojado del rostro, luego puse mi mano en su hombro, él no paraba de sudar. Me asusté por ello, no era una buena señal cuando estabas así de drogado.

Edward se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Joder —se quejó—. Me siento como mierda…

Luego escupió algo de sangre de su boca. Juro que quise llorar, quería llorar.

—¡Llegué! —gritó una voz desde lejos, y luego observamos a Seth llegar corriendo a la habitación de Jake. Se acomodó las gafas y miró a Edward haciendo una mueca—. Oh, mierda. Cuando me llamaste supuse que algo así pasaría pero… joder…

Suspiré.

—Jake, trae agua y algunas vendas, voy a curarle las heridas del rostro.

Jacob asintió y se marchó dejándome a solas con Edward y Seth.

—Oye, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle a Carlisle o…?

Lo miré preocupada.

—No lo se, Seth. Quiero decir, mira como esta… pudo haber tenido una sobredosis.

Jacob llegó en ese instante con un recipiente lleno de agua y algunas vendas y paños. Me los entregó y yo los coloqué en la cama, luego me senté frente a Edward e hice que girara su rostro frente a mí.

—Edward, quédate quieto —le insistí.

Él habló.

—Si le dicen algo a mi padre los mato… —habló de muy, muy mal humor, no estaba para nada contento con la situación.

Tomé su rostro para girarlo de nuevo hacia a mi.

—Hey, escúchame, nadie dirá nada, pero necesito que te quedes quieto así puedo curarte la herida —le dije.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Me siento mal… tengo frío —se quejó.

Puta madre.

Dulcemente (porque sí, no podía hacerlo de otra forma, no con él) coloqué la palma de mi mano en su frente. Estaba hirviendo.

—Está muy caliente —dije, mirando preocupada a Seth y a Jake—. Creo que tiene fiebre.

Edward rió.

—Estoy hirviendo como la olla de Mikey Mouse —dijo.

Decir incoherencias era uno de los síntomas más habituales de estar drogado. Indignada y con pena, obligué a Edward a acostarse en la cama. Él se quejaba.

—No quiero acostarme… —se quejó.

—No me interesa —protesté. No podías ser demasiado cariñosa con una persona drogada—. Quédate quieto.

Y como él no tenía otra alternativa, se acostó quejándose por ello. Antes de empezar a curar sus heridas, primero quería intentar bajar su fiebre de alguna forma, tomé los paños de agua helada y coloqué uno en su frente y otro en su cuello. Él frunció el ceño.

—Joder, Isabella, está helado —se quejó balbuceando.

—No seas mariquita —me quejé, y él sonrió cuando dije eso—. Necesito bajarte la fiebre de alguna forma…

Jacob se sentó en el suelo y Seth lo imitó.

—De verdad, gracias por venir —me dijo—. Tú eres la única que sabe controlarlo.

Me encogí de hombros, absolutamente triste por la situación.

—Solo necesita mano dura, eso es todo.

Luego de un rato, la fiebre de Edward bajó, su sudor también y su frío igual. Era normal que al tener fiebre una persona tuviera frío a pesar de sudar y que la temperatura corporal fuera alta. Cuando su frío se fue, me dio el indicio de que la fiebre ya se había marchado, y la razón fue porque no deje de ponerle paños de agua helada. Estuvimos tres horas de esa forma, y luego se quedó dormido.

Suspiré, agotada, y quité el último paño que había dejado en su frente. Como estaba tan dormido y seguramente no se despertaría hasta mañana, aproveché a curar cuidadosamente las heridas de su rostro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gesto, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —habló Jake.

No lo miré, simplemente pasaba una y otra vez una gasa por su boca, quitando la sangre.

—Digo, una novia normal de hoy en día hubiese renunciado a esta clase de situaciones a la primera ocasión —siguió Jacob.

Me encogí de hombros y luego suspiré, dejando la gasa en el recipiente de agua y levantándome de la cama.

—Bien —dije, cambiando de tema—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Jacob se rascó la nuca.

—Le he enviado un mensaje a Esme desde el teléfono de Edward haciéndome pasar por él, y le dije que se quedaría a dormir aquí.

Asentí, pensativa.

—¿Y con Carlisle? ¿No diremos nada o qué?

Seth hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bella, no es como si Charlie no supiera que él consume drogas. Es que… míralo —Seth miró a Edward—… es _incontrolable_.

Mis ojos ya habían comenzado a arder fuertemente y las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en ellos, pero sin querer salir todavía. Jacob notó eso pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Bien —asentí—. Me voy a casa —luego miré a Jacob—. Jake, si algo sucede, _por favor_, llámame. No importa la hora que sea, llámame.

Jacob asintió.

—No te preocupes, lo haré.

—Promételo —le insistí.

Jacob rió amargamente.

—Bells, te llamaré. Tranquilízate.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Vale, los veo mañana.

Luego de despedirme, me marché.

Llorando todo el camino regreso a casa desde mi furgoneta.

* * *

><p><strong>A la noche siguiente, en la fiesta de Jane &amp; Alec…<strong>

**(MÁS ABAJO LES DIGO COMO VER LOS VESTIDOS)**

**Jane POV**

La fiesta era grandiosa para ser en una escuela. El salón principal estaba repleta de mesas con sillas para cenar algo, con mesas largas de manteles blancos llenos de deliciosa comida. El techo estaba repleto de luces de todos colores, que iluminaban el suelo y todo a su alrededor, con una bola de disco en el centro. Una gran pantalla gigante se situaba detrás de un pequeño pero gran escenario, ahora estaban pasando un karaoke de Friday y Jessica no paraba de cantarlo. Había alcohol, por supuesto, porque Edward había arreglado que los profesores no estuvieran en la fiesta, pues nosotros solo habíamos tomado prestado el lugar, no los habíamos invitado a ellos. Había también un gran cartel que decía "¡Feliz 18 Alec y Jane!" y abajo había un pequeño comentario de Edward que decía "me deben la vida por esta fiesta, capullos".

Y ahora era el momento de describir nuestros vestidos. Yo llevaba una falda una falda negra algo corta que de por debajo salí una sexy camisa blanca de mangas largas.

Bella llevaba un lindo vestido de bolados en celeste y azul. Claire un vestido corto color rosa pálido de tirantes bastante finos. Alice estaba más guapa de lo normal, tenía un vestido negro largo por detrás y corto por delante, con tejidos en color crema por la parte del pecho. Rosalie quizás era la más linda, como siempre, tenía un simple vestido de tirantes color dorado pero combinaba a la perfección con su melena rubia. Por último, Nessie como siempre debía tener algo hippie encima, así que llevó un vestido verde bastante colorido que tenía cortes en todas direcciones. Y Bree, fue raro, pero no vi a Bree.

Así como tampoco había llegado Edward, hacia una hora había empezado la fiesta y él todavía no había aparecido.

Bella estaba preocupadísima y al mismo tiempo echaba humo de los oídos, como en las caricaturas.

—¿No ha llegado aún? —preguntó llegando con algo de ponche en su mano, mirando hacia todas partes—. No contesta su teléfono.

Negué con la cabeza, cruzada de brazos.

—Quizás se está tirando a alguien. No sería la primera vez —añadió Claire, de muy mala gana.

Sí, seguían peleadas.

Bella la miró sin gracia alguna.

—Madura, Claire —le contestó, y se marchó para seguir intentando localizar a Edward.

Caminé lentamente junto a Nessie por todo el lugar.

—No entiendo la idea de traer una pareja, nadie las cumple, todos bailan con todos —protesté. Realmente no me importaba eso.

Nessie rió.

—La rebeldía del adolescente. Un clásico —contestó.

Me di la media vuelta mientras caminaba observando a Alice y a Jasper.

—¿Han vuelto o algo? —pregunté, señalándolos con el mentón—. Han venido como pareja.

Nessie se encogió de hombros.

—He oído que Alice quería invitar a Bree —soltó una risa—. Pero a Bree le daba pena así que no tenía otra alternativa que venir con él.

Miré la hora de mi reloj.

—Oye, no es que Edward sea mi persona favorita en el mundo pero estoy empezando a preocuparme, ¿por qué no ha llegado aún? —pregunté, mirándola.

Nessie suspiró, hizo una mueca y se acercó más a mí mientras caminábamos.

—Jake me contó que ayer en la noche llegó a su casa absolutamente drogado. Tuvo que llamar a bella para que fuera a contenerlo un rato, ella está que quiere asesinarlo.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Enserio? ¿Pero está bien? —pregunté.

Ness asintió.

—Sí, eso creo. Estaba golpeado, al parecer debía dinero por haber vendido hierba y se vengaron, según Félix.

Suspiré, con algo de pena.

—No se como terminará en 20 años.

Nessie bufó, sin la más mínima delicadeza.

—Muerto por sobredosis, quizás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—_Hey, te habla el muchacho más apuesto del universo. Si no contesto seguramente es porque me estoy follando a una chica. Así que deja tu mensaje y si tengo ganas te llamo, depende que tan importante seas… _

Corté de muy mala gana cuando por décima vez el contestador de Edward se dejó escuchar. Ya había alcanzado los nervios suficientes para largarme a llorar, sucedía a menudo al menos en mí. Me di la media vuelta para informarles a Seth y a Jake que no contestaba, ya que ellos estaban preocupados también, cuando vi a Edward llegar en ese momento por la puerta principal. El corazón me latió a mil por hora de lo tranquila que me sentí al verlo, porque significaba que estaba bien.

Llevaba una camisa negra con un par de botones desabrochados, unos pantalones negros de vestir, su chaqueta del traje colgada en el hombro, su cabello despeinado como de costumbre y unos lentes negros, que supuse que serían por el moretón que tenía en el ojo, aunque me pareció extraño. A Edward le gustaba lucir esa clase de golpes, lo miraban más que de costumbre de aquella forma. También tenía el moretón en su boca, por haberse partido el labio. Se había juntado con Seth y Jacob al instante, así que me arme de valor para ir hacia ellos, estaba enfadadísima.

Mis tacones sonaban estrepitosamente contra el frío mármol del salón, y me crucé de brazos cuando llegue hacia ellos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? —dije en modo de saludo.

Él dejó de hablarle a Jacob para mirarme a mí. Ya no llevaba sus lentes puestos, el moretón seguía en su ojo, algo más hinchado que lo de ayer pero no era una gran cosa. Quizás porque había cicatrizado y no había sangre allí. La sangre siempre hacía ver las cosas más grabes.

—Me había quedado sin batería —dijo así, sin más.

Me lo quedé mirando, ¿era idiota, o se hacía?

Me encogí de hombros, furiosa.

—Pues podrías haber tenido la decencia de cargarlo y haberme llamado, dado el hecho de que estado preocupada por ti todo el maldito día y que gracias a mí tu herida en el labio no sigue sangrando y no estás volando de fiebre como ayer en la noche —casi le grité.

Joder, parecía su madre.

Edward se me quedó mirando.

—Bella… —dijo Jacob.

Pero Edward terminó lo que él había empezado.

—Estamos en una fiesta, Nips —dijo, irritado—. No arruines las cosas, ¿quieres?

Me lo quedé mirando sin poder creer lo que decía. De verdad quería golpearlo, pero no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de Jane y Alec, así que me contuve, pero lo golpearía después. Oh, sí, lo haría.

Miré a Jacob y a Seth, en busca de ayuda, pero ellos no dijeron nada.

Luego miré a Edward.

—No creas que no hablaremos de esto después. Así que prepara un discurso creíble, porque "me había quedado sin batería" es la excusa más patética que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Luego me di la media vuelta para marcharme con Nessie.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Rolling in the Deep, de Adele. <em>_Búsquenla en youtube)._

**Rosalie POV**

Esto era la cosa más incómoda del mundo entero. Jane, Félix, Emmett, Dimitri, Edward, Seth, Jacob y yo en una misma mesa.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan amargada, Rose? —preguntó Seth, comiendo un burrito.

No contesté, en lugar de eso, Félix fue quien hablo.

—Nah, todo esto es aburrido para ella —dijo él, mirándome—. A ella le gusta la acción. ¿Verdad, Rose?

Lo miré imaginándome que saltaba sobre él y golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra el mármol del piso. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Edward rió porque fue el único que captó el mensaje, mientras que como Emmett no lo había entendido, yo lo agradecí internamente.

—Sobre todo cuando hace daño a los demás —siguió Jane, mirándome.

Me enfadé y esta vez no lo soporté, porque sabía que Emmett sospechaba algo.

—Jane, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —le dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Como quieras.

Juntas, nos levantamos y salimos del salón de la fiesta para dirigirnos al salón de matemáticas, el cual estaba absolutamente vacío. Ella entró primero, así que yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La miré furiosa.

—¿Podrías dejar esos estúpidos comentarios con doble sentido? —le reproché.

Jane se encogió de hombros.

—Tú los provocas.

Me envaré.

—¡Es mi problema! —grité, histérica.

Jane también se enfadó.

—No, Rosalie, es problema de Emmett también. ¡Es problema mío, porque él es mi amigo! Muero por decírselo, ¿sabes? Pero al menos tengo dignidad, no como otras.

—¡Es-mi-problema! —volví a gritar—. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué nadie puede meterse en sus putos asuntos por una vez en sus vidas? ¡Dejen de decirme qué debo y que no debo hacer! Se meten en todo. ¡Primero con que comiera! ¡Ahora me reprochan haberme acostado con Félix! Métete en tus asuntos, Jane, los cuales déjame decirte que son bastante penosos, ¿tú y tu hermano? Sí, cuanta dignidad.

—¿Qué?

Una voz gruesa sonó detrás de mi, y me di la media vuelta rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

Era Emmett.

Mis ojos se abrieron de una forma increíble. Y caminé hacia él pero él se alejó de mí.

—No, Emms, espera, yo…

Su rostro mostraba absoluta y completa estupefacción.

—No puedo creerlo… —susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando tomar su brazo para evitar que no se fuera.

—¡No! Mierda, ¡no entiendes! No fue así…

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tú no entiendes. Jódete, Rosalie. Jódete.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé allí parada, como una idiota y sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Jane pasó por mi lado y me susurró un "¿ves lo que has hecho?" y se marchó. Enfadada y sin poder creerlo aún, no corrí tras Emmett, no había caso. Simplemente me marché hacia la enfermería y me acosté en una de las camas.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Joel &amp; Luke – Loves to blame. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

**Bella POV**

Me había marchado del salón hacía ya rato, y me había sentado en una de los escalones de la entrada a la escuela a fumar un cigarro, estaba demasiado nerviosa y la nicotina parecía ser lo único que podía tranquilizarme un poco. Y un poco, solo eso, pues aún me sentía como si me hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza. Hacía frío y no me importaba, de hecho los nervios me hacían entrar en calor así que realmente necesitaba aire fresco.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, y de verdad no me hacía falta adivinar quien era.

—Te estás perdiendo la mejor parte de fiesta —dijo Edward, caminando y sentándose a mi lado en el escalón—. Seth cantando en el karaoke. Lo hace terriblemente mal.

No le contesté, simplemente calé el humo del cigarro y lo expulsé, observándolo volar y desaparecer a compás del viento.

Él suspiró.

—¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —preguntó.

—Siéntete agradecido —le contesté—. Lo hago para evitar darte una bofetada.

Creí que se haría el idiota y se reiría con mi comentario para hacerme reír a mí y que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hizo. Como no dijo nada y el silencio que hubo me ponía nerviosa, lo miré por primera vez y hablé demasiado enfadada. Necesitaba descargar toda la mierda que tenía dentro.

—Edward, ¿qué drogas tomaste ayer? —le pregunté.

Él se me quedó mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Contéstame lo que te digo.

Edward se sorprendió un poco ante mi tono de voz y que fuera tan directa. Yo no solía tratarlo así, nunca, y probablemente un año atrás yo jamás le hubiera hablado de esta forma, simplemente él me haría reír como quiso hacerlo recién y yo me dejaría llevar, porque era una estúpida. Pero yo había madurado, ya no era una niña enamorada e inexperta. Él no podía tomarme por idiota así.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin mirarme.

—Lo de siempre, supongo —contestó, algo enfadado.

Joder.

—¿Qué es "lo de siempre?" —pregunté—. ¿Cocaína? ¿Heroína?

Él rodeó los ojos.

—No empieces.

Asentí.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿Con quién te peleaste ayer? —pregunté.

Él suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Con nadie.

Resoplé.

—Oh, ¿entonces te golpeaste a ti mismo? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Edward me miró, ya se había enojado de verdad.

—¿Puedes dejarlo ya? —casi me gritó—. No tengo ganas de hablar.

—¡No me interesa! —le respondí, tirando el cigarro de muy mala gana por allí—. Joder, ¡ni siquiera me das las gracias! Fui corriendo a casa de Jake cuando me dijo como estabas.

Edward resopló.

—¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y bese tus pies y el piso en el que caminas? Por favor… —criticó.

—¡Deberías! —grité, levantándome enfadada. Él se levantó también—. ¡He estado tres horas enteras intentando bajarte la fiebre y curándote las heridas del rostro! ¡Siempre soy la que da todo por nosotros y tú nunca devuelves nada de eso!

—Si vas a empezar con el drama… —comentó con aburrimiento.

Una lágrima se me escapó. No podía controlarlo, no podía. Esto era más grande que yo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —le dije, mirándolo con toda la tristeza que mis ojos fueron capaz de derramar, además de algunas lágrimas—. Creí que harías un esfuerzo para que esto funcionara. Estoy harta de esta mierda.

Edward encaró una ceja.

—Si vas a terminar conmigo simplemente dilo, deja de dar tantas vueltas.

Suspiré, era como hablar con una pared.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia otro lado. Luego dirigí mis ojos a los suyos.

—Te amo, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije, medio llorando—. Y lo que hice ayer en la noche por ti, lo volvería a hacer miles de veces más, no importa cuan enfadada esté. No importa cuanto te odie ahora mismo.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo siento, ¿vale?

Me limpié una lágrima y negué con la cabeza, soltando una risa amarga.

—No. No lo haces.

Luego me di la media vuelta y me marché a casa. La fiesta podía irse al carajo.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Christina Perri – A Thousand Years. <em>_Búsquenla en youtube. _

_Y escúchenla hasta el final del capítulo)._

**Alice POV**

Suspiré algo incómoda bailando con Jasper, porque él intentaba besarme.

—Jazz, espera…

Él acercó sus labios a los míos más rápido de lo que creía, y ellos chocaron con los míos. Alterada, lo empujé algo fuerte, apartándolo de mi.

—¡Jazz, basta! —le grité.

Toda, absolutamente toda la multitud se cayó y nos miró. Y cuando sin querer miré detrás de Jazz, quien se veía sorprendido por mi gesto, vi a Bree entrar con un vestido celeste. Había llegado sola, y miraba algo sorprendida la escena

Con un suspiro, supe que este era el momento.

—Jazz… no puedo soportar esto —dije. Toda la multitud e incluso Bree nos miraba atentos—. Soy una persona, yo puedo decidir lo que quiero —dije, y él me miraba. Simplemente me miraba, al igual que todos.

—Lo sé —murmuró él.

Lo miré con algo de pena.

—Te quiero, Jazz, siempre voy a quererte. Pero no puedo arreglar esto —me encogí de hombros—. Me gustan las chicas. No, me gusta una chica —hice una mueca—. No. La amo, ¿vale?

Él me miró algo sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Sé que es raro, pero es así. Y puede sonar algo asqueroso, pero es así. Cuando te enamoras… —suspiré—… no importa el color de piel, ni la raza, ni el idioma ni el sexo. Puedes enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, de tu mejor amiga, de tu hermano… —dije, echándole una mirada a Jane, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mirando la escena—… pero aunque te niegues a ti mismo a amar eso que amas, no podrás dejar de hacerlo. Porque lo amas. Y yo la amo —dije, mirando a Bree—. La amo a ella.

Y cuando la señalé, todos se giraron para verla, sorprendidos. Bree también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella estiró su mano a lo lejos, y yo caminé hacia ella para tomarla. De repente, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y Bree y yo nos reímos. Luego, de la mano, nos marchamos de la escuela, sin antes yo echarle una mirada a Jane para guiñarle un ojo.

Bajando las escaleras aun de la mano, Bree me dijo:

—Yo también te amo.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Jane POV<strong>

Cuando Bree y Alice se marcharon y limpié mis lágrimas, lo supe. No podía seguir reteniendo esto, no más. Lentamente caminé hacia Alec que estaba sentado en una de las mesas solo, pues él había escuchado el discurso de Alice desde allí.

Me senté a su lado y le sonreí un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

Alec asintió, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

—¿Y tú?

Miré mis manos y asentí, suspirando.

—Alec, ¿podemos…? —me mordí el labio y luego tomé su mano—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Él sonrió torcidamente y me entregó su otra mano, dejándola en el aire como si quisiera hacer una especie de saludo.

—Hey, soy Alec.

Reí, y le di mi mano.

—Soy Jane.

—Podemos decirles a todos, ¿sabes? —dijo.

Asentí.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Entonces me besó, y no me importó si alguien nos vió. Solo éramos él y yo ahora.

Sólo nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo ver las fotos de los vestidos?<strong>

**No las pondré en mi perfil, pues algo pasa con FF que no registra los links últimamente. Así que entren a mi blog, que es "FlippySkittyBlack" punto blogspot punto com. Ahí están las fotos ;)**

* * *

><p>¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! <strong>TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO AL FIN.<strong>

Me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que a ustedes también. Primero que nada, quiero decirles a todas esas **chicas que piden por Nessie/Jacob**, que se queden tranquilas que el **próximo capítulo es de Jacob,** y habrá **TANTO TANTO drama** entre Jacob y Nesise, sufrirán una **GRAN pelea**, **e involucrará** mucho a **Edward,** muahaha.

So, espero sus reviews y gracias por los que me entregaron en el capi pasado : ) quiero decirles que **si conocen a alguien que leía esta historia y ahora no** porque creyó que la **abandoné**, please infórmenle que **la sigo continuando** : )

¡LAS AMO!

—_**Mel.**_


	15. Jacob

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Bree/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Jacob.<strong>

"Lo arruinaste"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Adele – Set fire to the rain._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW.<strong>

**Y volvemos con el 'review = preview', mujeres.**

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction:**si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

_**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL**__para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,__**PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **__solo(ejemplo):__**juanita,**__y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'__**,**_o, sinó,_**SU FACEBOOK,**__y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

—Hay sol hoy —dijo Bella, sentada a mi lado en la arena de La Push.

Entrecerré mis ojos a causa del sol y observé el cielo. Celeste como nunca antes lo había estado; el ruido de las olas del mar era insaciable, había algo de viento y las aves no dejaban de volar de aquí hacia allá, cantando sin parar. Bella y yo éramos los únicos en la playa ahora, la teníamos a nuestra disposición.

—Al fin —contesté—. No dejó de llover en toda la semana.

Bella hizo un encogimiento de hombros y le dio una calada a su cigarro.

—Sí, bueno —habló con voz ronca—. Dicen que cuando sale el sol algo bueno se avecina.

La miré por un momento. No recordaba un día en el que no haya pasado tiempo con ella, o hablado o simplemente pensado en ella. Y conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, supe que quizás ese comentario se refería a Edward.

—¿Edd y tu…?

—No sé —contestó antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta—. No sé que va a pasar con nosotros. Estamos bien ahora, nos hemos arreglado. Pero no se cuanto durará.

Suspiré, recordando algo y sonriendo un poco mientras miraba el mar.

—Sabes… —hablé, ella me miró—… hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad, de verdad estaba enamorado de ti.

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos, encaró las cejas terriblemente y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sentándose mejor para verme—. ¡Cuando!

Reí, rascándome la cabeza.

—Desde los 6 hasta los 13.

Ella volvió a reír, mirándome sorprendida. Había tenido un gran enamoramiento-obsesión por ella hacía años, cuando ella se marchó de Forks rápidamente pude superarlo, y todavía más aún cuando volvió de Phoenix y le presenté a Edward, la química entre ellos había sido tan grande que supe que nada pasaría entre nosotros, y no me molestaba, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, vomitaría antes de darle un beso. Ella era como una hermana para mí.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Pero tú… tú aun…

Me carcajeé, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—No, Bells —le dije—. La idea de nosotros juntos se fue cuando realmente comencé a pensar en eso, ¿sabes? Sería algo…

—… raro —terminó ella, riendo. Luego suspiró, como si estuviera considerándolo—. Sabes, si Edward y Nessie no estuvieran…

La miré, encarando una ceja.

Ella rió.

—… solo imagínate que no estuvieran. Quizás lo nuestro hubiese sido posible, pero no hubiese funcionado. Eres mi hermano.

Volví a reír.

—Mejor me voy antes de que te lances sobre mi —bromeé, levantándome de la arena sin antes darle un pequeño empujón—. Recuerda que mañana vamos a cenar a tu casa.

Ella asintió.

—Nos vemos, Jake —se despidió, levantándose y yéndose hacia otro lado.

Le sonreí y me marché. Charlie, Carlisle y papá habían ido a pescar con Harry (el padre de Seth y Leah) y habían conseguido bastante pescado, así que Charlie nos invitó a comer al mediodía. El problema era que Seth estaba castigado y no podía venir, así que solo seríamos Bella, Edward, Rebecca, Tanya y yo. Ahora me dirigía al bar de Keith en donde quedé con Nessie. Como estábamos a principios/mitad de año, y antes de la universidad habría unos meses de vacaciones, oficialmente habíamos arreglado un viaje a México. No faltaba demasiado para tener el dinero, de hecho, nuestros padres nos estaban ayudando con ello. Según Nessie, Fatón, su papá, había vendido 3 onzas de marihuana para darle dinero que juntar. No recordaba un día en el que Miranda y Fatón no estuvieran fumando porros, mi madre siempre solía burlarse de ellos.

Cuando llegué al bar de Keith, Nessie me esperaba sentada en una de las mesas haciendo una casita de papas fritas con su comida. Me reí al verla y ella me sonrió cuando llegue, me senté frente a ella en una de las sillas y saludé con la mano desde lejos a Keith, quien me devolvió el saludo enérgicamente.

Para molestarla, alargué mi mano para quitar una papa frita que sostenía a la mayoría, y las cejas de Ness se arquearon cuando toda la casita se derrumbó.

Me miró indignada.

—Gracias, Black. Ahora no podré entrar al libro Guiness de los records.

Resoplé, comiendo una patata.

—Necesitarías más de 500 para hacer algo así, además…

Ella me interrumpió, como siempre.

—Ya, cállate. Te compré algo —la miré divertido mientras ella buscaba algo en su bolso, luego me lo entregó—. Para que te lo pongas en México.

Lo tomé entre mis manos. Era un pequeño bigote al estilo Mario Bross, tenía un pegamento detrás y era prácticamente para colocárselo debajo de la nariz. Me carcajeé, observando el bigote con diversión.

—¿Dónde lo compraste? —pregunté.

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano.

—En la tienda mexicana de Ports Angeles.

Sonreí.

—Te compraré uno también.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No los necesito. Yo ya tengo estilo, te lo compré a ti porque tu no lo tienes.

Suspiré.

De verdad, de verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Suspiré cruzada de brazos y piernas, sentada en el sofá de mi casa, en la sala. La situación era desagradable, repugnante y desesperante. Izzy estaba sentada en un cojín del suelo mirando South Park y mascando chicle. A mi lado, en el sofá largo, Bella y Edward se besaban como locos, y pareciera que en cualquier momento se pondrían a follar allí mismo. Collin, por otra parte, estaba sentado al lado de Izzy mirando a Edward y Bella besarse con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Usan lenguas y todo! —le susurró bajito a Izzy, quien lo ignoró, encarando una ceja.

Me giré para verlos. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward y parecía que no estaban aquí realmente.

La observé enfadada aunque no pudiese verme.

—Bella —comencé—. De verdad, ¿tienes que hacer todo esto?

Ella dejó de besuquear a Edward y volteó el rostro para mirarme algo confundida.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, y Edward la volvió a besar.

Me irrite.

—Chupar la cara de Edward en público todo el tiempo.

Edward sonrió.

—Es que Nips me adora —agregó, volviéndole a comer los labios.

Indignada, resoplé.

—¡Se supone que iríamos de compras! —exclamé.

Ellos no me hicieron caso y siguieron besándose, era un asco.

—¡Izz, usan lenguas! —repitió Collin, sorprendidísimo.

Lo ignoré.

—¡Bella! —grité, pero ella no me contestó.

Edward al fin despegó sus asquerosos labios de los de Bella y se dirigió a su oído para susurrarle un bastante audible _"quiero echar un polvo", _a lo cual Bella contestó con una risa tonta, tan típica de ella. Collin miró a Izzy instantáneamente.

—Izzy, ¿qué es un polvo? —preguntó, cargado de inocencia.

Izzy ni siquiera lo miró.

—Follar —dijo así, sin más.

Bella me miró, haciendo una mueca.

—Eh, vamos… un rato arriba, ¿vale? —dijo.

La miré sin poder creerlo.

—¡Necesito-ir-de-compras! ¡Dijiste que serías mi mejor amiga ahora que Jane no me habla! —exigí.

Edward me miró irritado.

—¿Para qué?

Bella lo miró.

—Quiere cambiar su look para demostrarle a Emmett que está "mucho mejor sin él" —contestó.

Edward me miró y encaró una ceja.

Bella rió un poquito y suspiró.

—No tardaremos, lo prometo —dijo ella, levantándose del regazo de Edward y jaloneándolo de la mano.

Edward me sonrió burlón antes de levantarse y marcharse con Bella a su habitación. Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida, y miré a Izzy.

—¡Jesús! ¿Van a…?

Izzy hizo ese típico gesto de meterse una polla a la boca, indicándome claramente lo que iban a hacer ahora mismo. Indignada, fruncí el ceño.

—Joder.

Me levanté del sofá para dirigirme hacia la cocina y servirme un vaso de agua, cuando el timbre sonó. Suspiré, algo cansada, y caminé perezosamente hacia la puerta de entrada, al abrirla, me sorprendí bastante de la visita.

Era Emmett.

Me lo quedé mirando un momento y luego me di la media vuelta, caminando hacia la sala dándole a entender que pasara. Me dolían un poco los pies, estaba usando unos tacos bastante altos y tenía una bata blanca de seda. Cuando llegué a la sala e Izzy nos vio, apagó la TV y se levantó para marcharse, seguramente sabiendo que quizás habría una pequeña discusión. Collin le sonrió a Emms, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que yo me senté en el sofá cruzada de piernas y él se sentó a mi lado, no muy cerca.

Lo miré.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

Él me miraba serio.

—Hablar contigo. Oye, —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué son esos…?

Hice una mueca, apartando la mirada.

—Edward y Bella —contesté, respondiendo a su pregunta de porqué se escuchaban gemidos y gritos insaciables desde el piso de arriba.

Emmett no contestó, así que yo decidí hablar.

—Si vas a reclamarme por lo de Félix…

—Sí —me interrumpió—. Tal vez lo haga.

Tome aire y lo solté lentamente. Estaba nerviosa, pero no iba a dejar que él viera mi debilidad. Yo era una muchacha fuerte, y como tal me iba a mostrar ahora. Lo mire de mala gana y con aspecto aburrido. A él no le gustó un carajo ese gesto.

—Lo que yo hice con Félix no es de tu incumbencia. No después de que me haya enterado que te besaste con Ángela.

Él me miró a los ojos por un momento y luego soltó una risa, incrédula y agria.

—Así que te enteraste…

Resoplé.

—Sí, me enteré —dije.

Emmett me miró de mala gana.

—No puedes comparar un beso con follar. Son dos cosas distintas, además yo terminé el beso al instante porque supe que estaba mal. En cambio tú… —bufó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me eches la culpa a mí. Quizás fue el destino, creo que tenías razón. Necesitamos un tiempo, ¿no?

Él me miró como si no me conociera.

—Jamás creí que pudieras ser tan estúpida y egoísta…

Mamá entró a la sala en ese instante, mirándonos algo cautelosa, ella jamás nos había oído discutir, para ella éramos "la pareja perfecta".

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —preguntó, algo impresionada.

Emmett no me apartó los ojos de encima.

—Pregúntale a Rosalie —contestó, agrio—. Su versión de la historia siempre es la mejor.

Lo miré muy seria, y luego, se levantó para marcharse de la sala, escuchándolo como azotaba la puerta de entrada fuertemente. Solté un suspiro, algo más tranquila de que se hubiera marchado. Mamá se sentó en el sofá del frente, algo preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca he estado mejor —contesté.

Observé mis uñas, las cuales llevaban un ligero barniz plateado. Mamá me observaba, podía sentir su mirada en mi rostro pero yo evitaba todo contacto visual. Ella siguió con el tema, esta vez yendo hacia un camino algo distinto.

—Bueno, Emmett parecía molesto. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, intentando hacerse la madre comprensiva.

Levanté la mirada rápidamente, mirándola de mala gana.

—¡No lo sé! —me quejé—. No puedo ser responsable de sus cambios de humor.

Mamá se cruzó de piernas lentamente.

—¿Estaban discutiendo la… posibilidad de que tu… condición haya vuelto? —inquirió.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería por "condición".

—No —dije, rápidamente.

Mamá suspiró, melancólica.

—Te escuché, Rosalie. Ayer, en tu cuarto, con el agua de la regadera corriendo.

Me envaré.

—Estoy muy estresada, y contigo y Emmett reclamándome cosas no puedo pensar con claridad, menos algo en mi estómago.

Mamá se levantó, dispuesta a irse pero primero dijo algo más.

—¿Por qué no te vas con tu padre a su departamento por unos días y dejas de traerme problemas? —me dijo, comenzando a levantar su voz—. ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho para que estés un poquito mejor, y lo hechas todo a perder! Primero Edward, ahora tú. ¡Estoy harta de ustedes! —al fin gritó, yéndose de la sala—. ¡Harta!

—Joder —suspiré.

* * *

><p><em>Un día después…<em>

**Jacob POV**

Íbamos caminando con Nessie por los pasillos de la escuela, con mi brazo rodeando sus hombros y hablando sobre un par de mierdas. Ella me dijo que debía irse a química, así que le sonreí coquetamente y me acerqué a sus labios para besarla. Ella soltó una risita, pero de repente la noté algo extraña, ya que se había apartado un poco de mi mirando hacia un punto exacto en los pasillos.

La miré confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte, confundido, dándome la media vuelta para seguir su mirada.

Ella observaba fijamente un pequeño folleto/cartel en la pared, uno bastante jodido. Hacía unos días todos habíamos ido a una fiesta que Félix organizó en una discoteca de Ports Angeles. Extrañamente, esa noche, un chico llamado Erick murió, se había lanzado desde el piso de arriba, y al parecer era nuevo en la escuela, y habían pegado folletos por todo el lugar anunciando su muerte. Se había suicidado.

—Ah, sí. Pobre infeliz —comenté, mirando el cartel con pena.

Dos manos en nuestros hombros nos hicieron girar rápidamente del susto cuando el timbre escolar sonó

Era Banner.

—Oh, a ustedes los buscaba. Síganme.

Hice una mueca, sonriéndole.

—Eh, tenemos clases…

—Sinceramente, no me importa —contestó él, despreocupado—. La policía ha vuelto y quiere hablar con ustedes dos sobre Erick Moore. Así que vamos, síganme.

Miré a Nessie, confundido, pero ella estaba tensa. Caminamos detrás de Banner lentamente, y podía ver a Nessie jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella y le hablé.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le susurré.

Ella asintió, sin mirarme, cuando llegamos a la oficina del director. Allí estaban un tipo con una computadora portátil y una mujer gorda que al parecer era una especie de detective/policía. Nos dijo que nos sentáramos frente al escritorio, en las sillas, y así lo hicimos. Banner se marchó dejándonos a solas. La mujer gorda de cabello pelirrojo nos observó detenidamente, y bastante seria.

—Así que… —comenzó—… ¿Cómo era de cercana su relación con Erick?

El tipo de la computadora portátil no dejaba de escribir, al parecer anotaba lo que la mujer decía. En ese momento, Nessie tomó mi mano por debajo del escritorio, presionándola algo fuerte. Como si se estuviera sosteniendo de ella. El gesto me asustó un poco, ¿de qué tenía miedo?

—No lo conocíamos —dijo Nessie.

La mujer gorda nos miró, lentamente, y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Lo conocías, Jacob? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió—. Hemos oído que los tres eran amigos.

Me reí un poco, levantando las cejas.

—¿Qué? Para nada.

El muchacho de la computadora habló por primera vez.

—¿Han tomado alguna vez MDMA? —preguntó.

Reí.

—Eh… es ilegal.

El chico siguió.

—Hemos encontrado restos en la sangre de Erick. Pensamos que él podría haberlo comprado en la discoteca.

La mujer gorda suspiró.

—¿Vieron a Erick en la fiesta? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nosotros solo lo vimos…

Pero Nessie me interrumpió.

—Solo… solo estuvimos en la fiesta 10 minutos o algo así —dijo. Me giré para mirarla, impresionado y confundido—. Fuimos a casa mucho antes del accidente. No lo vimos.

La mujer encaró una ceja.

—Jacob dice que lo vieron.

Joder. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, pensando que decir y sintiendo como Nessie apretaba más fuerte mi mano, cuando al final hablé:

—Eh, no. Me refiero a desde la fiesta —aclaré—. Hubo posters por todas partes.

Nessie asintió, dándome la razón.

La mujer nos observó pero no dijo nada, así que decidí hablar yo:

—¿Qué están buscando, exactamente?

—Solo queremos la verdad.

Cuando el cuestionario terminó, Nessie fue la primera en levantarse y marcharse. Desesperado, la seguí; ella solo caminaba y me ignoraba, mientras que yo casi corría como un idiota para intentar alcanzar su paso. Cuando lo hice, me situé a su lado en los pasillos y la miré intrigado, pero muy serio.

—¿Por qué acabamos de mentirle a la policía? —exigí.

Ella no me contestó, siguió caminando como si nada le hubiese dicho. Enfadado, tomé su brazo a la fuerza e hice que se girara para mirarla.

—Hey —le dije para llamar su atención—. Soy yo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Nessie me miró y suspiró, me tomo del brazo y me llevó al baño de las chicas. Ella entró primero y abrió bruscamente cada compartimiento para verificar que no había nadie, luego se acercó a mí y habló.

—Vi a Erick en la fiesta —confesó—. Fui yo quien le vendió el MDMA.

Levanté mis cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Desde cuando traficas? —le pregunté de mala gana.

Nessie se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Fue para comprarte el puto bigote! —exclamó—. Necesitaba dinero y pensé que si vendía ese MDMA quizás podría comprarlo. Lo siento, ¿vale?

Enfadado, suspiré, algo nervioso por la situación.

—¿Quién te dio ese MDMA, Nessie?

* * *

><p>—¡Por qué mierda le diste nuestros nombres!<p>

Furioso, tomé de la camisa a Edward y estampé su espalda fuertemente contra uno de los casilleros del segundo piso. Este vibró estrepitosamente, la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor se volteó a mirar, pero luego siguió en sus asuntos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—¡Jake, detente! —me ordenó Nessie a mi lado.

Me importó mierda.

—¡Hey hey, Jake, relájate! —protestó Edward, retirando mis manos de su camiseta—. Por supuesto que no lo hice, idiota.

Edward podría ser mi mejor amigo, pero era un hijo de puta.

—Ellos no tienen nada sobre ustedes —dijo él.

Resoplé.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le dije.

Él rió.

—Le mangué el bolso al tío ese, el de la computadora —soltó una risa—. Es un puto seguidor de McFly. Su madre le deja notas en sus envoltorios de sándwiches. Mira —y sacó un papél.

Suspiré.

—¿Pero y si saben algo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso será lo que nos joda. Asustándote, hurgando, mostrando una puta escena en los pasillos.

Nessie se cruzó de brazos.

—Él tiene razón —dijo.

—Solo tranquilícense y no dejen que la menopausia los envuelva —bromeó—. Todo estará bien.

Luego, me hizo a un lado despeinando mi cabello, y se marchó. Nessie tomó el lugar de Edward y se apoyó ligeramente contra uno de los casilleros, mordiéndose las uñas. Hice una mueca y suspiré.

—¿No quieres saber por qué tenían nuestros nombres? —le insistí.

—No —me contestó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros con sarcasmo.

—Oh, no lo sé, ¿porque no quiero ir a la cárcel, tal vez? ¿Podrías preocuparte por tus jodidos asuntos por una vez, por favor? —me dijo.

Resoplé.

—Joder, tranquilízate, Ness.

Nessie se dio cuenta de la forma en la que dijo sus palabras, así que bajó el nivel de su voz esta vez.

—Sólo tenemos que actuar como si todo estuviera bien —luego suspiró—. Te veo luego.

Entonces se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Félix POV<strong>

Observé caminar por los pasillos libres de la escuela a Rosalie, quien me miró con asco al pasar a mi lado, mientras seguía su camino. Tiré mi cigarro al suelo y me levanté de mi asiento para comenzar a seguirla.

—Por mi no lo dejes —empezó ella, refiriéndose a mi cigarro.

—Tengo que dejarlo —bromeé—. El tabaco no es aconsejab…

Ella se volteó hacia mi, enfadada.

—Terminé con Emmett —me dijo—. ¿Estás contento? Porque fue tu culpa.

Encaré una ceja, irónico.

—¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste la que incentivó la follada, preciosa. Yo simplemente disfruté de los hechos.

—Tú simplemente te aprovechaste de mi —atacó—. Estaba borracha, y pudiste haberlo impedid…

—Estabas borracha —le interrumpí con brusquedad—. Y sabías exactamente lo que hacías.

Rosalie se me quedó mirando, buscando algo qué decir. Sabía que yo tenía la absoluta razón, ella fue quien quiso que lo hiciéramos y yo acepté, no es bueno negar la petición de una dama y menos de alguien tan cabrona como ella.

—Desaparece de mi vida, ¿vale? No quiero verte más.

Sonreí, acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura.

—Vamos, no hablarás enserio…

Rosalie quitó mi mano bruscamente.

—Aparta tus asquerosas manos. ¿Por qué Emmett sabe sobre nosotros por alguien más y no por ti? —replicó, burlona—. Si hubieras querido decírselo se lo hubieras dicho antes. Pero no quieres que te odie, sabes que lo haría. El juego se acabó.

Tensé la mandíbula.

—El juego no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga —le ordené.

Rose me sonrió.

—Entonces diviértete jugando solo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Con un suspiro de irritación me marché al patio principal, así que quedé con Edward y Dimitri.

Rosalie me las iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Caminé a grandes zancadas hacia el patio principal, en donde Heidi me dijo que había visto a Félix. Quizás podía ser un poco tarde para reclamar cosas, pero no lo era para mi; él había sido mi amigo por muchísimo tiempo, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Enfadado, bajé las últimas escaleras y lo ví allí junto a Edward y Félix. Edward fue el primero en verme, pero no le di tiempo a Félix ya que lo tomé por la chaqueta y estampé su espalda fuertemente contra una de las mesas de marmol.

Lo tomaba de la parte del cuello, y me acerqué a él.

—No te creas que no me he enterado que te acostaste con ella —le dije, sacado de mis casillas.

Él no contestó, simplemente soltó un suspiro haciendo una mueca por la fuerza que mis manos ejercían sobre su chaqueta. Yo era bastante fuerte, pues jugaba futbol americano.

—Hijo de puta, debería matarte —le grité.

Él hizo otra mueca.

—¿Podemos hablar sin que me estrangules? —preguntó.

—¿Te aprovechaste de ella como lo haces con las otras? —y lo solté bruscamente, apartándome de él.

Edward y Dimitri observaban la pelea con absoluta diversión, al igual que todos a nuestro alrededor.

Félix se paró rápidamente, taladrándome con la mirada.

—¡Sí, Emmett! —me gritó—. ¡Tomé lo que Rose me ofrecía y tu ignorabas todo el tiempo!

Resoplé, con ganas de matarlo.

—¿Entonces que te la tires por diversión es culpa mía? —le grité.

—No fue por diversión —dijo él—. Ella necesitaba a alguien y yo estuve allí.

Me carcajeé, irónico.

—¿Le hiciste un favor? —repliqué.

Félix rodó los ojos, enfadado.

—Oh, vamos, se habían peleado.

Me envaré y lo empujé.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora? ¿Veinte minutos? —pregunté—. A partir de ahora olvídate de que existo.

Me di la media vuelta para marcharme, pero él me detuvo.

—¡Emms! —gritó.

Me di la media vuelta y de un impulso le pegué un puñetazo en la boca, pude ver sangre en sus labios cuando éste calló al suelo.

—¡Mantente alejado de mi, Félix!

Y me marché.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Esto era una mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? El imbécil de Edward le había vendido las drogas a Nessie y, a su vez, ella se las había vendido a Erick, causando su suicidio. Y estaba realmente jodida, porque si la policía descubría quien había sido el provedor de las drogas, Edward y Nessie estarían en grandes problemas. Pero yo decidí hacer algo al respecto. Me salteé mi clase y averigüé la dirección de la casa de Erick, me escapé de la escuela y compré unas flores rojas, mientras seguía la dirección que Matt Winskey me había podido conseguir. Fui en mi moto, así que llegué de forma rápida; estacioné el vehículo frente a la casa, y crucé la calle para tocar el timbre de forma despreocupada.

Una mujer demacrada, de unos 45 años abrió la puerta. Ella me sonrió tristemente al ver las flores, luego me dejó entrar y dijo que me sentara en el sofá de la sala principal. Ella se sentó cerca de mí en una silla mecedora, mientras encendía un cigarro. Había una gran foto de Erick en la pared de la izquierda.

—Gracias por las flores —susurró—. Perdona. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Alex —contesté.

La mujer hizo una mueca.

—Erick nunca nombró a ningún Alex —dijo pensativa—. Pero eso es Erick para ti. Secretos. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Negué con la cabeza, mirando la foto de Erick.

—Sólo del colegio… y esas cosas —mentí. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

—¿Estás con Jacob, Nessie, y ese grupo? —preguntó.

¿Qué?

Mierda.

—Eh, sí, los veo a veces —dije.

La mujer, que al parecer era la tía de Erick, soltó una risa amarga, observando sus manos.

—Pensé que hasta ahora ya habrían llamado. Erick hablaba de ellos sin parar.

La miré sin poder creerlo.

—¿De verdad? —susurré, intentando no mostrarme incrédulo.

La mujer tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, habló de algo absolutamente distinto.

—¿Te habló Erick alguna vez de mi? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Sí, varias veces. Él… te quería mucho.

La mujer sonrió un poquito, aun mirando sus manos.

—Me estás mintiendo —murmuró.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió. Una chica de unos 15 años, rubia, delgada, parecida a Izzy en altura, entró a la sala, mirándonos cautelosos. La tía de Erick le sonrió un poquito.

—Hey Nancy. Este es Jacob, un amigo de tu hermano.

Ella me echó una mirada y luego miró a su tía.

—Voy a mi cuarto —dijo, y se marchó para escucharla subir las escaleras.

Su tía suspiró y me miró.

—¿Quieres ver la habitación de Erick?

Asentí lentamente. La mujer me condujo hacia las escaleras, las cuales subimos lentamente, nos introducimos en un pasillo y llegamos hacia una puerta blanca que tenía escrito en el centro un "no pasar" con aerosol rojo.

—Nunca solía dejarme entrar —dijo la tipa—. Si quieres un recuerdo, solo… déjame ver lo que te llevas.

Asentí, y ella abrió la puerta de la habitación de Erick para dejarme entrar; creí que ella entraría conmigo también, pero no lo hizo. Cerró la puerta detrás de mi y yo observé el lugar con suma atención. Era una habitación pequeña, la cama estaba junto a la pared rozando la ventana, las paredes eran de un tono azul y había millones de dibujos pegados en ellas. Caballos, flores, frutas, personas, paisajes, y algunas cosas eran abstractas, todas a lápices de colores.

Me acerqué a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía y tanteé un par de libro con mis dedos, hasta que tomé uno color amarillo, donde en la portada tenía escrito "Goldsmiths, Universidad de Londres de licenciatura, prospecto 2011", lo abrí y en la primera página encontré un sobre violeta, con una llave a su lado. El sobre llevaba escrito en pequeñas letras "Nancy", y supuse que era una carta para su hermana. La llave tenía una insignia militar. También encontré una pequeña caja de madera que estaba cerrada con llave, tenía una candado en la cerradura.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Nancy hizo que escondiera la carta y la llave detrás de mi espalda y me diese la vuelta rápidamente.

—Nada —contesté.

Ella se me quedó mirando.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Alex —mentí.

Nancy encaró una ceja.

—Erick nunca mencionó a ningún Alex —replicó.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella tenia un semblante triste y amargado, ojeras y los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando.

—¿Sabías que alguien le dio las drogas el día que murió? —dijo, acercándose un poco a mi.

Suspiré.

—No lo sabía —mentí de nuevo.

—Dicen que se suicidó —murmuró, mirando al vacío—. Y sé que él no hizo eso.

La miré con pena, era tan pequeña.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró, con los ojos llorosos.

—Porque él nunca se despidió de mi —susurró.

Con una mueca de culpa, le enseñé la carta que había encontrado en ese libro, y la cual tenía su nombre escrito. Ella miró la carta con temor, y la tomó entre sus manos. Aun mirándola, susurró:

—Vete.

Con un suspiro pasé por su lado y me marché. Volví con la moto a la escuela, y al llegar todos estaban en sus respectivas clases; de modo que tenía que esperar a que el timbre sonara para poder hacerme notar, por lo que me apoyé contra la columna de mi casillero e inspeccioné mejor el libro. Hasta que encontré una foto en cierta página, una foto que los publicadores habían tomado a los estudiantes que aspiraban la beca para Goldsmiths, una foto en la que Erick y Nessie salían hablando y riendo.

Me quedé helado.

¿Nessie lo conocía?

Joder, me enfadé, así que caminé a matemáticas, la clase en la que Nessie se suponía que debía ahora. Al llegar, estampé la página de la foto contra la ventana, haciendo demasiado ruido. Nessie y Bella fueron las primeras en voltearse además de el profesor, Nessie se quedó mirando la foto por unos momentos y, resignada, guardó sus cosas ignorando los "Nessie, ¿A dónde vas?" del profesor, y ella salió de su clase para reunirse conmigo en los pasillos. Caminamos hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela en silencio, y fue ahí donde empezamos a discutir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías? —pregunté, enfadado.

Nessie suspiró, cruzada de brazos.

—Lo conocí una vez… en un día de puertas abiertas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué coño es un día de puertas abiertas? —pregunté, posiblemente demasiado sacado de mis casillas.

Nessie hizo una mueca.

—Uno de esos estúpidos días en el que puedes visitar una Universidad/escuela a la que quieres ir para hacerte una idea de como es —explicó, de mala gana.

—Nos vamos de viaje el año que viene —le reproché—. Lo decidimos.

—Tú lo decidiste —me cortó. Luego se apartó el cabello del rostro—. Mira, fui al día de puertas abiertas, conocí a un chico, hablamos… eso es todo.

Resoplé.

—¿Te lo follaste?

Nessie frunció el ceño, enfadada.

—¡No! ¿Crees que me follaría a un chico cualquiera a tus espaldas? —me gritó.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho —dije.

—¿Entonces qué mierda estás diciendo, Jacob? —preguntó, cansada.

Suspiré.

—¡Solo pregunto!

—¿Por qué estás actuando así?

Me rasqué la nuca.

—Su tía parece pensar que lo conocemos —confesé.

El semblante enfadado de Nessie cambio, sus cejas se levantaron y mostró estupefacción.

—¿Qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fui a su casa hoy.

Nessie volvió a enfadarse.

—Me prometiste que no te meterías en esto. ¡No-te-metas-en-esto! —me gritó.

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Luego, me di la media vuelta y me marché.

* * *

><p>—¿Saben? Ustedes aquí deberían ser más como Edward —dijo Charlie, bebiendo cerveza.<p>

Charlie adoraba a Edward de forma sobrenatural. El padre de Seth también y el mío igual, Edward era el hijo perfecto, el novio perfecto, el amigo perfecto, el nuevo Mesías, por así decirlo. Todos sabíamos que no era así, pero nos daba risa la forma en la que los adultos se creían todo lo que les mostrabas, sin preocuparse de llegar al fondo de la situación. Carlisle no había podido venir, al parecer debía trabajar esta noche y Charlie le dijo por teléfono que le entregaría a Edward un plato de pescado para que se lo entregara. Edward demostró no estar desilusionado por que no hubiera venido, pero como yo lo conocía más que a mi mismo, supe que sí lo estaba; Carlisle era un hombre bastante ocupado. Pero a Edward le daba "igual", él se llevaba excelente con Charlie y sobre todo con Harry y mi padre, ya que como él había sido mi mejor amigo en pañales, ellos lo conocían de toda la vida.

Edward sonrió arrogantemente y agitó su mano despreocupadamente.

—Bah, ellos dicen que soy una mala influencia —dijo, mirándonos.

Harry se carcajeó.

—Huelo envidia por aquí —dijo.

Charlie había hecho al fin su exquisito pescado frito y estaba delicioso, pero todos habíamos terminados de comer ya. Así que nosotros, los "jóvenes" como nos llamaba mi padre, nos levantamos de la mesa y nos sentamos en el porche de la casa de Bella a fumar cigarros.

—Oye, Jake —habló Bella, expulsando el humo de su cigarro—. ¿Qué fue toda esa escenita de la foto en clase de matemáticas?

Resoplé.

—Ah, ¿Nessie no te ha dicho? —pregunté.

Rebecca nos miraba divertida.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—No le digas, se pondrá histérica —dijo.

Bella encaró una ceja.

—¿Decirme qué? —repitió.

Vamos, no podía ocultárselo.

Suspiré.

—Vale, te enterarás por otra persona de todos modos —tiré el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé con mi pie—. El chico que se suicidó en la fiesta de Félix, Erick, encontrasaron MDMA en su sangre. Y Nessie fue quien se lo vendió.

Bella abrió sus ojos y me miró absorta.

Así que continué.

—Y adivina quien se las dio a Nessie.

Edward me miró de mala gana.

—Jake…

—¿Quién? —preguntó Bella.

—Edward —contestó Rebecca, con diversión.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada y ella le mostró el dedo del medio. Bella miró a Edward cuando Becca contestó, sin poder creerlo. Becca, Tanya y yo hicimos una mueca, no creímos que se lo tomaría tan seriamente.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó, absorta.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

—Gracias, Jacob —agregó.

Bella se levantó de los escalones muy, muy enfadada, tirando su cigarro bruscamente al suelo.

—Eres un estúpido, Edward —reclamó, y comenzó a marcharse por la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Caminé rápidamente por la calle sintiéndome como una mierda, cuando yo no había hecho nada malo. Escuché los pasos de Edward seguirme desde atrás incansablemente, estaba harta de todo esto. Harta.

—¡Nips! Vamos, no fue nada…

Me giré furiosa, para encontrármelo mirándome suplicante y cansado.

—¿No fue nada? ¡Tú le diste las drogas que lo mataron! —grité.

Él quiso taparme la boca con la mano, en señal de que me callara pero yo se la quité bruscamente.

—¡Shhh! ¿Quieres que nos escuchen? —me dijo, enfadado—. Además, ¿qué insinúas con todo esto? ¿Estás diciéndome que yo lo maté? El idiota se suicidó, y si no hubiera tomado la droga que yo le di la hubiese obtenido de alguien más de todas formas.

Jadeé, sin poder creerlo.

—No se trata de eso —dije.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —replicó.

Su bipolaridad estaba comenzando a florecer rápidamente, podía notarlo. Pero no me importaba.

—¡Se trata de que si descubren quien le dio las drogas a Nessie, puedes ir a la cárcel! ¡Idiota! ¿Nunca piensas antes de hacer algo? —le grité, enfadada.

Él asintió, resplando.

—Esto es genial —replicó, pasando por mi lado dándome un pequeño pero brusco empujón.

Me giré para observarlo marcharse.

—¡Tienes miedo, Edward! —le grité mientras se iba—. ¡Y ser un imbécil con las personas no te hará más fuerte de lo que pretendes ser!

Mientras caminaba, él levantó su mano en la oscuridad y me enseñó el dedo del medio. Enfadada, volví a casa y me encerré en mi habitación.

Esto era una mierda.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Adele – Set fire to the rain. <em>_Búsquenla en youtube)._

**Jacob POV**

Con un suspiro, les avisé a todos que me marcharía. Tenía cosas que hacer. Caminé por la fría calle bajo la luna dirigiéndome hacia la discoteca en la cual Erick se mató. En el camino tomé mi móvil y llamé a cierta persona de la cual había conseguido su número de teléfono.

—Necesito verte —le dije—. Sé que es tarde. Pero es urgente. Te veo en la discoteca, en la azotea.

Fui caminando, no me importaba. Quedaba algo lejos, pero eso no me interesaba ahora. Cuando llegué, las puertas estaban abiertas, y vi una pequeña bicicleta en la entrada. Ella ya había llegado.

Entré a la parte principal de la disco y vi unas cintas cubriendo un área restringida, en donde Erick se había caído, al parecer la policía seguía investigando el caso, me preguntaba si Charlie estaría trabajando en esto también. Subí todo un recorrido de escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, estaba amaneciendo. Abrí las puertas y la vi.

Nancy estaba de espaldas mirando hacia abajo, sostenida por una pequeña pared baja de granito. Caminé hacia ella y escuchó mis pisadas, así que se dio la media vuelta. No dije hola, simplemente saqué de mi bolso la caja que había encontrado en la habitación de Erick, y se la entregué.

—Encontré esto en su habitación. Creo que deberías tenerlo. Y necesito saber que hay ahí dentro.

Nancy asintió, mirando la caja.

—Yo también —susurró.

La voz de Nessie nos sorprendió a nuestras espaldas. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? Seguramente gracias a Becks, le había dicho a donde había ido.

—¿No pueden dejarlo? —dijo.

La miré por unos momentos y negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, Ness —dije.

Ella suspiro.

—Él murió. Déjenlo ir.

Negué con la cabeza. Nancy y yo nos sentamos en la mini pared que cubría toda la azotea, mientras que Nessie se había quedado unos metros atrás, desesperada y nerviosa. Le entregué a Nancy la llave que había encontrado en su cuarto, que al parecer era de esa caja, y ella la abrió. Me la entregó, la coloqué en mi regazo y levanté la tapa. Dentro había un diario íntimo, lo tomé entre mis manos, le entregué la caja a Nancy y comencé a leer la primera página en voz alta.

Lo primero que había era un dibujo de letras con el título "Amor en un autobús", seguí con la siguiente página y leí en voz alta lo que decía.

—"No puedo parar de llorar. He intentado parar de pensar, pero no funciona. No esperas que estas cosas sucedan; no puedes controlarlo, no puedes controlar nada. Así que hoy estuve en esta estúpida jornada de puertas abiertas y todos son unos capullos, y luego veo a alguien. Se llamaba Nessie, nunca la había visto en Forks hasta ahora. Pero no importaba porque luego todo se puso muy divertido, y cuando fuimos en autobús a nuestras casas, yo quise tomar su mano. De verdad quise hacerlo. Entonces ella movió la suya. Desearía haberle dicho a Nessie cuan fácil es para mi enamorarme de alguien. Todos estamos solos y lo único que queremos es a alguien que, tu sabes, nos preste atención y nos ame y…"

Con mis manos temblando y teniendo ganas de llorar pero miedo de hacerlo por ser un marica, le entregué el diario a Nancy sin poder terminar de leer.

—No me lo creo… —dije.

Nessie comenzó a llorar frenéticamente detrás de mí. Se había roto por completo.

—Lo… lo siento… ¡Lo siento tanto! —sollozó.

Nancy se paró y tiró la caja junto con el diario hacia abajo, estábamos muchos pisos arriba. Luego se bajó de la columna y se marchó, dejándome a solas con Nessie. Me volteé para mirarla, odiándola como jamás lo había hecho.

—Lo arruinaste —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. No quieres a nadie que te importe.

Me paré sobre el mármol, mirando los autos pasar debajo de mi.

—Podría estar muerto en un segundo —dije—. Todo es tan… frágil. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

Ella no paraba de sollozar.

Luego la miré.

—Éramos especiales —dije.

Con un suspiro y ganas de irme a casa, me bajé de la columna de un salto y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Jake! —gritó Nessie detrás de mi, en llanto—. ¡Tenía miedo!

—¡Tu siempre tienes miedo! —le grité en respuesta.

Y me marché a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

Suspiré, cansada de tanto llorar, sentada en la mesa del comedor de mi casa. Jacob no entendía, el no entendía nada, y yo era una puta por no explicarle las cosas. Pero no sabía como, no sabía si lo había perdido o no. Yo no lloraba, yo nunca lloraba y realmente olvidé cuando fue la última vez que lo había hecho.

Solo derramaba lágrimas por cosas importantes.

Jacob era importante.

Mamá entró al comedor en ese momento. Ella intuía que yo estaba mal, de hecho me escuchó llorando en mi habitación ya que entró a pedirme un shampo de mi baño, y me había limpiado las lágrimas rápidamente, con temor a que me viera. Además de que ahora tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos.

Ella se sentó en una silla frente a mí, y habló.

—¿Estás bien, tesoro? —preguntó.

Mi mamá era la persona más despreocupada del mundo, realmente no sabía dar consejos así que simplemente fui cortante con mi respuesta.

—Tuve una pelea con Jake —susurré.

Mamá me observó atenta y sonrió un poquito.

—Te da miedo que sean algo más, ¿verdad? Escuché que se lo contabas a Seth —comentó.

Cerré mis ojos y asentí, me dolía la cabeza.

—Ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, tener algo más con él implicaba poner nuestra relación al fuego, no quería perderlo —bufé, de forma sarcástica y amargada—. Y no me equivocaba. Lo he perdido de todas formas.

—¿Fue por eso que pelearon?

Asentí.

—Me enrollé con otro tío para intentar verificar si lo mío con Jake solo era diversión —la miré, seria—. No lo era.

Mamá asintió, pensativa, y habló:

—Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti me sentí fatal —dijo ella.

La miré de muy mala gana.

—¿Se supone que eso debería animarme? Porque necesito estar bien, ¿vale? —le dije de forma tranquila pero seria, con la voz entrecortada y ganas de llorar.

Mamá siguió como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—Conocí al hombre de mi vida, tu padre, lo único que quería era viajar, hacer el amor en la playa, amar, y de pronto quedo embarazada —dijo, abriendo sus ojos un poco.

Suspiré.

—Solo puedo disculparme, supongo —agregué.

—Y… ya sabes, tu padre en los 70' resultó ser un completo capullo, que con el tiempo llegó a ser el maravilloso esposo que es hoy. Llevó práctica, sí, pero lo conseguí. Y bueno, en ese momento todo era una completa basura —y me miró a los ojos—. Hasta que tú hiciste mi vida completa. Más bien, jodidamente maravillosa.

Le sonreí un poquito.

—Guau. ¿Yo hice eso? —dije con sarcasmo.

Mamá suspiró.

—Las personas que nos hacen felices nunca son las que esperamos —pensé en Jacob cuando ella dijo eso—. Así que cuando encuentres a alguien, debes apreciarlo.

La miré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asentí cuando ella tomó mi mano a través de la mesa.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY<strong>, al fin terminé el capítulo.

De verdad, me gustó mucho, es **bien dramático** y todo eso. Pensé en que el capítulo se llamara **"Jacob y Nessie",** pero en realidad se centra más en lo que **Jacob siente respecto a lo que Nessie hizo.**

**Voy a explicar un poquito mejor sus motivos:** Nessie y Jacob han sido mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, ella no es una persona que crea demasiado en el amor, le teme a él. Entonces, cuando se enamora de Jacob, ella lo ignoraba y tenía miedo de darle una oportunidad porque no quería que su relación con él se estropeara. Entonces, cuando ya fueron novios, ella tuvo un impulso de quedar con otro chico para intentar olvidarse de Jacob o convencerse de que no sentía nada por él. Pero en realidad sí siente algo, por eso actúo como actuó.

SO, el próximo capitulo es de BELLA. Será uno de los más polémicos, muahaha. Les enviaré el preview en estos días ;)

La amo (L). Bueno, gente, espero sus reviews, **los del capítulo anterior no fueron muchos** y lo entiendo, dado que **dejé el fic abandonado por un tiempo**. Así que les pido que si conocen a **alguien **que leía el fic, **que les digan que he vuelto, please!**

Las amo, mujersuelas.

—_**Mel.**_


	16. Bella

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Bree/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Bella.<strong>

"Una familia feliz"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Gloria Cycles – Bag._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW.<strong>

**Y volvemos con el 'review = preview', mujeres.**

**Para las que TIENEN cuenta en Fanfiction:**si me dejan un review, les mando por DM un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo.

_**Para las que NO tienen CUENTA en Fanfiction: TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN REVIEW CON SU MAIL**__para que pueda mandar el adelanto por correo,__**PERO, NO DEBEN DEJAR EL MAIL COMPLETO, **__solo(ejemplo):__**juanita,**__y yo lugo se que sige 'hotmail punto com'__**,**_o, sinó,_**SU FACEBOOK,**__y les mando un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

El despertador sonó a mi lado y con mi mano izquierda lo apagué. Suspiré, mirando el techo de mi habitación con cansancio. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, quizás pude descansar cuatro horas como máximo, así había decidido tomar una siesta. Me refregué los ojos y miré la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde. Perezosamente me levanté de mi cama y me coloqué una sudadera deportiva que había por allí, el frío era insoportable hoy. Estaba lloviendo desesperadamente y había mucha humedad, al parecer el clima se ajustaba a mi estado anímico de hoy.

Caminé hacia mi baño y encendí la luz, y lo primero que hice fue mirarme al espejo. Tenía ojeras, el cabello enredado y el maquillaje corrido, no solía quitármelo antes de dormir, se había vuelto una costumbre. Con un suspiro, miré mi estómago con temor.

—No estoy embarazada —me dije a mi misma, en voz alta—. Me condeno a no estar embarazada.

Tenía un atraso de una semana. Sí, un atraso. No me había cuidado aquella vez cuando Edward y yo lo hicimos en su habitación, y por ese motivo me había dado un atraso. Y tampoco había comprado el test de embarazo, porque tenía entendido que no eran 100% eficaces. Así que fui a la clínica de Carlisle y me hice unos análisis, hoy era el día en que tenía que ir a retirarlos. Estaba aterrada.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento, olvidé que lo había dejado en la encimera del baño. Lo tomé y vi el remitente, era Alice.

—Hey All —le saludé, mirándome el estómago aún en el espejo.

Ella era la única persona a la cual le había contado mi problema. Nessie y yo estábamos peleadas, me había enfadado muchísimo lo que hizo con las drogas, y con Edward tampoco me hablaba. Así que cuando fui a la clínica de Carlisle le hice jurar que no le dijera nada a Edward, cosa que me prometió y que temía que rompiera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, en modo de saludo.

—No lo se —murmuré.

Hubo una pausa, y ella la rompió.

—¿Cuándo debes ir a buscar los resultados? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ahora en unos minutos. Estoy nerviosa.

—No lo estés —me convenció—. Todo estará bien, quizás tu período se alocó un poco. Solo eso.

Asentí, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que eso era lo correcto, de que esa era la realidad.

—De acuerdo —contesté.

—Te dejo —me habló—. Llámame cuando recibas los resultados.

Y luego colgó.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesada y me di una ducha. Hoy sería un día complicado, Sue me había pedido que le ayudara con su nuevo trabajo organizadora de bodas, así que debíamos partir en una hora aproximadamente. ¿Y a quien ayudaríamos hoy? A Jessica. Sí, había quedado embarazada.

De Mike Newtton.

Sus padres casi la echaron de casa, según Rosalie, pero le dijeron que podía tener al bebé con una sola condición, que se comprometiera con Mike. Los padres de Jessica eran muy cristianos y no aprovechaban el embarazo ni perder la virginidad antes del matrimonio, así que Jessica tuvo que aceptar a regadientes la oferta. Odiaba a Jessica, odiaba a todas las amigas de Rosalie y en especial a Lauren, aunque no fuera su amiga precisamente. Tenía entendido que iba a ir a la fiesta de solteras en donde anunciarían el "matrimonio", así que mi día sería horroroso, estaría en una fiesta estúpida con chicas estúpidas y huecas, y quizás estaba James ahí ya que era amigo de Mike.

Terminé de ducharme y me cambié, me puse un pequeño vestido negro, unas botas del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero. Tomé mi móvil y mi bolso para salir de mi habitación y marcharme de allí.

Sue me sonrió cuando me vio bajar las escaleras, estaba preparando café mientras papá leía el periódico.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó, sirviéndose café en una taza—. Te irá muy bien, simplemente debes supervisar la fiesta y darme detalles sobre ello.

Asentí, aburrida, y me marché hacia la puerta.

Pero la voz de papá me detuvo.

—Hola a ti también —dijo, algo irritado.

Lo ignoré y cerré la puerta tras mío. Había dejado de llover pero el clima era un asco, fui hacia mi camioneta y me subí a ella. Nerviosa, comencé a conducir hacia el hospital. Y Alice tenía razón, todo iba a estar bien, yo no iba a quedar embarazada. Quiero decir… no podía. Mis manos temblaban en el volante, pensando que mierda haría si de verdad los análisis daban positivo. Huiría, quizás, huiría porque papá podría estrangularme y Edward era la persona más irresponsable del mundo como para hacerse cargo del bebé, y no iba a contar con un idiota como él para semejante responsabilidad.

Pensé en mamá, en lo que me diría si estuviera viva y no pude encontrar ninguna respuesta. Debía superar su muerte de una vez por todas, aceptar que ya no estaba y que papá estaba enamorado de alguien más, debía superar todo eso de una maldita vez. Con un suspiro bajé del auto cuando llegué al hospital, y caminé hacia la recepción para solicitar mi turno. Marie me sonrió y me hizo pasar al consultorio de Carlisle, donde me esperaba sentado en su escritorio sonriéndome cariñosamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, quizás algo nerviosa, y me senté en la silla frente al escritorio jugando con mis manos.

—Bien —dije—. Estoy preparada para lo que sea que ese sobre diga.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, Bells, no creo que tengas motivos para preocuparte. Tus resultados salieron correctos, no estas embarazada.

Sentí que una gran mochila de mármol y piedras se caía desde mi espalda, sintiéndome mucho más liviana. Solté un suspiro, sonriendo, mucho más relajada de lo que había estado anteriormente.

—Dios, que bueno —solté, feliz. Y luego fruncí el ceño—. ¿Entonces que pasa con mi período?

Carlisle hizo una mueca y se puso serio. Ese gesto no me gustó nada. ¿A caso había pillado clamydia o sida, o qué mierda?

—Tus resultados muestran que estás pasando por algo llamado… menopausia prematura —dijo muy lentamente, mirándome fijo.

¿Menopausia prematura? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Carlisle tomó una pequeña caja de pañuelos y la puso frente a mí, como si esperara que tomara una y me largara a llorar.

—Oh, bueno —hablé, sin saber qué decir—. Mierda.

Carlisle me miró con compasión.

—No puedo imaginar lo que sientes —me dijo con voz suave—. El no poder tener hijos… bueno, no es un pensamiento agradable. Especialmente a tu edad.

Encaré una ceja, absorta.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —exigí, asustada.

¿No podía tener hijos?

Carlisle relajó el rostro, sin saber muy bien como decir sus palabras.

—Bella, la menopausia prematura no te permite ovular. Lo que significa que no vas a poder tener bebés.

Sentí un frío que no era frío recorrer mi espina dorsal y cada parte de mi piel. Estaba seria, muy seria.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté, en voz baja—. Pero… pero hay pastillas para eso, ¿verdad?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, apenado.

—Me temo que no, Bells. Sé que esto es muy difícil de comprender —él suspiró—. ¿Quieres que llame a Charlie?

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado en shock.

—No —me levanté, dispuesta a irme, pero me detuve para mirarlo por unos momentos—. No… no le digas a Edward sobre… esto. ¿Vale?

Él asintió.

—No te preocupes.

Asentí también, y caminé hacia la salida para meterme en mi furgoneta. Me quedé unos minutos sentada allí en el asiento del conductor, en shock. No pestañeaba, no hablaba, simplemente respiraba y mi aliento se convertía en vapor, saliendo de mi boca en cada respiración. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y ahí fue cuando realmente caí en la realidad. _No podía tener bebés._ Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mierda me sucedía esto a mí? Yo adoraba los niños, siempre había deseado tener una familia al crecer, darles a mis hijos todo lo que yo no pude recibir cuando mi mamá murió. Y lo peor es que como una idiota soñaba con tener bebés de Edward, cosa que jamás sucedería y recién ahora caía en la cuenta de ese hecho.

Con un sollozo limpié mis lágrimas, intentando respirar hondo y tranquilizarme. Busqué en mi bolso mi móvil y marqué el número de Nessie, no me importaba si estábamos peleadas, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era mi mejor amiga, no podía hablar con nadie de la forma en como lo hacia con ella.

"_Hey, es Nessie. No estoy ahora, pero llámame lueg…"_

Corté la llamada inmediatamente cuando el contestador sonó. No estaba disponible, desde que salía con Jacob nunca estaba disponible.

—Puta —la insulté, enfadada, dejando mi móvil de nuevo en mi bolso y apartándome el cabello del rostro.

Con un suspiro me maquillé un poco ya que tenía que ir a la despedida de Jessica, así que conduje hacia allá. Estaba en Ports Angeles y no me tomó demasiado tiempo ir hacia allá.

Al llegar, solté un suspiro de irritación. Lo que menos quería hacer era estar allí, así que me armé del poco valor que sentía ahora y entré a la fiesta. Era un gran club con luces, buena música, algunas personas bailando y otras sentadas en los pubs bebiendo un trago. Había un pequeño bar cuando entré, en donde Jessica, Lauren y Victoria estaban hablando y riendo. Jessica fue la primera en verme y se dirigió a mi emocionada cuando me vio.

Estúpida zorra hipócrita y falsa.

—¡Hey! ¡Llegaste! —dijo, emocionada—. ¿A que la fiesta no se ve genial?

Asentí, desinteresada.

—Sí, muy genial.

La mamá de Jessica caminó hacia nosotras, interponiéndose entre Jessica y yo.

—Jessica, amor, le estoy pagando a Bella por trabajar, no para que socialice.

Jessica asintió.

—Lo siento mamá —se disculpó, y se fue con Victoria y Lauren por allí.

Se suponía que yo debía tomar nota del lugar y darle la información a Sue, pero no tenía ganas, así que me quedé por allí de forma aburrida, odiaba esta estúpida fiesta. Vi a lo lejos a James saludarme, obviamente lo ignoré. Pero él prefirió lidiar conmigo así que caminó hacia mí junto con Mike.

—No creí que vendrías —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza—. No te llevas bien con ellas.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, estoy aquí por un trabajo de todos modos.

Mike frunció los labios.

—Bueno, si esto te anima un poco, tu noviecito está aquí también —comentó.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Edward está aquí? —pregunté.

James asintió.

—Con alguno de tus amigos.

Irritada, tomé una botella de champania que había a mi lado en una mesa.

—Genial —protesté, y caminé hacia el baño de las chicas.

Le di un gran sorbo al llegar, y dejé la botella junto al grifo de agua, el cual abrí para mojarme un poco el rostro. Me miré al espejo unos segundos, joder, me veía como mierda. Pensé en lo que Carlisle me dijo otra vez, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me era imposible pensar en eso y no sentir ganas de llorar, de romper cosas y de gritar.

Me limpié una lágrima y en ese momento Jessica y Lauren entraron al baño, rápidamente me miré al espejo e hice como si me estuviera acomodando el cabello.

—Hola bebé —canturreó Jessica con esa voz nasal que me ponía nerviosa.

Se situó a mi lado y comenzó a mirarse el espejo. Mi mirada se dirigió a su estómago, el cual estaba algo más grande a causa del bebe.

—¿Estás teniendo un reventón? —le pregunté, para sonar amistosa.

Ella soltó una risa.

—Un reventón y medio —su mirada se posó en la botella de champania que yo hañbía traído, y la tomó—. ¡Uh, quiero un poco de esto!

Y le dio un gran sorbo.

Me enfadé y jadeé estupefacta.

—¡Se supone que no deberías beber cuando estás embarazada! —casi le grité.

¡Qué imbécil!

Jessica me fulminó con la mirada.

—No me importa, y no creo que puedas hablarme de esa forma —replicó.

Resoplé y encaré una ceja.

—Yo haré lo que quiera —le quité la botella de entre las manos de una forma brusca y caminé hacia la salida del baño, donde Lauren se interpuso entre mi y la salida, impidiéndome pasar. La miré furiosa. Odiaba a Lauren—. Estás en mi jodido camino. Muévete.

Lauren me dejó pasar apartándose lentamente y mirándome desde abajo hacia arriba. Ignoré ese gesto de "oh sí soy una chica mala" y caminé para largarme de ahí, cuando una voz me interrumpió.

—¡Hey, Nips!

Mierda.

Me di la media vuelta para encontrarme con Edward, Nessie, Seth y Rosalie sentados en el pub tomando unos tragos. Edward estaba pasado de copas, pero lo bastante consiente como para joderme el día. Caminé hacia ellos a paso lento, con la botella en mi mano.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté, cansada.

—Bah, Jessica nos invitó —comentó Edward—. No sabíamos que vendrías.

Resoplé.

—Como si te importara —agregué.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Nunca vas a dejar esa sonrisa vacilante? —preguntó, de forma burlona.

Le sonreí de la misma forma.

—Solo cuando la tuya lo haga —terminé.

Unos dedos tocaron mis hombros, y me di la media vuelta para encontrarme con Jessica y Lauren mirándome. Lauren fue la primera en hablar.

—Querida, me he quedado sin cerveza. ¿Puedes ir a buscarme un poco? —preguntó.

Edward y Nessie soltaron una risa detrás de mí, y yo me enfadé de verdad.

—Uno: no soy tu maldita niñera —repliqué—. Dos: no trabajo para ti, por lo tanto tendrás que ir a obtener tus propias bebidas, querida.

Me di la media vuelta para encontrarme a Nessie muerta de risa junto con Edward. ¿Desde cuando se llevaban bien? Suspiré, nerviosa.

—Perra estúpida —insulté en voz baja, quejándome de Lauren.

Unas violentas manos me empujaron desde atrás, supuse que fue Lauren, y caí de rodillas frente a Edward. En una posición en donde prácticamente si él se desabrochaba el pantalón podría darle una mamada.

Lauren se carcajeó.

—Trágalo o escúpelo, compañera.

Jadeé, sorprendida, y las observé marcharse. Y no, esto no iba a quedar así. Me levanté furiosa y caminé hacia ellas, escuchando como Edward me seguía y gritaba "¡Nips, vamos, no les hagas caso!" pero no me importo, seguí caminando hacia ellas y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, puse mi pie en frente del de Lauren y ella se tropezó, cayendo de rodillas. Toda la gente se volteó a ver, ella se levantó enfadada y sorprendida, y me empujó bastante fuerte, causando que me tambaleara hacia atrás.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —me gritó después de empujarme.

Bufé, y me acerqué a ella pegándole en la nariz, ella se cayó al suelo por el impacto. Pude ver que salía sangre de su naríz, así que me acerqué un poco y le grité:

—Soy la jodida Isabella Swan. ¿Quién mierda eres tú?

Unas grandes y fuertes manos me tomaron de la cintura, eran los guardias de seguridad.

—Vamos, princesa. Es suficiente por hoy —dijeron.

—¡Hey, suéltenme! —grité, intentando zafarme de esos gigantes brazos.

La madre de Jessica caminó hacia mi muy enfadada.

—Eres una vergüenza. Tú y tu insufrible madre están despedidas —me gritó.

Los guardias de seguridad me cargaron hacia al salida del club, tirándome de una forma brusca en la calle. Me había raspado un poco la rodilla por el golpe, así que maldecí algo fuerte y camine como pude con mis tacos. Me encontraba en la parte de atrás del club, era un lugar al aire libre y había un pequeño lago en frente, caminé hacia el borde y me senté el suelo a fumar un cigarro, necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco.

Hoy había sido probablemente el peor día de mi vida. Me habían dicho que no podía tener bebes, me habían echado de la única oportunidad de trabajo que tenía Sue y me había raspado la rodilla. Simplemente genial.

Una puerta abriéndose y unos estrepitosos tacos caminado hacia mi fue lo primero que escuché. Me giré para voltearme y verificar quien era, se trataba de Rosalie. Ella me sonrió un poquito y caminó hacia mí para sentarse a mi lado. La observé por un momento.

Rosalie era probablemente la chica más hermosa que había conocido en mi corta pero experimentada vida. No había conocido a nadie que no la envidiara, era guapísima, rubia, tenía dinero y era delgada (cada vez más, la verdad). Tenía un encanto especial, ella no necesitaba vestirse de forma vulgar para ser sexy y deseada, ella era una chica bastante recatada la verdad, jamás usaba cosas vulgares, pero siempre se veía sexy.

Sí, cuando la conocí la odié por eso.

—Me alegré tanto cuando golpeaste a Lauren —comentó, sonriendo y tomando de su bolso una pequeña botella de alcohol. Era raro, ella nunca solía tomar—. Al fin alguien le da un merecido a esa zorra.

Resoplé, aspirando humo del cigarro.

—Sí, bueno, ya no podía aguantarla más.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella me miró.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? —preguntó, y supe que esa pregunta era una seria.

No era una pregunta para simplemente romper el hielo. Era porque de verdad quería verificar que estaba bien. Intenté que mis ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, cosa que pasó de todos modos, y hablé mirando mis manos.

—Creí que tenía un atraso de una semana —hablé en voz baja—. Así que fui al hospital de tu padre y me hice unos análisis.

Ella me miraba preocupada.

—¿Y? —insistió.

La miré por primera vez.

—No puedo tener bebés.

Rosalie relajó el rostro ante la preocupación de mi supuesto embarazo, y suspiró. Tomó un trago de alcohol, hizo una mueca por el sabor y volvió a suspirar.

—Está bien. Nada es perfecto, ¿sabes?

Me limpié una lágrima y asentí.

—Creí que podría serlo. Quería el novio perfecto, el matrimonio perfecto, todo perfecto…

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó.

Resoplé, tirando mi cigarro por allí.

—Yo —susurré—. Ya no se realmente quien soy.

Rosalie me sonrió y encaró una ceja.

—Creía que eras la jodida Isabella Swan.

Le sonreí levemente.

Después, me marché a casa. Conduje rápido, jamás lo hacía de esa forma, pero solo quería llegar a casa y darme una ducha. Había tantas cosas en mi mente, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas. Cuando un cristal o un plato se rompían, generaban sonido de algo rompiéndose. Cuando una ventana se hacían añicos, la pata de una mesa se rompía, o se caía un cuadro de la pared hacían ruido. Pero cuando tu corazón se rompía… el silencio era total. Era algo tan importante que crees que su ruptura hará tal ruido que se oirá en todo el mundo, o sonará como un gong o un timbre. Pero simplemente hay silencio y entonces es cuando desearías que hubiese algún sonido que distrajese tu dolor. Sí, lo hay. Es interno. Era un grito y nadie podía oírlo, solo yo. Era tan alto que mis oídos pitaban y mi cabeza dolía. Era tan salvaje, como una herida abierta expuesta a agua marina, pero cuando realmente se rompe, solo se oye el silencio. Gritas en tu interior, pero nadie puede oírlo.

Al llegar a casa ni siquiera verifiqué que alguien estuviera allí. Me dirigí al baño de mi habitación y me quité la ropa para mojarme bajo la lluvia de la regadera. Llorado. Lloré fuerte, no eran llantos de niña estúpida, eran llantos de verdad. Sollozos fuertes que hacían eco en las paredes del baño. Lloraba por todo, porque estaba demasiado mal con Edward y quizás terminaríamos, por que no podía tener bebés, por mi madre muerta, por todo lo que sentía en mi interior y quería dejar salir de alguna forma.

Apretaba mi pecho de una forma que ardía, sentía que iba a explotar.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse decidí salir de la ducha. Fui a mi cuarto y me puse una blusa cualquiera que tenía por ahí y unos shorts de jean. Caminé hacia la sala cuando vi a papá guardando su arma en su cinturón y acomodando un par de cosas para, al parecer, marcharse al trabajo. Cosa que me parecía extraña porque hoy no le tocaba a trabajar.

—Papá… —comencé, esperando que no notase mis ojos hinchados y rojos a causa de haber estado llorando.

Él me dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo. Sonaba enfadado—. No creas que no sé que le pegaste a Lauren Mallory y que te echaron del trabajo junto con Sue.

Suspiré, cansada.

—No fue así. Escucha, tengo que decirte algo…

Él me ignoró, apurado mientras guardaba sus cosas en una pequeña maleta de trabajo.

—No puedo ahora. Tengo que irme, hubo un problema en la comisaría.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, saliendo hacia la calle para guardar su maleta en el auto. Caminé hacia él, esperando que al menos pudiera darme cinco segundos de su atención.

—Es importante —le insistí.

—Tú no sabes lo que es importante —me dijo, enfadado—. Estropeaste la única oportunidad de trabajo que Sue había conseguido y que fácilmente te había ofrecido, esperado que pudieras cumplir. Pero no lo hiciste.

Resoplé, esta vez enfadándome.

—¡Lauren me trató como mierda! ¿Se supone que debía quedarme callada como una idiota observándola pisotearme? —le grité.

—Se supone que no deberías haberte rebajado hacia su nivel. Haberte comportado como una persona madura —me dijo, mirándome—. No falta mucho para que la escuela termine y tus calificaciones son pésimas. El profesor Banner me citó mañana a hablar sobre tu falta de concentración y cumplimiento con las tareas. En unos meses empezarás la universidad, ¿has enviado solicitudes a una sola, por lo menos?

Suspiré, temblando.

—Papá…

—No, no lo has hecho. ¿Se supone que yo debo decirte qué hacer como si fueras una niña de seis años? Siempre te quejas de que ya eres grande, pero solo eres grande para lo que tú quieres.

Luego se metió en el auto.

—Papá, lo que debo decirte es importante… —insistí, ignorado todo sus regaños.

Él arranó el vehículo.

—Te veo después —se despidió, y se marchó.

Una rabia que jamás había sentido ni cuando Edward se folló a Melissa corrió por mis venas.

—¡Como quieras! —le grité, mientras se marchaba y le enseñaba el dedo del medio—. ¡Jódete!

Me di la media vuelta y entré a casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Por impulso tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Félix, luego de tres timbrazos contestó.

—¿Bella? —dijo.

—Barbacoa en mi casa, avísale a los demás. Y trae drogas, muchas drogas.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba fuerte a pesar de que mi equipo era una mierda, gastado, chiquito y sobre una mesita de plástico en el jardín trasero. No había venido demasiada gente, solo estaban Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Seth, Jane, Félix, Dimitri, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y algunas tipas más de la escuela. Solo los amigos más cercanos.<p>

Félix había traído drogas como le pedí y yo parecía ser la única que estaba drogada. Había limpiado la parilla y Jake y Emmett cocían hamburguesas, mientras que el vodka saciaba la sed de los invitados. Yo no paraba de bailar con Kayle, una de mis amigas que compartía biología conmigo, mientras fumaba un porro. Pero necesitaba más, esto no bastaba. Me acerqué a donde Félix, Edward y Nessie estaban sentados en sillas de sol hablando.

—Oye, Félix, ¿tienes más pastillas? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Miré a Edward.

—¿Y tú? —le dije—. ¿Tienes más de tus "poderes especiales"?

Edward me miró sin ninguna gracia.

—No, Bella. No tengo —contestó secamente.

Resoplé de forma sarcástica.

—Ya veo. Donde está Nessie cuando la necesitas, ¿eh? —dije echándole una mirada de mala gana a Nessie, refiriéndome a Erick y que ahora al parecer eran traficantes entre ellos.

Luego me di la vuelta, gritando "¡alguien buscando por más pastillas!" cosa que a nadie le importó porque nadie parecía tener. Me acerqué a Seth quien ayudaba a Emmett y a Jacob con la barbacoa, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé.

—Vamos, baila conmigo —dije, completamente drogada.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eh… Bella, no creo que sea buena…

—¡Vamos! No seas mariquita, bailemos.

Seth suspiró.

—Bells…

Todo me daba vueltas, había colores y texturas a mí alrededor y el impulso de besarlo. Y lo hice, lo besé porque todo me importaba una mierda, porque siempre intentaba mejorar y ser responsable y nada salía bien, entonces ¿Qué importaba si me alocaba un poco? Nada saldría bien de todas formas.

Una fuerte mano me tomó del brazo y me apartó furiosa, y sonreí un poco cuando me di cuenta que era Edward. Todos miraban atentos la escena, Seth se ruborizaba y se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano. Patético.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy, Isabella? —me dijo Edward, echando humo por las orejas.

Vi mi reflejo en un espejo que había en la pared del jardín y estaba hecha mierda. Tenía ojeras y oscuridad alrededor de mis ojos. Me mordí el labio y de un impulso tomé la manguera que había a mi lado, abrí el grifo rápidamente y mojé a Edward de pies a cabeza, mientras me reía a carcajadas. Al parecer era la única que reía, porque nadie más lo hacía.

Si antes estaba molesto, ahora lo estaba aún más.

—Basta, Bella. Joder —me dijo, intetando quitarme la manguera causando que los dos nos mojáramos entros. Edward como pudo me la quitó bruscamente y la tiró por allí—. Para esta mierda, Bella.

Me reí.

—Deja de arruinar mi vida, ¿quieres? —le dije con voz de drogada, una voz que sonaba como dormida pero se entedían las palabras—. Ve a venderle heroína a alguien en alguna discoteca, como lo hiciste con Erick.

Él se enfadó aún más.

—Vete a la mierda —me dijo.

Dejé de reírme y lo empujé.

—¡Vete a la mierda tu también! —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te estás comportando como una zorra hoy, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez sea una zorra. ¿Y qué? —le desafié con suma naturalidad—. Al parecer te gustan, es a todas a quienes te follas.

Edward resopló, sarcásticamente.

—Como quieras —me dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Me giré para observarlo irse y le grité:

—¡Terminamos, por cierto! ¡Me has aburrido! —y Edward sacó su dedo del medio entre espaldas.

Vi como se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a alguien, eran papá, Tanya y Sue. Papá miraba todo como si no pudiera creerlo, las drogas, mi estado, todo. Nessie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí con una toalla que había por allí.

—Bella, estás toda mojada —dijo suavemente, intentando colocarme la toalla encima—. Necesitas…

Aparté mi cuerpo bruscamente del de ella.

—Suéltame —dije, limpiándome una lágrima.

Papá se acercó con Tanya y Sue lo suficiente. Los tres estaban asombrados.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Sue con dolor en su voz.

Me envaré y comencé a llorar.

—¿Por qué simplemente no se largan de aquí? —les dije, llorando—. ¡Mírense! Pretendiendo ser una familia feliz, pretendiendo amarnos los unos a los otros.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así —contestó Sue, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Oh, vamos, ¡ya bájate de tu caballo!

Ella suspiró, a punto de llorar, y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Papá me fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba a Sue de los hombros.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar —me advirtió, yéndose.

Me limpié las lágrimas y miré a Tanya quien me observaba como si no me conociera. Sonreí y jadeé sarcásticamente.

—Un poco melodramático —le dije—. ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Furiosa, Tanya se acercó a mí y me pegó una gran y sonora bofetada. La cual me hizo jadear y romper a llorar mientras tapaba mi mejilla con mi mano. Miré a todos quienes me observaban de forma triste.

—¡Lárguense! —les grité, y rápidamente todos se fueron del jardín, entrando a la casa y marchándose de ella.

Todos menos Jacob.

Me senté en el césped apoyada contra la pared y comencé a llorar. Sentí a Jacob sentarse a mi lado.

—Vete, Jake —le dije, enfadada.

Sin darme cuenta pude notar que ya era de noche. Había sido el peor día de mi vida.

—No lo haré —contestó, decidido.

Jacob era la única persona que probablemente me seguiría hasta el infierno si fuera posible. Siempre estaba allí, siempre. Observando fotos de mis cumpleaños anteriores cuando era niña, no había ninguna foto en la cual el no participara. Había veces que Nessie e incluso mi madre habían faltado por ciertos motivos, pero él siempre estaba allí. Con esa gran sonrisa blanca y grande que tenía.

Comencé a llorar otra vez.

—No puedo tener hijos —solté, de la nada y mirándolo. Pude ver sorpresa en su mirada—. Ellos dicen que no puedo tener hijos. Y ni siquiera me preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

Me limpié las lágrimas, temblando y suspirando.

—¿Y estás triste? —preguntó.

Asentí, mirando mis manos.

—¿Piensas que ningún chico te querrá nunca por eso? —volvió a preguntar.

Joder, asentí otra vez, sin mirarlo.

—Pues yo soy un chico y te quiero, y pienso que eres hermosa —dijo, y levanté la mirada para observarlo—. Eres inteligente, divertida, dulce. Y además, un padre no es aquel que concibe a sus hijos, sino aquél que les da amor y los cuida como si fueran suyos. Y yo sé que podrás hacer todo eso algún día.

Llorando, me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Bag - Gloria Cycles. Búsquenla en youtube.)<em>

Cuando Jacob se fue me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama a llorar. Solo quería hacer eso, llorar. Todo siempre salía mal, era como si viviera en una casa de naipes y de repente un asqueroso viento quisiera derribarlas. Y cuando me armo de valor para intentar reconstruirlas, volvieran a derrumbarse. Siempre era así, toda mi vida había sido de esta forma.

Cuando mi madre vivía mi casa de naipes estaba intacta, sana y salva. Cuando ella murió, la casa se derrumbó. Y tardé en reconstruirla, cuando al fin lo hice conocí a Edward, quien comenzó a derribarlas millones de veces, quitando mis ganas de construirlas otra vez. Ahora no tenía nada, los naipes habían salido volando con el viento, nada me protegía ahora.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, pero yo no paré de llorar ni tuve ganas de verificar quien era. Unos pasos suaves se dirigieron hacia mi y entonces Tanya se acostó a mi lado en la cama, frente a mi. Me abrazo, y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, mientras que llorando le correspondí fuertemente.

—Eres mi hermana. ¿Vale? —dijo—. Y te quiero.

Sollocé y asentí, abrazándola.

—Vale —sollocé.

Cuando las horas pasaron y mis lágrimas cesaron, me dirigí a la sala en donde papá y Sue estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá. Papá estaba fumando, y era algo que él nunca hacía excepto cuando algo malo pasaba. Y había pasado hoy en el jardín. Con un suspiro me senté en el sofá del frente.

Papá suspiró, cansado.

—Bella…

Lo interrumpí.

—No, déjame… —empecé y me callé—… yo quiero… joder —suspiré—. Tenía miedo, ¿vale? Aún lo tengo. Cuando mamá murió y ustedes comenzaron a salir, sentí miedo. Miedo de que mamá solamente pasara a ser un fantasma entre nosotros, miedo de que yo fuera algo secundario en sus vidas, miedo de que tú fueras la malvada madrastra que he visto en las películas, y me comporté como una puta contigo, y lo siento muchísimo. Tú no eres la "malvada madrastra", eres increíble y no hay nadie mejor que tú para mi papá —intenté no llorar, pero no pude evitarlo—. Y cuando comencé a salir con Edward me di cuenta de muchas cosas, me he dado cuenta que si una relación se termina no hay nada de malo intentar ser feliz otra vez, conseguir otra persona que cure ese agujero que sientes en tu interior. Al principio no quería verlo porque pensé que no había nada mejor que Edward para mí, pero ahora sé que lo hay y sé que para mi papá también. Y… cuando hoy me dijeron que no podía tener hijos…

Papá me interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sollocé y asentí.

—Fui a hacerme unos análisis porque… bueno, mi período no venía, y dijeron que no podía tener bebés y… —me limpié las lágrimas— … ahora entiendo que aunque no tengas hijos biológicos puedes amarlos de igual forma —dije, mirando a Sue—. Y es igual al revés. Sue, tu no eres realmente mi madre y he mentido demasiado al decir que no necesito una, porque necesito una con todas mis fuerzas —sollocé—. Y me he sentido sola por mucho tiempo y… no quiero sentirme así otra vez.

Cuando mi discurso terminó, con lágrimas en los ojos Sue se pasó al sofá en el que yo estaba y tomó mi mano, sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Comenzaremos de nuevo y todo será perfecto ahora —dijo—. Ya lo verás.

Sonreí un poco y asentí, papá también caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado y tomó mi otra mano, sé que intentaba no llorar porque los hombres solían hacerse los fuertes.

—Oh, que cursi —la voz de Tanya nos interrumpió—. ¿Creen que vomitarán si comen algo? He comprado pizza mientras tenían una terapia familiar.

Los tres reímos, y ella se acercó a nosotros con dos cajas de pizza y unas gaseosas. Y entonces comenzamos a comer, todos juntos. Sonreí un poco ya que sentí que algo que en mi pecho faltaba desde hacía años, se completaba.

Una familia feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Para ver el vestido de Bella entren a Flippyskittyblack punto Blogspot punto com ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>EL MEJOR CAPÍTULO <strong>EVERRRRR.<strong>

Lo amé, lo amé y lo amé. Siento que es el capítulo más personal para Bella y para mí, porque **me identifico mucho con ella** en este capítulo. Es muy emotivo y especial y espero que les haya gustado.

Vale, no tengo mucho para decir XD simplemente darles las **gracias** por todos sus reviews y anunciarles que **el próximo capítulo es de Edward** :D también será uno de los más **polémicos**, muahaha.

Las amo, mujeres.

—_**Mel.**_


	17. Edward

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:**El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Bree/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Edward.<strong>

"Culpable"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

_Avril Lavigne – Remember when._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Cuando solía ser mas joven no comprendía del todo el motivo por el cual la mayoría de las personas que conocía solían decir que era un súper dotado para meterme en problemas. Ahora, con 19 años, quizás lo entendía. Miré mis manos, mis nudillos blancos por la presión que éstas ejercían y mi pequeño tatuaje entre el pulgar y el índice, que tenía escrito con letras muy pequeñas mi nombre, Edward. Apoyé mi cabeza en la fría pared de la fría celda en la que me encontraba desde hace tres días y resoplé, cansado.

Sí, celda.

Hubo una fiesta hace tres días, una fiesta en donde me emborraché hasta la médula y en donde golpeé a un pendejo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, una fiesta en donde hubo millones de testigos viéndome golpear a ese idiota y en donde la policía entro y me detuvo hasta llevarme a la comisaría, para dejarme allí por tres jodidos días. Moría de aburrimiento y Charlie dijo que hablaría con mi padre sobre el asunto, cosa que ignoré porque mi padre también era un pendejo y dudaba que le importara la situación, pero al parecer no fue así del todo, ya que una de las policías vino a buscarme en ese momento.

—Cullen, tu padre ha venido a verte —habló, con mala gana.

Me levanté del suelo de la misma forma y esperé a que ella abriera el candado de la celda, cuando lo hizo comencé a seguirla hacia una habitación bastante grande muy similar a las películas, en donde había una mesa muy larga dividida por un largo vidrio transparente que contenía teléfonos para hablar con las visitas. Me parecía absurdo que me pusieran aquí, yo no estaba preso, me habían puesto en detención. Nada más.

De forma aburrida me senté en una silla en donde estaba cara a cara con mi padre, quien estaba serio. Tomé el teléfono de mala gana y lo puse en mi oído, mirándolo a través del cristal.

—Hey —dije en modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó papá.

Me recargué en la silla con el teléfono y suspiré.

—No quiero dar vueltas, papá. Sácame de aquí, vamos —le dije.

Él se me quedó mirando unos minutos y suspiró, sin mirarme.

—No lo haré, Edward —confesó.

Me quedé en silencio y por momento supuse que fue una broma. Me senté mejor en la silla y encaré las cejas, mirándolo incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Ya me has oído —terminó él.

Resoplé.

—Vamos, no estoy jugando. Papá, tienes dinero, mucho dinero. Con solo pestañear puedes sacarme de aquí —hablé.

Papá resopló.

—Dinero, dinero —balbuceó—. ¿De donde crees que yo saco todo ese dinero que tenemos? ¿Crees que cae del cielo como la lluvia? Todo lo que tenemos hoy, la casa, los autos, incluso esas estúpidas drogas que sueles comprarte es gracias a todo el esfuerzo que yo he hecho desde que comencé la universidad. He trabajado duro por todo lo que tienes hoy, y lo único que haces es malgastarlo y despreciarlo. Así que he decidido que te quedarás aquí, estoy cansado de lidiar contigo, Edward. Tu madre también lo está. No sabemos que hacer porque no importa lo que hagamos… no aprendes la lección. Y he decidido castigarte de esta forma, dejándote aquí. Vas a aprender lo que es esforzarte por algo, todo lo tienes regalado y no es justo.

Asentí, de muy mala gana.

—Perfecto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me dejarás aquí, solo para saber? —repliqué.

—Eso no lo decidiré yo. Lo hará el abogado.

Encaré una ceja.

—¿Abogado? ¿Qué abogado?

—El abogado que contraté para ti. Si realmente quieres salir de aquí entonces será la suerte quien lo decida, no yo ni tampoco mi dinero. Ahora vete, tu abogado te espera en la oficina de policía —dijo.

Bufé, enfadado.

—Espero que al menos sea uno bueno —replicó.

—No esperes en vano, porque es el peor —terminó.

Me levanté de la silla y estampé el teléfono sonoramente contra la mesa, la policía me indicó que la siguiera de nuevo hacia la oficina y caminé demasiado enfadado para mi propio bien hacia donde la tipa me dijo que la siguiera. Al llegar, me dejó en una oficina en donde el abogado estaba sentado.

Era calvo, tenía bigote, delgado y con cara de idiota. Supuse que era un abogado de mierda y las esperanzas de salirme de este basurero realmente eran nulas. Caminé hacia él y me senté en la silla frente a la mesa que nos dividía.

Él sostenía un sándwich, y me miró.

—La vida es esto —dijo, señalando el sándwich—. Naces, comes alguna mierda prefabricada y después te mueres.

Asentí.

—Sí, mientras tanto me sacarás de aquí, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

El tipo le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Soy tu breve asistencia jurídica gratuita y me aseguraré de que vayas por el buen camino, decir sí o no en el orden correcto y esas mierdas —soltó, y tomó una carpeta que tenía allí y comenzó a leerla—. GBH (graves daños físicos), riña… aquí dice que has golpeado a un tal Shanky Jenkinson. ¿Lo conoces, a Shanky?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No —contesté.

Él me miró.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por haberlo, ya sabes, molido a golpes? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Fui provocado —dije.

Hunk, al parecer el nombre del tipo porque tenía una insignia en su estúpido traje con su nombre, habló.

—Es tu primer delito, alegado culpable y por el milagro de la justicia americana obtendrás una Orden de Servicio Comunitario…

—No culpable —le interrumpí, con un suspiro cansado.

Hunk se me quedó mirando y también suspiró.

—Edward, dejaste fuera de combate a Shanky en frente de 83 testigos, quien decida si eres culpable o no… lamento decirte que no estará en mis manos esa decisión.

* * *

><p>—No culpable —hablé en el micrófono de la corte judicial.<p>

El juez me miró encarando una ceja.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó. Miré a Hunk, quien se refregaba los ojos de la verguenza—. Pensaba que habías dicho "no culpable."

Hunk se acercó a su micrófono.

—Lo es. No culpable —dijo.

El juez lo miró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, mirando unos papeles.

—De verdad —admitió Hunk.

El juez suspiró y habló.

—Correcto. Bien, juicio para el 15 de este mes a las 10am. Estarás en libertad bajo fianza con un dispositivo electrónico de seguimiento. Y, Hunk, estoy deseando ver como defiendes a éste.

El juicio terminó y me despedí del inútil de Hunk para que Charlie me llevara a colocar el dispositivo en la pierna. Era una especie de cosa redonda con una luz roja que no paraba de titilar, y apretaba el tobillo como la mismísima mierda, dijeron que después de las siete de la tarde debía de estar en mi casa o el aparato comenzaría a sonar y la policía vendría por mi. Abatido, Charlie se ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando inesperadamente mi madre llegó a la comisaría, al parecer se había enterado que me sacarían de este estúpido lugar y se había decidido a recogerme. Cuando se acercó a mi pude notar que olía a vino, a mucho vino; y cuando salimos de la comisaría y subimos a su auto sacó de su bolso una pequeña botella de whiskey.

—¿Ahora eres alcohólica? —le pregunté, sarcástico.

Ella miraba desorientada a su alrededor, intentando no chocar con ningún auto porque conducía como una bestia, igual que yo.

—Y mi hijo es un delincuente y drogadicto. Creo que ahora estamos a la altura y… ¡jodete tú, imbécil! —le gritó por la ventana a un tipo que le señaló el dedo del medio.

Sonreí y le quité bruscamente la botella de whiskey.

—Genial. Dame un poco, entonces —y tomé un gran sorbo. Si no podía salir de noche como todos los días, entonces bebería en mi casa hasta quedar inconsciente.

Miré a mamá, quien suspiró por mi acción y siguió conduciendo. Ella había tenido problemas con el alcohol hace muchísimos años, lo había superado claro está, pero como los problemas habían vuelto a la familia ella volvió a recaer. Llegamos a casa y estacionó el auto en el garaje, salimos de él y al cerrar las puertas ella me miró.

—Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? —luego se acercó a mi y me quitó la botella—. Y ve con Collin, el pobre niño se muere por verte.

Luego, entró a la casa junto conmigo. Ella se fue a su habitación gritando "¡Paul, Paul, aquí estoy!" y supuse muy bien que se trataba de algun tipo al que se estaría follando. La casa estaba bastante limpia y por el estado de mamá supuse que debería encontrarse en las peores condiciones, pero luego recordé que Rosalie también vivía aquí y ella era una obsesiva-compulsiva de la limpieza, seguramente ella había sido la responsable de esto. Caminé hacia la sala en donde vi a Collin intentando hacer funcionar la DVD.

—¡Préndete! ¡Cosa estúpida! —se quejó, dándole un manotazo al aparato.

Reí y me acerqué a él para taparle los ojos con una mano y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Collin comenzó a reírse y a intentar safarse de mi agarre, pegando patadas al aire en vano.

—¡Ah, basta! —gritaba él, riendo—. ¡Sé que eres tu Edd!

—No soy Edward —dije, poniendo una voz gruesa—. Soy Freddie Cruger y voy a matarte…

Collin no paraba de carcajearse, me pegó una patada en la pierna y me empujó hacia el sofá, tomando un cojín e intentando ahogarme con él. Me reí también, porque adoraba a este pendejo de mierda y los dos terminamos en el sofá intentando recuperar la respiración, agitados.

—La… la tía dice que te perdona —dijo con voz agitada—. ¡Y puedes volver a casa!

—Seh —dije, asintiendo.

Él sonrió y se paró para buscar algo entre un par de cosas que tenía por allí.

—¡Y mira lo que compré! —gritó, emocionado—. ¡Terminator 2! —luego puso cara de desilusión—. Pero no se si podremos verla, el DVD no quiere funcionar…

—Bah —solté con despreocupación—. Iremos a mi cuarto a verla, el mío funciona.

Collin sonrió feliz.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos! ¡Y hay pizza también! —gritó, jodidamente entusiasmado.

Le sonreí y le pegué una patada en el trasero juguetonamente apurándolo a subir las escaleras. Para acostarnos en mi cama y comenzar a ver la película.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Asentí, con mi móvil pegado a mi oreja.

—Entonces ya volvió —dije, mordiéndome el labio—. Papá no me dijo nada.

—_Supongo que no quiere hablarte de él sabiendo que están peleados _—dijo Jake—. _Iré a verlo en la tarde._

—Vale, me llamas y me cuentas, ¿si?

—_No te preocupes. Te quiero, cuídate._

Sonreí un poco.

—También yo. Nos vemos.

Colgué la llamada y me quedé pensando unos minutos. Esa había sido posiblemente la peor fiesta a la que había asistido en toda mi vida, Edward se había emborrachado bastante y el chico este, Shanky, pasó a su lado golpeando su hombro sin querer, Edward se enfadó y comenzó a golpearlo de una forma atroz, lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital y cocerle puntos en el rostro. Edward había cambiado demasiado, antes era manipulador y calculador, ahora era impulsivo; muy impulsivo y yo sabía a que se debía. Él no tomaba sus píldoras para la bipolaridad y eso tenía consecuencias con el tiempo, si él no las tomaba adquiriría una personalidad violenta y sus golpes hacia Shanky eran una prueba de que estaba comenzando a serlo.

Con un suspiro e intentando quitarlo de mis pensamientos porque no quería amargarme, busqué en mi mochila mi examen de Historia el cual había rendido ayer, y bajé las escaleras buscando a papá, quería mostrárselo. Él estaba sin su uniforme de policía y ordenaba su caja de pesca, en donde guardaba anzuelos y esas mierdas.

Me senté a su lado sonriente.

—Mira —dije, y le entregué emocionada la hoja.

Papá tomó el examen entre sus manos y lo observó.

—Guau. ¿10? —preguntó, mirándome sorprendido.

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí.

—Estuve toda la noche estudiando —confesé.

Papá me devolvió la hoja y rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones su billetera, tomó dinero y me lo entregó.

—Ten —me dijo—. Tú recompensa.

Encaré mis cejas y solté una pequeña risa.

—Eh, papá, no necesito dinero, de verdad. Solo te mostré el examen para que vieras la nota.

Él rodeó los ojos.

—Ya, deja de protestar y acéptalo. Te lo mereces porque estás esforzándote.

Rodeé los ojos también y tomé el dinero.

—Vale.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina donde Sue estaba preparando el almuerzo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté.

Ella me sonrió.

—Claro —dijo, y me entregó un par de huevos cocidos—. Simplemente quítales la cáscara.

Encogiéndome de hombros me senté sobre la mesada de la cocina y comencé a pelar los huevos mientras ella cortaba cebolla.

—Así que tienes diez en Historia —me dijo de forma pícara—. Tanya me contó.

Sonreí y suspiré.

—Fue terrible, tuve que estudiar demasiado y realmente creí que tendría una mala nota —confesé.

Sue rió.

—Oh, vamos, de todo esfuerzo se obtiene una recompensa —comentó y luego de unos minutos me miró—. Sabes, a tu padre le da cosa preguntarte sobre Edward, ya sabes como es él. ¿Están bien?

Mi sonrisa se fue de apoco mientras le quitaba las cáscaras a los huevos.

—No lo se, Sue —susurré—. Lo amo, lo amo muchísimo pero… no está funcionando. Ser su novia es la cosa más difícil del mundo, y realmente no quiero lidiar con eso. Rosalie y Emmett, a pesar de lo que les sucedió, eran la mejor pareja del planeta y envidiaba muchísimo lo que ellos tenían. Todas mis amigas tienen relaciones normales y yo no.

Sue frunció los labios.

—El amor no es fácil, Bella. A veces debes plantearte si realmente vale la pena pasar por todo lo que pasas día a día para estar con él.

Asentí.

—Me lo he planteado durante tres años y valía la pena hasta ahora. No sé que voy a hacer —susurré.

—Lo que sea que hagas sé que será una buena decisión —me dijo, sonriéndome un poco.

Me hacía tan bien hablar con ella y escuchar un consejo más… maternal, y no tanto de amiga. Necesitaba un consejo maduro, un consejo con experiencia y sabía que ella era la única que me lo daría.

Suspiré.

—Eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Cansado, apagué la TV. Collin se había quedado dormido justo al final de la película y como yo la había visto millones de veces, decidí quitarla. Levanté mi pierna y me dediqué a mirar el dispositivo que tenía en el tobillo, frunciendo el ceño intenté quitármelo pero no había caso, estaba aferrado a mi pierna como una garrapata y no saldría de allí de ninguna forma.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y observé a Irina entrar a la habitación, con una sonrisita burlona.

—Así que tenemos un criminal en la familia —bromeó, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama junto al durmiente Collin. Le sonreí y tomé un almohadón para tirárselo, el cual ella atrapó ágilmente. Había extrañado a mi Izzy, me hacía falta hablar con ella.

—Jódete —le dije, sentándome mejor en la cama y apoyando mi espalda en el marco de ésta.

Ella sonrió y luego comenzó a ponerse seria.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro —le dije.

Izzy sonrió un poquito y ladeó el rostro.

—Edd, te conozco…

Rodeé los ojos.

—Si vas a empezar a ponerte cursi y todo eso…

—Sí, quizás lo haga —me interrumpió.

La miré, encarando una ceja.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan maternal y todas esas mierdas? Joder, me ausento por tres días y el mundo cambia —sonreí—. No me sorprende, sin mi nadie es quien es.

Izzy rodeó los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

—Como quieras, arrogante de mierda. Despierta a Collin y llévalo a la escuela porque yo no tengo ganas —replicó.

Me carcajeé.

—¡Eh! Ahí está la Izzy que conozco —dije señalándola.

Ella me enseñó el dedo del medio y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—Mueve el culo o mamá se enojará —terminó y cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Con un bostezo me levanté y desperté a Collin para decirle que buscara sus cosas ya que lo llevaría a la escuela. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más se quedaría en casa, al parecer lo vendrían a buscar cuando el año terminase, ya que para esa fecha mis tíos volverían de su viaje y pasarían a recogerlo. La verdad no quería que se fuera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Cuando el pendejo estuvo listo salimos a la calle y decidí que iríamos caminando, después de ese estúpido dispositivo que me pusieron lo que menos quería era estar en el auto y sentirme atrapado de nuevo, necesitaba sentirme libre al menos hasta las 7 de la tarde.

Decidí comprar una pequeña cajita de papas fritas en el camino, Collin y yo comimos algunas.

—¿Irás a la cárcel? —me preguntó Collin, con su cabello pelirrojo y sus infinitas pecas mientras masticaba una papa y caminaba a mi lado.

Reí.

—Eso creo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero —masticó y tragó sonoramente—… si dices que te arrepientes, ¿no te dejarán ir?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me arrepiento —contesté.

Collin me miró.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin entender.

—Nunca digas perdón, chico.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por que tu no eres un cobarde, ¿o si? —pregunté.

Collin negó con la cabeza.

—No —contestó.

—No jugamos a su juego, ¿verdad? No jugamos al juego de nadie —hablé.

Collin comió una patata.

—Excepto al Guitar Hero. Podemos jugar a ese.

Asentí.

—Sí, sí, podemos jugar a eso —lo miré y señalé la caja de patatas que llevaba en mis manos—. ¿Acabado?

Él asintió, y yo la lancé en el aire causando que todas las patatas volaran a nuestro alrededor.

Collin soltó una infantil carcajada.

—Estás chiflado —rió él.

Le sonreí y al llegar a su escuela Collin me miró.

—Si alguien me molesta puedo contarte, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Bufé.

—Si alguien te molesta el primo Edward les pateará el trasero tan fuerte que no podrán sentarse en una silla por un año entero —le dije.

Collin rió.

—¡Genial!

Reí.

—Tráemelo al acabar la escuela y nos encargaremos de él —luego le pegué una patada en el trasero—. Anda, ¡vete!

Collin frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

—¡Pero quiero irme contigo!

—¡Entra! —le grité—. Estaré disfrutando mi libertad.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Buscando más motivos para quedar preso —bromee y le hice un puño, él me correspondió el saludo—. Lárgate y no hagas muchas mierdas.

Él me sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para irse corriendo con su mochila extremadamente grande para su pequeña espalda.

Lo observé marcharme y luego me di la media vuelta para irme.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth POV<strong>

—¡GOL! —grité, emocionado y restregándole en la cara a Jake que yo, Seth Clearwater, era mucho mejor que él en el futbolito.

Jacob rodó los ojos.

—Hiciste trampa.

—¿Por qué siempre dices que hago trampa? —me quejé.

Jacob bufó.

—¿Tal vez porque realmente la haces? Te vi mover la pelota cerca de tus jugadores cuando fui por una gaseosa.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Como quieras, Alastor Moody —me quejé—. ¿Quieres la revancha?

—Lo que quiero es saber cuanto te has sacado en el examen de matemáticas —dijo.

Suspiré, quitándome la gorra.

—6 —dije decepcionado.

Bella apareció de la nada comiendo unos doritos. Estábamos en la sala de descanso de la escuela.

—¡Yo me saqué un 10! —anunció emocionada.

—Gracias, Bella —dije—. Ahora me haces sentir aún más inútil.

Jacob se carcajeó.

—Nunca has sido tan bueno en historia, de todos modos.

—Oigan —habló Bella, mirando hacia un punto exacto—. ¿Por qué no van a consolarla?

—¿Huh? —fruncí el ceño y seguí la mirada de Bella para encontrarme a Rosalie sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y triste, quizás era por Emmett.

Jacob me miró, encogiéndose de hombros y también lo hice yo. Caminamos hacia ella y nos sentamos uno a cada lado, intentando parecer amistosos. Conocíamos a Rosalie desde que era una niña y siempre había sido novia de Emmett, como los mejores amigos de su hermano debíamos consolarla, ¿verdad?

Jacob le sonrió un poquito, dándole unas cariñosas palmadas en su rodilla.

—¿Todo bien, Rosie? —preguntó.

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisita triste y luego siguió mirando hacia donde anteriormente estaba mirando.

—La verdad es que no —comentó.

Fruncí los labios.

—Sabes, el amor está perfectamente sobrevalorado, Rose. Nunca he tenido novia a pesar de Claire y mira lo feliz que soy —le sonreí un poco. Jacob me miraba muy atento—. Entre recaídas psicológicas de poca gravedad. Por supuesto el sexo sienta bien, pero en realidad, "amor" —dije, entre comillas con mis dedos—, es una ilusión. No puede durar. Nope.

Rosalie se largó a llorar y Jacob me pegó en el hombro estirando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Rose.

—Bien hecho —me susurró, taladrándome con la mirada.

—Jodidos idiotas —se quejó Rosalie, levantándose furiosa y marchándose de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Caminé y caminé por calle disfrutando del puto paisaje de Forks. Ya saben, arboles, arboles, bosque, arboles y más arboles, nada especial la verdad. Mirando la hora me di cuenta de que eran las 5 de la tarde, solo me quedaban 2 horas antes de volver a casa o esta mierda impregnada en mi tobillo comenzaría a sonar, era una verdadera putada. Caminando un poco más, me dirigí a casa de Nessie.

Me quedé una calle en frente debatiéndome entre ir no, cuando ella misma salió por la puerta para dejar una bolsa de basura en el contenedor, distraída ella dirigó la mirada al frente y se encontró con mi presencia. Caminó hacia mí, mirando a los lados antes de cruzar y se paró.

—¿Cuándo lo sentiste tanto por ti mismo? —preguntó como saludo.

No entendí un carajo lo que quiso decir con eso.

—¿Huh?

—No podemos hablar sobre él —dijo—. Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? Le dimos la droga a Erick…

Resoplé.

—No le di nada —interrumpí.

Nessie frunció un poco el ceño, cruzada de brazos.

—Y yo tuve una aventura con él —confesó.

Encaré las cejas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, absorto.

No sabía nada de eso.

—Y ahora está muerto —siguió ella, luego me miró—. Es por eso que estás aquí. Te sientes mal.

Me la quedé mirando, y volví a resoplar.

—Que te den —luego sonreí—. Me pasé para ver si querías follar con alguien, ahora que tú y Jake no se hablan y yo estoy disponible.

Ella encaró una ceja, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres saber como me siento? —preguntó, amarga—. Me siento jodidamente mal. Mi novio no me volverá a hablar nunca, podría llorar cada minuto. Me siento como una mierda y lo único que puedo hacer es… sentirlo.

Rodeé los ojos, harto del drama y me di la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia casa.

—¡Lidia con eso! —me gritó, atrás mío.

La ignoré. Yo no tenía que lidiar con nada porque yo no había matado a ese idiota, él se había suicidado y eso fue todo. Lo único que hice fue vender las drogas, ¿Qué sabía yo que iba a matarse? Por favor.

Así que decidí ir a otro lado en lugar de ir a casa. Decidí ir a la oficina de mi abogado, Hunk, porque quería tener unas palabritas con él. Al llegar, lo único que hice fue apoyarme contra el marco de la puerta y golpear insaciablemente.

—Vamos, Hunk, no me ignores. Ábreme —le insistí.

Hunk abrió la puerta de forma cansada, al parecer no tenía ganas de recibirme y me importaba mierda.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Vengo a ver como va mi caso, Hunk.

Él suspiró.

—Tú no tienes caso, chico.

—Sí, como sea —comenté, haciéndolo a un lado y entrando a su oficina para sentarme en la silla.

Él cerró la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse frente a mí, refregándose los ojos con cansancio. El lugar era un desastre, libros por doquier y cosas tiradas en el suelo, era un abogado de mierda, claro está.

—Bien —dijo, mirándome—. En resumen, tienes tantas posibilidades de liberarte como yo de darme un revolcón con Angelina Jolie.

Reí.

—Bien, entonces perderás el bigote, probablemente.

Hunk resopló.

—Simplemente no va a suceder, Edward. En términos legales eres jodidamente culpable.

Asentí.

—Seh, quizás debería conseguirme otro abogado.

Hunk se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo. Lo miré encarando una ceja.

—Qué, ¿no te importa? —pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, porque me pagarán de todas formas.

Me lo quedé mirando sin poder creerlo. Me senté mejor en la silla mirándolo fijamente, ya estaba comenzando a cabrearme y de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero el jodido imbécil me sacaba de quicio.

—Mira, Hunk. Me han pasado cosas, tío —dije, señalándolo con la mano—. Deberías saberlo. Deberías estar afuera contando toda la mierda que ha pasado en mi vida. Joder, ¿dejarás de fumar esa mierda y me escucharás?

Hunk me miró tranquilamente.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

—¡Sí, lo tengo! —le dije, esta vez ya bastante cabreado—. ¿A caso nadie me debe algo? No van a escucharme, ¿no?

Él suspiró.

—Mandaste a un crío al hospital. ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó tranquilamente—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—La gente —contesté rápidamente—. La gente me jode.

Hunk asintió.

—Pues vete a decirle eso a un juez. "Mi madre me jode bien."

Totalmente sacado de mis casillas y posiblemente en parte por mi jodida bipolaridad, me levanté furioso de mi silla y lo tomé del traje por la parte del cuello.

—Joder, ¡no hables sobre mi madre! No hablas de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Hunk asintió, de lo más tranquilo.

—No, no lo hago. Tú lo haces.

Resoplé y lo solté.

—Eres un abogado de mierda, Hunk —dije, pateando una pequeña mesita llena de libros que se cayó en el impacto.

Enfadado, me fui de su oficina y cerré la puerta fuertemente. Caminé por la calle a grandes zancadas y me importaba verga si faltaba media hora para que fueran las 7 de la tarde. La vida era una mierda, las personas eran una mierda, a veces era mejor ser un hijo de puta para que la gente no se metiera contigo y no salieras decepcionado pero, ¿Qué caso habría? La gente arruinaba las cosas de todos modos.

No se por qué, ni como, ni cuando, pero terminé frente a la casa de Shanky. Toqué el timbre, y esperé a que atendiera. Cuando el pendejo abrió la puerta hice una mueca por el estado de su rostro, parecía Freddie Crujer ya que tenía casi toda la piel cocida con un hilo y moretones por doquier.

Él esperó a que hablara, creo que sabía quien era yo. Bufé en mi interior, todo este puto pueblo sabía quien era yo.

—Mira… eh, esto es raro… Mira, yo no… he venido para pedirte perdón —balbuceé—. … bueno, ya sabes, como… no fue tu culpa, ¿sabes? Van a enviarme a la jodida cárcel así que si pudieras no decir nada como que, no se, vine y pedí perdón y eso, ¿vale?

El tipo no me contestó, se me quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego habló:

—Espero que te pillen en las duchas y te rompan el culo —dijo, y luego cerró la puerta.

Enfadado, me dirigí a casa porque faltaban menos de 20 minutos para que esta mierda comenzara a sonar. Caminé enfadado, bastante enfadado y pateando cualquier idiotez que se me cruzaba en el camino. Vine a pedir perdón personalmente, ¿y el hijo de puta me ignoraba? Idiota. Llegué a casa al instante y cerré la puerta de muy mala gana, me dirigí a la sala y me encontré con Jake sentado en el sofá, al parecer estaba esperándome.

Luego de lo que había pasado con las drogas Jacob se había enojado con Nessie y también conmigo, así que me sorprendí un poco al verlo.

—Vamos a mi habitación —le dije, y me di la media vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras y subirlas hasta llegar a mi habitación, escuchando como él me seguía por detrás.

Al entrar, me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y él en la punta de mi cama. Al principio hubo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos nos animábamos a hablar, era extraño, considerando que junto con Seth era mi mejor amigo por sobre todos los demás, no era difícil para nosotros hablar. Ahora al parecer sí.

Así que decidí romper el hielo porque sabía que él no lo haría.

—Algo pasó —susurré, jugando con un lápiz—. No era yo. O sí lo era. No lo sé. Hice algo estúpido, tú estabas ahí.

—No es nada nuevo —dijo él—. Siempre haces cosas estúpidas y Seth y yo somos los que debemos quitarte de tus apuros. Pero al parecer un abogado lo hará esta vez.

Suspiré, cansado.

—Jake…

—Porque últimamente parece que vayas buscando los problemas por ahí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —me dijo, mirándome—. Poniéndote de alcohol hasta el culo, liando broncas con idiotas, drogándote todo el día. Fui yo quien te cuidó toda la noche aquella vez cuando te drogaste hasta la médula y Bella se asustó tanto que creyó que te desmayarías de una sobredosis.

Lo miré de mala gana.

—Eso no fue nada.

Él resopló.

—Fue mucho y lo sabes. Haces mierdas y no dejaré que me arrastres contigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No empieces. Esto se trata de Seth, tú y yo. Los mejores amigos, por siempre —lo miré suplicante—. Joder, saben que los quiero. Y… —miré mis manos, dolido y quizás algo enfadado—… no es justo, porque nunca nada bueno se queda conmigo. Absolutamente nada.

—Me tienes a mi —me cortó—. Pero tú ya no eres el mismo. Hasta Bella lo dice.

Suspiré.

—Mira, sobre Nips…

Él se levantó de la cama.

—Te ama —me cortó. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para marcharse, pero se quedó allí mirándome—. Y yo también te amo. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, puedes pararlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es parar.

Después cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue.

Suspiré y respiré agitadamente, hondo y lento e intentando no llorar porque eso era lo que quería hacer ahora, me quité la camiseta y la tiré por allí. Me levanté de la silla y salí de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia la cocina, bajé las escaleras y me quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido cierta escena. Había un policía en la puerta, al lado de Collin y mamá recibiéndolos.

—Si vuelvo a escuchar sobre ti otra vez… —dijo el tipo, mirando a Collin—… de todas formas. Pase una buena tarde.

Mamá asintió e hizo pasar a Collin, cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras del todo y me puse frente a Collin.

—Hey, ¿qué hiciste? —pregunté.

Él me sonrió.

—Kevin y yo bebimos seis Red Bulls cada uno, nos tiramos un pedo en un ascensor, nadamos en una fuente, ¡e incendiamos el aula de química! —exclamó, emocionado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté, enfadado.

Collin sonrió.

—¡Por que no soy un cobarde!

Se escuchó un golpe en la cocina y ambos corrimos hacia ella. Mamá estaba sacadísima tirando cosas por doquier.

—¡CADA VEZ QUE INTENTO HACER ALGO POR ESTA FAMILIA! —y lanzó un par de platos—. ¡Esto es lo que consiguen! —luego se dirigió hacia a mi—. Todo va mal desde que comenzaste con esas estúpidas drogas y desde que tu hermana comenzó a vomitar. ¡Eres como una infección! ¡Mira la maldita influencia que tienes sobre Collin, mira el ejemplo que le das a tu primo menor!

Collin estaba asustado, temblando a mi lado. Asentí, mirando a mamá, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de casa susurrándole un "vámonos, Collin" y él me siguió rápidamente. Tomé una chaqueta de jean que había por allí y me la coloqué.

—Vamos, ¡eso es! —gritó mamá detrás mío—. Siempre acabas largándote. ¡Eso es, vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Cerré la puerta violentamente de casa y me marché con Collin. Nos subimos a mi Volvo y no largamos de ese basurero. Así estuvimos por horas, en el auto riéndonos y yendo hacia todos lados. Lo dejé sentarse en el asiento del conductor y le enseñé a manejar, y cuando lo logró nos dirigimos a un estacionamiento abandonado en donde yo salí del auto y lo dejé a él al mando. Riéndome a carcajadas mientras el pendejo conducía en círculos una y otra vez, a lo bestia.

Luego de un rato, el pobre se quedó dormido. Así que supe exactamente a donde debía ir, fui a casa de Nessie. La llamé por el móvil y le dije que mirara por su ventana, cuando lo hizo se encontró con un pequeño dormilón entre mis brazos, así que inmediatamente nos dijo que entráramos. Ella recostó a Collin en el sofá y lo tapó levemente con una sabana, y me dijo que fuéramos a sentarnos un rato en frente de su casa cruzando la calle, había una pequeña manzana de césped, un mini parque por así decirlo, y así lo hicimos. Nos sentamos en el césped con una manta, cigarros y algo de vodka.

—Nosotros no lo matamos, sabes —habló ella, sentada a mi lado—. Se mató él mismo. Aun así no ayuda. Todavía paso los días sintiendo como si quisiera vomitar.

Asentí, en silencio, porque ella tenía razón. Porque me comprendía y yo la comprendía a ella, porque éramos cómplices en el asunto y porque ella sabía como me sentía, y yo conocía sus sentimientos también.

Nessie me miró.

—Todo eso significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad?

Largué el humo de mi cigarro lentamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La vida. Tú solo vives un poco más fuerte de lo que los demás lo hacen —dijo—. Salpicas. Te regodeas en ello, como si no pudieras perder un momento.

Sonreí de lado.

—Sí, soy extremista.

La miré, y ella me miró y se acercó lentamente a mis labios para darme una especie de besito consolador o algo parecido. Al separarse de mi y mirarme por unos momentos, se echó a reír.

—Joder, tus labios saben a mierda —se quejó, pero sin embargo se acomodó mejor a mi lado, acurrucándose y apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro.

Me reí.

—Mierda, nunca voy a poder follarte, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Nope —contestó—. Amo a alguien.

Suspiré.

—Tú y yo, chica —dije, refiriéndome a Bella—. Los dos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando mamá se calmó y Collin y yo volvimos a casa, fui a ver a Hunk otra vez. Había entrado a su oficina horas antes de que él llegase, así que cuando entró en ella y me vio sentado, suspiró de forma cansadora. Caminó hacia mí, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la silla que dividía el escritorio, mirándome fijo.<p>

—Yo elegiría otro abogado, si fuera tú. Porque estoy bastante jodido aquí —confesó.

Sonreí un poco.

—Sí, eres una mierda. Pero tú eres mi mierda, ¿vale?

Hunk resopló.

—Soy el único abogado defensor que conozco con un poder 100% de convicción —luego suspiró—. Van a meterte en la cárcel, Edward. ¿Qué te come por dentro? ¿A qué estás rebelándote?

Sonreí.

—¿Qué tienes?

Él suspiró.

—Ahí lo tienes ahí lo ves. Eres demasiado inteligente para la mayoría de las personas. Ni siquiera saben que estás parafraseando a Marlon Brando. ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

Reí.

—Eres bastante agudo para ser una mierda de abogado —dije.

Hunk asintió.

—Bueno, es más fácil, ¿no? Culpar a los demás de toda tu mierda —dijo y se sentó mejor en su silla—. Bueno, venga entonces. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo que hayas hecho?

Pensé en muchas cosas, porque había hecho muchas cosas. La mayoría malas, la minoría buenas, y al parecer debía de contar las malas porque eso era lo único bueno rescatable de mí. Las cosas malas que hacía, las buenas podían irse al carajo, nadie las contaba, a nadie les interesaba ese aspecto de mí. Pensé, pensé y no tuve que pensar demasiado para hablar.

—El año pasado me follé a una tipa para poner celosa a mi novia, quien creí que se había follado a un tío que odio con todas mis fuerzas. Y lo hice solo porque podía. Hice que se peleara con su mejor amiga solo porque podía.

Hunk se levantó de su silla de forma aburrida.

—Eso es mierda, Edward —luego me miró enfadado—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Oprah? Dime algo que merezca la pena joder.

Asentí, con mis ojos aguados y apretando los puños.

—A mi hermana menor, Irina, el pendejo de James la drogó para darme una lección, según el. Y estaba pensando, ¿por qué todo el mundo me jode? —pregunté, con la voz entrecortada, prácticamente estaba llorando—. Todos siempre me joden. Mi puta madre, mi hermana que casi muere, mi novia… y nadie da una mierda.

Hunk asintió.

—Oh, crecer.

—Ellos nunca…

—¡Así que qué, joder! —gritó Hunk, levantándose.

Me levanté enfadado de la silla, pegando una patada al escritorio.

—¡ASÍ QUE GOLPEE LA MALDITA CARA DE ESE IDIOTA! —grité, fuera de si—. ¡Lo golpeé y lo disfruté! ¡Lo disfrute! ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo —susurró Hunk, mirándome satisfecho—. Es bastante bueno.

Me limpié las lágrimas con furia y quise largarme de allí, pero si había contado todo faltaba algo más. Algo que me comía la mente de noche y de día y que Nessie tenía razón por ello, iba a contarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Hunk…

Él me miró.

—¿Sí, muchacho?

Suspiré, esta vez más tranquilo.

—Hay algo más.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musicál: Avril Lavigne – Remember when. Búsquenla en youtube).<em>

—El chico me estaba molestando —hablé en el micrófono de la corte, en donde estaba esa tipa gorda y el muchacho de la laptop que investigaban el caso de Erick—. Y seguía preguntándome por el MDMA.

—¿Erick? —preguntó la detective.

Asentí.

—Sí. Así que finalmente, ya sabes, yo sólo… solo le di un poco para hacerlo callar, más que nada —dije—. Y no lo volví a ver hasta que se lanzó del balcón de la discoteca.

Mentí, si… mentí. Yo no le había dado las drogas a él directamente. Yo se las había entregado a Nessie y ella se las había dado a él, pero no iba a culparla. No podía culparla.

—¿Quieres un abogado aquí, Edward? —preguntó la mujer.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Está bien.

—¿Nadie más estuvo involucrado? —preguntó el tipo.

Suspiré, pensando en Nessie.

—No. Solo yo.

Luego de que la entrevista terminara, me llevaron esposado a mi celda. Me tiré en la cama y suspiré, pensando en que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, nada más que eso. Iba a ir a la cárcel, estaba seguro de eso y no importaba si cambiaban de abogado, las consecuencias seguirían siendo las mismas. Charlie vino a buscarme en ese momento, y me dijo que tenía visitas.

Sorprendido, me llevó a una sala especial de visitas muy distinta a la cual había estado anteriormente con los teléfonos, en esta había mesas individuales con varios detenidos hablando con sus familiares. Cuando entré por completo a la sala, pude ver una pequeña mesa en el medio con una silla vacía y la otra ocupada por mi visita.

Era Bella.

Mi corazón latió rápido al verla pues no me esperaba que fuera ella quien viniera. Charlie me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se marchó. Caminé hacia la mesita y me senté en la silla frente a ella. Lucía distinta, la verdad; llevaba el cabello recogido en una alta coleta de caballo, sin maquillaje ni ojeras, lucía sana. Como si no hubiese estado drogándose, fumando o bebiendo. Me alegré por ella.

—Hey —dije en modo de saludo.

Ella me sonrió un poquito. La verdad, estaba hermosa hoy.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, suspirando.

—Nunca he estado mejor —respondí.

Nips encaró una ceja, sonriendo un poquito.

—Nada te desanima, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que todo es divertido por aquí —bromeó—. Bailes de salón por la mañana, seguido de un torneo de Póker con gangsters y enseñar el culo en las duchas.

Reí un poco.

—Sí, apenas puedo sentarme.

Bella sonrió y luego se puso seria, mirándome.

—Vamos a venir a lo de tu juicio en unas horas —anunció.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Vamos…?

Ella asintió.

—Jake, Sethney, Izzy y yo. Todos están preocupados, querían venir también pero papá dijo que solo pueden entrar cuatro personas. Están esperando afuera —confesó.

Asentí, y la miré.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

Ella asintió, mirando sus manos.

—Tampoco esperaba venir —hizo una pausa, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre decir algo y al mismo tiempo no decirlo. La miré, encarando una ceja levemente, quería que hablara de una maldita vez porque odiaba esa clase de silencios. Siempre significaban algo malo. Ella me miró, seria—. Yo… creo que… es mejor que terminemos, Edd. Es lo que he venido a decirte.

Me quedé callado bastante tiempo, me sorprendí demasiado de lo que me dijo. ¿Qué termináramos? Sentí una cosa horrible en mi estómago, como una patada o como si millones de gusanos estuvieran comiéndose mis tripas.

Asentí.

—Si así lo quieres…

La miré y noté que tenía los ojos aguados y la nariz roja. Ella asintió rápidamente, intentando controlar sus emociones.

—Sí, sí, yo… será lo mejor para los dos —habló, como si quisiera convencerse a si misma de eso.

Reí y asentí, algo seco.

—No soy bueno para ti, ¿verdad? —bromeé.

Ella no rió.

—Seamos solo amigos, ¿si? —dijo, mirándome de forma suplicante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

Bella colgó su bolso en su hombro, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Te amo… solo quiero que lo sepas —dijo.

Suspiré y asentí.

—Yo también te amo, Nips.

Bella se levantó y se marchó, sin antes pasar por mi lado y darme una especie de palmadita en el hombro que me sentó como la mierda.

Pero quizás la necesitaba.

Cuando la visita terminó Charlie me dijo que me preparara porque mi juicio estaba por comenzar. Me reuní con Hunk en el pasillo de espera cuando giré mi rostro y me encontré con Jake, Izzy, Bella y Seth sentados esperando también. Jake levantó su mano en modo de saludo, y asentí como agradecimiento. Hunk leía unos papeles y podía ver como su pie temblaba.

—Te importa, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, bromeando

—No —se apresuró a contestar, sin mirarme.

Le sonreí.

—Te importa.

Después de media hora el juez llegó al fin y me llamaron para entrar a la corte, pero una voz infantil me detuvo por detrás.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —Collin vino corriendo hacia mí, pero los guardias lo detuvieron—. ¡Suéltenme!

Con un suspiro caminé hacia él, los guardias lo soltaron y me arrodillé hasta quedar a su pequeña altura, tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije, algo enfadado.

Él no paraba de forcejear.

—Me escapé del colegio, ¡no me importa, quiero ir a ver! —insistió.

Joder.

—Escucha, Collin, escúchame, se un hombre grande por mi, ¿vale? —le hablé—. Necesito que te sientes ahí por nosotros y esperes, no puedes entrar.

Jacob caminó hacia nosotros e intervino, tomó dulcemente de la mano a Collin quien lo abrazó llorando. Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el tribunal, aun escuchándolo gritar.

—¡Diles que se pudran! —me gritaba—. ¡Diles que no hiciste nada!

Cerré los ojos, intentando ignorar sus gritos que solo me ponían nervioso y entré a la corte. Me senté junto a Hunk en mi lugar y esperé a que el juez acomodara sus papeles y me diera el jodido veredicto final. Cuando se sentó, comenzó a hablar de un par de mierdas con Hunk y luego se dirigió a mí.

—Entonces, Edward —habló—. ¿Cómo se declara?

Suspiré y hablé por el micrófono.

—Culpable —confesé.

El juez se quitó los lentes con cansancio.

—Sr. Cullen, ha hecho perder mucho de nuestro tiempo y su libertad bajo fianza ha sido un desastre. Sus padres confiesan que son incapaces de controlar su comportamiento y por lo tanto no intervendrán con dinero de por medio para obtener su libertad, ¿lo entiende? —habló.

Asentí.

—Entonces me temo que una pena de prisión es inevitable —terminó—. En cualquier caso, me han dicho que puede haber otros cargos. Sin embargo, desde que sabiamente cambiaste tu declaración irás a prisión preventiva hasta tener los informes de custodia, deberías estar allí por varios meses, a lo sumo tres. Y, Edward, mientras estés allí, te recomiendo muy seriamente que te comportes.

Cuando el juicio terminó, los policías me colocaron las esposas y Hunk se despidió de mi con un "Buena suerte, muchacho". Me llevaron por el mismo pasillo de espera en donde había estado antes, y Collin fue el primero en pararse.

—¡Edward! —exclamó—. ¡Qué está pasando! ¡Edward! ¡Diles que se pudran! ¡Tú no has hecho nada! ¡Edward!

Seguí caminando, intentando no prestar atención a nada más.

Supongo que me lo merecía.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la verdad cuando dije que el <strong>capítulo de Bella era mi favorito hasta ahora<strong>, quizás _me equivoqué_ porque realmente este me encantó, es **el mejor** que he escrito hasta ahora en mi opinión. Lo hice ni bien terminé de publicar el de Bella porque desde que empecé el fic anterior quise llegar a la secuela para escribir este.

Supe desde el principio que Edward **obtendría dos merecidos** por lo hijo de puta que era: Cuando drogaron a Irina, y **esto**. Y se podría decir que este ya es el **merecido final**, osea, el que de verdad lo hará **cambiar**. En este capítulo Edward está, **por primera vez**, haciéndose cargo de sus problemas sin que nadie más lo ayude, él solía cometer errores y sus padres/amigos **siempre lo sacaban de sus apuros**. Ahora, él tendrá que lidiar por si mismo, es una **forma de madurar** y de ganar independencia y es por eso que Carlisle no lo sacó de la cárcel cuando podía de sobra, quería que Edward aprendiera la lección y **se esforzara por conseguir algo.**

Y, woah, **Bella y Edward al parecer terminaron**. ¿Cómo creen que esto influirá en Edward? ¿Creen que volverán? Tienen **tantas** posibilidades de hacerlo como de **no**, así que lo dejo a su criterio. La escena fue como un poco seca y es realmente lo que estaba buscando, algo así como **'hey, terminamos no eres bueno para mi, bye!'** gosh XD

Y respondiendo la pregunta de una **chica que me preguntó en Facebook** por qué Edward **estaba tan serio** en el capítulo pasado, es por el motivo que Nessie dijo, él se siente culpable con lo que pasó con Erick a pesar de que al principio lo negara, al final terminó confesándole eso a la policía y **culpándose totalmente de lo que sucedió**, sin siquiera mencionar a Nessie. Ese es un pequeño acto de madurez que adquirió, él no echarle la culpa a los demás y hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Aw, **el pequeño Collin** XD es la rencarnación de **Paddy** al mismo tiempo que el capítulo le pertenece a **La leyenda de Cook**, mi **Cookie Monster**(L), siempre lo amé en la serie y nadie lo quería hasta este capítulo XD

Bueno, mujersuelas, dejo de hablar. El próximo capítulo **no tengo idea** de quien puede ser y qué puede pasar, **¿me ayudan a decidir? **: ) A todas a quienes no les mandé el preview es porque no aparecía la opción en sus cuentas de enviar un PM (mensaje privado), y a las que no tenían cuenta, me dejaron el mail completo. Deben dejarme (ejemplo) carla_78 jot mail punto com, porque lo borra, please recuérdenlo.

LAS AMO(L', gracias por todos sus reviews.

—_**Mel.**_


	18. Anuncio, no es algo malo XD

Lo siento por haber tardado TANTO tiempo. Desde la última vez que publiqué quise tomarme un descanso de una semana más o menos, y esa semana se prolongó durante 6 meses, me pasaron muchas cosas que me quitaron las ganas de seguir escribiendo los capítulos.

So, ahora que estoy relativamente bien, ¿quieren que siga con la historia? Es que de verdad, tengo miedo de publicar algun capítulo y no recibir ningun review, you know, que la historia decaiga mucho.

Lo dejo a su criterio, chicas.

Las quiero y gracias por los reviews que recibí en mi ausencia.


	19. Edward y Rosalie

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:** El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Bree/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Meyer, trama mía y en parte de Skins.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong> **Rosalie & Edward.**

"Como en los viejos tiempos"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

Lanterns on the take – I love you, Sleepyhead.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW<strong>,

**ya saben, dejan review y yo les mando un Adelanto exclusive del capítulo que viene. Eso sí, si no tienen cuenta de la única forma de que les pueda mandar el preview es por correo, así que déjenme su correo pero no completo, osea, no pongan en arroba hot mail, porque FF lo borra, recuerden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

El auto iba a una velocidad normal, nada comparado a la forma en la que yo solía conducir, como un animal. Papá nunca había sido fanático de las corridas veloces; giré mi rostro para observarlo por un momento, sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras bebía un café que habíamos comprado en el camino. Me había pasado a buscar ya que mi sentencia en la cárcel se había terminado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo noté alegrarse de verme, como si me hubiese extrañado.

Esa fue la primera cosa positiva que pasó en toda la mañana, pero luego me contó las malas noticias, como eran de esperar nunca faltaban en mi vida. Me dijo que mamá se había ido a casa de su madre, había dejado una nota y que, según ella, llamaría regularmente y vendría los fines de semana, pero que no sabía si volvería, que estaba frustrada y que no podía lidiar con la familia, y que lo lamentaba profundamente. Según la carta, necesitaba paz.

Lo peor de todo era que no sabía como digerir la noticia, ¿debería alegrarme? Siempre había hecho mi vida un infierno, puesto que siempre fue una madre de mierda, pero por más que intentara sentirme cómodo con la idea, no sabía por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago, como si hubiese bebido tres botellas de vodka y sintiera que mis tripas se estuvieran quemando vivas. Pero quizás había algo positivo en todo esto, papá dijo que volvería a casa ahora que mamá ya no estaba y que la abuela vendría a quedarse con nosotros, según él, necesitábamos una figura materna y la abuela siempre había sido la mejor con nosotros, quizás era la única puta persona a la cual yo realmente le tenía respeto, los demás siempre me habían valido mierda.

Cuando papá estacionó el auto frente a casa, no salió de él inmediatamente, ni yo tampoco.

—Papá, yo… —empecé, porque sabía que tenía que decir algo. Quería hacerlo—… sé que no he sido un gran hijo…

Él suspiró, interrumpiéndome.

—Tampoco he sido un buen padre, Edward —confesó.

Negué con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—No es cierto, tú… fuiste bueno, de verdad, no fuiste como mamá…

—Pero no he estado lo suficiente —dijo, mirándome por primera vez desde que entramos al auto—. Trabajé demasiado porque creí que nuestra posición social nos haría más felices, que podríamos ir de vacaciones todos los veranos a Miami, o a cualquier lugar que ustedes quisieran visitar. Pero los descuidé, a todos ustedes. He cometido muchos errores como padre, y no te culpo por ello, no quiero que pienses que no me siento orgulloso de ti, porque lo estoy, Edward. Siempre has sido un muchacho independiente, y has afrontado tu estadía en la cárcel con madurez. Te habría sacado de allí de inmediato si me lo hubiese permitido, moría por que salieras de ese lugar, moría por tenerte en casa de nuevo, quejándote como un príncipe por cada maldita cosa, pero necesitaba que aprendieras la lección. La vida es corta, hijo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pierdes muchas cosas si no las valoras lo suficiente, crecer es difícil, pero es parte de la vida, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Sucumbí en un silencio profundo, altamente sorprendido por las palabras de papá. Habíamos sido muy unidos en una época, cuando yo tenía 12 años, antes de que me involucrara en las drogas y el alcohol, los padres de Seth y Jake siempre habían sido unidos a los míos, así que muchas veces pasábamos la navidad todos juntos, papá y yo fuimos unidos, sí. Así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza, no sabía que decir.

Papá sonrió un poco, con tristeza, y alargó su mano para darme una palmada en la mejilla.

—Vamos.

Ambos salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa. Papá tomo las llaves y al abrir la puerta solté un suspiro, porque a pesar de que me mortificara, deseaba que mamá estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Con mis manos temblando muy ligeramente, y mi corazón latiendo como las alas de un colibrí, abrí el primer cajón de mi mesa de noche, para colocar la octava prueba de embarazo que me hice, la cual había dado positivo, como todas las malditas pruebas que tenía escondidas en ese cajón. Todas daban positivo, absolutamente todas y cada día me hacía una nueva, deseando que diese negativo ya que había oído que las pruebas de embarazo no eran 100% efectivas. Pero no había nada que denegar, ocho pruebas indicaban suficientes indicios de que tenía un maldito bebé dentro de mi estómago.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese bebé con todas mis fuerzas. No quería tenerlo, no quería ni siquiera pensar que llevaba algo allí, algo que me haría engordar y algo que haría que todo el mundo se burlara de mí por ser una puta. El bebé era de Emmett, eso estaba más que asegurado, habíamos tenido un encuentro furtivo hacía dos semanas atrás, pero solo fue eso, porque él dejó de hablarme luego de lo ocurrido, fue una especie de debilidad que tuvo y se arrepintió de eso. Y él no podía enterarse que yo estaba embarazada, nadie podía saberlo. No sabía que haría respecto al bebé, pero no lo tendría. No, no lo haría.

—¡Rose! ¡Tu hermano llegó! —gritó la abuela desde el pasillo, me asusté tanto que pegué un salto, pensando que había entrado y había visto las pruebas de embarazo.

Cerré el cajón rápidamente y me levanté para bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala. Al ver a Edward y a papá con las maletas en el sofá, sonreí ampliamente, olvidándome por un momento del parásito que vivía en mi estómago y acercándome para darle un gran abrazo a mi hermano. Estaba muy emocionada de que hubiese vuelto, lo había extrañado mucho.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! —exclamé durante el abrazo—. La abuela y yo hemos preparado pastel, seguro estarás hambriento. ¡Oh, y ordené tu habitación! Era un desastre.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y se despeinó el cabello, como era habitual en él.

—Si, joder, muero de hambre —luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Irina y Jasper fueron de compras, Collin los acompañó —dijo la abuela, tomando por los hombros a Edward—. Ahora ven, hijo, ¡debes comer algo, estas delgadísimo!

La abuela lo llevó a la mesa para servirle un trozo de pastel, mientras que papá se situaba a mi lado.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —le pregunté, observando a Edd comer.

Papá suspiró.

—Estará bien, lo sé. Estaremos bien —luego me dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda—. Iré a cambiarme.

Subiendo las escaleras, se marchó. Así que me dirigí a la mesa para sentarme junto a Edward, la abuela le había servido de todo. Pan, pastel, coca-cola, pastelitos de chocolate y una bolsa entera de malvaviscos.

—Cómetelo todo, ¿de acuerdo? —le reprochó la abuela, mientras se marchaba.

—Sí abuela —respondió Edward, rodeando los ojos.

Suspiré, y lo observé. Estaba más grande desde la última vez que lo vi. Un poco más flaco, era verdad, pero también mas alto y con la quijada más marcada, sus facciones adolescentes se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente, había cambiado mucho. Apoyé mi codo en la mesa y mi mentón en la palma de mi mano, y Edward me echó un vistazo, con la boca llena de comida. Se notaba que estaba hambriento.

—Bueno, ¿y? —me dijo, encarando una ceja—. ¿No me pondrás al tanto de lo que ha sucedido durante mi trágica ausencia?

Rodeé los ojos.

—Vaya, había olvidado lo arrogante que eras —bromeé—. Nada nuevo, siempre lo mismo. En este estúpido pueblo no sucede nada extraordinario.

Edward resopló, bebiendo un poco de coca-cola.

—Sí, bueno, ahora que he salido del purgatorio eso va a cambiar, ¿no crees?

—Creí que ahora que saliste de la cárcel dejarías de causar problemas.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida suya tan particular.

—No pretendo convertirme en el Diablo, pero tampoco tengo intenciones de ser un ángel. No es lo mío, Rose, ser alguien tranquilo y pacífico. He nacido para ser salvaje.

—Salvajemente idiota, querrás decir —le corregí.

Edd soltó una carcajada.

—Salvajemente sexy quedaría mejor —luego me miró—. ¿Has hablado con Alec y Jane? He oído que su incestuosa relación ha pasado a ser algo público.

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, eso oí también. Y no, no he hablado con ellos, no me dirigen la palabra al igual que Emmett. Están haciéndome el tratado de hielo, al parecer.

Edward no rió ante eso.

—¿Y los demás?

Suspiré.

—Bueno, Seth reprobó química y matemáticas, creo que está castigado. Alice y Bree siguen tan lesbianas como siempre, Nessie y Jake siguen peleados.

_Y yo estoy embarazada_, pensé en mi interior.

Edward asintió, comiendo, y hubo un gran silencio después de eso. Esperé a que hablara, porque sabía lo que diría a continuación, por más tiempo que tardara en decirlo.

—¿Y Nips? ¿Está bien? —preguntó, algo dudoso y sin mirarme.

Hice una mueca y me sentí mal por ellos. Bella había quedado devastada las primeras semanas en las que Edward había estado en la cárcel, ella me contó que había terminado con él.

—Está bien, ayer fuimos al cine —luego apliqué un tono más superficial, para no hacer tan emotivo el ambiente—. Y sigue estando soltera, solo para que sepas, quizás tengas una oportunidad de…

Pero él me interrumpió.

—Nah —contestó de forma amarga, cortando trozos de pastel con su tenedor—. Lo nuestro ya terminó definitivamente. No funcionaba, no… no había caso, no importaba cuanto lo intentáramos. Lo peor es que no me di cuenta de eso antes, de cuanto la quería. Y ya es tarde para remediarlo.

Me sorprendí de que se hubiese sincerado de esa forma conmigo, nunca solíamos hablar así, su voz no contenía atisbo de arrogancia, ni chulería ni superficialidad, era sinceridad pura. No supe bien que decir, y cuando Jasper, Izzy y Collin llegaron en ese momento, lo agradecí internamente. No quería quedarme sin palabras, Edward parecía realmente sensible con ese tema.

Supongo que el amor no es para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Al día siguiente, lunes, me preparé para ir a la escuela y causar impacto. Según Irina, todos se habían enterado que mi sentencia en la cárcel había finalizado, así que seguramente estarían pendientes de mi llegada. Y es que así fue, joder, así fue. Al bajar de mi volvo en el aparcamiento, el cual había extrañado más que mi propia cama, todas las miradas se posaron en mi, al igual que las sonrisas.

—¡Qué bueno que has vuelto, Edd! —gritó uno de los chicos de tercero, al cual le sonreí desde lejos amistosamente.

Cuando llegué a los pasillos, siendo saludado por casi todos, vi a Seth aparecer a lo lejos con su estúpida gorra y sus lentes, caminando encorvado como siempre y con ropa extremadamente ancha para su delgado cuerpo. Me sonrió al verme y casi corrió hacia mi para darme un abrazo, el muy marica.

—¡Te busqué por toda la escuela! —exclamó, aun en el abrazo.

Me reí y le quité la gorra para despeinarle el cabello, mientras me separaba de él y dejaba que mi lado marica saliera a la luz, depositándole un beso en la frente.

—Joder, te extrañé, pendejo.

Él se rió.

—¡Tenemos que festejar tu llegada! —exclamó.

—Oh, y por supuesto que lo haremos —contesté, mientras rodeaba mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzábamos a caminar por los pasillos—. Hablé con Dimitri esta mañana, habrá fiesta en su casa esta noche, hay que avisarle a toda la maldita escuela.

—Genial.

Cuando la hora de ir a clases al fin llegó, nos dirigimos con Seth al salón de matemáticas, hablando y poniéndonos al día con las novedades, cuando de repente casi choco contra Bella, quien justo salía del salón de matemáticas.

Hubo un incómodo silencio de cuatro segundos que, a mi parecer, simuló ser una eternidad. Pero ella sonrió, como si nada incomodo se hubiese interpuesto entre nosotros.

—Guau, no sabía que ya habías salido —exclamó, algo sorprendida y se acercó para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Que bueno. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, despeinándome el cabello.

—Sí, sí, genial.

—Bien. Bueno, nos vemos luego —se despidió, y pasó por mi lado para marcharse en un camino diferente.

Seth y yo entramos al salón.

—Un poco incómodo, ¿eh? —bromeó.

Bufé.

—No empieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

—Bien —anuncié, colocando mis manos en mis huesudas caderas—. Repitan la secuencia dos.

Con un suspiro, me detuve a observar a mi equipo de porristas practicar la rutina. La verdad es que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que hacían, de hecho, Heidi me había dicho que estaba algo tranquila hoy, no solía ser tan permisiva con mi equipo, solía gritarles a los cuatro vientos que hicieran las cosas bien durante todo el entrenamiento. Pero hoy no podía tomarme el lujo de ser agresiva, estaba cansada, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y había tenido nauseas durante la mañana, probablemente causadas por el maldito bebé que tenía en el estómago.

Además, tener a Emmett practicando con el equipo a casi 20 pasos detrás de mí, hacía que me sintiera algo incomoda, sobre todo porque Jessica me dijo que lo había pillado observándome en algunos momentos.

—De acuerdo, lo hicieron bien —les dije, apartándome el cabello del rostro, el sol estaba fuerte hoy, algo inusual en Forks—. Descansemos un rato.

Todas sonrieron, felices consigo mismas, y pusieron algo de música para relajar el ambiente, algunas aún practicaban y otras simplemente se habían sentado en las bancas. Distraída, comencé a buscar mi bolso cuando recordé que lo había dejado al otro lado del campo de juego, donde los chicos solían entrenar, Heidi y yo habíamos ido a invitar a Tony a la fiesta de Edward. Observé la otra esquina del campo y vi mi bolso.

Con un suspiro, me dirigí hacia allá de mala gana, porque Tony, Emmett y Jackson estaban sentados en las bancas, a cinco centímetros de distancia de mi bolso. Maldecí en mi interior, porque yo no solía ser así de despistada. Cuando me agache para tomar mi botella de agua y Tony me miró.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Edward? —me preguntó.

Me levanté y encaré una ceja.

—Yo te invité, ¿lo olvidas? —le dije de mala gana.

Él sonrió.

—Lo siento, es que no escuché ninguna palabra de lo que dijiste. Me quedé deslumbrado con tu belleza —me halagó, y todos sus estúpidos amigos se rieron como idiotas, excepto Emmett, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin embargo, yo no reí.

—Me halagas, pero tomaría en cuenta tus palabras si al menos me las dijera alguien guapo —contesté, mirándolo desde arriba hacia abajo.

Y cuando Jackson iba a decir algo, escuchando las risas de los demás, comencé a marearme. Todo me dio vueltas y me tambaleé, y si no fuera por la pared y Emmett quien sin poder disimular se acercó a mí para sostenerme del brazo, me habría caído.

Todos me miraron preocupados cuando, un poco, comencé a estabilizarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emmett, con algo de preocupación.

Quise sonreír ante su preocupación, sabía que él me quería, a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron entre nosotros, gestos como éste impedían que olvidara cuanto me quería. Pero luego, al sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago a causa de sus palabras, recordé lo que llevaba dentro de mi vientre. Seguramente fue por eso que me mareé. Comencé a sentirme mal, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello quería llorar.

—Sí, sí —contesté, refregándome los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme—. No es nada, yo… es el sol, está demasiado fuerte hoy.

Joder.

Observé el suelo y me di cuenta que había dejado caer mi botella de agua debido al mareo, no parecía tan grabe. Los chicos comenzaron a marcharse dejándonos a Emmett y a mí a solas, las chicas me miraban desde el otro lado del campo, Heidi me hizo señas de que fuera con ellas, pero las ignoré.

—Ems, ¡vamos! —le gritó Tony.

Él se volteó.

—Un minuto —les gritó, y luego me miró con algo de vacilación—. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

Suspiré, porque era más que obvio que él pensaba que mi mareo se debía a otra cosa, para nada acertada con la cruel realidad. Negué con la cabeza, agachándome para tomar mi bolso y colgarlo en mi hombro.

—Deberías. ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería y…?

Lo miré enfadada.

—Emmett —le corté—. Basta.

Él frunció el ceño, algo dolido por mis palabras.

—Me preocupo por ti, Rosalie. Eso es todo.

Resoplé.

—No te preocupaste por mi cuando tu y Angela se besaron —le respondí, y me abrí paso para marcharse.

—Ni tu cuando te follaste a Félix —me gritó en respuesta, enfadado.

No le contesté y me marché, apretando mis manos hasta convertirla en puños.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

La fiesta era un descontrol total. La casa de Dimitri era grande, muy grande, y podía asegurar que mis amigos y yo hacíamos las mejores fiestas. Los chicos de Proyecto X podían arder de envidia, Jasper y yo habíamos organizado la fiesta, y los Cullen sabían hacer fiestas con maestría. Había drogas, sí, pero solo tomé una pastilla de éxtasis, quería intentar no colocarme demasiado, se suponía que ahora tenía que ser un buen hijo y todas esas mierdas morales que, a pesar de ser mierdas, comenzaban a importarme. Bebí lo suficiente para tener demasiado calor y quitarme la camiseta, y salté tanto que mis pies sangraban del dolor. Caminé hacia la mesa de mármol de Dimitri y todos se dieron cuenta que era hora de un discurso, así que Alice bajó la música y Edward Cullen habló.

—¡Wow! —grité, extasiado, luego de darle un sorbo a mi botella de whiskey—. Joder, extrañaba esto.

Todos rieron.

—Bueno, primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir, probablemente no conozca ni la novena parte de ustedes ya que invité a cualquier pendejo que se me cruzó por el camino, pero sé que me conocen a mi y están disfrutando de la fiesta, así que con eso me basta.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron.

Reí, porque ser popular era lo mejor.

—Bien, joder, no los aburriré más, dróguense hasta la inconciencia, follen, bailen y traten de no ir a la cárcel por eso, les aseguro, ese puñetero lugar es más aburrido que las matemáticas.

La gente comenzó a reír y la fiesta siguió adelante. Me bajé de la mesa de un salto tropezándome contra Jake, quien me sostuvo.

—Ya, deja de beber que prometiste llevarnos a todos a casa. No podrás manejar si estás ebrio —me dijo, quitándome la botella.

Asentí, despeinándole el cabello.

—Cierto, cierto. Sabes, siempre has sido el más maduro del grupo, te lo debo. Eres como mi ángel guardián o algo por el estilo.

Seth llegó hacia nosotros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de nuestros hombros.

—Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ustedes —confesó.

Le sonreí.

—Venga, los tres mosqueteros reunidos otra vez.

Jacob sonrió.

—Ni siquiera quería venir a la fiesta, ustedes me obligaron.

Lo miré encarando las cejas.

—No es la fiesta, es mi fiesta de bienvenida. No iba a ser lo mismo sin Jacob Black, el guaperas aguafiestas de Forks.

Jacob se carcajeó, una de esas carcajadas estruendosas suyas tan propias de él.

—¿Aguafiestas? Te recuerdo que…

Pero Jake no pudo terminar de hablar, porque como era de esperar, en toda fiesta hay más de una pelea, y al parecer había comenzado la primera. Rosalie contra Jane, estaban gritándose la una a la otra en medio de la multitud. Félix, como hijo de puta que era, bajó la música para que todos pudiéramos escuchar. Jacob se quitó sus lentes psicodélicos que había conseguido gracias a Bree, y prestó atención a la pelea al igual que yo.

—¿Es que acaso disfrutas hacer sufrir a las personas, a tus amigos? ¡Oh, no! Lo olvidaba, tu no tienes amigos, cada día pierdes uno nuevo —le gritó Jane.

Rosalie la empujó bruscamente.

—Te odio, te odio tanto. ¡Tú eres la culpable de que Emmett y yo nos peleáramos! ¡Tú le llenaste la cabeza sobre Félix, eres una traidora!

—Lo que hiciste fue repugnante.

Rosalie resopló sarcásticamente.

—¿Repugnante? Follarte a tu hermano es mucho más repugnante, te lo puedo asegurar. Me das asco.

Hice una mueca.

—Oh, joder…

Seth frunció el ceño.

—Eh, creo que se ha pasado un poco…

Jane arremetió contra Rosalie, intentando despedazarla, pero Emmett se interpuso y sostuvo a Jane entre sus brazos, aunque si fuera por mí podía dejar que se mataran, las peleas entre chicas eran así, un día eran amigas y al otro día ya no lo eran.

—¡Eres una zorra tan fría, manipuladora y egoísta! ¡No tienes amigos, porque todo el mundo te odia! Te crees la gran cosa, nadie en este maldito pueblo te quiere, hasta tu madre se ha cansado de ti, por eso te ha ido.

Y cuando pensé que Rosalie saltaría sobre ella como una leona, no lo hizo. Se quedó en su lugar, fría y algo sorprendida por las palabras de Jane, sobre todo por eso último que particularmente también me molestó. Rosale hizo a Jane a un lado sin demasiada brusquedad y comenzó a subir las escaleras para marcharse a alguna habitación, supongo. Jane se dio la media vuelta, arrepentida.

—Vamos, ¡Rose! No quise decirlo —gritó, pero Rosalie hizo caso omiso a sus gritos, se marchó simplemente.

No sé por qué mierda fui el primero en intervenir, ya que ni siquiera Jasper había defendido a Rosalie, y eso que ellos eran 'mellizos' o como mierda quieran llamarle a eso. Comencé a seguir a Rosalie, sin antes mirar de muy mala gana a Jane, quien jamás me había caído bien del todo y subí las escaleras para buscar a Rosalie. La casa de Dimitri era gigante, así que tardé unos segundos en encontrarla, pero supe donde estaba cuando escuché vómitos.

—Joder —mascullé, enfadado porque creí que ya había dejado esa mierda, sobre todo porque ya no estaba tan delgada como antes.

Entré al baño en donde escuché que ella vomitaba, la puerta estaba abierta así que ella no escuchó cuando entré, justo había acabado. Ella lloraba, se limpiaba la boca con un trozo de papel arrodillada frente al retrete mientras maldecía algo que no capté, a pesar de mi asombrosa inteligencia.

—Déjame en paz, maldita sea —se quejó, y no me lo decía a mí.

Fruncí el ceño y di unos pasos, como toda la maldita casa el baño de Dimitri también era gigante.

—Rose…

Ella giró rápidamente para verme llegar, se sentó en el suelo y se limpió las lágrimas, alarmada. Caminé y me senté frente a ella, el olor a vómito inundaba todo el lugar y me dio tanto asco que con un suspiro tiré la cadena.

—Mierda, Rosalie, creí que ya habías acabado con esto…

Sin embargo ella no contestó, temblaba.

—¿Después de todo lo que te sucedió? —seguí—. Mira, me importa un carajo si te sientes sola y esas pendejadas, le diré a papá…

—Edward…

—… no, hablo enserio, deja de poner excusas porque…

—Edward —me cortó, llorando—. Estoy embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Tuve que decirlo, porque no podía seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo más. Me desgarraba el pecho, no dormía por pensar en eso y quien sabía si en un par de semanas mi estómago comenzaba a crecer, no podía taparlo con capas y capas de ropa como lo había hecho con mis huesos todo este tiempo, esto era algo serio.

Edward no contestó inmediatamente, él no era esa clase de personas que se quedaran sin palabras, él siempre decía algo, pero ahora era distinto. Tenía sus ojos abiertos al igual que su boca y era como si su mente estuviera procesando cada palabra.

Como no hablaba y mis nervios crecían, decidí hablar yo, agregando algo inútil pero al menos serviría para romper el hielo.

—Es por eso que vomité —y volví a llorar de nuevo, porque me dolía aún más que verme en el espejo—. Hice 9 pruebas de embarazo, todas dan positivo.

—Joder —maldijo Edward, cerrando los ojos y peinando su cabello con sus dedos—. ¿Es de Félix?

Negué con la cabeza, sollozando.

—No. Es de Emmett.

—Mierda —volvió a maldecir, masajeándose los ojos esta vez, quizás intentando calmarse—. Te das cuenta de lo grabe que es esto, ¿verdad? Tu barriga crecerá y no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rompí en llanto de nuevo, desesperada, porque no tenía la menor idea.

—No lo se, joder —tapé mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos, intentando calmarme, pero no podía lograrlo ni por asomo. Jamás me había sentido tan miserable en toda mi vida.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? —preguntó de forma calmada.

Cerré mis ojos y me limpié una lágrima. Había pasado una semana desde que me enteré, una semana y 9 pruebas de embarazo, era como si no pudiese comprender que con una sola bastaba, necesitaba cerciorarme de que de verdad tenía un bebé dentro de mi estómago, pero no podía, porque aun con 9 pruebas seguía sin poder aceptarlo. Entonces, ¿Cómo podría contarle a alguien más algo que ni yo podía reconocer?

Miré hacia abajo, cerrando mis ojos.

—Ni siquiera me lo he dicho a mi misma —susurré.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: Fun – We are Young).<em>

**Bella POV**

—Mierda —mascullé, con mis ojos paralizados observando a Claire desmayada en el sofá de Dimitri. Alarmada, giré mi rostro para buscar a Seth—. ¡Seth, Seth!

La fiesta se había vuelto un descontrol total. Se formó una pelea entre Alec y un tipo que le había estafado en venderle marihuana, y una pelea de dos terminaba convirtiéndose en una pelea de multitud. Absolutamente todos estaban golpeándose, Seth estaba en un rincón intentando pasar desapercibido, Jake estaba intentando separar a Alec junto con Jasper, ya que Emmett y Jane se habían marchado, y Edward seguía arriba con Rosalie.

Seth, quien escuchó mis gritos, corrió hacia mi esquivando los golpes de los demás y posó su mirada en Claire instantáneamente.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó, agachándose para darle unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

—Dijo que tomó muchas pastillas, joder, ¡es la tercera vez que sucede desde hace un año! —exclamé—. Llama a Edward, él tiene las llaves del Volvo, hay que llevarla al hospital central, siempre hago eso.

Seth asintió y junto a Bree, quien llegó en ese instante, fueron a buscarlo. Nessie corrió hacia mi para ayudarme a acomodar a Claire en el sofá, aunque estuviera completamente inconsciente, y entonces Edward bajó las escaleras rápidamente con la mirada fija en Claire, maldiciendo. Rosalie no había bajado con él, quizás no quería venir.

—Mierda, vamos, llévenla al auto, yo traeré a los demás —apresuró.

Seth, Nessie y yo la cargamos junto con Alice y Bree, corrimos fuera de la casa atravesando el jardín delantero, el cual era gigante (la casa de Dimitri era enorme junto con la de Edward), fuimos hacia el auto y abrimos la puerta del Volvo ya que Edward le entregó las llaves a Seth, y yo entré en la parte trasera con Claire recostada en mi regazo. Entonces, Edward, Alec, Jasper y Jacob salieron de la casa a las corridas; Alec tenía la boca llena de sangre, Jake al parecer no recibió ninguna golpiza o quizás sí, pero él era tan musculoso y fuerte que pocas veces se le formaban moretones en la piel, a Jasper le sangraba la naríz y hasta Edward había ganado un puñetazo en el ojo, ya que lo tenía rojo e hinchado.

—Eres un pendejo de mierda, Alec —se quejó Edward, quien se dirigió hacia el auto soltando a Alec del brazo y tomó las llaves para entrar en el asiento del copiloto.

Alec se carcajeó.

—Buena fiesta, ¿eh?

—Eh, ¿podemos apurarnos? —agregó Seth, algo nervioso y observando a Claire entre mis brazos—. Claire se está como… muriendo o algo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y, una vez que todos estuvimos en el auto y a pesar de que éste fuera grande y todos estuviéramos apretados, Edward arrancó el carro y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital de Carlisle. Edward iba rápido, más rápido de lo normal pero no era suficiente, el tráfico era un control y todos los autos se interponían en nuestro camino, Seth se inclinaba sobre Edward para tocar la bocina y poder abrirnos paso, hubo varias veces en las que estuvimos a punto de chocar, agradecí que Edward supiera conducir bien, a pesar de que lo hiciera como un animal.

—¡Apúrate, necesita un médico! ¡Encuentra el puto hospital! —gritó Jake, alarmado.

—¡Joder, no entiendo las putas señales! —gritó Edward, girando hacia todas partes—. ¡No se ve un caraj…!

—Mierda, no respira —exclamé, asustada y miré a Edward por el espejo—. ¡Ve más rápido!

Edward estaba de mal humor, se podía notar por lejos.

—Siempre se quejan de que voy rápido y ahora que…

—¡ACELERA, IMBÉCIL! —gritaron Nessie y Alice a la vez.

—¡Dejen de gritar! —respondió él.

Entonces Edward, sin previo aviso, aceleró con todo y giró hacia la derecha bruscamente, todos gritamos y nos tambaleamos dentro del auto, Alec maldijo porque se golpeó la cabeza contra el vidrio y Jasper saltó tan alto que cayó sobre Nessie. Faltando una cuadra para llegar al hospital, Edward aceleró aun más y un camión se interpuso en el camino, todos gritamos desesperados.

—¡CUIDADO!

Pero Edward esquivó el auto bestialmente y estacionamos frente al a puerta del hospital. Edward jadeaba, sin parar, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

—Está bien, rápido. Llévenla adentro.

Hice una mueca.

—Sí, ¿pero qué decimos?

Edward miró de nuevo hacia el frente.

—No lo sé, improvisen, por el amor de Dios. Vamos, tenemos que esconder el auto.

Entonces, Claire, sin previo aviso se levantó, bostezando y haciendo una mueca. La miré absorta, sin saber qué decir. Edward se volteó, creyendo que todos perdíamos el tiempo.

—¡Vamos, que están esperan…!

—Oh, wow —dijo Claire, sonriendo de forma somnolienta—. ¿Qué pasó? Tuve un sueño muy bueno. Wow.

Maldición.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Luego de que la idiota de Claire hubiese despertado, haciendo que todo el esfuerzo que hice para no chocar y matarnos a todos hubiese sido en vano, Alec insistió en que tenía ganas de mear, así que como estaba amaneciendo nos dirigimos hacia el lago de La Push, estacionamos el auto frente a él y Alec se bajó para ir a mear en un árbol. Bajamos las ventanillas y suspiramos algo más tranquilos, aunque el corazón me latía a mil por hora y el ojo me ardía como la puta madre.

—No miren —gritó Alec—. ¡No puedo mear si están mirando!

—Nadie quiere mirarte mear, Alec —contestó Jasper de mala gana.

Miré a Seth, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

—Tienes los porros que te pedí, ¿verdad? —le dije—. Sácalos, necesito colocarme un poco.

Él rió y sacó la bolsa de hierba.

—¿Quién tiene papel? —preguntó Jake detrás de mí.

—Yo, espera —murmuré mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de mis jeans.

Nessie suspiró de mala gana, al ver que yo no podía encontrarlos.

—No digas que no los tienes.

—Deja de preocuparte —reproché bruscamente—. Ya tuvimos suficiente mala suerte por hoy, mi primer día fuera de la cárcel y miren en los problemas que me meten. Joder, no lo encuentro…

Seth suspiró.

—Los metiste en tu bolsillo de atrás —dijo.

—¿Cuándo? —me quejé, intentando buscarlos.

—A ver, ven, déjame —contestó, y comenzó a buscarlos detrás de mí—. Aquí están, los tengo.

Pero de repente, el auto comenzó a moverse solo.

—¡EDWARD! ¡EDWAARD! —gritaron todos, y no fue hasta que el auto cayó en el lago con todos nosotros dentro cuando me di cuenta de una cosa: intentando buscar la maldita marihuana, mi pierna empujó el freno de mano.

El agua estaba helada y todos luchábamos por abrir las puertas bajo la profundidad del agua, gracias a Dios no fue problema salir de él, pero la desesperación corrió por mis venas como sangre envenenada, ardiendo en cada flujo. ¡MI JODIDO AUTO! Todos flotamos hacia la superficie donde vimos a Alec parado frente al lago gritando nuestros nombres como loco, agarrándose la cabeza.

—¡DIOS MÍO! —gritaron Nips y Alice, desesperadas.

—¡Eres un capullo, Edward! —exclamó Jacob, flotando sobre el agua.

Quería llorar, juro que quería llorar.

—¡MI MALDITO AUTO! —grité, desesperado, observándolo hundirse bajo al agua.

Clare se rio dulcemente.

—Al menos conservamos nuestra salud.

Fue un día de mierda con todas las malditas letras de la palabra. Ya había amanecido, eran las ocho de la mañana y todos caminábamos hacia nuestras casas empapados, recibiendo miradas de la gente que pasaba. Parecíamos miserables, temblando de frío y sabiendo que hoy teníamos escuela, que probablemente faltaríamos por pescar un resfriado y que me metería en grandes problemas con papá.

Pero se sentía bien, por que al menos estaba con mis amigos.

—Bueno, pudo haber sido mucho peor —comentó Seth, como si nada.

Jacob rió amargamente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sonreí.

* * *

><p><em>(Recomendación musical: Lanterns on the take – I love you, Sleepyhead. Escuchenla desde el minute 02:09 en youtube).<em>

**Rosalie POV**

Después de la fiesta me quedé encerrada en el baño de Dimitri por un largo tiempo, pensando en muchas cosas, intentando asumir la realidad. No sabía que haría con el bebé, no quería tenerlo, pero supe que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Así que me marché de la fiesta cuando amaneció y fui a cambiarme, porque había decidido que iría a hacerme una ecografía en la clínica más pequeña de Ports Angeles, no iba a ir al hospital de papá ni aunque me pagaran millones de dólares, porque todos allí lo conocían y no quería que se divulgara la noticia de que su hija estaba embarazada.

Suspiré, sentada en mi cama después me puse mis zapatos, cuando la abuela entró en mi habitación. Ella estaba tranquila, y notó mi humor, se sentó a mi lado y apartó mi cabello cuidadosamente, siempre había sido su favorita, según ella, aunque probablemente le decía eso a todos mis hermanos. Ese gesto fue tan maternal que quise llorar, porque mamá me hacía falta.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó dulcemente.

Me quedé callada por un momento, temblando disimuladamente.

—¿Crees que mamá me quería? —pregunté.

La abuela suspiró, acariciando mi cabello.

—Tu mamá te quería más que a nada en el mundo —susurró.

—¿Entonces por qué se fue? —reclamé—. ¿Por qué se fue y me dejó?

—Por que a veces tenemos luchas interiores que nos liquidan, Rosalie. No todos somos tan fuertes como tú para poder afrontar nuestros problemas, pero yo se, que ella te ama. Tu mamá me lo dijo, ¿sabes? Hablamos mucho antes de que se hubiese marchado, y me dijo que estabas enfadada con ella, que dudabas de su amor. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? "desde el primer momento en que vi su pequeño corazón latir en la pantalla, la amé más que a nada en el mundo y eso no ha cambiado."

Me limpié una lágrima.

—Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso —reproché, y me levanté para tomar mi bolso y marcharme.

Y cuando estuve en la sala de espera, temblé.

No quería tener al bebé, pero me daba miedo abortarlo. Estaba confundida, y lo peor de todo, sola. Yo era mi único apoyo, por más que Edward lo supiera, yo seguía siendo la única persona que sabía como me sentía. No tenía ningún hombro en el cual llorar, solo estaba yo. Siempre yo, sola.

Cuando la enfermera anunció mi nombre, quise huir, huir y nunca regresar, huír y ocultarme en mi placar como cuando mamá y papá discutían, para no escuchar nada. Quise huir porque tenía miedo de afrontar mis problemas, huir como siempre lo había hecho, huir y vomitar para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, para sentir que a pesar de la vida de mierda que tenía podía sentirme feliz porque era hermosa, porque tenía un cuerpo que todos podrían envidiar, pero sabía que eso jamás podría suceder, la belleza no te promovía felicidad, porque ahora estaba muy delgada y seguía sintiéndome miserable. Pero debía hacerme cargo de mis problemas, al fin de cuentas esto había sido culpa mía, yo fui la que no usó protección y gracias a mi imprudencia estaba parada aquí.

Me acosté en la camilla y cuando la enfermera levantó mi camiseta para colocar el gel en mi estómago, el cual estaba demasiado frío, apreté con fuerza mis manos porque deseaba poder sostener la de alguien más. Ella deslizó el aparato, creo que se llamaba lector, por mi estómago, y yo giré mi rostro al lado contrario de la pantalla, no quería ver nada. Estaba asustada, solo quería llorar.

La mujer habló con voz dulce.

—Ahí está. Mira.

—No gracias —contesté inmediatamente, sin mirar la pantalla.

Ella no se alarmó.

—¿Quieres saber lo que es? —preguntó cálidamente.

—Se lo que es, es un puto bebé —contesté bruscamente.

Jugué con mis manos haciéndolas sonar, dolía, pero nada podía compararse a lo que sentía ahora. Nadie estaba conmigo para apoyarme, solamente una mujer que no conocía.

—Sí, lo es —susurró la enfermera—. Mira. Es tú bebé.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos y odiándome, giré mi rostro muy lentamente, indecisa, no quería mirar pero el ser humano era curioso, y _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Temblando más que antes y no por el frío del gel, posé mi vista por completo en la pantalla, y observé como se enfocaba un pequeño bebé, del tamaño de mi mano, con sus pies y su cabeza formados y el latido de su corazón desde los parlantes, como un tambor demasiado pequeño y frágil para existir.

Y entonces rompí en llanto, las lágrimas se resbalaban de mi rostro más rápido de lo que jamás lo habían hecho, y fue un llanto de emoción. Porque lo amé, jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, y me di cuenta que toda mi vida viví engañada, el amor a primera vista existía, lo estaba experimentando justo en este momento. Y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aun llorando, y mi corazón latió más rápido que nunca y mis manos no dejaron de temblar, porque esa criatura en la pantalla no era cualquier bebé, era _mí_ bebé. Mío.

Aun llorando, me limpié las lágrimas y comprendí que no podía quitarme eso de mi vientre, no podía, no ahora que lo había visto. Nunca había sido una persona dependiente, ni siquiera de Emmett y estaba orgullosa de decir que Rosalie Cullen no necesitaba a nadie, pero ahora… mirando la pantalla, comprendí que no podría vivir sin ese bebé. Y me culpé por odiarlo, por odiar algo tan pequeño e indefenso.

Reí, todavía llorando, porque me había sentido sola siempre, pero ahora no era así. No estaba sola.

Lo tenía a él, a ese bebé. A mi bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAAAAAAAY<strong>, al fin pude actualizar después de unas vacaciones de… **cinco meses **XDD Bueno, pido **perdón** y me pongo a **hablar del capítulo** que tengo varias cosas que explicar sobre él.

Personalmente fue el que **más me gustó**, con el que lloré y me **emocioné**. No se si suena cliché que Rosalie esté **embarazada**, pero quería trasmitir primero que nada el hecho de que hoy en día, en nuestra sociedad, **las jóvenes quedan embarazadas desde los 14 años**, así que en efecto es algo realista. Después, porque necesitaba algo que hiciera _cambiar_ a Rosalie, su personalidad **fría** y egoísta y su **bulimia/anorexia**, creo que ella nunca tuvo un verdadero motivo para cambiar, ni siquiera Emmett, pero creo que **un hijo te cambia por completo** sobre todo a una persona como Rosalie, ella es mi personaje favorito, la verdad, la amo. Es muy diferente a Edward, él usa una máscara para que no lo lastimen, pero ella es así, tiene esa cosa de ser malvada, fría, egocéntrica, superficial. Además, porque ella siempre estuvo basada en **Mini**, así que este capítulo esta basado un poco en ella.

Después, Edward, ay Eddie, **tu no cambias más** (?) me divertí mucho haciendo la escena de la fiesta porque fue como un viaje al **primer capitulo de Skins**, a lo _clásico_, me gustó mucho y vemos un poco como a pesar de querer cambiar, **siempre se van a seguir metiendo en problemas**.

Ya falta poco para acabar el fic, no se cuantos capis pero no faltan muchos, así que ahora la cosa se pone seria. Cada uno debe empezar a elegir su carrera para la universidad, algunos quizás ni siquiera aprueben la secundaria y viene el drama de **Bella/Edward, ¿terminarán juntos?** Y Rosalie enfrentando su embarazo, tener que decírselo a Emmett debe ser algo duro, ya veremos como lo hace. También vemos un leve acercamiento entre **Edward y Rosalie**, quienes nunca se llevaron bien ahora van a empezar a apoyarse mucho, sobre todo ahora que Edward es el único que sabe de su embarazo.

Vale, dejo de hablar. Las amo y gracias por estar siempre ahí. No se de quien sea el capi que viene, pero ya saben, **dejen review y tendrán preview** ;)

Besotes.

—_**Mel.**_


	20. Nessie y Todos

**Skins ll: La secuela.**

**Summary:** El último año de secundaria en la vida de un grupo de amigos de dieciséis/dieciocho años de Forks, contando su día a día. Bella/Edward, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/Claire, Emmett/Rosalie, Bree/Alice, Alec/Jane, Benjamín/Irina.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo de Meyer, trama mía y en parte de Skins.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong> **Todos.**

"Estas muy equivocada"

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong>

Coldplay – Don't Panic.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW = PREVIEW<strong>,

**ya saben, dejan review y yo les mando un Adelanto exclusive del capítulo que viene. Eso sí, si no tienen cuenta de la única forma de que les pueda mandar el preview es por correo, así que déjenme su correo pero no completo, osea, no pongan en arroba hot mail, porque FF lo borra, recuerden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

Caminé por las playas de La Push para intentar despegar mi mente un rato. El día estaba precioso y era algo bastante extraño aquí en Forks, últimamente los días eran bastante cálidos pero al mismo tiempo se tornaban fríos, había sol, pero viento, sobre todo aquí en la playa. Recogí mi cabello con una bandita de goma porque el viento lo soplaba violentamente, y vi a Jacob sentado en la arena jugando de forma distraída con una almeja vacía.

Como mis papás se habían marchado de nuevo a otra reunión contra los derechos del hippie, esta vez a California, me había quedado sola en casa y Jake se había quedado conmigo, pero sin hablarme, lo cual me enfadaba demasiado. ¿Para qué mierda se quedaba conmigo si no iba a dirigirme la palabra en todo el maldito día?

Caminé hacia él y me senté a su lado, él no me dirigió la vista ni la palabra, como era usual.

Suspiré, cansada.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto, Jacob? —le pregunté, de forma dura—. No tenemos cinco años, ¿de acuerdo? Madura y háblame.

Él no contestó, y me enfurecí aun más.

—¿Sabes? —repliqué—. Todo esto es tú culpa.

Me miró por primera vez en una semana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, absorto—. ¿Mi culpa? Fuiste tu quien le vendió las drogas a…

—Sí —le interrumpí—. Es tu maldita culpa. Tú fuiste quien insistió en que esto pasara, nosotros. Yo no quería, sabía que algo malo pasaría, es mi especialidad romper corazones, ¿sabes? No te quejes de que te he "lastimado" cuando te lo advertí muy bien. Pero así son todos los malditos hombres, nunca escuchan cuando se les dice algo.

Jacob resopló, levantándose enfadado y yo seguí su movimiento.

—Bueno, entonces si quieres terminar conmigo…

—Oh, por favor —le grité—, prácticamente hemos terminado hace tiempo, desde que comenzaste a ignorarme, ¿qué clase de noviazgo es ese?

Él me miraba como si no me conociera.

—Tú y solo tú fuiste la que lo arruinó tod…

—No, no he sido yo. Fuiste tú.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan jodidamente orgullosa? —me retó—. Nunca aceptas las responsabilidades de nada, culpas a los demás para no sentirte como una mierda por lo que haces.

—¡Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que hice! —le grité—. Si tú eres tan rencoroso como para no intentar al menos un poquito seguir adelante, no es mi problema. Siempre fuiste muy inmaduro, Jacob. Desde un principio supe que esto no funcionaría, fuimos amigos desde que éramos bebés, a veces ni siquiera puedo creer que esté saliendo contigo.

Jake asintió.

—Sí, tampoco yo puedo creer que estoy saliendo contigo, una chica tan estúpida y orgullosa y egoísta —pasó por mi lado dándome un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Me di la media vuelta y lo observé marcharse a paso ligero, desparramando arena a su alrededor. Suspiré, agotada, y me senté en la arena a mirar el mar e intentar tranquilizarme. Casi nadie venía a La Push, era un pueblo pequeño, nos conocíamos todos los unos a los otros y la gente se había hartado de esta playa, después de haber pasado toda su vida viviendo aquí.

Estaba mal, emocionalmente hablando. Detestaba cuando papá y mamá se iban a esas convenciones de hippies de mierda, y me dejaban aquí sola con dinero y cervezas. No veía la hora de irme de este puto pueblo, quería ir a la universidad y alejarme de todo y de todos. Bella y yo habíamos acordado estudiar psicología así que ya habíamos enviado una solicitud a la universidad de Hamstong, en Arizona, ahora esperábamos por la confirmación.

Sí, definitivamente quería largarme de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Luego de que mi auto se hundiera en lo más profundo del rio y no hubiera forma humana de sacarlo de allí, papá me castigo. Me dio un sermón de la puta madre, pero ya se le había pasado así que no me había hecho problema, lo único malo es que mi teléfono estaba dentro del auto así que lo perdí por completo. Pero, al menos, pude comprarme otro nuevo, lo peor era que era muy olvidadizo en cuanto a los números de teléfonos, así que me había pasado toda la semana pidiendo los números de mis amigos y contactos para actualizar mi nueva chatarra.

De lo aburrido que estaba —y para qué hablé—, la abuela me mandó a comprar zanahorias y a retirar un traje de Jasper que había llevado a la tintorería. Así que tuve que ir caminando, porque parte del castigo era tener prohibido usar el auto de Jasper, Rosalie y sobre todo el de papá. Entonces agradecí que estos últimos días en Forks hubiesen sido cálidos, odiaba salir y mojar mi cabello.

Con mi ojo aun algo colorado por el golpe que recibí en mi fiesta la semana pasada, entré a la tintorería la cual en realidad era una pequeña tienda de ropa y café —de lo más raro que había visto aquí—, que compartía tintorería incluida, así que se me ocurrió pedir un café también.

Di unos pasos y me sorprendí de lo que ví.

Me carcajeé, nah, no podía ser.

Emma Rumsfeld estaba pidiendo un café, con sus brazos repletos de bolsas de ropa y hablando lo más tranquila con Jessica como la cotilla que era. Volví a reír y me acerqué hacia ellas.

—Guau —dije en modo de saludo—. ¿Mis ojos me están engañando, o me drogué demasiado?

Emma se dio la vuelta y me vio, cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia.

—Me preguntaba cuando te volvería a ver, Cullen —comentó, encarando una ceja.

Volví a reír porque esto era demasiado loco. Emma era la segunda mejor amiga de Rosalie después de Jane, aunque seguramente ahora Emma pasó a ser la primera ya que no se hablaba con Jane. Era alta, con su cabello de un color marrón rojizo y estaba extremadamente buena, como todas las amigas de Rose. Ella vivía en Nueva York así que no entendía que estaba haciendo aquí, era amiga de las amigas de Rosalie, por supuesto, Rosalie viajaba todos los veranos a Nueva York a visitarla. La conocía desde hace muchos años, solo que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —pregunté, apoyándome contra el mostrador observando a Jessica buscar ropa en la otra esquina—. Creí que vivías en Nueva York.

—Bueno, Rosalie me llamó porque peleó con Jane y me necesitaba, y como soy tan buena amiga me quedaré un tiempo por aquí —dijo, colocando sus manos en sus caderas en un gesto tan mandón que me recordó lo zorra que era, fácil como ninguna.

Sonreí.

—Genial, entonces dame tu número.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo daría?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por que eres la tía más fácil que he conocido y podemos reunirnos un día, ya sabes, hablar un rato y follar —respondí.

Emma hizo una mueca de asco.

—Había olvidado lo repugnante que eras, por un momento me alegré de verte.

Sonreí de nuevo.

—Bien, si eres amiga de Rose tendrás que ver mi rostro todos los días, supongo que vendrás a casa, ¿no?

Ella asintió, tomando su café cuando Kelly se lo entregó.

—Recién vengo de allá, precisamente y me alegré un montón de que no estuvieras, creí que habías muerto o estabas en coma.

Me carcajeé.

—Oh, vamos Rusmfeld, todos sabemos que has estado coladita por mi desde que nos conocimos. No lo niegues.

Emma encaró una ceja.

—Despues de haber visto tu pequeña y diminuta polla por accidente un tres de abril, lo que menos siento es atracción hacia ti —dijo, mirandola—. Además, ¿tú no estabas con una tal Bella?

Detesté que sacara ese tema, pero fingí que no fue así. Joder.

—Terminamos, por eso sería bueno que nos reuniéramos. Para hablar, necesito descargarme con alguien, ¿sabes? —contesté, observándola de abajo hacia arriba, un gesto bastante pecaminoso—. Seguro que entiendes a que me refiero con _descargarme_, no eres tan santa como dices, y eso yo lo se muy bien, no se si recuerdas esa noche bajo el puente de Broocklyn.

Emma me miró con asco.

—He intentado olvidarla desde que te conocí. Creeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

—He intentado llamarte, ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunté.

Nessie suspiró, pateando una pequeña roca del suelo.

—Por ahí.

Le di una lamida a mi paleta.

—¿Con Jake?

Ella se encogió de hombros, con desgano.

—Algo así. Oye, ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, aburrida.

—A la tintorería —contesté—. Sue me mando a buscar una chaqueta de papá.

Cuando doblamos la calle hacia la izquierda y a unos pocos pasos de entrar a la tienda, me detuve y, por consiguiente, Nessie también lo hizo. Ella me miró algo extrañada, así que la tomé del brazo y la hice esconderse junto a mí contra la pared que no era de vidrio.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó, absorta.

Hice una mueca.

—Edward está ahí —la tomé del brazo y la jalé—. Ven.

Crucé la tienda rápidamente y me escondí detrás de un árbol, que se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada a la tienda, se podía ver el interior a la perfección. Nessie se agachó a mi lado y me imitó, observándolo.

—¿Quién es ella, la chica con la que habla? —preguntó ella.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando ver mejor.

—No lo se, nunca la vi por aquí…

Ambos hablaban entusiasmados, o bueno, al menos él, ella lo ignoraba por momentos pero se reía de sus bromas, él parecía querer impresionarla. Ella era guapísima, del tipo de chicas con las que Edward intentaría ligar, así que mi autoestima bajó hasta el suelo, pero Nessie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Sígueme —anunció.

Se levantó y entró a la tienda, ocultándose detrás de los sofás para tomar café y se infiltro en el mostrador, todo esto mientras yo la seguía casi gritando que se detuviera, gracias al cielo Edward no me vio, pues estaba de espaldas así que nos escondimos contra el mostrador, Kelly no se encontraba en ese momento y dudaba que Edward y esa chica siguieran hablando por mucho tiempo más.

Había tan poca gente en la tienda que se podía escuchar la conversación a la perfección.

—Vamos, dame tu número —pidió Edward.

La chica suspiró de irritación.

—Te dije que no, Cullen —replicó.

—En tal caso le diré a Rosalie que me lo dé.

La chica bufó.

—No te lo dará.

—Lo conseguiré de todos modos. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Me incliné un poco sobre el vidrio para observarlos mejor.

—Voy a pretender que presté absoluta atención a nuestra patética y vacía conversación, fue aburrida igual que tú—ella miró hacia una esquina y por primera vez me di cuenta que Jessica estaba en la tienda—. ¿Nos vamos?

Jessica asintió y se acercó con sus feos zapatos de taco alto hacia ella y se tomaron de las manos para marcharse, Edward las siguió y los tres se marcharon. Nos levantamos del mostrador lentamente, hice una mueca por que mi espalda se partía al medio de estar tanto tiempo agachada, pero eso era lo último que capturaba mi atención.

—Así que es amiga de Rosalie —murmuré de forma pensativa, luego miré a Nessie—. ¿Podemos ir a casa de Rose? Quiero averiguar más.

Nessie me miró de forma aburrida.

—Bella, si sigues interesada en Edward no entiendo por qué terminaste con él.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Somos amigos, los amigos nos preocupamos los unos por los otros. Además, también quiero ver a Rosalie, no hablé con ella después de su pelea con Jane en la fiesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Vale, como quieras. Vamos, entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

Sonreí un poquito, una sonrisa muy distinta a las cuales había experimentado a lo largo de mi vida, no sabía como explicarlo, era algo nuevo para mí. Sostuve la pequeña foto de mi ecografía entre mis manos y la observé, a pesar de que lo había hecho toda la semana cada vez que la miraba encontraba algo nuevo, o seguía sorprendiéndome como la primera vez que la había visto. Mi otra mano se dirigió a mi estomago, más plano que una hoja y volví a sonreír.

Sobre todo porque estaba en una situación extremadamente difícil, pronto sería universitaria, nadie sabía sobre esto excepto Edward y pronto debía confesárselo a Emmett, a papá, a toda mi familia y no sabía como hacerlo, pero por algún motivo eso no me preocupaba del todo, creo que ni siquiera había caído en la idea de que tenía que decirlo, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la foto del bebé.

Pero cuando tocaron la puerta tres veces, casi caí de mi cama del susto. Me levanté y guardé la foto en el cajón más profundo de mi mesa de noche y me acomodé un poco el cabello para ir hacia la puerta y abrirla. Me sorprendí demasiado de ver a Bella y a Nessie en el pasillo, sonriéndome como si nada. Éramos amigas, sí, pero de todas formas fue raro verlas, ellas siempre estaban juntas y apartadas de los demás, yo solía tener mi grupo de amigas y ellas el suyo, pero de todos modos no me molestó que llegaran.

Las hice pasar como de costumbre y me recordó a aquellas noches en las que mirábamos películas cuando yo peleaba con Heidi y las demás.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté, mientras las tres nos sentábamos en mi cama, la cual era gigante.

—Estábamos de paso y quisimos venir a verte —dijo Bella, y Nessie soltó una pequeña risa de incredulidad—. No hemos hablado desde que peleaste con Jane, ¿han arreglado las cosas?

Resoplé, mirando las puntas de mi cabello.

—Jane está más que muerta para mi —respondí duramente—. Pero estoy bien, de todos modos no es la única amiga que tengo.

Bella miró a Nessie y ésta le hizo un moín, entonces Bella habló.

—Si, seguro. Eh, hoy vi a una chica hablando con… Jasper, creo que te conocía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quién? ¿Emma? —ellas asintieron, no muy convencidas—. Oh, sí, Emma. Vieja amiga de la infancia, vino desde Nueva York a verme, se quedará un tiempo aquí en Forks.

Nessie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos ella podrá compensar un poco a Jane —comentó—. De todos modos sabes que nosotras también somos tus amigas y puedes contarnos lo que sea, por si te sientes agobiada o algo, las plásticas no son muy confiables que digamos.

Reí un poco, Nessie solía llamar 'las plásticas' a Heidi, Lauren y Jessica.

—Sí, supongo que sí —luego suspiré, mirándolas y decidí contarlo—. De verdad puedo confiar en ustedes, ¿verdad?

Ambas asintieron, algo sorprendidas.

—Claro que sí, Rose —dijo Bella—. ¿Pasó algo?

Asentí, recogiéndome el cabello y soltando un suspiro.

—Les contaré algo que no puede salir de esta habitación por nada del mundo —confesé—. Las únicas personas que lo saben hasta ahora son Emma y Edward, no se lo habría dicho si no fuera mi hermano, pero como lo es sé que no dirá nada.

Nessie encaró una ceja.

—¿Es algo malo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Depende de como lo vean —tomé una bocanada de aire y simplemente lo solté, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, tener un bebé dentro de tu estómago era esa clases de cosas que querías compartir con todo el mundo—. Estoy embarazada.

Ambas abrieron los ojos de forma exagerada y casi se les cayó la mandíbula al piso. No podían creerlo y no las culpaba, yo tampoco lo creí la primera vez que lo supe y me costó asimilarlo. Esperé paciente a que dijeran algo, el shock no podía durar para siempre.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó Bella, demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Es de Emmett? —dijo Nessie, esta vez no tan sorprendida sino más preocupada.

Asentí, mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Hace cuanto…?

—Una semana —contesté.

Ambas sucumbieron en un silencio, no agregaron nada más, era como si estuvieran pensando que decir. Yo no las miraba, jugaba con mis manos porque tampoco sabía que decir, aunque Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, dudosa—. Quiero decir, es… algo maravilloso, Rose, pero… ¿se lo dirás a Emmett?

Suspiré y solté una risa seca.

—Quiera o no quiera debo hacerlo. Mi barriga crecerá tarde o temprano, se notará y no podré poner excusas. Además, es el papá, tiene todo el derecho a saberlo —susurré.

Nessie sonrió, algo rara.

—Bueno —soltó una pequeña risa, tomando mi mano—. Felicidades, entonces.

Sonreí ampliamente, feliz a pesar de que cargaba con una mochila de problemas sobre mi espalda.

—Dios, aun no me lo creo…

Bella se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Sabes, ahora que estas embarazada, deberías dejar las porristas…

Bajé la mirada, esta vez no tan sonriente.

—Sé que debería, pero se acerca el partido de la temporada y he trabajado mucho en la rutina, no creo que unas simples volteretas me hagan daño, es la próxima semana, estoy segura que podré aguantar lo suficiente. Pero sí, luego de eso dejaré las porristas, le diré a Lauren que tome mi puesto —comenté.

Nessie encaró sus cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Justo a ella? Te hará la vida imposible si se lo das, ¿estás segura de…?

Pero le interrumpí.

—No me importa —dije—. Lauren puede irse a la mierda y el motivo por el cual dejo el equipo es mucho más importante que lo que pueda pensar ella de mí. Pocas cosas me importan ahora, no se como explicarlo, es como si todo se hubiese dado vuelta, todo lo que creía importante ya no lo es. Solo puedo pensar en el bebé y en lo que es mejor para él, sé que seguir en las porristas lo perjudicará entonces lo dejaré y no es una obligación, quiero hacerlo, solo quiero esperar un poco. Y hoy he comido dos platos enteros de cereal y no me sentí mal —me reí, impresionada de mi misma—. Porque no quiero decepcionar al bebé, no quiero ser como mi madre, quiero ser mejor que eso. Quiero que, por primera vez en mi vida, alguien este orgulloso de mi. Jane es una zorra, pero tenía razón en lo que dijo, nadie me aprecia realmente…

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Oye, no digas eso, Jane solo dijo esas cosas porque estaba molesta. Nadie es perfecto y todos cometemos errores.

Reí, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes —susurré—. No me molesta lo que dijo, sé que soy una perra egoísta y no voy a cambiar, porque es lo que soy. No me interesa lo que los demás puedan pensar de eso, solo quiero que el bebé esté bien y sea feliz. Incluso Emmett puede irse al carajo.

—¿Pero aun lo quieres? —preguntó Nessie.

Aparté mi cabello del rostro.

—Claro que sí —susurré de forma melancólica—. Ayer lo vi con Angela y sentí que algo me partía al medio. Siento como si no le importara lo que pudiera sucederme… solo le importa mi peso y si como o no, pero no piensa en como me hace sentir que me ignore tanto y solo se acerque como un papá protector para decirme que vaya a la cafetería a comerme una hamburguesa.

Nessie soltó una pequeña risa.

—Hombres —masculló, y luego suspiró—. Mira, las cosas estarán bien. La barriga no comenzará a crecer hasta dentro de tres meses, según leí, así que tienes tiempo para organizar tu mente y contárselo a los demás. Ya has dado un gran paso en decírnoslo a nosotras.

Sonreí y tomé sus manos cariñosamente.

—Gracias, de verdad.

Ambas sonrieron.

—No dudes en contar con nosotras —dijo Bella—. Y no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie.

Sonreí porque las heridas que sentía comenzaban a sanar lentamente, sobre todo al darme cuenta de las asombrosas amigas que tenía.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

Me tiré en mi cama soltando un gran suspiro, cansado y sudoroso. Había salido a correr un buen rato, dos horas completas, los músculos me dolían y la cabeza me explotaba. Siempre había sido un gran amante del deporte, Emmett vivía pidiéndome que me uniera al equipo pero siempre había rechazado la oferta, no sabía del todo por qué, pero correr hacía que mi mente se despejara por completo, sin embargo hoy no fue así, no pude dejar de pensar en Ness y en nuestra pelea de hoy por la mañana. Papá sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros y no dejaba de atosigarme con preguntas que me volvían loco, sobre todo porque yo no podía darle una respuesta, no sabía que pasaba entre nosotros, estaba demasiado jodido.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Bella entró a mi habitación. Me sorprendí de verla, sobre todo porque estaba anocheciendo y había oído que estaba preparándose para el examen de historia —el cual debería estar repasando ahora mismo, por cierto—, así que creí que estaría estudiando. Ella me sonrió un poquito, y por primera vez me fue difícil devolverle el gesto.

No hablábamos mucho como antes y desde que había empezado a salir con Nessie no le dediqué mucho tiempo, a pesar de que pasara mis días enteros con Edward y Seth, Bella siempre había obtenido gran parte de mi tiempo, y me sentí mal por eso, no me gustaba descuidarla.

Ella caminó hacia mi cama y se acostó a mi lado.

—Hey Bells —saludé primero, corriéndome un poco para hacerle espacio.

—Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre —bromeó—. Creí que te habías olvidado de Bella Swan, como ya ni siquiera me llamas…

Hice una mueca de completa culpa y tomé su mano para depositar un beso entre sus nudillos.

—Mierda, lo sé —me quejé—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, no exageres, sé que eres un chico ocupado —y luego se rio, dándome un empujón con el codo, con esa risa suya que era dispareja y suave y que podía calmar cualquier problema que se cruzara por mi mente—. ¿Estás bien?

Suspiré, mirando mi mano entrelazada con la suya.

—Lo estoy ahora que estás aquí —susurré—. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sabes que eres la única persona con la cual puedo hablar de verdad, ¿no?

Bella sonrió un poquito y asintió, apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro.

—Lo sé —admitió—. Por eso he venido. Nessie me dijo que discutieron esta mañana y quería saber como estabas.

—No muy bien —susurré, cansado—. Literalmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para quitármela de la mente, ¿sabes?

Bella levantó el rostro para mirarme.

—Jake, ¿no has considerado la probabilidad de… no lo sé, perdonarla? —preguntó—. No podrán estar bien si no te quitas ese rencor.

Resoplé, algo molesto por su comentario.

—Si, claro, por eso has dejado a Edward, ¿no? —repliqué.

Ella no pareció molestarse ante lo que dije.

—Yo perdoné a Edward —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Que haya terminado con él es algo muy distinto, lo hice porque simplemente no podíamos funcionar juntos, no porque estuviera enojada por las cosas que hizo, las cuales fueron muchas, la verdad.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Ya lo sé —contesté, de forma brusca—. Pero es que, no lo se… yo… lo que hizo no estuvo bien, Bella.

—Por supuesto que no estuvo bien —contestó—. Pero al menos se ha arrepentido, ¿no? Te pidió perdón, todos cometemos errores. Si no vas a perdonarla entonces no entiendo por qué sigues en su casa cuando sus padres no están y sigues en una relación oficial.

Me aparté de ella, mirándola molesto.

—¿De qué parte estás? —repliqué.

Bella resopló, sentándose en la cama.

—¡De ningún lado! Solo digo que si no…

Pero la interrumpí, levantándome de la cama.

—¿De ningún lado? Prácticamente la estás defendiendo, ¿ves? Ya te ha lavado el cerebro…

Bella se sorprendió y se levantó de la cama también, enfadada.

—Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro, estoy diciéndote lo que pienso, ¿no era que querías hablar?

—Te ha lavado el cerebro —repetí—. Lo mismo que ha hecho Edward, por eso has terminado en donde estás. Siempre fuiste demasiado manipulable.

Si antes se había sorprendido, ahora lo estaba más.

—Mira quien habla —me dijo, levantando un poco la voz—. Edward también te manipuló bastante bien, si mal no lo recuerdo habías pensado que Nessie era una zorra porque Edward te hizo creer que ella se interponía entre Seth y tú, enamorándolos para poner en contra a los "tres mosqueteros". Madura, Jake.

—Sí, por que tú eres muy madura, ¿verdad? —le gruñí.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, como si no me conociera y me dedicó la mirada más fría que nunca me había entregado.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —vociferó, enfadada.

Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de mi cuarto dando un gran portazo, haciendo temblar los cuadros de mi habitación. Enfadado, pateé una silla de forma rabiosa y me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Había pasado todo el día fuera con Seth, reviviendo viejos tiempos y tratando de pasar tiempo juntos después de seis meses en la cárcel. Me había puesto al tanto de las cosas que habían sucedido, las cuales Rosalie olvidó comentar, y como Jacob no quiso venir porque el idiota se había vuelto un amargado de mierda, solo habíamos sido nosotros dos. Así que cuando llegué a casa eran como las 12 de la noche, pero no quise quedarme allí, todos estaban durmiendo y yo no tenía sueño, así que salí a caminar un rato, el frío era insoportable pero no tenía otra opción, mi auto estaba en lo más profundo de un rio y caminar era mi única alternativa.

Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba, solo sé que terminé en casa de Bella tirando piedrecillas a su ventana, hubiera subido por el árbol y entrado directamente, pero como había llovido todo estaba cubierto de lodo y no tenía ganas de ensuciar mis jeans. Me sorprendí bastante de que abriera la ventana, porque realmente creí que estaría durmiendo. Quiero decir, vamos, eran las 12 de la madrugada.

Cuando abrió la ventana le hice señas de que bajara, ella simplemente me hizo señas de que esperara así que caminé hacia el porche y me senté en las escaleras, colocándome la capucha de mi sudadera porque estaba helado aquí afuera, no paraba de salir vaho en cada respiración que hacía.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí y Bella salió al porche, con una sudadera parecida a la mía. Caminó hacia mi lado y se sentó junto a mí.

—Sé que es tarde —dije, jugando con mis manos—. Pero no sabía a donde ir. ¿Te desperté?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No podía dormir, de todos modos —contestó.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Rose dijo que estuviste en casa hoy —dije, mirándola.

—Sí, Nessie y yo fuimos a ver como estaba, después de este asunto con Jane —dijo, mirándome—. Edd, ¿estás bien?

Suspiré, apartando la mirada y jugando de nuevo con mis manos, de forma cansada. Estaba serio, odiaba esta mierda, tratarla como si fuera mi amiga cuando no podía verla de esa forma para nada.

—Estuve pensando —susurré, sin mirarla—. En nosotros. Estuve pensando mucho, de hecho y… bueno, no lo se, todo el tiempo pienso en nosotros —luego la miré—. Todo el tiempo pienso en ti.

Bella suspiró.

—Edward…

Pero la interrumpí, frunciendo un poco el ceño e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no enfadarme.

—No, no intentes cortar el tema —le dije, algo molesto—. Nips, terminaste conmigo en una cárcel en una visita de tan solo 10 minutos. No te volví a ver después de eso hasta ahora, ¿qué es lo que pretendes, quieres que simplemente finja que lo he entendido? Ni siquiera me diste una buena razón.

Bella se encogió de hombros, apoyando su cabeza en el borde del pasamano de la escalera.

—No sé que otra razón necesitas…

Esta vez me enfadé.

—Joder, no pretendas que no te importa y que ya lo has superado por completo. Han pasado solo seis meses, si yo aun sigo queriéndote después de todo ese tiempo, ¿crees que me creeré el cuento de que ya has avanzado y has cambiado de página así de fácil?

—No, no lo he hecho, pero tú solo estás molesto porque no puedes creer que haya sido yo quien terminara contigo, quien haya tomado la iniciativa por primera vez ya que tú me controlabas por completo. No esperabas eso ni por asomo.

Suspiré, despeinándome el cabello, mis manos temblaban y no sabía por qué. O quizás sí, y no era por el frio.

—Me equivoqué, sé que me equivoqué muchísimas veces ¿de acuerdo? Lo jodí todo una y otra vez, y me arrepentí y volví a joderlo de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera decirte que lo sentía volvía a arruinarlo todo. Pero eso no significa que…

Ella me interrumpió.

—¡Es que de eso se trata, Edward! —exclamó, y si no fuera por la oscuridad podía decir que tenía los ojos llorosos—. Estoy harta de tener que perdonarte las cosas una y otra vez, sé que te arrepientes de lo que haces, si no lo hicieras serías una verdadera mierda. Pero no puedo hacerlo de ese modo, porque hagas lo que hagas siempre vas a joder las cosas, no eres tú, somos nosotros. No funcionamos, Edward, nunca lo hicimos.

Joder.

—Pero…

—Se lo que vas a decir —me interrumpió, limpiándose una lágrima fugazmente—. "Pero yo te quiero", y sé que me quieres. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente, tú me lo has dicho siempre. No funcionamos, Edward, nunca hacemos nada de lo que los otros novios hacen, ir al cine, ir a cenar a algún bar aburrido y con música de los 80…

Negué con la cabeza, esta vez demasiado enfadado.

—Oh, vamos, por favor… no te creo ni una maldita palabra —repliqué, mirándola con los ojos ardiendo de furia—. Además eres la peor mentirosa que he conocido, solo para que lo sepas. Intentas convencerte a ti misma de que no funcionamos cuando no es así, esto es lo que nos gusta, Bella, el juego. Si el amor no es suficiente entonces hubieses terminado conmigo en la primera semana en la que comenzamos a salir, sin embargo duramos tres años. No somos Rosalie y Emmett, o Alec y Jane o Nessie y Jacob. Somos Edward y Bella, tú actúas como una celosa psicópata y yo coqueteo con Heidi para hacerte enfadar, luego me pegas una bofetada, no me hablas por una semana y después nos arreglamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Sexo desenfrenado a todas horas, peleas, matarnos con globos de agua en la calle a las tres de la madrugada; _así_ es como funcionamos. ¿Edward y Bella yendo al cine de la mano mientras yo te recito poemas a la luz de la luna? —resoplé—. No es lo nuestro y lo sabes, y tampoco es lo mío ser un romántico empedernido como Emmett. Pero a ti eso no te importa porque hubieses terminado conmigo de lo contrario, y no lo hiciste.

Para cuando terminé mí jodido discurso Nips estaba a punto de llorar y lo sabía, joder, la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Sin embargo ella apartó la mirada, enfadada de que yo tuviera razón.

—Pero terminé contigo ahora —contestó, de forma fría.

Y me quedé allí mirándola, sin saber que decir. Sin nada más que hacer, me levanté enfadado del porche y me di la media vuelta para marcharme a casa. Escuché a Nips suspirar y levantarse de las escaleras.

—Vamos, Edward… —gritó detrás de mí.

Pero la ignoré, levantando mi mano y enseñándole el dedo del medio, para que se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

Jodida imbécil.

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

Alec era un jodido genio.

Como hoy teníamos examen de historia y, por supuesto, ninguno había estudiado una mierda, sigilosamente se dirigió hacia los baños femeninos y rompió las cañerías. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo la menor idea, pero habían cancelado el día de clases así que no debíamos estudiar nada. Por eso, cuando se hizo de noche, Emmett organizó una fiesta previa al partido en casa de Tony, casi toda la escuela estaba allí y yo me había pasado de copas, así que se podía decir, oficialmente, que estaba un poco borracha.

Bella ni siquiera había querido venir, sobre todo cuando descubrimos que la tal Emma, la amiga de Rosalie estaba en al fiesta, y Edward no dejaba de coquetear con ella. Lo más lógico es que él no sabía que Edward había venido, así que al parecer no coqueteaba por venganza ya que Bella me contó la pelea que tuvieron anoche. Él no paraba de susurrarle cosas al oído —seguramente cosas obscenas, porque conocía a Edward—, ni de rodearle el brazo en los hombros. Y Bella ardía de furia, cosa que me hacía reír.

—Yaaa —contesté, bebiendo un poco de cerveza—, no te amargues, tú terminaste con él. Estamos en una fiestaaaa, ¡diviertete!

—Te haría caso si no estuvieras borracha —contestó de mala gana.

Me reí.

—Ten —le dije, dándole una botella de cerveza—. Bebe un poco, eres joven, ¡vive tu vida en vez de lamentarte por un capullo como Edward! Hay millones de chicos guapos aquí, follate a alguien y ya. Esta casa es enorme, hay millones de dormitorios y…

—Me das asco —contestó, y se marchó con Alice y Bree.

Me reí de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV<strong>

—¿No vas a beber?

Miré a Heidi y le sonreí, negando con la cabeza.

—Eh, no realmente. No quiero colocarme hoy —mentí.

Por supuesto que no quería, estaba embarazada. Aunque nadie se extrañó por eso, yo no solía tomar demasiado. Heidi se encogió de hombros, sirviéndose algo de ponche y bebiendo todo de un trago.

Miré a Edward de muy mala gana.

—¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con mi mejor amiga? —le dije, y luego miré a Emma—. Y tú deja de ser tan puta, por el amor de Dios. Solo lo has visto dos veces en toda tu vida.

Emma se carcajeó, un poco borracha.

—Oh, vamos, es una fiesta —y rió cuando Edward le susurró algo en el oído—. Además solo estamos coqueteando.

—Sí, tú —dijo Edward—. Yo solo estoy intentando llevarte a la cama lo antes posible, y déjame decirte que estás tardando siglos. ¿O prefieres hacerlo en un auto?

Sonreí.

—Tú precioso Volvo está hundido en lo profundo del océano con Jack Dawson y el Titanic —escupí con veneno, él amaba ese estúpido auto.

Edward me sonrió de la misma forma.

—Y ahora mi teoría sobre que las rubias no tienen cerebro está más que confirmada. Mi auto se hundió en un río, no en el océano, pedazo de idiota.

Emma se carcajeó, y casi se le cae el vaso de vodka pero Edward lo tomó antes que tocara el piso, no sabía que mierda se traían estos dos, pero odiaba que Edward me robara a cada una de mis amigas, ¡siempre hacía lo mismo!

—¿No me darás un beso de agradecimiento por impedir la caída de tu bebida? —preguntó Edward.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Tu solo quieres besarme porque tu ex nos está mirando desde allá —dijo, entre risas.

Edward levantó la mirada rápidamente, siguiendo los ojos de Emma.

—¿Ella está aquí?

Lo miré encarando una ceja.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? —repliqué, acomodando mi falda de porrista.

Edward se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en el cuello a Emma, joder, me daban asco.

—Es que he quedado tan deslumbrado con la belleza de Emms que no pude notar nada más —halagó.

Y entonces la besó y simplemente aparté la mirada al igual que Heidi, por que siempre era lo mismo y además ya tenía bastante con haber vomitado dos veces hoy en la mañana por el bebé, como para volver a vomitar por culpa de ellos. Mirando hacia la izquierda, observe a Jane caminar hacia nosotros con su bebida en la mano, estaba bastante seria y con ganas de causar problemas.

Pues que se preparara, porque yo también iba a causarlos si ella me provocaba. No me saludó a mí primero, de hecho, miró a Emma y a Edward besarse y cuando ella habló, ambos se separaron.

—Vaya, Emma —comentó—. Veo que no has cambiado, sigues tan zorra como siempre, ¿flirteando con Edward? Muy propio de ti.

Emma rió un poco y se limpió la boca con la mano, aferrada al cuello de Edward.

—Bueno, prefiero follarme a Edward Cullen contra la pared de su habitación antes que hacerle una mamada a mi propio hermano. He oído que has optado por el incesto, ¿no? No te preocupes, no voy a juzgarte. ¿Lo saben ya tus papis?

Jane se la quedó mirando como si quisiera matarla y yo me eché a reír, porque amaba a Emma y aún borracha sabía qué decir para cerrarle la boca a alguien. Edward también rió y supe que él estaba enojada con Jane también, sobre todo por lo que dijo sobre nuestra madre, así que me alegré que no la defendiera.

—Si no fuera porque esta es la fiesta de Emmett, te arrancaría ese bonito cabello que tienes, ¿o son extensiones?

Emma sonrió.

—Dime lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo no eres muy bonita. Quiero decir, la única persona que se ha fijado en ti es tu hermano, y eso está bien, la familia siempre está primero.

Entonces Jane avanzó hacia ella para intentar romperle la cabeza contra la pared, pero Emmett llegó en ese momento y Edward apartó a Emma entre risas, el pendejo se tomaba esto como broma y yo también tenía que hacerlo.

—Ya, tranquilícense —dijo Emmett, tomando por el brazo a Jane y luego miró a Emma—. Emms, sabes que te quiero, pero cálmate, ¿vale?

Que va, Emmett la conocía desde hace años también, ya que siempre que yo iba a New York lo llevaba conmigo. Me dio nostalgia pensar en eso.

—Vamos, que no he hecho nada —dijo Emma—. Jenny solo está un poquito estresada por que le robé a su mejor amiga.

Jane quiso avanzar pero Emmett la detuvo.

—Juro que cuando te encuentre sola…

Emma sonrió maliciosamente.

—Bueno, me temo que no estaré sola —y luego le dio un beso a Edward en la mejilla—. Eddie estará conmigo, y de hecho creo que voy a satisfacer… alguno de sus deseos…

Edward sonrió ampliamente y luego me miró, guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto amo a tus amigas, Rose? —luego jaloneó de la mano a Emma y se la llevó, susurrándole un _"vamos, nena, te haré bajar un par de kilos."_

Rodeé los ojos y luego miré a Jane, suspirando.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma —repliqué, y luego miré a Emmett—. ¿Darás el discurso de capitán?

Él asintió, mirando la expresión de Jane.

—En unos minutos —dijo, y luego me miró—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia un rincón, así que supuse que debía seguirlo. Me puse frente él, apoyada contra la pared y enredado un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos, como siempre solía hacer para pedirle algo o convencerlo de hacer algo que él no aprobaba, solamente para intentar apaciguar las cosas por si quería darme alguna mala noticia.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te vi comer hoy —dijo—. Y, bueno, quería saber si estabas bien.

No, no estoy bien.

Asentí.

—Sí, sí… me siento mejor.

Él asintió.

—Bien, genial. Me alegra que me hayas escuchado, ¿sabes? De hecho no estás tan delgada como antes, eso es bueno.

Sin poder contenerme me acerqué a él y lo abracé, rodeando mis brazos por completo en torno a su cuello. Como era de esperar, él me devolvió el abrazo de inmediato, como si lo hubiese estado deseando desde hace mucho. Cerré mis ojos, para intentar disfrutar de los pocos minutos que estaríamos así, porque se acabarían, sabía que sería así.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —susurré.

Él suspiró, y mi piel se erizó al sentir su respiración contra mi cuello.

—Siempre me preocupo por ti —contestó.

Me separé de él e me mordí el labio.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana…

—¿Te vas? —preguntó, con su mano aferrada a la mía.

Asentí.

—Sí, no me siento muy bien, estoy cansada.

—Vale —contestó, y se acercó para darme un beso en la cien—. Cuídate.

Me aparté de él casi instintivamente y salí a la calle empujando a todos rápidamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y caminé hacia casa en llanto, pensando en como demonios le diría que estaba embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Terminé agitado como una mula y suspiré, sonriendo y despeinándome el cabello a la par que me colocaba la camiseta, pero ni siquiera me molesté en abrochar los botones, ardía de calor. Encendí un cigarro y Emma se rio, colocándose la blusa.

—Fue intenso, ¿eh?

Sonreí.

—Tengo el honor de decir que has sido el mejor polvo que tuve —halagué, y me acerqué para besarla—. Sabía que ibas a ceder, tarde o temprano.

—Anda, solo quieres impresionarme —contestó ella y se apartó de mí para acomodarse el cabello frente al espejo.

Reí y guardé mi móvil en los bolsillos de mis jeans.

—Que va, si es la verdad —luego expulsé el humo del cigarro y la miré—. Te llevaría a casa si no fuera por que no tengo auto, así que te jodes, deberás irte sola —luego me reí, aun jadeando—. De todos modos, como sea, te llamo mañana.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y me miró curiosa, encarando una ceja.

—¿Me llamas mañana? —luego frunció el labio—. Creí que era otro polvo más en tu gran lista de admiradoras.

Me encogí de hombros, con el cigarro entre mis labios.

—Puede que te hayas equivocado, considérate afortunada.

Luego, le guiñé un ojo y me marché de la habitación, ya estaba algo harto de esta fiestecita y después de semejante follada solo quería irme a casa a dormir un rato. Bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, Nessie chocó conmigo, completamente borracha.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, feliz—. ¡Eres tú!

Hice una mueca de asco ante el gran olor a alcohol que tenía y la aparté de mí, sentándola en el sofá más cercano sin demasiada delicadeza. Pero entonces, cuando salí de la casa cruzando todo el jardín hacia la calle —y a decir verdad estaba repleto de gente allí—, Claire y Bella se cruzaron en frente de mi, y Nips no parecía nada contenta, la verdad.

—¿Te divertiste con Emma? —preguntó, de mala gana.

Estúpida perra.

Asentí, expulsando el humo del cigarro.

—A decir verdad sí, no puedo esperar a que se repita. Puedo asegurarte que baje unos… 6 kilos como máximo.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo ella, enfadadísima.

—¿Ah si? No entiendo porque estás tan molesta, fuiste tú quien dijo que nosotros no funcionábamos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella no supo bien que decir, así que yo continué.

—No, aguarda, ya se lo que sucede aquí —repliqué con ironía—. Si esperabas que después de la discusión que tuvimos no dejara de buscarte y de pedirte otra oportunidad, debo confesarte que estabas muy equivocada, bonita. Yo seguiré con mi vida y me follaré a quien quiera, poco me importa tu opinión al respecto. No fuiste la primera y sin duda no serás la última, y ¿sabes? Estoy con la conciencia limpia, no he hecho nada malo y no debo darte explicaciones de nada, ya no eres mi novia. Si te molesta, no me interesa, tú lo has querido así.

Luego me marché, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

* * *

><p>Auch, <strong>fuertes<strong> palabras las de Edward, ¿eh? Pero creo que tenía razón, Bella es un poco **histérica** y hay que aceptarlo.

Yaaaaaay, actualicé rápido y amé este capi, como faltan ya **un par de capítulos** para que el fic acabe y estoy repartiendo los protagonismos, puse que este capítulo sería de Todos, no puedo enfocarme en uno solo, cada uno está comenzando a tener problemas fuertes al final.

So, ¿les gustó? Hay algo raro entre **Emma y Edward**, ¿será que eso se interpondrá entre Bella y Edward? ¿Quieren una pelea de gatas entre Emma y Bella? Juaaaz, me gustaría eso, la verdad. Sobre todo porque entre Edward y Bella **nunca hubo un tercero**, las peleas de ellos siempre fueron por culpa de Edward, así que involucrar a alguien más sería divertido. Ya les he dicho, no puedo decir si van a terminar juntos o no, porque como dije anteriormente: tienen tantas probabilidades de que lo hagan como que no.

Otra cosa: **JACOB NO VA A MORIR**, relájense, recibi varios reviews preguntando eso. No lo voy a matar como a Freddie, nadie va a morir XDDDD

No se cuando voy a enviar el preview porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que va a pasar en el capitulo siguiente, así que sean pasientes, please.

Las amo, gracias por sus reviews y por estar **siempre** ahí ;)

—**Mel.**


	21. HIATUS

Voy a serles sincera.

No soy buena con los fanfics largos.

La mente de un escritor es como una mujer en etapa menstrual. Las ideas cambian, y la inspiración parece tener vida propia, viene y va cuando le da la gana sin siquiera pedirte permiso. Probablemente creyeron que esto sería una digna actualización con otro nuevo capítulo, en el que relataría el desenlace de la historia. Había dicho en el capítulo anterior que, a lo sumo, faltaban unos tres más para terminar la historia, y de verdad siento tener que dejarla hasta acá, faltando tan poco para el final.

Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré: no escribo para complacer a los demás, escribo porque es mi pasión, y escribo cuando tengo la inspiración suficiente para hacerlo. Escribir de Twilight ya no me produce emoción ni inspiración, ni tampoco fanfics largos, porque siento que estoy atada y tengo el compromiso de actualizar para los lectores, lo cual está bien, pero sinceramente no va conmigo.

¿A que voy con esto? No seguiré con la historia, pero no la dejaré. Le tengo un cariño muy grande, y probablemente la continúe en otro momento en el que, quien sabe, mi musa me exige escribir otro capítulo. Sin embargo, no quiero que estén atadas a esta nota, y entren todos los malditos días a FF para ver si actualicé, porque no será de ese modo. **No se** cuando voy a actualizar, estoy con proyectos de escritura muy personales, escribiendo mi propia saga fantástica y toma mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque amo a cada personaje que creé y solo me es posible pensar en ellos.

No abandonaré FF ni muerta, subiré alguna que otra historia sobre algún fandom que me guste, porque el placer de escribir sobre personajes que no me pertenecen y los cuales amo, es todo un disfrute para una fangirl como yo.

No espero que lo entiendan, solo que respeten mi decisión y que las quiero mucho a todas, fue un largo camino desde Skins l hasta acá, y siempre voy a agradecer el eterno apoyo que me otorgaron :) no es un adiós, espero que pueda ser un 'hasta pronto.'

El fanfic quedará en un indefinido HIATUS.

Las quiere, _**Mel.**_


End file.
